Marcas del Pasado
by Georgi G
Summary: La búsqueda de una nueva vida los llevó a construir una familia, incluso en olvidar su propio pasado, aunque tarde o temprano deberán enfrentarlo.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Adaptación de Ian El Pasado Convertido en Realidad.

Alex caminaba por el sendero tirando del tráiler por una delgada soga, en el llevaba sus juguetes y su conejo, se detuvo para levantar una piedra de su agrado, la metió en el bolsillo de su bermuda y siguió caminado. Blaine y Kurt caminaban detrás de él mirándolo, estaban tomados de la mano mientras paseaban por el nuevo sendero construido por la calle principal, a un lado habían hecho un balneario y se podían ver algunas personas disfrutando del mar. El verano no tardo en llegar, Alex tenía cuatro años, su cumpleaños había sido concurrido, Kurt y Blaine vivían el día a día con su hermosa familia en el pueblo que parecía crecer y crecer junto a su pequeño hijo.

Por las tardes salían a la playa, Blaine seguía trabajando en la ferretería y Kurt con Carol en el invernadero, Alex iba al jardín de niños, Anna un día llego diciendo que el pequeño debía ir, Blaine sabía eso pero le parecía muy pequeño su hijo para estar solo, Kurt no quería, cuando Anna convenció a Blaine tardaron meses en convencer a Kurt, hasta que Alex comenzó a ir junto a Lili al jardín, se adapto bien con ayuda de su amiga y varios niños que conocía, aunque a sus padres les costaba adaptarse a que él estuviera lejos de su mirada.

Caminaron por el pueblo hasta la plaza, allí Alex jugó con ellos en los juegos, al rato llego Anna con sus hijos y Alex jugaba con Lili y sus hermanos.

Para el regreso a casa la bañadera de Alex estaba esperando, ese era el suceso del día que normalmente era tranquilo.

Blaine le quitaba la ropa mientras Alex estaba sentado en la cama matrimonial.

-Era necesario llenar de tierra todos los juguetes?.- preguntó Blaine mientras le quitaba la playera.

-Si.- respondió Alex mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Blaine sonrió mirando las uñas de su hijo que quedaron negras de tierra.

-Que bueno que el conejo se salvo.- comento Blaine, él lo tomo antes de que los hijos de Anna comenzaran a llenar de tierra el tráiler de su hijo.

-Los conejos viven debajo de la tierra... la señorita lo dijo.- Alex lo miraba mientras Blaine le quitaba las zapatillas.

-El tuyo no, vive aquí con nosotros y odia estar bajo la tierra, me lo dijo su mamá.- comento Blaine antes que a su hijo se le cruzara por la mente enterrar el conejo.

-Y la mamá donde está?.- pregunto Alex mientras Blaine le quitaba la bermuda.

-En Chicago, en una feria donde hay un circo...vamos bebé que papi ya tiene el agua para bañarte.- dijo Blaine levantando a su hijo.

Kurt metió los muñecos en la bañera, Alex tenía unos seis patos de todos colores más los autos y el robot.

-Aquí estamos.- dijo Blaine entrando con Alex.

-Bien, vamos a bañarnos.- dijo Kurt.

-Voy a hacer la cena.- Blaine salió del baño y fue directo a preparar la comida, ya era cerca de las ocho de la noche y a mas tardar a las diez estaban todos durmiendo.

Esa era su rutina, a veces él bañaba a Alex y Kurt preparaba la cena, pero con Kurt el baño era más fácil y terminaba antes, Alex se comportaba mejor, con él siempre algo se complicaba.

Kurt lo bañaba tranquilo, Alex necesitaba todos los juguetes o no se metía al agua, era un ritual necesario.

Para Kurt estos años pasaron volando, a veces viajaban a Chicago o Chad y Grecia viajaban a visitarlos, él trabajaba con Carol de tarde y de mañana, como Alex iba de mañana al jardín de tarde se quedaba con él, Blaine normalmente salía a hacer arreglos con Benjamín durante la tarde.

-Cierra los ojitos.- le dijo a su hijo antes de abrir la bañadera portátil y enjuagar su cabello.

Alex hizo ésto mismo levantando su rostro sabiendo cómo debía hacerlo, ya estaba acostumbrado.

Kurt sonrió pensando cómo pasó el tiempo, ya habían transcurrido cinco años que estaba en el pueblo, ese día cambio todo para él, cuando aún tenía esperanzas de regresar a Chicago, pero cuando Alex nació, su mundo cambio, dio un giro dejándolo como espectador, Alex y su bienestar eran lo más importante, su pequeña familia en ese lugar que es su hogar, y ahora no quería nada mas, no quería regresar a Chicago, mucho menos a esa vida, aquí tenían otra que habían construido con Blaine.

Tuvieron algunas peleas, y reconciliaciones, momentos difíciles como cuando Alex tuvo mucha fiebre y término internado, pero por suerte todo salió bien, su relación con Blaine había crecido mucho, eran una familia como cualquier otra.

Una vez que terminó el baño, seco a Alex con su toalla, tenia conejos en ella, su hijo tenía una fascinación por los conejos.

Lo vistió mientras éste bostezaba.

-Vamos a cenar si?, no te vayas a dormir.- le dijo a su hijo.

Alex bostezo nuevamente, tenia sueño, y hambre, en cualquier momento comenzaría a ponerse fastidioso.

-Ya está la cena.- dijo fuerte y claro Blaine.

-Ve con papá, yo voy en un ratito.- le dijo a Alex una vez que lo vistió.

-El conejo papi?.- pregunto Alex.

-En la sala.- respondió Kurt vaciando la bañadera para enjuagarla y limpiar el baño.

Alex salió en busca de su muñeco, lo tomo y se aferro a él, Blaine ni bien lo vio supo que tenia sueño, cuando tomaba el conejo así era porque ya quería ir a dormir.

-Vamos a cenar.- dijo Blaine mientras Alex caminaba hacia él.

-Y papi?.- pregunto Alex.

-Ahora viene...- respondió Blaine sentándolo en una silla que tenía dos almohadones para que Alex llegara a la mesa.

-No, no quiero sentarme aquí.- dijo Alex serio.

-Bien, siéntate conmigo.- Blaine lo sentó en su regazo y sirvió la comida.

Kurt llego unos minutos después, se sentó junto a Blaine sonriéndole a Alex que comía ya con mas sueño.

-Le tengo que cortar las uñas.- dijo Kurt.

-Mañana, el capitán América se está durmiendo.- respondió Blaine mirando a su hijo al que se le cerraban los ojos.

-Lo llevó a la cama?.- pregunto Kurt.

-No, cena tranquilo, si se duerme lo llevo yo, si no nos ve comienza a llorar.-

Kurt comenzó a comer, estaba cansado también, las noches llegaban rápido y el cansancio también.

-Llegó el repuesto de la bomba, mañana lo voy a cambiar.- comento Blaine cenando.

-Yo creo que es el árbol que rompe la cañería, está muy cerca de la casa.- dijo Kurt mientras cenaba.

-Si, puede ser, es increíble como crecieron esos árboles, cuando llegamos eran ramas.- Blaine sabia que debía revisar los arboles que estaban cercando la casa.

Alex se durmió y lo acomodo en su regazo para que descansaran más cómodo, acaricio sus cabellos mirándolo con una sonrisa, su hijo tenía los cabellos claros, los que no sabían que Kurt no era el padre, siempre lo miraban a su esposo y le decían que su hijo era igual a él, además del carácter, Alex era muy tranquilo, y se comportaba muy bien.

Miro a su esposo con una media sonrisa, ese pequeño mundo que había creado en torno a su hijo y Kurt era todo lo que poseía.

-Quieres más?.- preguntó su esposo.

-No.- respondió Blaine sonriendo.

Kurt sonrió también, le agradaba que Blaine lo mirara así.

Lavo los trastes y su esposo llevo a Alex a la cama, al día siguiente debían levantarse temprano e ir a trabajar.

Alex no se despertó, siguió durmiendo, ellos descansaron tranquilos, en la serenidad de su hogar.

… … …

Blaine cargaba a Alex, éste tenía un mal día, se despertó llorando y así estuvo media mañana, no quería ir al jardín, costo para que desayunara y mas despegarlo de Kurt.

Los tres entraron al jardín para dejarlo en su sala, pero tuvieron que quedarse porque Alex comenzó a llorar de nuevo, unos quince minutos después comenzó a jugar con Lili y se despidió de ellos cuando la maestra pregunto si le decía adiós a los papás, Blaine estaba aliviado, a veces Alex no quería que se fueran y comenzaba a llorar, Kurt se quedo intranquilo, no le gustaba cuando Alex se angustiaba así.

-Va a estar bien, sabes cómo es, le cuesta despegarse de las sabanas, ahora no querrá irse.- dijo Blaine mirando a su esposo mientras caminaban hacia la salida del jardín.

-Es que lloró mucho.- Kurt estaba intranquilo, deseaba llevárselo al invernadero.

-Estará bien, en tres horas vendremos a buscarlo y no querrá irse, siempre sucede eso...- Blaine lo tomo del rostro y le sonrió. -quédate tranquilo, va a estar bien...- dijo besándolo en los labios. -te voy a estar mirando desde el frente.-

Kurt sonrió, y depósito un último beso en sus labios antes de ir al invernadero.

Blaine sabia hacerlo sentir bien, parecía que se habían conocido desde toda la vida, él lo entendía, sabía exactamente lo que necesitaba al igual que él lo hacía con Blaine, se tenían el uno al otro.

Entro al invernadero y Carol ya estaba allí.

-Siento llegar tarde.- dijo disculpándose Kurt.

-No te preocupes, no quiso quedarse otra vez verdad?.- pregunto Carol colocando unas masetas vacías a un lado del mostrador.

-Si, se levantó de malas hoy.- respondió Kurt.

-Me imaginó, los bebés son así...- Carol se aferro del mostrador sintiendo un mareo.

-Estas bien?.- pregunto Kurt al verla así y se acerco a ella.

-Si, no es nada.- respondió Carol con una sonrisa. -me estoy haciendo vieja.-

-Mejor siéntese, yo termino aquí.- pidió Kurt acomodando unos cojines en un pequeño sillón que habían colocado cerca del mostrador.

-Si, tomare una gaseosa, debe ser el calor, ya a esta hora comienza a sentirse... Este verano no acaba nunca.- respondió ella sacando una gaseosa de la nevera.

\- Blaine dice que estará muy caluroso, eso dijeron en la televisión, creo que será peor que el año pasado.- comento Kurt haciendo su trabajo.

-Ni decir entonces, nos derretiremos... Tendré que hacer ver el... Emmm...- Carol se quedo pensativa un momento.

Kurt la miro esperando que siguiera.

-Olvide el nombre... El... Generador, el generador de energía... Ahhh!... definitivamente estoy vieja.- Carol se sentó en el sofá abriendo la gaseosa.

-Le diré a Blaine que pase a verlo, él también arreglo el nuestro.- le dijo Kurt mirándola.

-Gracias... Por cierto tal vez necesite unas vacaciones, así que tendrás que hacerte cargo del negocio.-

-Yo solo?.- preguntó Kurt preocupado.

-Querido, eres mi socio, y realmente eres capaz de llevar ésto sólo, lo has hecho antes, si... yo no pudiera hacerme cargo, tú como el otro socio y dueño del negocio, te tendrás que poner al frente... No te preocupes, lo haces muy bien, por eso te elegí para que sigas con el invernadero, tienes lo que se necesita para ésto.- respondió ella mirándolo con amor.

Kurt no estaba muy seguro de eso, aún le costaba eso de los números y el balance, el dinero de la caja no era problema, sabía bien a quien pagar y a quien cobrar, pero le daba miedo tener que hacerlo solo, era mucha responsabilidad.

-Mira, ya llego Dave, que puntual es.- comentó ella mirando al joven que bajaba un cajón de plantas de su camioneta.

Blaine lo miraba desde el ventanal de la ferretería.

-Y ahí está de nuevo.- susurro fastidiado.

A Benjamín le llamo la atención que Blaine estuviera tan entusiasmado mirando hacia la plaza, hasta que se cambio de lentes y vio la camioneta de Dave, negó con la cabeza, Blaine siempre se distraía cuando aparecía el joven por el invernadero.

-No te agrada Dave verdad?.-

Blaine se giro para observarlo, luego le dio una última mirada al invernadero y camino hacia su jefe.

-No, no lo trate mucho, pero es curioso que dos veces a la semana aparezca por el invernadero.- respondió él.

-Estas celoso.- dijo mirándolo. -se te nota, no te agrada Dave.-

-No. Es un entrometido, siempre haciéndole preguntas a Kurt, hasta le envía mensajes los fines de semana con algún pretexto, se queda una hora hablando, si solo tiene que traer plantas.- respondió molesto Blaine.

Benjamín sonrió.

-Pues es el principal proveedor del invernadero, y probablemente Dave sea la cabeza del negocio, su padre querrá dejarlo a cargo.- comento Benjamín.

-Eso quiere decir que lo tendré que ver seguido entonces.- Blaine estaba molesto, confiaba en Kurt pero le daba dolor de estomago que el sujeto ese estuviera detrás de su esposo.

-Si, supongo, eso sin decir que tiene un pedido de maderas, así que cuando lleguen hay que llamarlo para que venga a buscarlas.-

Blaine suspiro pesado. No se iba a librar nunca de ese tonto.

-Siempre fuiste así de celoso?.- preguntó curioso Benjamín.

-No, sólo con Kurt, tampoco era como si mis ex novias me importaran tanto, siempre era uno más, con Kurt fue diferente, me enamore, y para mi desgracia él estaba enamorado de otro.- respondió Blaine.

Benjamín río por lo bajo.

-Recuerdo que me contaste eso.-

-Si, ese rubio no lo merecía, por suerte Kurt se dio cuenta de eso.-

-Pues no dejes que los celos te cieguen, tú y Kurt tienen una linda familia.- comento Benjamín buscando un papel.

-Si, es cierto.- razono Blaine reponiendo mercadería en un estante.

Todos esos años construyeron su familia y no iba a arruinarlo ahora por celos.

La mañana se paso rápido, cuando llegó la hora, Blaine cruzo para buscar a Kurt, y con él irían a buscar a Alex.

Kurt ya había terminado su trabajo, vio a Blaine acercarse y le sonrió.

-Hola amor.- saludo Blaine.

-Hola.- respondió Kurt dejando un beso rápido en sus labios y con una sonrisa.

-Adiós Carol.- se despidió Blaine.

-Adiós muchachos.- dijo ella subiendo a su auto.

-Vamos.- Blaine tomo la mano de su esposo y camino hacia el jardín.

Alex corría junto a Lili y otros niños, definitivamente se estaba divirtiendo.

Cuando los vio corrió hacia ellos, Kurt lo levanto en brazos besando sus mejillas.

-Hola bebé.- saludo Blaine besando su mejilla también.

-Hola...- respondió mientras Kurt lo bajaba y lo tomaba de la mano. -puedo jugar en la plaza?.-

-No bebé, a la tarde, ahora vamos a casa a comer.- respondió Kurt caminando con su familia al auto.

-No tengo hambre.- dijo Alex.

-Pero yo si...- respondió Blaine levantándolo en el aire haciéndolo reír. -me voy a comer una vaca... Grande.-

Kurt abrió la puerta trasera para que Blaine sentara a su hijo en su silla, Alex estaba muy animado así que durante el viaje estuvo inquieto.

Llegaron y Kurt le cambio la ropa para que no ensuciara la que llevaba al jardín, Blaine preparo el almuerzo mientras Alex se entretenía con los caracoles del jardín de su padre.

-Estuvo Dave en el invernadero verdad, vi su camioneta.- dijo al pasar Blaine.

-Si, vino a dejar las plantas, sabes?, Carol no se sintió bien, me dijo que se tomara vacaciones y que debo hacerme cargo de todo.- respondió Kurt preocupado.

-Se sintió mal?, que le sucedió?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Se mareó, y se olvida las cosas.- respondió Kurt colocando los platos en la mesa.

Blaine no quería hablar demás, pero sabia por Benjamín que Carol no estaba bien de salud, el médico había ido a verla varias veces en el mes.

-Debe ser el estrés, y la edad...- comento mirándolo. -necesita descansar.-

-Pero como haré todo solo?, es mucho y es difícil.- Kurt parecía afligido.

-Lo has hecho antes, cuando Carol tuvo esa gripe mala... podrás hacerlo, además yo te ayudaré, veras que si puedes... Además eres el socio, Carol te puso como el otro dueño del local por si ella ya no puede estar al frente, tú serás el dueño que lleve adelante el negocio... Yo te ayudaré, no habrá problemas y si los hay, los solucionamos.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

Kurt sonrió de lado más tranquilo, Blaine le sonrió aun más pero frunció el seño al ver a su hijo traer algo entre las manos.

-Papi, se salieron de la casita.- dijo Alex abriendo la manos y mostrando las babosas de los caracoles.

Kurt puso una cara de horror épica que le causo una risa a Blaine.

-Vamos...- dijo Kurt tomando a Alex por las manos. -tíralos allí.- pidió mientras salían hacia el jardín trasero.

-Pero papi...- Kurt le sacudió las manos. -...no tienen su casita papi.-

-No importa... Vamos a lavarte las manos...-

Kurt lo llevo al baño y lavo las manos de Alex, éste solo se dejo limpiar sin decir nada.

Cuando salieron del baño se dirigió a la puerta pero Kurt barrió las babosas poniéndolas en el jardín nuevamente.

-Déjalas allí, no las toques de nuevo, no son para tocar Alex.-

-Pero y la casita?.- pregunto Alex mirándolo.

-Ellos encontraran su casa u otra.- respondió Kurt. -vamos a comer, siéntate aquí.-

Alex se sentó en su silla mientras Blaine los miraba y sonreía, sirvió la comida y Kurt se sentó junto a él.

Almorzaron tranquilos, Blaine le ayudo a su hijo y luego de comer Alex fue en busca de sus juguetes.

-Un ratito Alex, que después dormimos siesta.- dijo Blaine a su hijo mientras éste traía su tráiler a la sala con sus juguetes en el.

-No quiero dormir.- respondió éste.

-Papá y yo vamos a dormir...- le dijo a su hijo, luego miro a Kurt. -yo voy a dormir siesta.-

Kurt levanto los platos sabiendo que Blaine estaba cansado, bostezo sintiendo sueño también así que iban a tener que hacer dormir a su hijo.

Blaine busco el helado abriéndolo y metiendo la cuchara, Kurt buscó tres potes para comer y Blaine le sirvió a su esposo y a su hijo.

-Ven a comer helado.- dijo Blaine.

Alex se acerco y se sentó, Kurt le sirvió en su pote preferido y comieron el postre, Blaine miraba a Kurt comer, le provocaba ternura su esposo, era una costumbre esa rutina, y Kurt disfrutaba mucho del postre.

Recordó viejos momentos, cuando su esposo comía galletas de arroz sentado en una repisa, o chocolates en el parque, y él solo podía mirarlo y sonreírle.

Alex bostezo mientras terminaba de comer.

-Vamos a dormir?.- preguntó Blaine.

-No.- respondió Alex.

-Si bebé, vamos a dormir siesta.- dijo Kurt.

-No tengo sueño.- respondió Alex serio.

Se bajo de la silla y fue a la sala donde estaban sus juguetes.

Blaine se puso de pie mientras Kurt levantaba lo que quedaba en la mesa para lavarlo.

-Vamos bebé.-

-No.- respondió Alex.

-Ven, vamos a dormir siesta con papi, un ratito nada mas.- pidió Blaine ya casi en un ruego.

-No quiero dormir siesta.- dijo Alex.

Blaine lo alzo en brazos y aunque Alex se pasaba las manos por los ojos, seguía repitiendo que no quería dormir.

Varios minutos después Kurt fue a la habitación, Blaine estaba en la cama y Alex dormido sobre su pecho con el conejo entre los brazos, él acariciaba sus cabellos, si llegaba a despertar no lo podría hacer dormir de nuevo, eso lo sabía bien.

Kurt se recostó y puso la alarma, dormirían un par de horas al menos.

Alex despertó y se sentó en la cama pasando sus manos por sus ojos, miro a Blaine y a Kurt dormidos.

-Papi... Papi...me desperté.- dijo Alex mirando a Blaine.

-Mmmh... Bueno...- respondió Blaine medio dormido. -ve a jugar... No salgas afuera.- pidió Blaine.

Alex bajo de la cama, tomo su conejo y fue a la sala en busca de sus juguetes.

Blaine se giro y abrazo a Kurt que estaba dormido.

Cuando la alarma sonó despertó escuchando sonidos en la habitación de Alex, él ni estaba en la cama y recordó que se había levantado, se puso de pie y fue a la habitación contigua, Alex revisaba una caja con adornos navideños viejos y había sacado unas guirnaldas.

-Que haces bebé?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo.

-Le puse papelitos al carrito...- respondió Alex sacando mas guirnaldas.

-Bueno, pero luego las guardas de nuevo.- dijo Blaine girándose y caminando hacia la sala.

Allí había más guirnaldas y efectivamente el tráiler tenía los adornos del árbol de navidad, incluso el conejo.

Fue al refrigerador y sacó leche para preparársela a su hijo, éste apareció arrastrando los adornos y sentándose en el suelo de la sala, parecía concentrado en su trabajo, al menos no tenia bichos en las manos, cada vez que jugaba en el jardín traía a la casa toda la fauna que encontraba.

Kurt apareció con cara de dormido mirando a su hijo.

-Que paso aquí?.-

-Te gusta papi?.- pregunto Alex con una sonrisa.

-Se puso creativo y decoro los juguetes.- comento Blaine bostezando. -después los guarda de nuevo.-

Alex seguía con su trabajo y Kurt beso su cabeza y fue hacia la cocina, Blaine deposito un beso en sus labios, Kurt le sonrió enamorado.

Le ayudó a preparar lo que llevaría de comer al invernadero, Alex tomo su leche mientras ellos comían algo.

Esa tarde Kurt acomodaría las plantas que llegaron en la mañana, Alex le ayudaba con las masetas, o jugaba con la tierra, eran pocas horas pero Alex se aburría rápido, así que había que mantenerlo ocupado.

Luego Blaine cruzaba a buscarlos para regresar a su casa, y allí era la misma rutina, salían a caminar un rato, bañaban a Alex, cenaban y a dormir nuevamente para comenzar un nuevo día.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

El lavarropas hacia ruido, Blaine lo apago y desenchufó para revisarlo otra vez.

-Son las piedras Blaine.- dijo Kurt de pie junto a él con las herramientas en su mano.

-Las saque a todas, la bomba no es...-

Kurt suspiro, era la tercera vez que el lavarropas se rompía, miro por la ventana a Alex que estaba jugando con la tierra en el jardín.

-Creo que hay un gato aquí.- dijo Blaine abriendo el quita pelusa, y sacando una bola del tamaño de una mano. -encontré el problema.-

Kurt lo miro mal y abrió el cesto de basura.

-No quieres guardarlo de recuerdo?.- pregunto Blaine sonriendo de lado.

-Tíralo Blaine.- respondió serio Kurt.

Rio y lo desecho en el cesto, luego volvió a armar lo que había desarmado para poner en funcionamiento el aparato, lo encendió y anduvo bien.

-Soy un genio.- dijo mirando a su esposo y luego su boca cayo cuando vio a su hijo entrar por la puerta.

-Buh!.- dijo Alex detrás de Kurt.

Éste se giro abriendo los ojos al verlo repleto de barro, desde los cabellos hasta los pies.

-Te asuste?.- preguntó Alex sonriendo y mirando a ambos.

-Si, vaya que si.- respondió Blaine mirándolo sin creerlo.

-El pelo, tiene barro en las orejas... cómo?.- Kurt no sabía por dónde comenzar a sacarle el barro.

-Ven... Yo me encargo, termina con eso...- dijo Blaine tomando de la mano a su hijo y llevándolo al jardín.

-Soy un monstruo de barro papi.- Alex sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Si... Ya veo...- Blaine comenzó a quitarle la playera.

-No papi, se va a desarmar...- dijo Alex.

-Es que el barro te hace mal a la piel, y esta ropa no va a servir mas, ahora vamos a sacarnos ésto...-

Blaine intento quitarle las sandalias que estaban repletas de barro, abrió la llave del agua donde estaba la manguera con la que regaban las plantas y comenzó a quitarle el barro a su hijo.

-Se va a enfermar Blaine!.- dijo Kurt mirándolo.

-Hace cincuenta grados... Tienes frío?.- le preguntó a Alex.

Negó con la cabeza y miro a Kurt con una sonrisa, éste suspiro más tranquilo, podrían quitarle el barro.

-Iré a preparar el baño.-

Kurt salió rumbo al baño mientras Blaine seguía sacando barro de su hijo.

Luego de eso lo llevo al baño donde su esposo preparo todo para bañar a su hijo.

-Te toca a ti, yo iré a ver si puedo recuperar la ropa.- dijo Blaine.

-Mis juguetes papi...- pidió Alex al no ver sus juguetes en el agua.

-Aquí tengo los patitos.- respondió Kurt.

Alex se sentó en la bañadera mientras Kurt lo bañaba, estaba tranquilo y sonriente.

-Te asuste papi?.- preguntó inocentemente.

-Si, pero no juegues mas a eso porque te va a hacer mal el barro.- respondió Kurt.

-Porque?.- pregunto Alex.

-Porque hace mal a la piel.- respondió Kurt.

Éste no dijo nada, jugaba con los patos moviéndolos en el agua.

Blaine termino de quitarle el barro a la ropa y la metió en el lavarropas, por suerte el aparato funcionaba bien, fue hasta el baño donde estaba Kurt vistiendo a su hijo.

-Así te ves más lindo.- le dijo a su hijo.

-Ya está, ve a jugar pero no con barro.- pidió Kurt besando sus cabellos.

-Si.- dijo Alex corriendo hacía el jardín.

-Sabes que en minutos estará listo para otro baño verdad?.- le pregunto a Kurt.

Éste suspiro pesado. Blaine se acercó y beso sus labios.

-Voy a jugar con él, vienes?.-

-Termino con ésto y voy.- respondió Kurt.

Tres horas después Kurt seguía sentado en el suelo haciendo dibujos para que Alex coloreara, Blaine no era bueno dibujando, así que se dedico a ayudarle con los colores, Alex sabia algunos pero le costaba aprender otros, al igual que algunos números, por eso ambos padres pasaban largas horas entre juegos para enseñarle.

A la hora de cenar estaban agotados, Alex quería helado pero la comida ya estaba lista, el pequeño no era de hacer berrinches pero cuando no quería comer era un problema, Kurt sería capaz de darle helado antes de cenar, pero Blaine no, así que lo sentaba en sus piernas y no había otra opción que comer la comida primero.

Ninguno de los dos era estricto, querían darle a su hijo todo lo que ellos no tuvieron, una infancia llena de juegos y felicidad, amor, seguridad, y especialmente una familia.

… … …

Tenían unos días para descansar, Chad y Grecia viajarían al pueblo para tomarse unos días de descanso también, esa tarde Blaine había traído unas maderas para reforzar el jardín de Kurt, las tormentas eran fuertes para esa época y las maderas salían volando.

Entró a la casa dejando las llaves del auto en un mueble, Alex estaba ayudando a Kurt con las plantas y corrió adentro a saludar a su papá.

-Hola bebé.- dijo Blaine besando su cabello.

-Hola papi.- Alex fue al jardín delantero para ver las maderas en el asiento de atrás del auto que sobresalían por la ventanilla.

-Hola conejito.- saludo Blaine depositando un beso en los labios de Kurt.

-Hola.- éste le sonrió mientras sostenía una maseta.

-Dejo las tablas aquí, o las dejo en el garaje?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Aquí, voy a intentar cambiar ésta que se pico.- respondió Kurt dejando la maseta a un lado.

Alex estaba en la puerta mirándolos, Blaine lo levanto y lo llevo a cuestas hasta el auto, luego abrió la puerta bajándolo.

-Vamos hombrecito, lleva las pequeñas, las cuadraditas esas.- dijo señalando unos tacos de madera que estaban dispersos en el suelo del auto.

Alex tomo unas maderas y las llevo adentro, él tomo algunas de las tablas y las llevo adentro para dejarlas en el jardín.

-Ponlas ahí bebé.- pidió Kurt a su hijo.

Alex dejo las maderas donde le indico su padre y regreso al auto mientras Blaine traía mas tablas, el pequeño subió al auto para llegar a alcanzar unas maderas que estaban debajo del asiento del auto, un perro se acerco a la casa al ver la puerta abierta, Blaine se entretuvo acomodando las maderas mientras Kurt elegía una del tamaño que necesitaba, cuando Alex bajo del auto con las maderas en la mano quedo mirando al perro quien noto su presencia girándose y mirándolo, para cuando Blaine termino, el grito de Alex lo hizo soltar lo que tenía en las manos al igual que a Kurt y corrieron hacia donde estaba su hijo, éste entraba con una mano llena de sangre y llorando a gritos.

-Que paso?!.- preguntó Blaine desesperado.

Kurt lo levantó y lo llevo al baño, Blaine abrió el grifo del agua para lavar la herida.

-Parece una mordida.- dijo Blaine.

-Mordida?... Vamos al hospital.- pidió Kurt.

Blaine tomo una toalla limpia y envolvió la mano de su hijo que seguía sangrando, corrieron al auto, en el camino Blaine tomo las llaves y cerró las puertas de su casa, Kurt llevaba a Alex a cuestas, Blaine le abrió la puerta del acompañante y quito las maderas que quedaban cerrando la puerta trasera de un golpe, fue a su asiento y encendió el auto.

Llegaron al hospital en cuestión de minutos, una enfermera le pido a Kurt que entrara a la enfermería al pequeño que no dejaba de llorar, Blaine fue con él y le explicaron a la mujer lo que sucedió.

-Parece la mordida de un perro, tendré que llamar al cirujano, mientras limpiare la herida.- dijo ésta.

Kurt estaba sentado con Alex en su regazo, éste lloraba, y lloró aun mas cuando la enfermera le coloco un liquido para limpiarlo, ambos padres estaban angustiados, un doctor llegó y reviso la mano de Alex decidiendo que era necesario suturarlo.

Blaine estaba nervioso, Kurt muy angustiado, Alex lloraba sin cesar hasta que el cirujano le puso anestesia para darle unos puntos, el pequeño se quedo tranquilo mirando lo que hacia el médico, Kurt le sostenía el brazo pero Alex estaba pegado al pecho de su padre.

Para cuando el cirujano termino, Alex tenía un vendaje en toda la mano ya que el perro mordió el dorsal y la palma de la mano, no había afectado sus músculos ni huesos pero ambas heridas eran profundas, le pusieron una vacuna que dejo llorando nuevamente al pequeño, el médico le regalo un guante inflado que no le llamo la atención a Alex, Blaine y Kurt tenían una lista de cosas por hacer, entre ellas llevarlo dentro de dos días para que curaran la herida nuevamente, las instrucciones para que no se ensucie ni se moje el vendaje, un medicamento que debía tomar Alex para que no le duela la herida, pero un peso menos en su alma al saber que estaría bien. El pequeño estaba aferrado al cuello de Kurt, aun tenia adormecida la mano así que no lloraba pero sollozaba tristemente, Kurt no se desprendió de él, y Blaine no dejaba de acariciar su cabello y besar sus mejillas, lo destrozaba verlo así, Kurt se calmo cuando regresaron a la casa, allí se dedicaron a mimar a su hijo.

Alex estaba callado, Blaine le cambio la ropa con cuidado, estaba manchada de sangre y sucia, lo limpio pero no lo baño, Kurt preparo algo para comer, las maderas quedaron dispersas en la entrada pero no tenia cabeza para eso, quería que Alex estuviera tranquilo para que no le doliera la mano.

Blaine camino hacia la cocina con Alex a cuestas y con el conejo apretándolo a su cuerpo con un brazo, beso su mejilla y acaricio su cabello mirándolo.

-Aquí está el príncipe.- dijo Blaine sentándolo sobre la mesa.

-Quieres jugar con el auto?.- pregunto Kurt mirando a su hijo.

Éste negó con la cabeza.

Kurt miro a Blaine preocupado.

-Vamos a ver dibujitos, si?, como se llama la cerdita, Papa?.- pregunto Blaine a su hijo con una sonrisa.

-Pepa.- respondió éste.

-Bien, vamos a mirar a Pepa.- Blaine levanto nuevamente a su hijo y fueron hacia el sofá.

Tenía varios vídeos de Pepa Pig que a su hijo le gustaban, así que se sentó con él a mirarlos, Alex de un momento a otro fue a su caja de muñecos y saco uno de Pepa, se sentó nuevamente con su padre que le sonrió, miro a Kurt que también sonrió sabiendo que Alex estaría mejor.

Alex jugó en lo que pudo ya que no podía usar una mano, eso lo limitaba mucho, se miraba la mano tocando el vendaje, Kurt lo ayudo a comer, Alex estaba triste, ellos intentaron distraerlo pero no lograban mucho.

Esa noche Alex estaba intranquilo, a la madrugada comenzó a llorar despertándolos.

-Que sucede?.- preguntó preocupado Kurt.

-Creo que se toco la mano, se le debe haber pasado la anestesia...- tomo el brazo de Alex estirándolo sobre su pecho. -yo sostengo su mano para que no se roce con nada... Ya esta bebé.-

Kurt lo recostó de lado para que le sea más fácil dormir a Alex, lo abrazo besando su mejilla, Alex se durmió nuevamente, Kurt intento dormir al igual que Blaine, seria larga la recuperación de su hijo.

Al día siguiente Kurt se levanto temprano, preparo el desayuno y la medicina de Alex, Blaine se despertó y con cuidado acomodo el brazo de su hijo para no tocar su mano y que no le doliera, salió hacia la cocina donde Kurt tenía casi todo preparado.

-Hola conejito.-

Kurt beso sus labios un par de veces.

-Hola, pudiste dormir?.-

-Algo... Le va a doler la mano, se le fue la anestesia y va a estar adolorido.- respondió Blaine.

-Va a sanar verdad?.- pregunto preocupado.

-Si, sanara pronto, veras que cuando vayamos al doctor ya estará mejor.- respondió Blaine acercándose a él y acariciando su rostro con amor.

-El doctor dijo que era profunda la herida.- Kurt tenía miedo que se infectara o algo así.

-Si pero a lo sumo le quedara una cicatriz, va a sanar bien no te preocupes, lo que me gustaría saber es de donde salió el perro, es un peligro un animal así suelto.- dijo Blaine.

-Papi... Papi...- dijo Alex caminando hacia ellos lloriqueando.

-Bebé... Que sucede?.- preguntó Kurt mirándolo.

-Duele.- respondió éste acercándose a Blaine.

Éste lo levanto en brazos besando sus cabellos.

-Aquí tengo el medicamento que nos dio el doctor.- Kurt tenía que darle una medida del jarabe, así que lo preparo y se lo dio a tomar.

Alex hizo una mueca pero lo bebió.

-Es feo?.- pregunto Blaine.

-No.- respondió Alex. -duele papi.- se quejo Alex con los ojos acuosos.

-Ya va a pasar, el medicamento te va a ayudar.- respondió Kurt.

-Vamos a lavarnos los dientes, y la cara, así desayunamos.- dijo Blaine llevándolo al baño.

Kurt guardo el medicamento mirando la hora, anoto en un papel en la heladera la hora en que debía darle nuevamente el remedio a Alex.

Otro día comenzaba, habían planeado hacer arreglos en la casa, y muchas cosas que quedaron olvidadas, lo que sucedió con Alex los tomo por sorpresa y ahora debían enfocarse en él, por suerte no trabajaban por unos días así que le dedicarían todo el tiempo a su pequeño hijo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Dedicado a Verónica Rucci, FELIZ CUMPLE!

Grecia bajó del auto sonriéndole a Alex que la saludaba desde la puerta de la casa.

-Hola mi niño.- saludo Grecia a Kurt.

Éste la ayudo a bajar del auto sonriéndole, Grecia beso su frente mirándolo con cariño.

-Estas mas bronceado... Hola mi bebé, y esa mano?, como sigue?.- le preguntó a Alex que se acerco a ella.

-Hola.-

Grecia tomo su rostro y lo lleno de besos.

Blaine ayudaba a Chad a bajar las maletas, y Kurt también ayudo ya que eran varias.

-Hola Kurt.- saludo Chad dándole un abrazo.

Éste lo abrazo con fuerza, lo había extrañado mucho al igual que a Grecia.

-Como estuvo el viaje?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Bien, tranquilo, ya estamos habituados...- respondió Chad.

Grecia y Alex ya estaban dentro de la casa, el pequeño la llevó a la habitación que debía ser de él pero era para los invitados.

-Hola hombrecito.- dijo Chad al verlo.

Alex le sonrió y fue a saludarlo.

-Mira.- dijo mostrándole el pequeño vendaje.

-Uh, pero que perro malo...- dijo Chad mirándolo. -ya está mejor?.- le pregunto a Kurt.

-Si, el doctor lo vio ayer y dijo que ya casi está sano, tiene la venda porque se puede ensuciar y eso es peor.- respondió éste.

-Hace una semana tenía una mano como un globo blanco.- comento Blaine dejando las maletas en la habitación.

-Y el perro?, de quien era?.- pregunto Grecia.

-De nadie, en esos días empezaron a aparecer perros por doquier, vienen con los turistas y viajeros, pero quedan dando vueltas en el pueblo, unos días después de lo que le sucedió a Alex, un perro ataco a los hijos de Anna en la plaza, el más grande de sus hijos los corrió con un palo pero pudo suceder cualquier cosa, ahora control animal va a tener que solucionar eso, los perros no pueden deambular por ahí mordiendo personas.- respondió Blaine.

-Mientras no sean salvajes... Te traje un regalo.- le dijo Chad a Alex.

Éste sonrió mirándolo y a sus papás.

-Aquí está...- Chad abrió una maleta y saco un regalo. -espero te guste.-

-Se suponía que se lo darías ésta noche.- dijo Grecia mirando como Alex abría el regalo con ayuda de Kurt.

-Es lo mismo.- respondió éste.

Alex abrió los ojos al ver que era algo peludo de color marrón claro, Kurt lo saco del paquete dándose cuenta que era un traje de conejo.

-Es un conejo!.- dijo Blaine mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Es para que seas un conejo bebé.- le dijo Kurt a su hijo que miraba con una sonrisa sin entender bien. -Mira...- Kurt abrió el cierre que tenía por delante para mostrarle. -por aquí te lo pones.-

-Quieres ponértelo?.- pregunto Blaine al ver que su hijo estaba dudoso.

Alex asintió.

Blaine lo sentó en la cama y le quito las zapatillas, Kurt comenzó a vestirlo con el traje teniendo cuidado con el vendaje de la mano, lo hizo pararse frente al espejo y le colocó la capucha del traje con las orejas de conejo.

-Mira, eres un conejo ahora.- dijo Kurt mirándolo a través del reflejo del espejo.

Alex sonrió con un brillo en los ojos. Blaine salió a su habitación y buscó el conejo de su hijo.

-Eres igual al conejito.- le dijo mostrándoselo.

Alex tomo su conejo y se miro al espejo.

-Soy un conejo papi.- dijo emocionado.

Grecia sonrió al igual que Chad, al parecer le gusto el regalo.

-Como se dice bebé?.- le dijo Kurt a su hijo.

-Gracias.- agradeció Alex a Chad.

-De nada hombrecito, me alegra que te gustara, lo compre un poco grande porque va a crecer rápido.-

-Seguro, ya no le quedan los pantalones para el invierno.- le respondió Blaine.

-Por eso le traje ésto.- dijo Grecia sacando unos paquetes de la maleta y se los entrego a Kurt.

Éste los abrió bajo la mirada de su hijo.

-Son chaquetas!, y pantalones... Mira esta playera tiene a Pepa pig!.- dijo Kurt mostrándole a su hijo quien sonreía mirándolos.

-Gracias Grecia.- agradeció Blaine.

-No me agradezcas.- dijo ella mirando a Alex con amor.

-Puedo mostrarle a Lili.- pidió Alex.

-Mas tarde, ahora vamos a preparar la comida.- respondió Kurt.

-Lili es la amiguita?.- pregunto Chad.

-Si, la hija de Anna, es tranquila... Comparada con los hermanos... Después la invitamos a tomar la merienda, quieres quitártelo?.- le pregunto Blaine a su hijo.

-No.- respondió Alex buscando su tráiler y mostrándoselo a Chad y a Grecia. -Papá le arreglo la rueda.-

-A si?, parece que tú papá recuerda como cambiar una rueda.- dijo Chad mirando a Blaine.

-Si, un hijo de Anna lo uso de Skate.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt junto a Grecia salieron hacia la cocina, Alex junto unos juguetes y los subió al tráiler, Blaine y Chad salieron a la sala hablando de todo un poco, el pequeño fue con ellos y le mostró a Chad como sus juguetes salían a pasear, Blaine lo miraba sonriendo, estaba disfrazado de conejo, coloco su muñeco con los demás en el tráiler y salió por la casa con éste.

Toda la tarde estuvo Alex con el traje, invitaron a merendar a Lili y jugó con ella en el jardín hasta que llego la hora de que la niña regresara a su casa cuando su hermano vino a buscarla, a la hora de quitarle el disfraz fue un poco difícil, tuvieron que prometerle que se lo colaría nuevamente luego, porque no quería quitárselo.

Kurt no trabajaba esos días ni Blaine tampoco, eran de fiesta del pueblo, Carol no estaba en la ciudad, se había ido con su sobrina a otro pueblo por unos días, así que ellos junto a Grecia y a Chad se dedicaron a pasear, los días de verano se estaban acabando pero aún hacía calor, Alex usaba el traje en la casa ya que no lo dejaban salir con el por el pueblo, el calor podía ser sofocante para estar con un disfraz puesto.

Recorrieron el pueblo y la feria que estaba en la plaza central, en la playa había puestos de todo tipo de cosas, compraron algunos recuerdos y ya para la hora de cenar Alex se había dormido, regresaron a la casa y comieron, Alex despertó de mal humor y hacerlo comer fue complicado, al final termino dormido en brazos de Kurt.

-Sigue siendo un bebé.- dijo Chad mirando a Kurt acariciar los cabellos de su hijo que estaba totalmente dormido en su regazo.

-Si un bebé que ya debería salir de la cama de los padres.- respondió Blaine mirándolos con una media sonrisa.

Kurt lo miro serio, ya habían hablado de eso y él no quería que Alex durmiera solo.

-Ya pedirá él ir a dormir solo.- dijo repasando los cabellos de su hijo nuevamente.

-Tiene los cabellos largos.- comento Grecia mientras comía una fruta.

-Si, pero para cortarle el pelo es todo un escándalo, comienza a llorar.- respondió Blaine.

-Aún hace eso?.- preguntó Chad.

-Si, cuando ve que se cae el cabello cortado llora, no sé porque.- respondió Kurt.

-Bueno ya se le pasará.- dijo Grecia.

-Tal vez sea porque vio a Danny cortarle el pelo a uno de sus hijos y éste no tuvo mejor idea que hacerle una broma simulando haberle cortado la oreja, el niño empezó a llorar y Lili, y Alex, ahora Lili se tapa las orejas cada vez que le cortan el cabello y Alex llora.- explico Blaine mirando a Chad y a Grecia.

-Que sujeto idiota.- dijo Grecia.

-Si, eso le dije.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt recordaba ese día, trajeron a Alex llorando, nunca lo dejaban ir solo o quedarse solo en la casa de nadie, ellos se quedaban junto a él y esa tarde que Lili y Alex jugaban Danny quiso cortarle el cabello a su hijo menor y hacerle una broma, pero acabaron todos llorando.

-Quieren helado?.- preguntó Kurt.

-No, voy a explotar.- respondió Chad.

-Yo prefiero las frutas.- dijo Grecia.

-Lo llevo a la cama y tú come helado.- le dijo Blaine poniéndose de pie.

-Bien.- dijo Kurt entregándole al pequeño a Blaine con cuidado que no despierte.

Blaine lo llevó a su cama con conejo y todo, lo dejo allí con la luz encendida, lo cubrió con una manta y le coloco el conejo entre los brazos.

Kurt busco el helado y tomo una cuchara.

-Antes no comías tanto helado.- comento Grecia mirándolo.

-Aquí hace mucho calor y el helado es mas delicioso, de verdad no quieren?.- pregunto a ambos.

-No gracias.- respondió Grecia, y Chad negó con la cabeza.

-Yo si.- dijo sentándose junto a él Blaine.

Kurt le sonrió y le entrego otra cuchara, Blaine comió del helado sonriéndole a su esposo.

-Cuantos años cumplieron de aniversario?.- pregunto Chad observándolos.

-Cinco.- respondieron ambos al unisonó y sonriéndole.

Grecia sonrió, parecía que con el tiempo estaban más enamorados.

Chad sonrió también, se notaba que su relación era muy buena, le agradaba que Kurt tuviera a Blaine en su vida y a Alex, a su pequeña familia. Bostezo sin darse cuenta, había sido un día largo.

-Quieres ir a dormir?.- pregunto Grecia.

-Si, ya estoy cansado.- respondió éste.

-Estas viejo.- dijo ésta juntando las cosas de la mesa.

-Yo acabo, vayan a descansar.- dijo Kurt.

-Estas seguro?.- pregunto Grecia.

-Si, no te preocupes, vayan a descansar.- respondió éste.

-Hasta mañana.- se despidió Chad.

-Hasta mañana.- respondió Blaine.

Grecia se despidió también y salió junto a Chad a la habitación, Blaine sonreía, hacía muchos años que Chad y Grecia estaban juntos pero nunca lo reconocían, eran una pareja muy especial.

-En que piensas?.- preguntó Kurt mirándolo mientras seguía comiendo helado.

-En lo afortunados que somos en tener ésta hermosa familia.- respondió Blaine y deposito un beso en su mejilla.

Kurt sonrió y lo beso en los labios, él también amaba su familia.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Grecia y Chad se fueron unos días después, Kurt estaba más que feliz deseaba verlos siempre aunque no regresaría a vivir a Chicago, allí estaban tranquilos, Alex era feliz, iba al jardín de niños, tenía sus amiguitos a pesar que era muy introvertido, con Lili no tenia opción.

Alex no se quitaba el traje de conejo, se acercaba la fiesta del estado y había que disfrazar al pequeño de indio, algo que no le gusto ya que él quería ir de conejo.

-No habían conejos en esa época amor...- le dijo Blaine juntando los juguetes de la sala.

-Porque?.- pregunto Alex serio.

-Porque habían otros animales... Vacas, caballos, muchos caballos, los indios andaban a caballo, te haré un caballito para que subas, como los indios de esa época.- le dijo Blaine acomodando las cosas en la caja de juguetes.

-No quiero ser un indio, quiero ser un conejo!.- dijo Alex a punto de llorar.

-Que te pareces si eres indio un ratito y el resto del día conejo?.- le pregunto a su hijo.

Alex no respondió, solo lo miro serio.

-Ven, vamos a mirar unos dibujitos mientras hago la comida y papi se da un baño.- le pidió a Alex llevándolo al sofá.

Encendió el tv y estaban dando la noticia de una tormenta que llegaría en unos días.

-No sé como sobrevivieron los indios con tanta agua.- dijo negando con la cabeza.

Alex le alcanzo la película de Pepa Pig pero Blaine se quedo mirando otra noticia, un hombre se reencontró con su hijo luego de treinta años de estar separados, eso le recordó a cuando Kurt esperaba ver a su padre en las noticias buscándolo, ya no lo hacía, tal vez porque tenían a Alex que se llevaba toda su atención o porque ya no espera que lo esté buscando.

-Papi.- dijo Alex mirándolo y esperando a ver su película.

-Si.- Blaine tomo la película y la puso en el reproductor, se sentó en el sofá y Alex se sentó en su regazo.

La comida estaba en el horno, Kurt se estaba duchando y él aunque tenía su mirada en la película estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, en si realmente era posible que Kurt algún día conociera a su padre.

Su celular sonó y vio el número, era Benjamín, le pareció extraño porque ya era de noche y muy tarde para que llamara.

-Hola Benjamín, sucedió algo?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Si, tengo una muy mala noticia, Carol falleció ésta noche, su sobrina me llamo recién, me dijo que se sintió mal ésta tarde, la llevo al médico pero sufrió un infarto...-

Blaine se sentó derecho y tomo el control apagando el tv.

-No puede ser.- se lamento triste.

-La sobrina me dijo que la traerán mañana para enterrarla aquí, ella amaba éste pueblo, la ceremonia de despedida será en su casa... No puedo creer que éste sucediendo ésto, estamos por salir al otro pueblo, para ayudar a la muchacha...-

-Quieres que vayamos con ustedes?.- pregunto Blaine dispuesto a ir con él.

-No, hable con ella, les dije que Kurt tiene un niño pequeño, de todas formas allí solo hay que hacer papeles.- respondió Benjamín.

-Me darías su número de teléfono así hablamos con ella?.- pidió Blaine.

-Si claro, tienes para anotar?.- pregunto Benjamín.

-Si.- respondió Blaine tomando un lápiz de Alex y un papel de la mesa junto al sofá. -dime.- Blaine anotó los números y vio su esposo salir del baño. -ok, le diré a Kurt y mañana te llamo para saber cuándo harán la ceremonia.-

-Bien, yo te llamo sino, no estoy seguro a qué hora la llevaran.- respondió el hombre.

-Ok, bien, muchas gracias Benjamín.-

-Hasta mañana.-

Blaine término la llamada y miro a su esposo.

-Que sucede?.- preguntó Kurt acercándose a él preocupado al verlo triste.

-Ven amor siéntate.- pidió Blaine aún con Alex en su regazo.

Kurt se sentó junto a él y acaricio el rostro de su hijo.

-Me llamo Benjamín, me dijo que... Carol se sintió mal ésta tarde, la sobrina la llevó al hospital pero... Carol sufrió un infarto... Ella falleció ésta noche.- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Kurt lo observaba intentado entender, su rostro decayó y poso sus ojos en el piso, Blaine tomo su mano preocupado, Kurt era muy sensible y no sabía cómo tomaría ésto, como lo enfrentaría.

-Mañana la traerán al pueblo, y la ceremonia será en su casa, le pedí el número de teléfono de la sobrina para hablar con ella...- dijo Blaine.

-Carol está muerta?.- Pregunto mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Si amor, ella falleció.- respondió Blaine pasando su mano por la mejilla de su esposo.

-Porque lloras papi?.- pregunto Alex mirándolo.

Kurt bajo su vista, limpiando sus ojos.

-Vé, dale un abrazo a papi...- pidió Blaine tomando a su hijo y subiéndolo al regazo de su esposo, éste se aferro a su cuello y apoyo si rostro en su hombro. -la señora Carol viajo muy lejos y no regresara, y ahora papi está muy triste.-

Kurt lo abrazo llorando, Blaine deposito un beso en su frente con una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla.

… … …

Se presentaron ante la sobrina de Carol, ella los conocía pero nunca habían tenido un trato, Blaine la llamo esa misma noche que Benjamín les aviso, Kurt hablo con ella dándole el pésame.

Había sido sumamente triste la noche, hacia años no vivían un momento así, esa mañana levantaron a Alex y lo llevaron al jardín, luego fueron a la casa de Carol, allí se quedaron a ayudarle a la sobrina de ésta que no se parecía físicamente en nada pero si en su forma de ser. Luego fueron al cementerio, todo el pueblo estaba despidiéndola, Kurt no dejaba de llorar, esa mañana hablo con Grecia contándole lo sucedido y ella le dio palabras de ánimo. Estaban tomados de la mano con Blaine, tristes como el resto, nadie estaba preparado para ésto, nadie está preparado para la muerte. Le dejaron flores sobre la tumba despidiéndose de ella, luego regresaron a la casa de Carol, Blaine fue a buscar a Alex al jardín junto a Anna, ella y su esposo también estaban despidiendo a Carol como el resto del pueblo.

Llevaron a los niños con ellos, Kurt estaba muy triste, y se aferro a Alex cuando llegó con Blaine, la sobrina de Carol le pidió hablar con él, obviamente Blaine lo acompañó a una pequeña habitación donde Carol tenia los papeles importante.

-Éstos son los papeles del local de plantas, tú eras su socio y están a tu nombre, es tuyo ahora, ella...- dijo la mujer entregándole una carpeta con papeles. -Ella amaba sus plantas, yo no entendí nunca nada de eso, por eso te eligió a ti como socio, siempre me decía que tú las amaba como ella y la entendías...- la mujer sorbió su nariz y limpio una lágrima de su mejilla mientras buscaba las copias de las llaves del local. -toda su vida está en ese local, y estoy segura que tú lo cuidarás bien.- le entrego el manojo de llaves a Kurt, éste la miró y la abrazo con mucho sentimiento, lamentando mucho la pérdida de de Carol.

La mujer lo miro con una sonrisa triste cuando se separaron, acaricio el rostro de Alex que estaba a cuestas de Blaine al lado de Kurt, los tres salieron de la habitación y la sobrina de Carol comenzó a despedir a las personas, Alex tenía hambre mas allá que había comido algo allí, ni Kurt ni Blaine podían pasar bocado.

-Quieres que me quede a ayudarte?.- le preguntó Kurt a la mujer.

-No cariño, gracias, Loraine se quedara junto a Benjamín.- dijo ella tomando sus manos, algo que a Kurt le recordó a Carol. -ve con tu hijo, es como mi tía me comentaba, igual que tú y tu esposo, una linda familia...- ella limpio sus lágrimas y sonrió triste. -gracias, esperó poder verlos de nuevo pronto... Pondré la casa de mi tía en venta, así que vendré en unos días nuevamente.-

-Las puertas de nuestra casa estarán abiertas.- dijo Blaine mirándola.

Kurt la abrazo nuevamente sintiendo que algo de Carol había en ella, necesitaba creer eso, ella le sonrió y Blaine se despidió de ella quien deposito un beso en los cabellos de Alex que solo miraba.

Regresaron a su casa en su auto, Kurt estaba sumamente triste y también Blaine, al llegar Kurt guardo los papeles y las llaves en un armario, Alex aún estaba con su ropa de jardín así que Blaine se dedico a cambiarlo.

-Quieres comer pastas?.- le pregunto Kurt a Blaine.

-Si, cocina cualquier cosa.- respondió éste. -yo ahora voy a ayudarte.- dijo cambiando de ropa a su hijo.

Alex miro a sus padres y Kurt intento sonreírle aunque no lograba disimular el dolor que sentía por la pérdida de Carol. Fue a la cocina y preparo algo para comer, Alex apareció con el traje de conejo puesto, Blaine fue hasta él y lo abrazo por detrás, sabía que para Kurt eran muy difíciles estas situaciones, para él mismo lo era.

-Ya no veré mas a Carol...- susurro Kurt llorando mientras preparaba comida.

-Lo sé, pero ella siempre estará allí, con sus plantas, las amaba y a ti te quería mucho.- dijo Blaine cerca de su oído.

-Como haré?, como voy a hacer con el local sin ella?.- pregunto Kurt temiendo no poder seguir con el invernadero.

-Yo te ayudare como cuando ella no podía ir... Haz de cuenta que está de viaje.- respondió Blaine sabiendo que su esposo se sentiría abrumado tarde o temprano.

-Pero no regresara.- dijo hipando Kurt.

Blaine lo giro para mirarlo a los ojos, limpio sus lágrimas con cariño.

-Lo sé, lo sé bebé, pero ella estaba orgullosa de lo que hacías allí, de ti, de tu trabajo, jamás se enojo contigo, Carol estaba muy conforme de como llevabas el local, solo debes seguir así, yo te ayudare como siempre, no lo olvides, además Alex te acompañara todas las tardes.-

-Y si no puedo, ella quería mucho ese lugar...- dijo llorando Kurt.

-Y tú también, tú amas las plantas, y ya verás que todo saldrá bien.-respondió Blaine limpiando su rostro.

-La voy a extrañar, la quería mucho.- susurro Kurt.

-Lo sé, yo también la voy a extrañar.-

Blaine acaricio su rostro y beso sus labios, luego lo abrazo, Alex se acerco a ellos y los abrazo a ambos, Blaine sonrió de lado y lo levanto en sus brazos, Alex se aferro a su cuello mirando a Kurt, éste se acerco y beso su frente.

-Papi y yo estamos tristes, pero nos pondremos mejor si nos das un beso a cada uno.- le dijo Blaine.

Alex le dio un beso en la mejilla a Blaine y se estiro hacia Kurt para darle otro beso a él.

-Ya nos sentimos mejor, verdad?.- pregunto Blaine a su esposo.

Kurt sonrió triste, no quería ver mal a su hijo, acaricio su rostro y miro a Blaine, de alguna manera tendría que seguir, extrañaría mucho a Carol, pero sabía que su esposo lo ayudaría, de eso estaba seguro.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Los primeros días fueron difíciles, lloraba cada vez que entraba al local, Blaine se cruzaba cuando notaba que no sacaba las plantas a la puerta y no abría las cortinas, le hablaba, lo ayudaba a sentirse mejor para poder atender las cosas y no sentirse tan triste. Carol había ocupado el lugar de Grecia en su vida en el pueblo, la extrañaba, iba al cementerio junto a Blaine y Alex que no entendía porque había una foto de Carol en un pequeño cuadro en el cementerio, Blaine le dijo que Carol viajo al cielo, donde estaban las nubes y las estrellas, y dejaban ese cuadro con su foto para recordarla, él no sabía que explicarle, no sabía que decir, su esposo era más inteligente para eso.

Se sentó en el sofá mirando todo, la pequeña nevera estaba junto a él con un jugo de duraznos que ella siempre tenia allí, no quiso sacarlo, su perfume estaba en el pañuelo que Carol tenía en el sofá, en las mantillas que ella misma tejió, en cada rincón que había allí, las plantas estaban tristes, ella le dijo que ellas sabían cuando uno estaba triste o cuando estaba alegre, ella les cantaba, les hablaba, él se sentía sumamente solo y triste como esas plantas en ese momento.

-Conejito.- dijo Blaine entrando al local de plantas y acercándose a él, lo tomo de las manos mientras se sentaba junto a él. -Bebé, no puedes seguir así... A Carol no le gustaría, además, las plantas se van a morir si no ven el sol, si no las atiendes...-

Kurt se sorbió la nariz mirándolo.

-Sé que estas triste pero el local necesita de tu atención, Carol amaba éste lugar, y tú también lo amas, éstas plantas son todo lo que ella tenía, y ahora te necesitan a ti como la necesitaban a ella.- le dijo Blaine.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo, pero aún así seguía triste.

-Vas a abrir las cortinas?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Si.- respondió Kurt.

Blaine lo miro y acaricio su rostro.

-Estaré en frente, mirándote, si necesitas algo me llamas... No quiero verte así, a ella no le gustaría y a mí tampoco.-

Kurt respiro profundo y asintió con la cabeza.

-Voy a sacar las plantas y las regare antes que el sol esté más fuerte.-

Blaine besó sus labios y junto sus frentes.

-Te amo conejito.-

-Yo también.- respondió con una media sonrisa.

-No quiero verte triste, me duele el corazón cuando te veo así.- susurro Blaine.

-La extraño.- respondió con un nudo en la garganta.

-Yo también... Qué te parece si ponemos una foto de ella aquí, para que éste donde más le gustaba, y así no la extrañas tanto.- le dijo Blaine.

-A ella le hubiera gustado.- respondió Kurt.

-Volveré a la ferretería, estarás bien?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo a los ojos.

-Si, ve, yo estaré bien.- respondió Kurt y beso sus labios.

-Bien. Pasare a buscarte al medio día.- le dijo Blaine y volvió a besarlo antes de salir.

Kurt lo vio retirarse, suspiro pesado, no quería sentirse mal ni que Blaine se sintiera así tampoco.

Se puso de pie y abrió las cortinas, el sol entró a raudales iluminando todo, ese calor del sol parecía una caricia, una caricia de Carol, miro las plantas que parecían llorar con él y decidió sacarlas al sol, para que esa caricia llegara a ellas también.

… … …

Blaine se quedaba intranquilo hasta que veía a Kurt sacar las plantas, luego miraba a cada instante el local, no le gustaba ver a su esposo así, se imaginaba que sería difícil para Kurt superar la muerte de Carol y efectivamente era así, pero esperaba que pudiera sentirse mejor pronto.

Benjamín también se sentía triste, conocía a Carol de toda la vida, todos allí la conocían y la amaban, él no creyó que le tomaría tanto cariño a las personas de ese pueblo, a los que ahora son sus vecinos, no se imaginaba el futuro de ese lugar sin esa gente entrañable.

Pudo ver la camioneta de Dave estacionándose en el invernadero, se lo cruzo en el cementerio y en la casa de Carol para la despedida, no tenia cabeza para pensar en él pero pudo notar que Dave no sacaba sus ojos de él y de Kurt, tal vez porque ellos estuvieron todo el tiempo tomados de la mano, y ahora no podía perder la oportunidad de venir a ver a su esposo sabiendo que estaba solo.

Bufo por lo bajo mientras acomodaba las cajas debajo de las góndolas, Benjamín estaba revisando la lista de los proveedores, él miraba constantemente hacia el invernadero, podía ver a Kurt hablando con el sujeto que seguía de pie cerca de él.

-Otra vez las cajas de clavos trae menos, sale lo mismo pero traen diez menos, en todas ellas.- dijo Benjamín negando con la cabeza.

-Mmmh!...- fue lo único que emitió Blaine mirando hacia el local de enfrente.

-Tendré que subir el precio...- Benjamín estaba preocupado, varias cosas habían aumentado de precio y tendría que buscar otro proveedor para bajar los costos.

Blaine lo miro y noto la molestia de su jefe.

-Tal vez deberíamos recorrer otros locales, buscar precios.-

-Si eso estaba pensando.- respondió Benjamín suspirando pesado.

Blaine volvió a mirar hacia el invernadero y Dave seguía allí.

-Te vas a volver loco así, no confías en Kurt?.- le pregunto Benjamín al verlo tan inmerso en sus pensamientos mientras miraba hacia el local de enfrente.

Blaine lo observo y negó con la cabeza.

-No es eso, siempre confíe en Kurt, pero ese sujeto... Siente algo por él, estoy seguro.-

-Dave?...- Benjamín se quedo pensando unos segundo. -pero él sabe que está casado contigo, tienen un hijo.-

-Si, y si cree conocer a Kurt va a darse cuenta que nunca llegará a nada con él, pero me molesta que éste detrás de él, no sé, no puedo evitarlo.- respondió mirándolo.

Noto a Benjamín extraño, como si estuviera sacando conclusiones.

-Te dijo algo?.- pregunto Blaine.

-No...- respondió Benjamín mirándolo. -es solo... Creí que era... Una idea tuya... Que eran tus celos, pero lo vi en la casa de Carol mirando a Kurt y pues...-

-Notaste lo mismo que yo.- dijo Blaine con cierta molestia, sabía que no estaba loco, ese Dave estaba detrás de Kurt.

-Pues... Me dio la sensación que tal vez estaba equivocado, conozco a Dave desde hace años, jamás se me ocurrió que pudiera fijarse en un hombre, y menos en uno casado y con un hijo... Es un buen muchacho pero habiendo tanta gente en el mundo... Porque se fijo en alguien con familia?.-

-Porque Kurt no es cualquier persona, él es especial, yo lo note, y vi todo lo que realmente es y Dave también lo noto, pero llegó tarde porque soy el único amor de Kurt, de eso estoy seguro, como que es un ser especial, Kurt jamás le daría lugar a otro hombre en su vida porque me ama como yo a él... Mis celos... Son porque soy un tonto pero Kurt jamás me dio motivos para dudar de él.- dijo Blaine convencido.

Benjamín asintió con la cabeza aunque esperaba que Dave no fuera un problema en la vida de Blaine y Kurt. Decidió no opinar más, no quería meterse en los asuntos de pareja, además veía que realmente Blaine y su esposo tenían una relación muy afianzada.

… … …

La mañana paso rápido, Dave se quedo una hora con él hablando, le propuso hacer una instalación para el riego automático y así las plantas tenían agua segura incluso los días que no fuera al local, le explico cómo era y cómo funcionaba ya que él lo usaba en su invernadero, parecía una buena solución aunque era un poco costosa, lo hablaría con Blaine ya que él no tomaba decisiones sin consultar a su esposo. Dave quería regresar al día siguiente, él no dijo nada ya que no le molestaba aunque no entendía para que vendría a saludar si estaba en otro pueblo, luego que Dave se fue, Anna llego en busca de masetas, ella hablaba tan rápido que a veces no le entendía, pero era buena con él y con Alex, se fue a la hora de ir a buscar a los niños al el colegio, él entró las plantas y Blaine se cruzo para ir a buscar a Alex al jardín.

-Hola conejito.- saludo con una sonrisa notándolo un poco triste.

-Hola.- dijo Kurt y beso sus labios.

-Como te fue?.- pregunto Blaine ayudando a su esposo a cerrar las cortinas.

-Bien, Anna recién se fue, Dave vino temprano, tiene una idea para regar las plantas del invernadero, un riego automático, aunque es un poco costoso.- le respondió Kurt.

-Si?, se le cayó una idea...- susurro Blaine y luego miro a Kurt que lo observaba extraño. -tal vez funcione, luego me explicas como es y vemos si podemos pagarlo.-

Kurt asintió con la cabeza cerrando el local para ir a buscar a Alex.

-Y a ti?, como te fue?.- preguntó mientras caminaban al colegio.

-Bien, tendré que acompañar a Benjamín a buscar nuevos proveedores porque están aumentando los precios.- respondió Blaine mientras caminaba junto a él.

-Si, y cuando van?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Aún no lo sé... Te sientes bien?.-

Blaine lo notaba muy apagado, tal vez necesitaba tomarse un tiempo antes de regresar a trabajar al loca de nuevo.

-Si, me gustaría ir a ver a Grecia el fin de semana, crees que podríamos ir?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Si amor, claro que si.- respondió Blaine, tomo su mano y le dio un beso en los labios. -iremos cuando quieras.-

Kurt sonrió de lado, miro hacia el pasillo por donde salían los niños del colegio, los padres estaban allí esperando a sus hijos, vio a Alex que corrió hacia ellos y Blaine lo levanto en el aire besando sus mejillas.

-Hola bebé!.- saludo Blaine con una sonrisa.

-Hola.- lo saludo Kurt sonriéndole.

-Hola papi.- dijo Alex besando la mejilla de Blaine y estirándose hacia Kurt.

Éste lo tomo y Alex beso su mejilla, él también lo hizo con una sonrisa, ese era su remedio, su pequeño podía curar cualquier mal.

Caminaron hacia el auto mientras Alex les contaba lo que había hecho en el jardín, la rutina lo hacía olvidar su pena, al menos hasta regresar al invernadero, aunque durante la tarde Alex estaba con él y las horas se iban volando.

Blaine no toco mas el tema de Dave, confiaba en su esposo, sabía que seguía triste y necesitaba tiempo para regresar a su vida, para volver a ser él.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Habían pasado varias semanas, un cuadro de Carol estaba en un muro en el invernadero, Kurt se encontraba más tranquilo aunque Blaine no, tenía una idea en mente, quería saber quién era el padre de Kurt, intentaría encontrarlo aunque sabía que era difícil, en realidad imposible, nadie sabía quién era, tendría que empezar de cero, o sea, desde Chicago.

-Chad, nadie conoce las calles mejor que tú, necesito que preguntes por el vecindario donde vivía Kurt, alguien debe saber.- dijo por teléfono Blaine mientras estaba fuera del almacén, había salido con la excusa de ir a comprar algo pero solo quería hablar con Chad sin que Kurt lo supiera.

-No lo sé Blaine, si alguien sabia quien era el padre de Kurt era su tía y está muerta.- explico Chad sentado en su auto, ahora entendía porque Blaine quería hablar a solas.

-Su tío, ese que tiene muchos hijos, él debe saber...-

-Intentaré contactarlo pero no prometo nada, creó que está en otro estado... Porque quieres encontrar a su padre?, él te lo pidió?.- preguntó Chad.

-No, él no sabe nada de ésto, solo quiero saber quién es, por favor, intenta encontrarlo...- dijo mirando a un hijo de Anna que jugaba con su celular. -yo intentare encontrarlo también.-

-Ok, te llamare cuando tenga algo, saluda a Kurt y a Alex.-

-Gracias.- dijo Blaine terminando la llamada. -Hey!, tú... Cual era tú nombre?.- preguntó al niño caminando hacia él.

-Jimmy.- respondió el niño.

-Dime, usas internet ahí no?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Si.- respondió Jimmy como si fuera una obviedad.

-Y dime, puedes encontrar personas?...-

-Si tiene el nombre si.- dijo el niño.

-Tengo el apellido, Hummel.-

… … …

Kurt estaba sentado en la sala junto a Alex, Blaine cocinaba para ellos, alguien toco la puerta y Blaine se apresuró a abrir.

-Hola señor Blaine.- dijo Jimmy en la puerta.

-Jimmy vienes por lo de tú papá verdad?, emm... lo tengo en el auto... Ahora regreso Kurt.- Blaine salió con el niño hacia su auto. -podríamos mantener ésto entre tú y yo?...- pregunto a Jimmy que solo levantó sus hombros.

-Encontré diez personas con ese apellido, y una es su esposo.- respondió mientras Blaine abría el baúl del auto ante la mirada de Ian que estaba en la ventana observando curioso.

-Cuales son?.-

-Aquí están.- respondió entregándole un papel.

Blaine lo tomo y leyó los nombres.

-Sabes si están vivos?.-

-Supongo que lo están.- respondió el niño.

-Ok...- Blaine saco doscientos dólares y se los dio. -no compres armas ni drogas entendiste, o le diré a tu madre.-

El niño lo miro, guardo el dinero en su bolsillo y salió de la propiedad.

Blaine guardo el papel y cerro el baúl, Kurt miraba sin entender, su esposo entró en la casa sonriéndole.

-Que sucede?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Emmm... Es que Danny necesitaba algo y le dije que enviara al hijo... Nada importante... Se me quema la comida...- dijo Blaine caminando hacia la cocina. -por donde va la película?.- pregunto haciéndose el distraído.

-Por donde el conejo se pone azul...- respondió Alex mirándolos.

-Ok, ya casi está el almuerzo.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt se sentó junto a su hijo sin sospechar nada, Blaine termino de cocinar y Kurt llevo a Alex a lavarse las manos, él aprovecho para mirar la lista de nombres, necesitaría una guía telefónica para contactarlos.

Por esa noche dejo de pensar, al menos tenía los nombres, al día siguiente le pidió a Benjamín una guía y busco los nombres sin encontrar ninguno.

-Debes buscar en las guías del estados, o... Puedo pedirle a Mary Ann que los encuentre por el padrón de votantes.- dijo Benjamín.

-Puedes hacer eso?.- preguntó entusiasmado Blaine.

-Si, pero para que quieres encontrar a la familia de Kurt?, no que él no tiene padres?.-

-Quiero saber si su padre vive... Pero debo saber su nombre y no lo tengo, supongo que el tío de Kurt debe saber.- respondió Blaine.

-Y no es más fácil preguntarle a tu esposo por su tío?.-

-Si le pregunte pero Kurt no recuerda donde está, Chad averiguo algo pero el sujeto se mudo de estado, tiene como diez hijos no sé como hizo... cree que Mary Ann pueda ayudarme?.-

-Si, seguro, yo se lo pediré, es más... Podemos ir ahora, antes que se vaya a almorzar.-

-Genial!.- dijo con una sonrisa.

A los pocos minutos salieron con Benjamín hacia el ayuntamiento, Blaine iba esperanzado aunque la probabilidad era poca. Benjamín hablo con la joven y ésta busco en una computadora los datos de tres de los nombres que coincidían con el tío de Kurt.

-Joseph Adam Hummel... Es increíble que haya más de una persona con ese nombre...- susurro la joven mirando la lista de nombres. -aquí hay uno, está en Nevada... No tiene dirección, bueno en realidad es una dependencia del gobierno, debe ser un asilo o algo así.-

-Tiene número de teléfono ese lugar?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si.- la joven escribió los números en un papel. -sabes que ésto no se puede hacer verdad?.- le pregunto a Blaine.

-Si, y créeme que es por una buena causa, solo quiero encontrar al padre de Kurt y éste hombre sabe quién es.-

La muchacha le dio el papel asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Ésto debe quedar entre nosotros.- pidió Benjamín.

-Si claro, no quiero perder mi trabajo.- respondió la joven.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

Salieron nuevamente rumbo a la ferretería, Blaine estaba feliz, esperaba encontrar al tío de Kurt, y poder preguntarle si sabía el nombre del padre.

… … …

Unos días después se sentó en su auto nuevamente frente al almacén, con su celular en mano y el número de teléfono.

-Hola?.- preguntó cuando atendieron.

-Centro de albergue "Camino Seguro", en que puedo ayudarle?.-

-Emmm... Emmm estoy buscando a Joseph Adam Hummel, sabe si él se encuentra allí?.- pregunto Blaine con expectativas.

-Espere un minuto.-

Una música comenzó a sonar, y se le hizo eterna la espera, estuvo unos minutos hasta que otra voz ronca se oyó del otro lado de la línea.

-Si quien habla?.-

-Joseph?, es usted Joseph Adam Hummel?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si soy yo, hablan del gobierno para enviarme el cheque?, el anterior no lo recibí, debieron quedárselo los del correo.- respondió el hombre.

-No, emmm no hablo del gobierno, llamo porque quería saber si usted conoce a Sophia Hummel?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si... Era mi hermana... Quien habla?.-

Blaine suspiro aliviado y feliz.

-Usted no me conoce pero yo conozco a su sobrino, Kurt.-

-Kurt?... Ah!, si el niño tonto que tuvo Clarice, pero él murió, de donde conoce a Kurt?.- pregunto el hombre.

-No Kurt no murió, él... Está vivo...- respondió Blaine sintiéndose mal por cómo se refería a su esposo.

-En serio?. Los de servicio social me dijeron que nunca lo encontraron, pensé que había muerto cuando era niño?.- pregunto descreído el hombre.

-No, él está vivo, emmm... lo llamaba para saber si no recuerda el nombre del padre de Kurt.- respondió Blaine cuestionándose si era buena idea ésto.

-Él padre?... Acaso el tonto ese quiere saber quién es su padre?...-

Blaine iba a decirle que dejara de llamarlo así pero él hombre siguió hablando.

-Si lo recuerdo, era mi amigo, no tuvo mejor idea que embarazar a mi hermana y ella falleció en el parto, él trabajaba en la fábrica de zapatos en Chicago, Simón Lubrel, así se llama... Y si lo ves, dile de mi parte que es un desgraciado por dejar a mi hermana y ojala se muera pronto si no lo está ya.-

-Ok... Le diré...- dijo Blaine sin saber más que decir. -gracias.-

El hombre colgó sin siquiera preguntar por Kurt, Blaine se quedo angustiado al oír hablar al sujeto, suspiro con pena y llamó a Chad.

-Hola.-

-Chad, lo encontré, Simón Lubrel se llama.-


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Blaine estaba nervioso, viajaron a Chicago con Kurt y Alex por unos días, el frío estaba sintiéndose cada vez más, pero él no estaba allí únicamente para visitar a la familia, había hablado con el padre de Kurt y lo había citado en un café, Chad lo ubico en los suburbios de la ciudad, por suerte no se negó a verse con ellos, aunque cuando Blaine hablo con él por teléfono lo notó algo reticente.

Esa mañana intento disimular su nerviosismo, salieron a comprar con su esposo y después de almorzar y a pesar que Kurt no quería salir por el frío, lo convenció de ir a caminar con Alex y luego tomar algo caliente.

Esperaba que Kurt lo tomara bien, no quiso decirle nada, no sabía si hacia bien en presentarle a su progenitor de ésta manera, pero su esposo estuvo años mirando las noticias esperando que su padre lo buscara, y ahora que ya no tenía esa idea en su mente tal vez era una linda sorpresa.

Estaban sentados en ese café, Kurt comía una tarta de manzana con Alex sobre su regazo, Blaine miraba la puerta constantemente junto a él, Chad le describió al padre de su esposo pero todas sus dudas se disiparon al ver al hombre calvo con los mismos ojos que Kurt.

-Amor, alguien... Quiero que conozcas a alguien...- dijo mirando a su esposo, se puso de pie y camino hacia el hombre. -Simón?.-

Éste asintió con la cabeza y fijo sus ojos en Kurt que no entendía que sucedía.

-Es?...- pregunto mirándolo.

-Si.- respondió Blaine.

Ambos caminaron hacia la mesa y Blaine respiro profundo.

-Siéntese.- pidió al hombre que se sentó frente a ellos mirando a Kurt y a Alex que seguía comiendo. -Kurt, él es Simón Lubrel, es… es tú papá.- le dijo sentándose junto él y tomándolo de la mano.

Kurt miro al hombre detenidamente sin entender.

-Hola.- dijo Simón, se lo notaba nervioso pero había una chispa de emoción en su mirada. -Eres igual a tú madre.- comento nervioso.

Kurt miro hacia la mesa sin decir nada, intentando procesar todo, Blaine sabía que no era la mejor manera de hacer ésto pero no sabía que reacción tendría su esposo.

-Mi mamá murió.- dijo sin más Kurt.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo sé, su hermana me lo dijo, yo... Te lleve un regalo... Cuando naciste, pero Sophia no me dejo pasar, luego quise acercarme a ti cuando fuiste al jardín de niños... Pero me di cuenta que jamás podría darte una buena vida, y creí que era mejor alejarme...- le dijo el hombre.

Kurt lo miro pero no dijo nada.

-Tú... también tienes un hijo, es muy parecido a ti.- el hombre le sonrió a Alex que le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Es mi hijo pero no tiene mi sangre sino la de Blaine.- dijo Kurt.

-Estamos casados hace cinco años, él es Alex, nuestro hijo, tiene cuatro años.- explico Blaine sin saber que mas decir.

El hombre los miro a ambos y asintió entendiendo.

-Vivimos en Carolina del Norte, en un pueblo pequeño.- dijo Kurt casi en un susurro mirando la mesa.

Simón volvió a asentir con la cabeza y le sonrió de lado a Alex.

-Es un lindo lugar verdad?.- pregunto mirando a Kurt comparando las similitudes de éste con su madre.

-Si, es muy lindo, allí tenemos una casa, Blaine trabaja en la ferretería y yo en el invernadero, estoy trabajando solo porque Carol falleció y ahora es mío el invernadero.- explicó Kurt.

-Vaya... Eres todo un hombre de familia...- dijo Simón con cierta emoción en su voz y los ojos cristalinos.

-Y usted qué hace?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Trabajo en un taller reparando autos, es algo... No es la gran cosa.- respondió Simón.

-Le gustan los autos?.- pregunto Kurt mirándolo.

-Si, mucho, desde que era niño.- respondió el hombre.

-A mi también.- dijo Kurt con una media sonrisa.

-Es el mejor reparando autos.- comento orgulloso Blaine.

-De verdad?...- pregunto Simón sonriente, sintiendo que algo de él heredó su hijo.

Kurt no dijo nada, solo miro la mesa jugando con una mano con la ropa de Alex mientras que con la otra sostenía la de Blaine.

-Me alegro que te hayas convertido en un gran hombre... Yo hubiera deseado tener más valor y quedarme con tu madre, me arrepiento todos los días de no haberlo hecho, de muchas cosas que no hice... Eres igual a ella... igual... No sé si algún día me perdones...-

-Usted quería conocerme?...- pregunto Kurt observándolo con un ruego en su mirada.

-Si, muchas veces pase por donde vivías, pero alguien me dijo que Sophia murió y te habían llevado a otro lado... Te busque en el rostros de cada joven que vi, cuando era tu cumpleaños esperaba verte en alguna plaza...- el hombre se limpio lo que parecía una lágrima, Kurt solo miraba sin decir nada.

-Mi tía no me llevaba a las plazas.- dijo Kurt.

Simón lo miro con nostalgia.

-Me alegra conocerlo... Esperaba poder conocerlo algún día...- dijo Kurt observándolo con una gran emoción dentro de él.

Ambos se miraron con muchas cosas por decirse.

-Estoy seguro que será un comienzo para ambos, por lo que no tuvieron y pueden tener.- dijo Blaine mirándolos sonriente.

Kurt sonrió mirando a Simón, estaba muy emocionado por estar frente a su padre.

La conversación fue amena, a pesar de ser desconocidos el deseo de saber del otro fue lo que mantuvo la fluidez, una hora después se despidieron no sin que Simón le diera un abrazo a Kurt que por ese momento se sintió en un lugar especial, un lugar que siempre espero y ahora podría disfrutar.

En el camino a la casa de Grecia, Kurt estaba callado, Alex se había dormido en el auto, Blaine observaba de a ratos a su esposo que parecía estar procesando la última hora.

-Conocí a mi papá.- dijo de un momento a otro Kurt mirándolo.

Blaine le sonrió ampliamente.

-Si, fue como lo soñaste?.-

-No lo sé... Siempre creí que sería como en la televisión pero fue muy hermoso... Como sabia que estábamos allí?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Pues, lo busque, en realidad busque a tu tío, él me dijo el nombre y así llegue a él, Chad me ayudo.- respondió Blaine mirándolo.

-De verdad?, tú lo buscaste?.- preguntó Kurt asombrado.

-Si, quería saber si podía encontrarlo y cuando lo hayamos Chad le pregunto si quería conocerte y le dio mi número de teléfono, hable con él y quedamos en vernos aquí.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt lo miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Te amo mucho.-

-Yo te amo mas.- respondió Blaine mirándolo con amor.

-Encontraste a mi papá.- Kurt estaba muy emocionado.

-Ahora que soy padre entiendo algunas cosas, no podría imaginarme un lugar donde no estén Alex o tú, creo que viviría un infierno sin ustedes, supongo que eso me llevo a buscarlo, mereces conocerlo, y él también te quería conocer.-

Kurt miro sus manos muy emocionado, tendría la oportunidad de tener a su padre en su vida y eso era gracias a su amor.

Llegaron a la casa y luego de contarle a Grecia y agradecerle a Chad se sentó en esa pequeña cama donde dormía Alex, se quedo acariciando el cabello de su pequeño hijo mientras miraba a través de ese ventanal por donde durante muchos años dejo ir su imaginación, soñando con encontrar a su padre, y ahora lo había conocido y él lo aceptaba.

Miro a su hijo entendiendo las palabras de Blaine, ahora todo tenía otro sentido, la presencia de su padre en su vida era un regalo que cerraba una herida.

Blaine se acercó y puso sus manos en sus hombros sabiendo que su esposo estaba procesando todo, miro a su hijo dormir, Kurt tomo una mano de su esposo y la acerco a su rostro, se quedo así y lloro, toda su vida la marcaron las lágrimas, pero ésta vez eran de felicidad.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Kurt y su padre se encontraron los días siguientes, Blaine tuvo la idea de ir a un parque y Simón jugó con Alex, Kurt no podía dejar de verlos sintiendo añoranza de ese momento de su infancia robado, de todos esos momentos que ya no podría recuperar.

Blaine lo acompaño todo el tiempo, jugaban con Alex como una familia, como lo hacían con Chad y con Grecia, era un momento que Kurt no olvidaría nunca. Tenían muchas cosas en común con su padre, supo por él que su madre amaba las plantas así que ahora sabía que tenía algo de ella.

-Que energía tiene.- dijo agotado Simón de pie junto a Kurt mientras Blaine corría detrás de Alex.

-Si, y eso que no está Lili, ella siempre tiene ganas de jugar.- respondió sentado en una banca.

-Y quien es Lili?.- pregunto curioso Simón sentándose junto a él.

-La amiguita de Alex, es la hija de Anna.- explico Kurt.

Simón se quedo mirándolo y luego suspiro pesado.

-Estuve... Averigüe donde está tú mamá y después fui a verla, quería disculparme con ella, le falle...- dijo Simón mirando sus manos sentado junto a Kurt. -te falle a ti... Las cosas pudieron ser diferentes...- miro a Alex correr imaginando que pudo ser Kurt cuando tenía esa edad. -podría haber disfrutado de ti...-

Kurt no dijo nada, pero él deseaba eso mismo.

-Pero podemos disfrutar ahora... Blaine me dijo que cada momento es especial, y es verdad, y éste es un momento especial, no podemos cambiar el pasado, nada...- dijo perdiéndose un momento en sus palabras, luego observo a Alex y sonrió de lado. -pero podemos disfrutar del ahora...- Kurt miro a su padre que le sonrió de lado.

-Es verdad... Tú eres un hombre, con una familia, a veces pensaba en que estarías haciendo, si estarías en la universidad, trabajando... Nunca pensé que tenias un hijo, y... Pues que estabas casado...- dijo intentando no sonar prejuicioso aunque nunca pensó que su hijo era gay.

-Yo tampoco pensé que me casaría ni que tendría a Alex... Blaine... Fue difícil... Todo... Durante muchos años... No tuve esa vida que querías para mí... No tuve nada de eso... No termine la escuela... Y las cosas fueron muy difíciles...- dijo apretando sus manos con nerviosismo algo que no paso desapercibido por Simón. -yo no tuve nada... Nada de lo que Alex tiene... Por eso no quiero que él viva lo mismo que yo... Blaine es bueno, me ama... Cuando nos fuimos al pueblo creí que regresaríamos, pero solo volvimos a buscar a Alex cuando nació, y allí... Alex tuvo una convulsión después de nacer, tenía unas horas, su mamá tomo drogas en el embarazo y él era muy bebé para soportarlo, Blaine estaba muy enojado con ella y preocupado, yo también me preocupe, pensé que moriría, pero luego Alex salió adelante, y regresamos al pueblo, allí vivimos felices, venimos a ver a Grecia y a Chad pero no volveremos a vivir aquí, me... duele está cuidad, el pueblo es un lugar feliz, aquí no.-

Simón lo quedo mirando, él siempre pensó que su hijo tenía una buena vida, pero ahora al oírlo con angustia, se daba cuenta que su hijo no la paso bien.

-Vaya...- dijo mirando a Alex. -pero tú hijo es normal, él parece estar sano...-

-Si, los doctores dijeron que podía tener secuelas, aunque hasta ahora todo está bien.- respondió Kurt.

Blaine se acerco caminando y agotado, Alex corrió hacia Kurt y se subió a la banqueta.

-Porque no terminaste la escuela?...- preguntó Simón mirándolo.

Kurt se puso nervioso, observo a Blaine que estaba a unos pasos y escucho la pregunta, miro luego a Alex que se había puesto de pie sobre la banca.

-Tuvo un accidente... Cuando era adolescente... Pero no es algo que a Kurt le guste hablar.- respondió Blaine.

-Lo siento, no quise incomodarte.- se disculpó Simón mirando a su hijo.

Blaine se sentó junto a Kurt que solo miraba el piso, tomo su mano y se miraron a los ojos, Kurt suspiro sin dejar de mirarlo y luego miro el suelo.

-Está bien, no se preocupe.- le dijo a su padre.

Simón lo observo entendiendo que habían cosas que a Kurt lo habían marcado, pero no era el momento de hablarlo. Miro a Alex que sonreía de pie junto a su padre, le sonrió y el pequeño le sonrió de nuevo.

-Puedes llamarme Simón si quieres.- le dijo a Kurt en tono tranquilo.

Éste lo miro y le sonrió, Kurt se sentía a gusto con su padre.

-Está bien... Simón.- respondió sonriendo.

Alex se aferro de su cuello riendo y éste sonrió aún más.

-No se cansa nunca.- dijo Blaine mirándolo.

-Es un niño muy inteligente...- comento Simón.

-Quiero algodón de azúcar papi.- pidió Alex.

-No sé si hay por aquí.- dijo Kurt buscando con la mirada un puesto de golosinas.

-Allí hay uno.- Simón señalo un puesto del otro lado de la calle donde habían algodones de azúcar.

-Bien, vamos.- dijo Blaine.

-Yo se lo regalo, cual te gusta?.- le preguntó Simón a Alex.

-Azul.- respondió el niño con una sonrisa.

-Vamos todos, así... compro uno para mi.- dijo Kurt mirando hacia el puesto.

Blaine sonrió y Simón lo miro con ternura, su hijo parecía un niño también.

Los cuatro caminaron hacia el local de dulces, Simón compro dos algodones de azúcar, uno para su hijo y otro para Alex, se sentía muy feliz de compartir ese momento con su hijo, esperaba que en algún momento lo llamara papá y que Alex lo llamara abuelo, había soñado muchas veces con tener su familia, la que no tuvo jamás, y ahora ese sueño estaba a pasos de hacerse realidad.

Kurt disfrutaba de su algodón como lo hacía Alex, miro a Blaine y a su hijo, a su padre y sonrió emocionándose nuevamente, nunca de niño vivió ésto y ahora gracias a su amor, él tenía a su padre junto a él.

… … …

Debían regresar al pueblo, esa tarde Kurt presento a su padre a Grecia y a Chad, más allá que él ya lo conocía, era importante para Kurt presentarlos ya que uno era su padre de crianza y el otro era su padre biológico. Grecia estaba un poco reticente con el padre de Kurt, no entendía como pudo dejar a su hijo con alguien como la tía de Kurt, una mujer sumamente cruel, Chad estaba feliz porque ese sueño de su muchacho, como lo llama él, ya era una realidad.

Kurt se despidió de Simón con una gran abrazo, la promesa de hablarse constantemente por teléfono y verse la próxima vez que regresaran, Chad sostenía en sus brazos a Alex que tenía un muñeco del hombre araña, lo lleno de besos al igual que Grecia, Blaine se despidió de ellos también y Kurt se despidió con un abrazo de Grecia y de Chad, Alex le dio un beso en la mejilla a Simón y Chad lo bajo para que Kurt lo tomara de la mano y así subir al avión, éste se giro cerca de la puerta mientras Blaine presentaba sus papeles, miro a su familia despidiéndose con la mano, sonrió feliz al verlos a todos allí, esa imagen no la olvidaría nunca.

Todo el viaje pensó en ello, se sentía sumamente feliz, estaba muy agradecido con Blaine por encontrar a su padre y que su hijo tenga dos abuelos.

Blaine sostenía a Alex sobre su regazo dormido, lo habían despertado muy temprano y ya estaba con sueño, miro a su esposo que lo observaba sonriente.

-Quieres regresar a casa?.- le pregunto a Kurt.

-Si, pero también estoy feliz de haber conocido a mi padre, y de que tengo a Grecia, a Chad, a ti y a Alex.- le respondió.

-Yo también soy feliz de tener nuestra familia, de que...- Blaine suspiro mirándolo con una sonrisa. -sabía que cuando te conocí toda mi vida cambiaría, cuando entré a la pensión lo supe, y ahora tengo una familia que se hace más grande... Y todo gracias a ti.-

-Te amo mucho... Mucho, mucho.- Kurt se acerco a él y lo beso en los labios.

Se quedaron así casi todo el viaje, al llegar el avión debieron despertar a Alex y se puso de mal humor, así que el viaje a casa comenzó con el pequeño llorando.

Cuando arribaron a su hogar solo querían descansar, Blaine hizo algo para comer y cenaron con Kurt, Alex se dormía sentado hasta que se durmió definitivamente, Kurt lo llevo a su cama y termino de limpiar junto a su esposo.

-Le enviaste un mensaje a Simón cuando llegamos?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Si, a Simón y a Grecia... Ella creo que no quiere a mi papá.- respondió Kurt.

-Tiene sus reservas, es alguien nuevo y pues... es normal que se preocupe, por ti más que nada.- dijo Blaine.

-Por que se tendría que preocupar?.- pregunto Kurt mirándolo curioso.

-Porque te ama y quiere lo mejor para ti, como yo y Chad.- respondió Blaine acercándose a él. -eres feliz?.- le pregunto acariciando su rostro.

-Si, mucho.- respondió con seguridad Kurt. -y tú?.-

-Mucho.- Blaine le sonrió y beso sus labios. -vamos a dormir conejito, mañana hay que trabajar y Alex tiene clases.-

Kurt sonrió y besó a su esposo nuevamente.

Salieron hacia la habitación tomados de la mano, ambos felices de tener esa vida, y por todas las personas que la integraban.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

La rutina no era un problema para ninguno de los dos, luego de la vida que llevaron en Chicago sentían que estaban en el cielo en el pueblo. Kurt hablaba seguido con su padre, incluso le saco unas fotos al invernadero para que Simón conociera su lugar de trabajo, Blaine insistió en que debían invitarlo al pueblo, pero para Kurt era muy pronto, Blaine estaba feliz por su esposo, Kurt le conto a todos que se había encontrado con su padre gracias a él, Benjamín lo felicito ya que era algo imposible de hacer y él lo había logrado.

Alex regreso al jardín de niños, y allí habían festejado el día del abuelo lo que le causó una gran confusión.

-Para que es un abuelo?.- pregunto a Kurt ni bien llegaron a la casa y su padre lo cambiaba de ropa.

-Para... visitar...- respondió Kurt sin saber que decir.

-Lili dijo que es para jugar... Su abuelo es el papá de su papá, yo no tengo abuelo?, la señorita me preguntó y le dije que no sabía.- dijo Alex mirándolo.

Kurt no sabía que responder así que solo dijo la verdad.

-Yo tengo un papá, está en Chicago, y también están Chad y Grecia a los que quiero mucho, son nuestra familia, mía, de papá y tuyos, son como tus abuelos.-

-Y les puedo decir abuelos?.- preguntó Alex.

-Cuando los veamos le preguntamos si?.- dijo Kurt. -ve a jugar.- le dio un beso en la frente y dejo que fuera a buscar sus juguetes.

Kurt se quedo pensando si había hecho bien en decirle eso, fue hasta la cocina y Blaine estaba preparando la comida, él se acerco mirándolo y su esposo lo notó extraño.

-Que sucede?.-

-Alex me pregunto si tenía abuelos... Le dije que tengo un papá, y que Chad y Grecia son nuestra familia, le dije que eran como sus abuelos... Hice bien?.- preguntó Kurt preocupado.

Blaine lo miro y sonrió feliz.

-Si, hiciste bien, ellos son sus abuelos, él tiene que saberlo.- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Pero y si ellos no quieren?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Crees que Grecia no quiere?, o Chad?, o tú padre que está tan ilusionado contigo y con pertenecer a nuestra familia?.- preguntó Blaine. -ellos aman a Alex, son sus abuelos sin que él lo sepa.-

Se quedo más tranquilo y le sonrió de lado.

-Ven, ayúdame con la comida.- pidió Blaine besando sus labios.

Kurt lo ayudo con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios.

Alex saco sus juguetes y entró a la habitación a buscar su conejo, encontró el cajón del mueble de sus padres a medio abrir y metió la mano sacando unos pequeños sobres, los coloco dentro de su bolsillo ya que tenían colores y a él le gustaban los colores.

Blaine entro mirándolo y Alex solo sonrió.

-Vamos a almorzar bebé.-

Alex tomo su conejo y salió hacia la cocina, Kurt estaba sentado esperándolos, el pequeño se sentó en su silla y Kurt lo ayudo, Blaine se sentó junto a él y comenzaron a almorzar.

Después que Alex almorzó se fue a buscar sus juguetes y se quedo en la sala con ellos, Blaine y Kurt estaban terminando de limpiar cuando éste último notó que Alex sacaba cosas de sus bolsillos y los dejaba sobre el tráiler.

-Que es eso?.- pregunto Kurt llamando la atención de Blaine.

Se acerco a su hijo con su esposo detrás mirando atentamente sin creer lo que suponía eran esos sobres.

-No.- dijo Kurt horrorizado y acercándose a él para quitarle los preservativos. -de donde los sacaste?.-

-Del cajón.- respondió Alex mirándolo sin entender.

Blaine río fuerte al ver a Kurt que le sacaba los paquetes de los bolsillos.

-De que te ríes?.- preguntó su esposo serio.

-Que ya sabe donde debe guardarlos.- respondió Blaine riendo.

Kurt lo miro serio, le quito todos los preservativos a su hijo y los metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón apresuradamente.

-No revises los cajones de papá y mío.- le pidió a Alex que solo miraba. -No debes tomar las cosas nuestras.- dijo serio.

Blaine intentaba no reír, pero Kurt lo miro mal.

-Ok, es cierto, bebé no debes tomar nuestras cosas, no está bien.- le dijo a Alex que los observaba a ambos atento.

Kurt fue a la habitación luego de asegurarse que su hijo no tenía más preservativos en los bolsillos, Blaine miro a Alex que obviamente se sentía regañado, él acaricio sus cabellos con una sonrisa y beso su cabecita.

-No toques las cosas de papi y mías porque son cosas de grandes, juega con tus juguetes, el cajón no lo vuelvas a abrir si?.- le dijo a su hijo mientras Kurt regresaba a la sala.

Alex asintió con la cabeza mirándolo. Kurt se sentía mal por regañarlo y se acerco a él para besar sus mejillas.

Blaine sonrió y negó con la cabeza, ninguno de los dos tenia temple para regañar a su hijo.

-Vamos a comer el postre y luego a dormir la siesta.- pidió mirando a su esposo.

Kurt fue hacia la cocina para buscar el postre, miro a su hijo que estaba con su conejo y sus juguetes, Blaine siguió a su esposo, sabía que a Alex se le pasaría pero Kurt se quedaría mal.

-Hay que guardarlos en otro lado.- susurro Kurt.

-Si, pero tarde o temprano sabrá para que sirven.- respondió Blaine mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Kurt lo observo de soslayo, él no quería que Alex supiera de esas cosas.

Blaine lo beso en la mejilla sonriendo.

-Ven bebé, ya está el postre.- le dijo a su hijo.

Alex dejo sus juguetes y fue con sus padres.

Kurt se sentó junto a su hijo mirándolo, no quería que Alex estuviera enojado con él, aunque por cómo le sonrió mientras comía el postre la inquietud se disipo.

Luego Alex se fue a buscar sus juguetes, Blaine sabia que debían hacerlo dormir para que la tarde no fuera tan larga.

-Bebé...- dijo Blaine terminando de limpiar junto con Kurt. -vamos a dormir.-

-No.- dijo Alex tirando de su tráiler con todos sus muñecos arriba.

-Papi y yo nos vamos a dormir.- le dijo Blaine mirando a su esposo.

-Si, nos vamos a dormir.- Kurt sabía que esa era la única manera de que fuera a la cama Alex.

Blaine y Kurt caminaron hacia la habitación y se quedaron esperando a su hijo que llegó detrás de ellos con el conejo.

-Quiero ir a jugar.- dijo el pequeño a sus padres.

-Dormimos un ratito y luego jugamos.- pidió Kurt mientras preparaba la cama.

-No.- Alex estaba de pie en la puerta y Blaine lo levantó en brazos.

-Vamos a dormir un ratito porque el conejo está cansado y yo también.-

Alex parecía que quería llorar, en ocasiones sucedía eso y allí Kurt empezaba con que se quedaba con él jugando, pero Blaine al ver a su esposo flaquear lo miro y negó con la cabeza, iban a dormir siesta cueste lo que cueste.

-No quiero dormir.- dijo Alex empezando a llorar cuando Blaine lo acostó.

-Bebé, dormiremos un ratito.- Kurt se acostó junto a él acunándolo con el conejo entre sus brazos.

Blaine se acostó, besó los cabellos de su hijo y deposito un beso en los labios de Kurt, Alex estaba aferrado al conejo de lado y entre los brazos de Kurt, dormía así casi siempre, desde que nació, el pediatra ya les dijo que debían sacarlo de la cama y que durmiera en su habitación, pero Kurt no estaba de acuerdo y aunque él estaba pensando en hacerlo dormir la siesta en su habitación, luego lo asaltaba un temor muy grande de que estuviera allí sólo, y Alex terminaba en su cama. La realidad era que ninguno de los dos tenía mucho carácter para esas cosas, Alex era muy buen niño, no les daba trabajo, no como los hijos de Anna, pero tenía sus momentos, y era allí cuando alguno de ellos debía poner límites.

Alex se durmió a los minutos, Kurt acaricio sus cabellos besando su frente y luego cerro sus ojos. Blaine los veía con una sonrisa, no cambiaba por nada esa imagen.

… … …

Kurt guardó las últimas plantas mientras Alex le colocaba una chaqueta a su conejo, el frío se acentuó y como él usaba una chaqueta nueva, Kurt tuvo que pedirle a Anna que le hiciera una chaqueta al conejo porque para Alex también tenía frío. Cerro las cortinas y saco el dinero de la caja registradora, no era temporada de plantas asique no había muchas ventas, al día siguiente era la presentación de Alex, debía disfrazarse de indio y eso era un problema ya que su hijo no quería.

Blaine salió de la ferretería y cuando vio a Alex lo levantó en el aire haciéndolo reír.

-Hola bebé!.- saludo llenándolo de besos.

-Hola papá.- dijo Alex besando su mejilla.

Kurt deposito un beso en los labios de su esposo con una sonrisa.

-Y como estuvo hoy?.- preguntó Blaine saliendo del local.

-Está baja la venta, no vino mucha gente.- respondió Kurt cerrando el local con llave.

-Ésta temporada es mala, no entro nadie en la ferretería, Benjamín dice que seguramente mejorará, pero como sigan subiendo los precios dudo que eso suceda.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt le entregó la llave del auto, éste lo abrió y destrabó las puertas para que sentara a Alex y se entera él en el asiento de acompañante.

-Que crees que debemos hacer?.- preguntó Kurt una vez dentro del auto y con el cinturón de seguridad puesto.

-Mmm... Por ahora con lo que ganas de la pensión en Chicago podemos estar bien, pero creo que es mejor hablar con Chad para ver en que podemos invertir...- respondió Blaine conduciendo hacia su hogar. -aquí no podemos invertir.-

Kurt estaba preocupado por eso, años antes ya habían vivido una situación parecida pero Carol siempre encontraba la manera de salir adelante, aunque él no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

Miro a Alex al llegar a su casa, le sonrió mientras jugaba con el conejo, cuando llegaron se bajaron del auto y Kurt entro con Alex, Blaine abrió el garaje y entró el auto, luego fue con su esposo y su hijo que estaban preparando la cena.

El calor de su hogar y su familia eran lo que le sacaban una sonrisa, sabía que la mala temporada pasaría, eso esperaba, pero lo más importante era su esposo y su hijo.

… … …

Alex lloraba, la calefacción estaba al máximo en el jardín y los niños disfrazados de indios, aún así Kurt estaba junto a Blaine intentando calmar a su hijo que no quería participar de la obra.

-Es un ratito, luego te disfrazas de conejo.- le dijo Kurt a su pequeño.

-No quiero.- susurro Alex.

-Unos minutos, yo te grabo con la camarita y cuando termines te pones el disfraz de conejo.- le dijo Blaine intentando convencerlo.

-Papás deben salir, la obra ya va a comenzar.- le dijo una maestra.

Kurt la miro mal y Blaine suspiro pesado.

-Ven Alex, tus papás deben ir a sentarse y tú con los demás niños.- le dijo tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo con el resto sus compañeros.

Kurt se quedo muy angustiado de verlo así, Blaine negó con la cabeza, no le gustaba que su hijo llorara, se suponía que debía disfrutar de ésto.

-Vamos, cuando nos vea al frente se le va a pasar.- dijo Blaine.

Salieron hacia donde estaba el pasillo para ir al salón a sentarse, ocuparon los lugares junto a Anna y su esposo, Blaine saco la cámara que había comprado para ésta ocasión y cuando comenzó la obra, empezó a grabar, aunque esperaba que no durará mucho porque ya era de noche.

Salieron los niños disfrazados de colonizadores y luego los indios, Alex estaba junto a Lili, todos tenían un arco y una flecha fabricada con palillos plásticos, Lili parecía disfrutar su papel ya que saludaba con una sonrisa, y movía su arco y flecha hacia todos lados, Alex en cambio estaba serio buscando a sus padres con la vista hasta que los encontró, definitivamente no estaba a gusto. Un niño a un lado de Lili tironeo del arco de la niña hasta que se lo quitó, ésta se enojo, le quito el arco a Alex y golpeo a su compañero con él, lo que hizo llorar al otro niño, la maestra lo llamo hacia atrás del decorado y Lili siguió moviendo el arco como si nada sucediera.

Blaine filmaba todo riendo, Anna susurraba algo con su esposo que también estaba grabando con una cámara.

La maestra los hizo caminar hacia el centro, debían dar una vuelta al rededor de algo que parecía una fogata fabricada con papeles, Lili llevo a Alex de la mano pero en un momento cuando debían regresar a sus lugres Alex comenzó a llorar y camino hacia atrás del decorado, Kurt se puso de pie como resorte al verlo y salió hacia el pasillo dejando el bolso con la ropa de Alex en el suelo, Blaine apago la cámara, si su hijo no estaba no seguiría grabando.

Alex no dejaba de llorar, la mamá del niño que Lili había golpeado estaba allí con su hijo, Kurt llego, alzo en brazos a su pequeño y salió hacia el salón con él a cuestas, la maestra no noto ésto, pero la mamá que estaba allí si.

Blaine suspiro esperando a Kurt o que terminara la obra, su esposo llegó con Alex que seguía llorando.

-Está helado, hace mucho frío allí arriba.- dijo Kurt cubriendo a su hijo con su chaqueta.

Blaine busco en el bolso la ropa de Alex y comenzó a vestirlo, estaba congelado.

-No encendieron la calefacción?, para qué demonios los vistieron así si no hay calefacción allí arriba.- pregunto Blaine enojado.

-Shh!.- dijo una señora a un lado de Kurt.

Ambos la miraron mal, Blaine termino de vestir a su hijo y Kurt se puso de pie con Alex a cuestas, paso por el frente de la mujer que bufaba por lo bajo y Blaine se le acerco para hablarle.

-El próximo "Shh" hágaselo a su hijo.- le dijo y siguió camino detrás de su esposo.

La mujer lo miro mal y luego observó a Anna que reía por lo bajo.

Subieron al auto pero Kurt llevo a su pequeño a cuestas, Alex parecía más calmado pero seguía hipando y en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar de nuevo, Kurt beso su frente arrullándolo, Blaine sabía que su hijo no quería hacerlo y prácticamente lo obligaron, se sintió muy mal por eso, y no quería ni imaginarse cómo se sentía Kurt.

Llegaron a su casa y Kurt cambio de ropa a su hijo y le puso el disfraz de conejo, Alex parecía más calmado, Blaine lo sentó en su regazo mientras Kurt calentaba la cena, Alex estaba en silencio, Blaine beso su frente y sus mejillas, sabía que se sentía mal pero esperaba se le pasara rápido.

Kurt preparo la mesa y Blaine fue con Alex a cenar, seguía muy callado, parecía decaído, sostenía su conejo como cuando tiene sueño, Kurt lo sentó en su regazo para comer pero Alex no parecía tener apetito.

-Que sucede bebé?, no te gusta, es pollo.- pregunto Blaine.

Alex se sentó hacia atrás apoyando la cabeza en Kurt, Blaine toco su frente notando que estaba caliente.

-Tiene fiebre.-

-Que?.- preguntó Kurt tocando su frente. -si, tiene fiebre.-

-Es por el frío, esa... obra de... no podían subir la calefacción.- susurro enojado Blaine mientras se dirigía a la habitación para buscar el termómetro.

-Tienes frío bebé?.- pregunto Kurt a su hijo quien asintió con la cabeza. -Trae una manta Blaine.- pidió a su esposo.

Éste regreso con la manta de su hijo y el termómetro.

-Tiene frío?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si.- respondió Kurt cubriéndolo.

Blaine le coloco el termómetro y espero unos segundos hasta que sonó.

-No tiene mucha fiebre, treinta y siete... Quieres comer?.- pregunto Blaine a su hijo.

Éste negó con la cabeza.

-Que hacemos?.- pregunto Kurt preocupado.

-Lo que hicimos la otra vez, si le sube mucho le damos las gotas que nos dio el pediatra.- respondió Blaine. -Postre tampoco quieres bebé?.-

Alex volvió a negar con la cabeza, se sentó de lado en el regazo de su padre y éste lo acuno, Blaine beso su frente y lo cubrió para que no tuviera frío.

Kurt ceno con su mano libre como solía hacerlo cuando Alex era bebé, Blaine termino su cena sin ánimo, esa sería una noche para olvidar.

Pasaron las horas y la fiebre no subió más, Alex se durmió en el regazo de Kurt, éste lo llevo a su cama y lo dejó descansar.

-Me tiene cansado esa maestra con sus mensajes, no sé porque me agregaron a ese grupo donde todos siempre opinan...- dijo Blaine mirando su celular. -mañana hablare con ella.-

-No iré al invernadero, me quedaré con Alex.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine no dijo nada, no enviaría a su hijo al jardín así que era mejor que Kurt se quedara con él.

-Vamos a dormir conejito... mañana será un día largo.- pidió Blaine agotado.

Kurt dejo la cocina limpia y salió junto a su esposo a la habitación, toco de nuevo a Alex y parecía que la fiebre había bajado, se acostaron junto a él intentado descansar. Éstos días eran los más cansadores, pero cuando se tomaban de la mano con su esposo y veía dormir a su pequeño hijo, el cansancio desaparecía.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Blaine volvió a mirar el celular, era el quinto mensaje de la maestra de Alex, le llamaba la atención porque se llevaron al pequeño sin aviso. Él dejó lo que estaba haciendo y le respondió el mensaje, lo tenía cansado, se creía su madre, Alex estaba mejor esa mañana pero si se enfermaba era por hacer esa obra.

Volvió a su trabajo, Benjamín entró con las cajas para reponer.

-Menos mal compramos la mercadería en otro lugar, estaba aumentando mucho.-

-Le dije que estaría más barato en ese pueblo.- respondió Blaine.

-Si, en Chicago valen más verdad?.- preguntó Benjamín.

-Depende, en algunos locales está incluso más costoso.- respondió Blaine mirándolo.

Benjamín hizo una mueca.

El celular de Blaine sonó y el miro el mensaje, era Anna contando que Lili estaba con fiebre como varios niños compañeros de Alex. Guardo su celular con una mueca, Benjamín lo miro curioso.

-Está todo bien?.-

-Si, es solo que la maestra de Alex me envió mensajes preguntando porque nos lo llevamos anoche y no entiende nada, Anna me acaba de decir que Lili está enferma también, no debí dejar que hiciera esa obra, no había calefacción, y ahora los niños están enfermos, y la maestra me reprende como si fuera yo el que tiene cuatro años.- respondió Blaine mientras seguía con su trabajo.

-Vaya, no entiendo porque no encendieron la calefacción?, el auditorio del jardín tiene toda la instalación nueva.- preguntó Benjamín revisando los papeles que tenia sobre el mostrador.

-Si, pero parece que quieren ahorrar.- respondió Blaine.

Benjamín negó con la cabeza, hablarían de eso en la reunión vecinal.

Blaine termino con su trabajo y regreso a su hogar, Alex jugaba con Kurt, ya se sentía mejor y había desayunado junto a su padre, él sonrió al verlo feliz.

-Como está mi bebé?.- pregunto al verlo.

Alex corrió hacia él abrazándolo, Blaine lo lleno de besos.

-Ya está el almuerzo.- le dijo Kurt.

Blaine deposito un beso en los labios de su esposo quien le sonrió.

Después de almorzar durmieron una siesta, Blaine hablo con Kurt para ir el fin de semana a Chicago, quería que su esposo y su hijo pudieran tener contacto con Simón.

La tarde se fue volando, Kurt y Alex estuvieron en el invernadero, él los miraba por el vidrial mientras trabajaba, a la hora de regresar a su hogar, cruzo la plaza y Kurt ya estaba cerrando, Alex quería jugar en los juegos y por eso se quedaron una hora más allí con él.

Ya en su casa había llegado la hora de bañar a Alex pero éste parecía más entusiasta que de costumbre.

-Te dije que esa gaseosa tenía mucha azúcar.- le reprocho Kurt a su esposo mientras intentaba bañar a su pequeño ya que Blaine había conseguido llenar todo de agua.

-No decía que tenía azúcar.- se defendió Blaine secando el suelo del baño.

-Mi autito!.- dijo Alex buscando en el agua su juguete.

-Quédate quietito así no te entra agua en los ojos.- pidió Kurt.

-Quiero helado!.- dijo Alex mas hiperactivo que de costumbre.

-No, hace frío, quédate quieto.- pidió Kurt nuevamente.

-Voy a preparar la cena.- dijo Blaine saliendo del baño.

Kurt no dijo nada, su esposo le compro una gaseosa cuando estuvieron en la plaza y Alex estaba muy animado, le llevo media hora desvestirlo y ahora intentaba bañarlo sin llenar todo de agua como hizo su esposo minutos antes.

-Ven, ya está.- dijo suspirando cuando acabo de bañarlo, se giro para tomar el toallon del pequeño pero estaba mojado, bufo por lo bajo y se puso de pie para buscar otro pero en fracción de segundos Alex salió corriendo desnudo y mojado. -Alex!.-

Blaine oyó la risita de su hijo y lo vio correr hacia él, pero antes de poder alcanzarlo éste resbalo y cayó comenzando a llorar.

-Alex...- dijo Blaine levantándolo y asegurándose que no estaba lastimado.

Kurt llego con el toallon para cubrirlo.

-Salió corriendo.- dijo Kurt.

Alex lloraba, y Blaine constato que no tenía nada grave.

-Está bien, porque saliste corriendo?, vas a romperte un hueso.- le dijo Blaine sosteniéndolo ya cubierto.

Alex seguía llorando mirando a su papá.

-Se golpeo la cabeza?.- pregunto Kurt revisándolo.

-No, se resbaló pero apoyo sus manos.- respondió entregándole al pequeño a su esposo.

Kurt lo llevo al baño besando sus cabellos, termino de secarlo y de cambiarlo.

Luego de unos minutos Alex regreso a la cocina serio con rastros de lágrimas, ya cambiado, abrigado y aferrado a su conejo.

-Nudista, ya hablamos de eso, no puedes salir corriendo todo mojado, te vas a golpear y a enfermar.- le reprendió Blaine.

Alex se acerco a él aferrándose a sus piernas, Blaine negó con la cabeza y lo alzo en brazos, el pequeño se apoyo en su hombro recostándose sobre el mientras sostenía a su conejo.

-Ya está la cena amor.- dijo Blaine a su esposo.

Kurt término de limpiar el baño y se acerco a él, acaricio el rostro de su hijo que estaba en silencio.

-Ya se le paso la locura.- comento Blaine mirándolo.

-Le hace mal esa gaseosa.- dijo Kurt besando la cabeza de su hijo.

-No va a tomar nunca más una gaseosa.-

Blaine se sentó con su hijo a cuestas ya que no quería sentarse en su silla.

Kurt sirvió la cena y comieron los tres, Alex ya tenía sueño y no tardo en dormirse, Kurt lo llevó a la cama pero Alex despertó.

-Papi!...- dijo Alex lloriqueando al ver que su papá salía de la habitación.

-Estoy aquí...- dijo Kurt volviendo a su cama y sentándose junto a su hijo.

Éste se recostó nuevamente y Kurt lo cubrió con las mantas, se quito las zapatillas y se coloco el pijamas, Alex despertaba de a ratos, Blaine termino de limpiar y fue con su esposo quien ya estaba en la cama con su hijo.

-Se durmió?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Casi.- susurro Kurt.

Alex estaba de lado, aferrado a su conejo y Kurt abrazándolo.

-Papá conejo debería dejar de malcríalo o no saldrá nunca de la cama.- le dijo Blaine.

-Él se irá a su habitación cuando quiera.- respondió Kurt mirando a su hijo.

-A mi me gustaría saber cuándo sucederá eso.- susurro mas para si mismo Blaine.

Kurt lo miro serio.

-Me encanta que siga siendo nuestro bebé pero también quiero recuperar a mi esposo y mi cama, ya van cuatro años que hacemos el amor en el baño.- le dijo Blaine al ver la molestia de Kurt.

Éste no dijo nada pero muy adentro de él deseaba lo mismo.

Blaine se acerco y lo besó en los labios, Kurt sonrió de lado mirándolo.

Y eso era todo lo que importaba, ese momento, ese lugar, su esposo y su hijo, eso era lo esencial.

… … …

4 años después...

Blaine termino de arreglar el grifo que perdía agua, Kurt estaba preparando el desayuno, hacía calor desde muy temprano. Guardo todo en la caja de herramientas y fue a levantar a su hijo.

-Alex...- dijo Blaine caminando hacia la habitación. -Alex levántate.-

Quitó la sabana de su hijo y éste gruño volviendo a cubrirse.

-Vamos Alex que es tarde.- Blaine tomo la ropa que estaba sobre un mueble de su hijo para asegurarse que se levantara. -Alex, ya está el desayuno listo.- éste ni se inmuto, él negó con la cabeza y vio los videojuegos junto a la cama. -estuviste jugando con ésta cosa de nuevo.-

Blaine tomó el aparato y salió de la habitación, Alex lo miro y salto de la cama.

-Papá!.- dijo caminando detrás de él. -Papá, es mi videojuegos!.-

Blaine salió con el aparato hacia el exterior de su casa enojado.

Kurt lo miraba y a su hijo.

-Papi!, papá se llevó mi videojuegos!.- le dijo a su padre.

-Ve a cambiarte que tienes que ir al colegio.- le dijo Kurt terminando de servir el desayuno.

Alex fue a su habitación haciendo un berrinche, Blaine entró de nuevo muy serio.

-Se lo regalaré al primer niño que vea.-

-No lo regales porque luego habrá que comprarle otro y cuesta mucho ese juguete.- le dijo Kurt caminando hacia la habitación de su hijo.

-Por esa cosa no duerme...- Blaine se sentó esperando a su familia para desayunar.

Kurt busco las cosas de su hijo para ir al colegio.

-Papá me quito mi videojuegos.- dijo Alex colocándose las zapatillas.

-Porque juegas con el hasta tarde y no duermes, lávate el rostro que ya está el desayuno.- respondió Kurt saliendo con la mochila de su hijo.

Alex fue al baño a lavarse el rostro y luego fue a la cocina para desayunar, Kurt sirvió la comida y Blaine seguía molesto, se sentó junto a su padre sin decir nada.

-Cuando digo que no juegas con esa cosa de noche no lo haces Alex, entiendes?.- le dijo Blaine mirándolo serio.

Éste asintió varias veces con la cabeza.

Kurt no dijo nada, pero sabía que desde que Chad le compro ese videojuego portátil era un problema tras otro.

-Pero podre seguir jugando con el?.- pregunto Alex preocupado.

Blaine miro a su hijo.

-Dos horas, nada más, pero hoy no.-

-Porque?.- pregunto triste.

-Porque estas castigado, anoche estuviste jugando cuando te dije que no lo hicieras.- respondió Blaine.

El niño hizo un gesto con su rostro y miro a Kurt para que intercediera.

-Desayuna que se hace tarde.- dijo Kurt mirándolo.

Alex empezó a desayunar, estaba serio y no hablaba, Blaine lo observaba de soslayo al igual que Kurt, no le gustaba verlo así pero su esposo tenía razón.

-Ésta tarde tienes entrenamiento?.- preguntó Kurt a su hijo.

-Si, hasta las siete... Para mi cumpleaños vendrán los abuelos?.- pregunto Alex mirando a sus padres.

-Si, llegan la semana que viene, aunque Simón viene por el día.- respondió Blaine.

-Porque?.- preguntó Alex.

-Porque tiene un trabajo nuevo y no puede faltar.- explico Kurt.

-Pero va a llegar verdad?.- preguntó preocupado Alex.

-Si, siempre llego bien.- respondió Blaine.

-Empezó a perder de nuevo.- dijo Kurt indicando con la cabeza el grifo.

Blaine hizo una mueca mirando hacia donde le indicaba su esposo.

-Buscare en la ferretería otro repuesto.-

-Cuando van a la granja?.- pregunto Kurt a su hijo.

-La semana que viene, tengo que llevar repelente para mosquitos, me van a picar todo...- respondió Alex. -Papi, no le cortaste los bordes.-

Kurt tomo el pan cortando los bordes y le puso mantequilla.

Blaine negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa, su hijo era el más consentido de todo el pueblo.

Terminaron de desayunar y salieron hacia el colegio, Alex les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno antes de ingresar, Kurt deposito un beso en los labios de su esposo y fue al invernadero, Blaine cruzo la plaza y entro a la ferretería.

-Buen día.- saludo Blaine a Benjamín.

-Hola, buen día, cómo estás?.- preguntó éste.

-Bien, con calor, el repuesto que le puse al grifo no sirvió, tiene gastada la rosca.- comento Blaine.

-Ummm... Vas a tener que cambiarla.- respondió Benjamín.

-Como sigue Loraine?.- preguntó Blaine, sabía que su esposa estaba delicada de salud desde hacía días.

-Bien, aunque tendremos que viajar a la cuidad para el tratamiento, deberás quedarte a cargo... pensaste en lo que hablamos?.- pregunto Benjamín mirándolo.

-Hable con Kurt, y pues... éste es su negocio, usted trabajo mucho por la ferretería.-

-Si, pero ya estoy viejo, debo acompañar a Loraine en su recuperación y tendremos que viajar seguido, además yo no tengo hijos y tú eres lo más cercano a uno, sabes lo importante que es ésta ferretería no solo para mí, sino para el pueblo, alguien debe continuar con el negocio.-

Blaine lo miro entendiendo, Benjamín cerraría la ferretería, pero quería que él siguiera a cargo de ésta, y hablo con Kurt para decidir qué hacer.

-Si, y yo lo aprecio como el padre que no tuve... Kurt tiene una pensión en Chicago, hemos juntado dinero, y queremos comprarle la ferretería.-

-No es necesario que la compres...-

-Si lo es, usted tiene que viajar con Loraine, necesitara ese dinero, yo aceptó hacerme cargo pero la comprare, mi esposo y yo en realidad.-

Benjamín asintió con la cabeza, no era lo que tenía pensado pero conocía a Blaine y sabía que si lo había decidido así, no cambiaría de opinión.

-Está bien, el miércoles tendré los papeles para firmarlos.-

Blaine sonrió y le dio un abrazo, realmente apreciaba mucho a Benjamín.

… … …

Llego el día de la compra de la ferretería, Blaine y Kurt invertirían todo lo que habían ahorrado, no solo por lo que significaba la ferretería para ellos y el pueblo, sino por Benjamín y Loraine, ella había enfermado y hacia un año iban y venían a una ciudad cercana.

Los tres firmaron y Benjamín suspiro con tristeza.

-No se aflija, yo seguiré trabajando junto a usted, más que nada porque es el único que puede arreglar la grifería, no creo que yo pueda hacer eso solo.- le dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

Benjamín sonrió, le dio un abrazo y otro a Kurt.

-Estoy seguro que queda en buenas manos.- dijo mirándolos.

-Téngalo por seguro. Vendrán a comer torta?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si, iremos con Loraine mas a la tarde un momento.- respondió el hombre.

-Ok, lo llevamos, tenemos que ir al pueblo.- dijo Blaine.

Benjamín asintió con una sonrisa y los tres salieron hacia el auto.

Una hora después Blaine tenía preparados los globos, Kurt el desayuno, Alex dormía como siempre, ese día era su cumpleaños y lo dejaron faltar al colegio.

-Los inflaste a todos?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Si, por suerte éste aparato si funciona.- dijo señalando el inflador de globos.

-Bien, ya está todo en la mesa.- Kurt miraba asegurándose que estuviera lo que le gustaba a su hijo.

-Quiero esa torta para mi cumpleaños.- susurro Blaine en el oído de su esposo.

-Para tu cumpleaños te regalaré otra cosa.- le respondió Kurt.

-Eso también lo quiero.- dijo en su oído y luego tomó el lóbulo con los dientes tirando de el.

Kurt sonrió y se giro para besarlo.

-Vamos a despertarlo que es tarde.- le dijo al separase de él.

-Mmmh...- Blaine tomó el regalo y salió con Kurt hacia la habitación de su hijo.

Alex dormía sin reparo, Kurt se acerco a él y le hizo cosquillas en el cuello.

-Despierta...- dijo Kurt.

Alex rio cuando despertó, Blaine deposito un beso en su mejilla con una sonrisa.

-Feliz cumpleaños bebé.-

-Feliz cumpleaños hijo.- saludo Kurt llenándolo de besos.

Alex río sintiendo las cosquillas de Blaine.

-Ocho años... Como creciste.- susurro éste.

Alex se abrazo al cuello de Kurt y beso su mejilla e hizo lo mismo con Blaine.

Kurt se emociono hasta las lágrimas, su esposo sabia que sucedería eso y Alex también.

-Tu regalo.- le dijo Blaine entregándole la pequeña caja.

-Que es?.- pregunto Alex.

-Ábrelo.- respondió Kurt con una sonrisa.

Alex comenzó a abrirlo encontrándose con un control remoto.

-Que es ésto?.- pregunto confundido.

-Enciéndelo y toca allí.- le indico Blaine.

Alex hizo ésto y un helicóptero que estaba oculto junto a su cama salió volando.

-Wow!.- dijo arrodillándose en la cama, mientras maniobraba el helicóptero.

-Creo que le gusta.- dijo Kurt sonriendo y mirándolo.

-Si!.- respondió Alex haciendo que el helicóptero bajara al suelo nuevamente. -gracias!.- dijo abrazando a Kurt por el cuello y luego se tiro encima de Blaine besando su mejilla.

-Ok, pero vístete que hay mas regalos en la cocina.- dijo Kurt sonriéndole.

-Si?!.- pregunto casi en un grito y luego salió corriendo hacia la cocina mirando la torta helada con forma de conejo que había sobre la mesa. -Si!.-

Blaine y Kurt caminaron hacia él sonriéndole.

-Ve a cambiarte o se derretirá.- le dijo Kurt y le dio otro beso en la mejilla.

Alex volvió corriendo hacia su habitación, Kurt estaba feliz porque era el día más importante para su pequeño, Blaine tomo una galleta y se la comió sonriendo, su bebé cumplía ocho años, no podía creer como paso el tiempo.

-Cuando llegan los abuelos?.- pregunto Alex caminando hacia ellos.

-En unas horas.- respondió Kurt preparando las tazas para el desayuno.

-No puedo creer que Simón siga teniéndole miedo a lo aviones, Chad y Grecia ya están acostumbrados.- dijo Blaine, Chad y Grecia vendrían unos días antes pero como Simón le teme a los aviones decidieron acompañarlo y luego se quedarían en el pueblo.

-Y yo dormiré en el sofá de hasta que regresen, verdad?.- preguntó Alex.

-Puedes dormir con nosotros si quieres.- respondió Kurt mirándolo.

Blaine lo miro sin creerlo y luego a su hijo esperando que dijera que no.

-No, prefiero dormir aquí, así puedo ver tv.-

Blaine suspiro, Alex durmió con ellos hasta los seis años y la verdad prefería seguir disfrutando de su cama con su esposo.

-Te lavaste el rostro?.- preguntó Kurt.

Alex regreso al baño con prisa.

Blaine abrazo a Kurt por la espalda y beso su cuello.

-Nuestro conejito está creciendo rápido.- dijo por lo bajo y con nostalgia.

-Si.- respondió Kurt suspirando.

-Papi...- dijo Alex sentándose en su silla. -puedo comer torta primero?.-

-Si, pero también desayuna.- respondió Kurt cortando la torta.

Blaine se sentó esperando su porción, acaricio con una sonrisa los cabellos de su hijo, le parecía increíble que estuviera tan grande.

Desayunaron los tres juntos entre sonrisas, casi al medio día llegaron Grecia, Chad y Simón, saludaron a su nieto que estaba feliz de verlos.

-Es deliciosa ésta torta.- dijo Chad comiendo su porción.

-La hizo Anna, ella sabe hacerlas.- respondió Kurt comiendo con ellos.

-Tiene buena mano.- comento Grecia comiendo también de la torta.

-Vendrán todos los amiguitos de Alex?.- pregunto Simón al ver todos los globos y decoraciones mientras comía su porción de torta.

-Si, espero no tengan tanta azúcar en su organismo, si hubieras visto todo lo que hicieron en el cumpleaños de Lili, era un solo griterío.- comento Blaine recordando esa tarde que creyó le explotaría la cabeza.

Alex se había cambiado de ropa y estaba usando unos pantalones que le regalo Grecia y zapatillas que le regalo Simón, Chad le obsequio un videojuego nuevo algo que a Blaine no le agrado mucho ya que sería un problema para que hiciera su tarea y durmiera temprano.

A media tarde llego Lili con sus padres y uno de sus hermanos, venia con una cabra que le habían regalado.

Blaine vigilaba que el animal no se comiera las plantas de Kurt mientras llegaban más niños, casi todos los que tenían la edad de su hijo e iban con él al colegio venían siempre a su cumpleaños, era un niño algo tímido pero sociable, y Lili era su mejor amiga. Kurt atendía a los padres, a Benjamín, a Loraine y a los niños junto con Blaine que estaba al pendiente de lo que sucedía afuera, Grecia también le regalo unas armas para jugar con agua y estaban mojándose en el jardín trasero.

-No le podían regalar un gato?.- pregunto Blaine a Anna.

-Ella quiso esa cabra.- respondió ésta.

-Tu hijo quiere un conejo.- le dijo Danny comiendo torta.

-No, se comerá todas las plantas.- respondió Blaine.

-Tal vez cuando sea más grande.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine lo miro y éste hizo un mohín, hacía años que su hijo quería un conejo pero Blaine no quería animales en la casa.

-Se va a comer todo.- dijo mirando a Kurt.

Éste no dijo nada, él quería que su hijo tuviera una mascota.

Le cantaron el feliz cumpleaños a Alex y éste estaba muy feliz, con su familia completa y sus amigos, Kurt lo miraba con sus ojos aguados, su pequeño tenía todo lo que ni él ni Blaine tuvieron, ellos se esmeraron para que a su hijo no le faltara nada y fuera feliz como lo era en ese momento.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Simón se fue esa noche, prefería no ver cuando despegaba el avión, le tenía terror a los aviones, Chad y Grecia se quedarían unos días más, dejaron faltar a Alex al colegio para que disfrutara de sus abuelos.

Blaine estaba terminando de acomodar la mercadería, Benjamín había viajado a CityWell con Loraine para su tratamiento, ella estaba mejor pero no podía descuidar su salud. Miro hacia afuera notando a un joven revisando su auto junto a otro, habían muchos turistas por allí y no era extraño verlos por doquier pero le llamó la atención que al parecer el joven tenía problemas para encender el auto, salió para ver si podía ayudar en algo.

-Hola!, no enciende el auto?.- pregunto acercándose a él.

-Hola... mmm... no, no sé que le sucede, se detuvo de pronto.- dijo el joven castaño que revisaba el motor.

-Tal vez pueda ayudarle, algo entiendo...- dijo acercándose pero al ver todos los cables que tenia quedo con la boca semi abierta. -vaya.- susurro Blaine.

-Si, un lío de cables.- dijo el joven rubio y de risos junto al que miraba el motor.

Blaine miro con detenimiento el cablerio, le costaba entender donde arrancaba uno y donde acababa.

-Mi esposo entiende mas de ésto, esperen lo llamo.- dijo caminando hacia el invernadero.

Kurt limpiaba un estante para colocar masetas, Blaine entró mirando a los jóvenes que hablaban entre sí.

-Amor...- dijo acercándose y depositando un beso en sus labios. -hay unos muchachos a los que se les detuvo el auto, es un lío de cables, puedes darles una mano?.-

Kurt los miro y a su esposo.

-Bueno.-

Blaine le sonrió y salieron hacia donde estaba el auto.

-Hola.- saludo Kurt.

-Hola.- saludaron ambos jóvenes.

-Él es mi esposo Kurt, entiende más de ésto.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt se acerco al motor observándolo.

Blaine miro al joven castaño que tenía sus ojos en Kurt, el rubio sólo miraba curioso el motor, al parecer no entendía nada.

-Disculpen, ustedes... Viven aquí?.- pregunto el joven castaño.

-Si, desde hace años.- respondió Blaine mirándolo.

Kurt lo observo y a su esposo.

-Vaya, yo... Pase hace años por aquí... Y lo recuerdo a él y... A ti en la playa, estaban con un pequeño... Un niño de uno o dos años...- dijo el castaño mirándolos con una sonrisa.

-Es nuestro hijo Alex.- respondió Blaine.

El rubio miro al otro joven curiosamente hasta que su semblante cambio por una sonrisa.

-Ellos son la pareja de la que hablabas?.- pregunto.

-Si, son ellos... Me llamo Dean Rodhe y él es mi esposo Kevin Allen.- se presento el castaño estirando su mano.

Blaine la tomo devolviendo el saludo al igual que Kurt.

-Yo pase por el pueblo hace... No se... muchos años, vivía en New Hanover y cuando mi padre murió salí por la costa, pase por aquí y los ví jugando con un pequeño, no me olvidaré nunca de ese día, jamás creí que podía existir una pareja del mismo sexo en un pueblo tan apartado, y al verlos tuve la esperanza de poder tener algo así, y pues... ese mismo día conocí a mi cuñado y así conocí a mi esposo, no se dan una idea de lo importante que fueron para mi, incluso los mencione en mis votos matrimoniales.- dijo el joven sonriente.

Blaine se observo con Kurt que estaba tan sorprendido como él.

El joven rubio los miraba sonriendo también.

-No puedo creer que los vuelva a ver otra vez.- susurro el castaño.

-Vaya... Si, pues Kurt, mi hijo y yo vivimos aquí desde hace muchos años, aunque crecimos en Chicago y nuestro hijo nació allí.- dijo Blaine mirándolos.

-Nosotros vivimos en New York pero tenemos una casa cerca de Cayton Dress, a unas millas de aquí.- explico el rubio.

Kurt miro el auto buscando el problema en los cables.

-Me alegro verlos juntos, en ese momento quería tener a alguien así... Y pues lo encontré.- dijo el castaño mirando al rubio quien le sonreía.

Blaine sonrió y miró a Kurt que también los observaba con una sonrisa.

-Pues el matrimonio es un camino hermoso si es con la persona correcta.- dijo Blaine sonriéndole y a Kurt.

Los jóvenes sonrieron y se miraron con evidente amor, Blaine sonrió pensando si él y Kurt se veían de igual manera cuando se observaban mutuamente.

-Un cable se aflojo, intenta encenderlo.- pidió Kurt.

El castaño fue hacia la puerta del auto y presiono el botón de encendido y el auto dio marcha.

-Genial...- dijo el castaño regresando a un lado de su esposo.

-Esos cables deben estar bien firmes, si se mueven se corta la energía.- le indicó Kurt a los jóvenes.

-Ok, gracias, realmente fue un placer verlos, conocerlos.- dijo el joven castaño y saco una tarjeta del bolsillo de su jean. -si algún día están en New York o si necesitan un medico llamen a mi número, fueron muy importantes para mí, y pues si necesitan algo, ese es mi número.-

-Gracias.- dijo Blaine tomando el papel.

-Hasta luego y suerte.- dijo el rubio.

Se despidieron con otro apretón de manos y una sonrisa, salieron con el auto hacia la salida del pueblo.

Blaine miro a Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, puedes creerlo?.- le preguntó a su esposo.

-Dijo que fuimos importantes para su vida.- respondió Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Si, nunca pensé que seriamos importantes para alguien que no nos conoce.- dijo Blaine.

-Fue lindo eso, eran una linda pareja.- comento Kurt sonriendo feliz.

-Si, lo eran conejito.- dijo Blaine acercándose a su rostro y besándolo en los labios.

-Te veo más tarde.- Kurt volvió a besarlo con una sonrisa y luego se dirigió al invernadero.

Blaine sonrió, miro hacia donde se fueron los jóvenes y regreso a la ferretería con una linda sensación en el cuerpo.

… … …

Alex tenía el tv encendido pero estaba dormido en le sofá, Grecia y Chad se habían retirado a la habitación para dormir, ya era de madrugada, Blaine apago el tv y bajo el aire acondicionado, hacía calor aún de madrugada pero Alex podía enfermar.

Kurt estaba en la cama esperándolo, miraba una foto en el celular de Blaine, allí estaban Chad, Grecia, Simón, Alex y ellos dos. Pensaba en lo hermosa que se veía su familia, en que hace muchos años que su felicidad era algo que se daba a diario, cada día al levantarse era feliz.

-Se desvela con el tv, mañana será difícil levantarlo.- dijo Blaine cerrando la puerta.

-No la cierres que si algo le sucede a Alex no escucharemos.- pidió Kurt.

-Amor, está todo cerrado, y además...- dijo acostándose y acercándose a su esposo. -no podemos hacer nada con la puerta abierta.- susurro mientras tomaba su lóbulo con sus labios.

Kurt sonrió y Blaine tomo su celular de las manos de su esposo dejándolo sobre un mueble, y volvió su atención a los labios de Kurt, quien sonrió siguiendo el beso.

-Nos pueden oír.- susurro Kurt.

-Están durmiendo...- respondió Blaine quitándole la playera a su esposo sin dejar de besarlo.

Kurt le quito la playera y siguió con la bermuda, Blaine término de quitársela junto a su bóxer quedando desnudo, Kurt comenzó a quitarse su bermuda pero Blaine fue quien termino de quitársela, lo miro de arriba a abajo con deseo, Kurt le sonrió y le cedió lugar entre sus piernas cuando su esposo se acercó a su boca para besarlo como solo él podía hacerlo, Blaine acaricio cada pulgada de piel con sus manos y luego con sus labios, entre besos suaves y caricias interminables, Kurt suspiraba, deseoso y disfrutando.

Blaine besó su cuerpo hasta su miembro donde se detuvo y se dedico a darle placer a Kurt, lo metió en su boca y disfrutó de eso tanto como Kurt, cuando sintió que su esposo se tenso él se alejo, sonrió con picardía al ver su rostro y busco un preservativo, se lo colocó bajo la mirada y el deseo palpitante de Kurt, se ubico entre sus piernas acariciándolas y buscando un beso que se torno profundo y lleno de pasión, como así también de amor, Kurt enroscó sus piernas en las caderas de Blaine y éste comenzó a penetrarlo, lento, suspirando ante las sensaciones que le provocaba Kurt quien recorría sus bazos con sus manos, mientras que él besaba su cuello y lo embestía lento y con amor, hasta que aumento el ritmo de sus movimientos y Kurt se perdía lentamente en ese espiral que lo llevaría al cielo junto a él cuando sus cuerpos llegaron al éxtasis.

Se abrazaron y se besaron entre sonrisas, acariciándose hasta que se durmieron, en ese limbo de amor que era de ellos.

Al día siguiente Ian escuchó a Grecia hablar en la cocina, Blaine dormía aún, él se levanto y buscó ropa, fue al baño mirando hacia la sala, Alex dormía en el sofá, él se interno en el baño para ducharse, cuando salió se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hijo durmiendo, lo miro cerciorándose que estaba bien.

-Es un trocó, no lo despierta nada.- dijo Chad desde una silla en la cocina.

-Buen día.- saludo Kurt con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

-Buenos días.- saludo Chad.

-Buen día pequeño.- dijo Grecia preparando el desayuno.

Kurt la saludo con un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa, luego saludo a Chad de la misma manera, ya estaba habituado a eso, lo hacía desde hacía años, Chad y Grecia lo miraban con una media sonrisa cuando él fue a despertar a su hijo, acariciaba sus cabellos mientras le hablaba despacio, Blaine lo llamaba a gritos pero él no, desde niño lo despertaba así, no quería que se asustara.

-Alex.- llamo Kurt.

El niño se removió despertando.

-Hay que desayunar.- dijo Kurt y se dirigió a la ventana para abrirla.

-No... Tengo sueño.- dijo Alex girándose.

-Vamos, Grecia preparó el desayuno, tienes que ir al colegio... Vamos Alex... Levántate.- dijo Kurt haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello.

Alex río y Kurt también, se giro mirando a su padre y bostezo.

-No puedo quedarme?.-

-No, y no vuelves a quedarte mirando tv hasta tarde.- le dijo Kurt caminando hacia su habitación. -ve a lavarte el rostro antes que se levante Blaine.

-Mmm...- dijo Alex sentado, restregándose los ojos aún medio dormido.

Kurt entro a su habitación y Blaine seguía durmiendo, se sentó a su lado y beso sus labios varias veces, éste sonrió y abrió sus ojos fijando su vista en su amor.

-Hola conejito.-

-Buenos días.- saludo Kurt dejando un beso en los labios de su esposo nuevamente. -ya está el desayuno.- susurro antes de besarlo de nuevo con una sonrisa.

-Ok.- dijo Blaine sonriendo feliz y depositando un último beso antes que Kurt saliera de la habitación.

Alex estaba lavándose los dientes en el baño con la puerta del mismo abierta, Kurt le sonrió y Alex también, fue hacia la cocina donde Chad se encontraba con Grecia preparando la mesa.

-Las plantas no se secan con tanto calor?.- preguntó Chad.

-No, tienen una cubierta, además está siempre húmedo el suelo, me enseñaron a hacerles un riego especial, Blaine me ayudó.-

Alex llego a la mesa y se sentó entre Grecia y Chad.

-Buen día abuelos.- saludo.

-Buen día bebé.- saludo Grecia besando sus cabellos.

-Hola dormilón.- dijo Chad palmeando su espalda.

Kurt le sirvió el desayuno, sabía que Blaine llegaría en cualquier momento, podía oír la ducha. Cortó los bordes del pan de su hijo y le untó mermelada, Grecia lo miraba, siempre hacia eso, y muchas otras cosas que obviamente un padre consentidor podía hacer. Chad se sirvió el desayuno comentando sobre algunos asuntos que habían sucedido en Chicago y escucharon en las noticias, Grecia le sirvió el desayuno a Kurt ya que él se ocupaba de su hijo, Blaine apareció con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días!.- saludo animadamente y deposito un beso en los labios de Kurt.

Chad y Grecia lo observaron y respondieron al saludo.

-Quieren ir a la feria hoy?, será de noche.- pregunto a Chad y a Grecia.

-Si, hace dos años fuimos verdad?.- pregunto Grecia a Chad. -estuvo lindo esa vez.-

Chad asintió con la cabeza y con la boca ocupada.

-Ok, será una linda noche.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

Kurt ya había hablado con su esposo y le había pedido ir a la feria, era un lindo lugar para pasear en familia.

Alex estaba con sueño aún, Blaine sabía que era porque se quedo hasta la madrugada mirando tv, así que esa sería la última noche que lo haría.

Terminaron de desayunar y llevaron a Alex al colegio, Chad se quedaba en la ferretería con Blaine ya que Benjamín no estaba en el pueblo, y Grecia se encontraba con Kurt en el invernadero, a ella le agradaban las plantas. La mañana se iba rápido, y la tarde aún mas, Alex se quedaba al cuidado de sus abuelos aunque realmente solo jugaba y hacia lo que quería.

Durante la noche salieron hacia donde estaba la feria del pueblo, allí vendían de todo un poco, Kurt había pensado en poner plantas a la venta pero prefirió disfrutar de la feria con su familia.

Deambularon por todos lados, el lugar era grande, Alex subió a todos los juegos ya que ninguno era peligroso, Grecia y Chad aprovecharon para comprar algunas cosas de su agrado, pero de un momento a otro Alex desapareció de la vista de sus padres.

-Donde está?.- pregunto Blaine buscándolo con la mirada.

Kurt se estaba desesperando hasta que lo vio dentro de un puesto junto a otro niño.

-Ahí está.- dijo señalándolo.

Blaine respiro aliviado y fueron hacia él.

Cuando se acercaron notaron porque Alex estaba allí, tenía entre sus manos un pequeño conejo.

-Papi mira.- le dijo a su padre.

Kurt se acerco a él y acaricio el conejo, miro hacia un lado y había una pequeña jaula con más conejos.

Blaine suspiro, sabía que no sacaría más a su hijo y a su esposo de allí.

-Creo que están dándote un mensaje.- dijo Chad a Blaine mirándolos con una sonrisa.

-A Kurt siempre le gustaron los conejos.- comentó Grecia.

Blaine observó a su esposo y a su hijo tan felices que cambio de idea con respecto a las mascotas.

-Están en venta los conejos?.- le pregunto a la dueña de los animales.

-Si joven.- respondió ésta.

-Te gusta ese conejito Alex?.- le preguntó a su hijo.

-Si.- respondió éste con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

Blaine miro Kurt que tenía una sonrisa igual.

-Ok, lo llevaremos.-

Alex estaba más que feliz y Kurt también.

-Porque no eliges uno tú, así tienes tu conejo también y le hace compañía al otro.- le dijo a Kurt.

-De verdad llevaremos dos?.- preguntó Kurt casi sin creerlo.

-Si, uno para Alex y otro para ti.- respondió Blaine con una sonrisa.

Kurt lo abrazo y beso su mejilla, parecía un niño.

La señora que era dueña de los animales le preguntó cual quería y Kurt eligió un conejo blanco, con una mancha en una pata para diferenciarlo del que tenía Alex que era totalmente blanco.

Ambos estaban más que felices, Grecia y Chad sonreían al verlos así, Blaine pago los animales y regresaron a su hogar todos juntos.

-Déjalos que duerman allí juntos para que se hagan compañía.- dijo Blaine cuando llego la hora de dormir, Alex y Kurt habían estado con los animales en brazos toda la noche, y ya Chad y Grecia estaban en su habitación.

Alex dejó al conejo en una caja con trapos junto al de Kurt, éste los miraba con ternura, eran muy lindos y estaba encantado.

-Y si tienen calor?.- pregunto Alex a su padre.

-No hace tanto calor.- respondió Blaine.

-Ve acostarte bebé, ellos dormirán también.- dijo Kurt.

-Hasta mañana.- se despidió Alex y le dio un beso a cada uno de sus padres.

-No enciendas el tv porque no podrán dormir los conejos.- le pidió Blaine.

-Está bien.- respondió Alex ya en el sillón para dormir.

Blaine beso sus cabellos al igual que Kurt y se retiraron a su habitación.

-Gracias por el regalo.- dijo Kurt y beso sus labios.

-Sé que Alex quería uno y tú también, ahora hay dos que se van a comer todo, habrá que poner alambrado en el jardín y en la huerta.- sonrió al ver la sonrisa en su esposo y sus ojos brillantes.

-Te amo.- susurro Kurt en sus labios antes de besarlo.

-Yo te amo mas.- dijo Blaine cuando se separaron.

Esa noche durmieron abrazados, con esa seguridad de estar en el lugar correcto, de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

.

.

.

.

**Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leen mis fics, algunos sabrán que son adaptaciones de mis novelas, pues en este capítulo parecen Dean Rodhe y Kevin Allen (el rubio de risos) ellos son los protagonistas de Crimen en la Playa, y en un momento, cuando Alex tenía dos años, Dean se cruzó con ellos en la playa, algo que marcó su vida. El crossover es entre mis novelas y pues Crimen en la Playa no esta adaptada a Fic por eso no conocen a los personajes, pero si lo desean los invito a leela y conocer a estos bellos muchachos. **


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Grecia se levanto y vio un conejo deambular por la sala, el otro estaba con Alex quien dormía en el sillón, ni una noche pasaron en la caja ya que el niño los sacaba y los subía al sofá para que durmieran con él, a Kurt no le gustaba mucho y los hizo revisar con un veterinario para estar seguro que no tenían ninguna enfermedad, Blaine ya se había cansado de pedirle que los deje en la caja.

Chad los miro un instante, Alex tenía el muñeco y el conejo sobre él, parecía un ángel, sonrió sabiendo era un niño feliz, Blaine y Kurt le daban todo lo que ellos no tuvieron, aún con los limites que ambos podían ponerle, a veces notaba los gestos de Blaine en él, pero también los de Kurt, Alex no se parecía en nada a su progenitor, aunque tenía los ojos de la madre, pero más allá de eso, no se asemejaba nada a ella.

Camino hacia la cocina esquivando al otro conejo, se sentó en la silla pensativo.

-Que te sucede?.- le pregunto Grecia en ese tono característico en ella cuando sabia que algo importante rondaba por la mente de Chad.

Éste miro hacia el sofá y luego a Grecia.

-Él no sabe nada de su madre, Blaine no quiere hablar de ella... Eso puede traerle problemas cuando quiera saber de donde salió.- comento mirándola.

-No podemos meternos en eso, es algo que le incumbe a Kurt y a Blaine, ellos son sus padres.- respondió Grecia preparando el desayuno.

-Si, lo sé, pero no me gustaría que Alex tenga que reprocharle ésto a ellos, Blaine la odia, no quiere ni que la mencionen, Kurt desea que él conozca a su madre... Ya tiene edad para eso, no pueden negárselo.- susurro Chad.

Grecia suspiro pesado mirando la cafetera, sabía que Chad tenía razón pero no podían entrometerse.

-Cuando Alex quiera saber, seguramente les preguntara... Ellos siempre pensaron en él antes que nada, será igual cuando llegue ese momento...-

-No notaste que él no se parece a Blaine...- comento perdido en sus pensamientos Chad.

Grecia lo miro seria.

-Él se dará cuanta también, cada vez que se mire al espejo se preguntara si se parece a su madre...-

Grecia miro hacia el suelo y luego vio a Kurt caminar hacia el sofá como lo hacía habitualmente, ella se observó con Chad dando por enterrada esa conversación.

-Buenos días.- saludo Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Hola pequeño.- respondió Grecia con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días.- saludo Chad mirándolo.

Kurt levanto su conejo y lo acaricio mientras lo llevaba al jardín, luego fue al sofá y tomo al que dormía sobre Alex y lo llevo al jardín también.

-Esos animales comen más que un cerdo, hace una semana que están aquí y parecen gatos... Sin cola.- comento Chad.

-Es que no se bien cuanto deben comer.- respondió Kurt regresando al sofá.

-Para navidad van a perecer pavos.- susurro Chad.

-Alex... Despierta...- dijo Kurt a su hijo que seguía dormido.

Blaine apareció mirándolo y a su hijo.

-Buen día.- saludo a Chad y a Grecia.

-Hola, buenos días.- dijo Grecia colocando pan en una panera.

-Hola muchacho.- saludo Chad.

Blaine regreso hacia el sofá negando con la cabeza, levanto a Alex que evidentemente no quería levantarse.

-Vamos.- dijo Blaine cargando a su hijo para llevarlo al baño.

\- Blaine!, no lo levantes así.- se quejo Kurt mirándolo.

-Va a llegar tarde.- respondió Blaine.

-No quiero ir.- dijo Alex con evidente mal humor.

A Kurt no le gustaba que Blaine hiciera eso, buscó la ropa de Alex y fue al baño, su hijo se estaba lavando el rostro con evidente mal humor, Blaine volvió a la cocina mirando a su esposo quien lo observó enojado, Blaine negó con la cabeza, Kurt lo malcriaba mucho.

-Y los conejos?.- preguntó Blaine buscándolos con la mirada.

-Kurt los saco afuera.- respondió Chad.

-Estaba durmiendo con ellos verdad?... Un día aplastara a uno y llorara una semana.- dijo Blaine. -quieren llevar las maletas extras o las envío en la semana?.- les pregunto ya que ellos se iban esa tarde.

-No sé, que hacemos?.- preguntó Chad a Grecia.

-Las llevaremos ahora, pagamos el exceso de equipaje y ya.- respondió Grecia sentándose ya habiendo servido el desayuno.

-Ok.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt apareció mirando a Blaine serio.

-No lo despiertes así, le puede hacer mal.- le dijo a su esposo.

-Sabes cómo me despertaban en el orfanato?... él está mal criado, si se fuera a dormir a la hora que le decimos, no sería tan difícil levantarlo.- le respondió Blaine, su esposo era sumamente exagerado en algunas cosas.

-No importa. No lo despiertes así de nuevo, ni a los gritos, le hará mal.- replico Kurt mirándolo serio.

Blaine suspiro pesado y con enojo, miro hacia otro lado sabiendo que esa discusión no terminaría bien.

Chad y Grecia los miran sin decir nada, Alex camino hacia ellos y se sentó junto a Grecia.

-Hola abuelos.- saludo dándole un beso a cada uno.

-Hola bebé.- respondió Grecia.

-Buen día.- dijo Chad notándolo medio dormido.

Kurt cortaba el pan como a su hijo le gustaba, Blaine lo miraba y a su hijo que buscaba con la vista a los conejos.

-Están afuera.- dijo Blaine.

-Ya comieron?.- pregunto Alex mientras bebía de su tazón de leche.

-Después les doy de comer, ahora desayuna tú.- dijo Kurt dejándole el pan en su plato a su hijo.

Alex desayuno junto a su familia, Blaine lo miraba y sonreía negando con la cabeza, Alex lo observo y le sonrió con la boca llena de comida.

Kurt los miro a ambos y luego a Chad, sonrió triste recordando que ese día ellos se iban y por un tiempo no podrían viajar a Chicago.

-Puedo quedarme con los abuelos?.- le pregunto a sus padres Alex.

Kurt lo observo pero no dijo nada, Blaine lo miro y luego a su esposo, era el último día que podía estar con sus abuelos y no le negaría eso.

-Ok, pero hoy nada más.- respondió Blaine.

Alex sonrió ampliamente y miro a sus abuelos que le sonreían, Kurt observo de soslayo a su esposo con una sonrisa.

-Mañana es la visita a la granja verdad?.- preguntó Chad a Alex.

-Si, vamos otra vez pero ahora nos llevaran a una fabrica también.- explicó Alex.

-De que es la fabrica?.- pregunto Kurt.

-De... Embutido... eso dijo la maestra.- respondió Alex.

-De comida?.- pregunto Kurt mirándolo.

Alex hizo un mohín mientras comía.

-Si, de salchichas y esas cosas.- respondió Blaine a su esposo.

Kurt entendió a que se refería.

-No sabía que había fábricas de esas cosas aquí.- comento Chad.

-Hay tambos también, hacen quesos y venden leche.- respondió Blaine.

-No hay de esos en Chicago.- dijo Grecia desayunando.

-En las afueras debe haber.- comento Chad.

A Blaine le llego un mensaje de texto, era Benjamín avisándole que ya estaba en el pueblo e iría a la ferretería, Blaine le respondió preocupado.

-Benjamín ya regreso, irá a la ferretería.- dijo mirando a su esposo.

-Como esta Loraine?.- le pregunto Kurt.

Blaine recibió otro mensaje.

-Dice que mejor, vino con él.- respondió observándolo.

-Podremos ir a visitarla mañana?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Le preguntare hoy.- respondió mirando a Alex que observaba atento.

-Está mejor verdad?, si la dejaron regresar a la casa es porque está mejor.- pregunto Chad.

-Supongo... Seguramente.- respondió Blaine.

No quería hablar frente a su hijo, Loraine había enfermado hacia mucho y era un ir y venir a diferentes médicos hasta que comenzó a tratarse en la ciudad vecina. Su diagnóstico no era bueno, y Benjamín lo sabía bien, ellos y el resto del pueblo los acompañaban en todo lo que podían poniendo su esperanza en un milagro.

-Puede venir Lili hoy?.- pregunto Alex.

-No, los abuelos se van a la tarde y los acompañaremos, mañana si.- le respondió Kurt.

Alex hizo un gesto con su rostro que le causo ternura a Grecia y beso sus cabellos.

-Cuando vendrán de nuevo?.- pregunto Alex a sus abuelos.

-Cuando podamos, pero ustedes irán a visitarnos también.- le dijo Grecia sonriéndole.

-Podemos llevar los conejos?.- pregunto Alex a su abuela quien miro a Kurt y a Blaine.

-Veremos.- respondió éste último, aunque dudaba que pudieran llevarse los conejos.

-Te quedas aquí pero te comportas, no salgas de la casa Alex.- pidió Kurt terminando de desayunar.

-No te preocupes.- le dijo Chad.

Blaine termino su desayuno y miro a su esposo, ya debían ir a trabajar.

-Ok, nos vemos en el almuerzo, quieren comer algo en particular?.- preguntó Kurt a Chad y a Grecia.

-No, yo haré el almuerzo, no te preocupes.- le respondió Grecia con una sonrisa.

Kurt se despidió de ella y de Chad al igual que Blaine, y luego beso la mejilla de su hijo que aún desayunaba, Blaine hizo lo mismo y revolvió los cabellos de su hijo.

-Dale de comer a los conejos.- le susurro al oído a su hijo ya que Kurt lo había olvidado.

Éste asintió con la cabeza y Blaine salió hacia la puerta de salida, Kurt había tomado una bolsa con galletas de arroz y unos jugos de frutas para la media mañana, llevaba otro para Blaine ya que a media mañana le alcanzaba el jugo y galletas a su esposo.

Blaine lo espero en la puerta de la casa y deposito un beso en sus labios antes de salir, Kurt sonrió inconscientemente olvidando que estaba enojado con él, y sonrió aún más cuando Blaine deposito otro beso. Salieron de la casa entre sonrisas, cuando subieron al auto ya todo estaba olvidado.

Alex oyó el auto salir y miro a su abuelo con una sonrisa.

-Jugamos a los vídeos juegos?.- pregunto con una sonrisa enorme.

-Está bien, pero un ratito nada más que luego tu padre se enoja.- respondió Chad.

Grecia sonrió levantando los trastes de la mesa.

-Se enoja cuando juego de noche, de día no... Pero primero le tengo que dar de comer a los conejos.- respondió el niño buscando una fuente sobre la repisa para alimentar a sus mascotas.

-Definitivamente esa astucia la saco a Blaine.- comento Grecia cuando el niño salió.

\- Blaine a esa edad sabía encender un auto sin llaves seguro.- respondió Chad negando con la cabeza.

Grecia observo al niño por la ventana mientras éste alimentaba a los conejos, se imagino a Kurt a esa edad, probablemente también fue un niño sin maldad, como lo era aún hoy.

… … …

Se despidieron de Grecia y de Chad en el aeropuerto, Alex los saludaba con la mano y sonriendo, Kurt siempre los despedía con nostalgia, él seguía extrañando a Grecia cuando no la veía, Blaine tomo su mano al verlo así, y despidió a su familia con la mano también, luego regresaron en auto al pueblo, eran un par de horas de viaje y Alex se dormía en el camino, al llegar lo despertaron pero ya era de noche y el pequeño estaba cansado como ellos a pesar que no fueron a trabajar durante la tarde, se habían quedado para pasar la tarde con Grecia y Chad.

Alex se dormía en la silla, estaba agotado, Kurt le pidió que fuera a su habitación a dormir y el pequeño se despidió de sus padres y fue hacia su habitación, los conejos lo siguieron no sin que Blaine lo notara y salió detrás de ellos, no dejaría que durmieran en la cama.

Los trajo de nuevo y los dejó en la caja.

-Ya se acostumbraron a dormir con él.- dijo Blaine caminando de nuevo a la habitación de su hijo para asegurarse que descansaría bien.

Alex se había tirado sobre la cama con las zapatillas puestas, él se las quito y también el pantalón para que duerma cómodo, su hijo estaba medio dormido y solo tomo su muñeco y se aferro a él como cuando era bebé, aunque aún era un bebé, uno de ocho años.

Blaine sonrió y lo cubrió con una manta, encendió una lámpara que tenía una luz tenue y con formas para que Alex durmiera, no quería que despertara a media noche y a oscuras, salió de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta, Kurt terminaba de limpiar y él se acerco a ayudarle.

-Le pregunte a Benjamín si podíamos visitarlos mañana a la tarde y me dijo que si.- le dijo a su esposo.

-Esta mejor Loraine entonces.- respondió Kurt seguro de sus palabras pero al ver el rostro de Blaine supo que algo no estaba bien. -que sucede?.-

-La enviaron a su casa porque ya no pueden hacer nada por ella, me dijo Benjamín que los médicos le dijeron que estaría cómoda aquí, ella desea estar aquí... Pero no va a mejorar Kurt.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt lo observó unos instantes y sus ojos se aguaron.

-Ella va a morir?.- pregunto con tristeza.

Blaine se acerco y lo abrazo, ni él mismo quería decir esas palabras, ver a Benjamín derrotado esa mañana lo había derrumbado, no contó nada e intento disimular para no arruinar las horas que le quedaban con la familia completa, pero le dolió mucho esa conversación con Benjamín.

Kurt lloro en silencio con tristeza, esa gente, sus vecinos, sus amigos, eran su familia en ese pueblo, y sentía que de a poco los iba a perdiendo.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Kurt intento pensar en cosas lindas, eso le pidió Blaine, irían a ver a Loraine durante la tarde y no quería estar triste, Alex estaba de excursión en una granja y regresaría durante la tarde junto a los demás niños, él y Blaine cuando acabaron de almorzar fueron a ver a Loraine, se veía diferente, más delgada, con el peso de una enfermedad en su ser, pero con la misma sonrisa de siempre. Hablaron de todo un poco, especialmente de la reunión que hicieron en el pueblo días antes y la votación por el presupuesto, desde que Benjamín no estaba en la junta no sabía que hacían con el dinero del pueblo, Danny lo reemplazaba temporalmente aunque todos sabían que Benjamín no regresaría a su puesto.

Kurt le regalo flores y unas plantas, le hablo de los conejos y de cómo habían aprendido a trepar el alambrado para entrar a su huerta, ésta rió al oírlo, eso hizo sonreír a Benjamín, a la hora de retirarse se despidieron con la promesa de regresar otro día.

Fueron al colegio a esperar a su hijo y el bus llego minutos después, ni bien vieron a Alex supieron que algo no andaba bien, el niño no tenia buen semblante y se aferro a Kurt cuando llegó a él.

-Bebé, que sucede?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Que sucedió Alex?.- pregunto preocupado Blaine mirándolo y acariciando sus cabellos.

-Vomito en la fábrica. Dos veces.- dijo Lili cerca de ellos mientras Anna los miraba.

-Te sientes mal?.- pregunto Blaine a su hijo y éste asintió con la cabeza.

Una maestra se acerco para hablar con ellos.

-Alex se sintió mal...- comenzó a explicar ésta. -vio el proceso de como se preparan ciertos embutidos...-

-En realidad vimos al señor de la granja como hacia una comida con conejos... Estaban colgados de las patas y sin el pelo.- dijo Lili.

Blaine miro mal a la maestra mientras Kurt estaba horrorizado imaginando la escena.

-No sabíamos que habían visto eso, se supone que solo verían a los animalitos...- se excuso la maestra.

-La próxima vez asegúrese que no vean como masacran a sus mascotas, aquí todos tienen animales de granja como mascotas, mi hijo duerme con los conejos en la cama.- le dijo enojado Blaine.

-Lo lamento mucho.- dijo la maestra.

Blaine tomo las cosas de su hijo junto a Kurt que miraba mal a la maestra también, y con Alex que seguía aferrado a él, salieron hacia el auto.

-Todo mal hacen, todo mal.- susurro enojado Blaine.

Alex se sentó en silencio en el auto, Kurt delante de él mirándolo.

-Te sigues sintiendo mal?...- pregunto Kurt. -deberíamos llevarlo al doctor.- le dijo a Blaine.

Éste miro a su hijo que estaba triste, con los ojos llorosos pero con un color más natural en el rostro.

-Te duele el estomago?.- le pregunto Blaine.

Alex negó con la cabeza.

-Lo tienes revuelto?.- le preguntó de nuevo.

Alex asintió con la cabeza.

-Vamos al médico, tal vez tenga algo para las nauseas.- dijo Blaine haciendo andar el auto, aunque solo recorrió unos metros porque estaba cerca el hospital.

Hablaron con la enfermera y esperaron al doctor, éste lo reviso y le pregunto que le había sucedido, Alex le dijo lo que vio en la granja, el doctor hizo una mueca y busco unas gotas en su escritorio.

-Denle dos en un vaso de agua cuando lleguen a su casa...- les dijo a ambos padres. -y sabes...- comenzó a decir mirando a Alex. -lo que viste lamentablemente es donde terminan los animalitos que no son mascotas, es... parte de un proceso de alimentación, pero... sino quieres formar parte de ese proceso, puedes comer verduras, ser vegetariano, y así no comerás ningún animalito...-

Alex observo atentamente al doctor pensativo.

-Como es eso de vegetaliano?.- pregunto mirándolo.

-Vegetariano, comes más verduras que carnes, puedes comenzar dejando de comer hamburguesas y hot dogs, chuletas de cerdo... Además es más sano, una dieta más natural...- el doctor miro nuevamente a ambos padres. -es mejor que por unos días no coma nada pesado.-

Kurt y Blaine asintieron con la cabeza comprendiendo.

-Bien, si se siente mal regresan para otra consulta.- dijo el doctor.

-Ok, gracias.- Blaine se quedo más tranquilo.

Kurt le sonrió de lado al doctor y salieron con Alex del consultorio.

Ya en la casa Kurt le dio las gotas, no hablaron mucho del viaje ya que era obvio que Alex la había pasado mal, el niño tomo los dos conejos y los cargo todo el tiempo, Blaine estaba preocupado por su hijo al igual que Kurt, tenía miedo que ésto afectara a Alex.

-Puedo ser vegetariano?.- le pregunto a sus padres.

Kurt miro a Blaine, no sabía que responder, siempre comían verduras pero también carnes.

-Si, pero comerás algunas carnes, eres muy chiquito y necesitas vitaminas y proteínas y esas cosas que trae la carne, si quieres dejar de comer hamburguesas y hot dogs por mí no hay problema, de todas formas no comerás nada de eso por ahora.- le respondió Blaine.

-Y las otras carnes de donde vienen?.- preguntó Alex.

Blaine lo quedo mirando y pensando que responder.

-De la fábrica de carnes.- respondió.

Alex pareció quedar conforme con esa respuesta, Blaine miro a Kurt que sabia la mentira que existía en esa respuesta de su esposo, pero no tampoco sabía si un niño debía dejar de comer carne.

Blaine decidió preguntar a alguien que supiera de eso, pero en ese momento solo se centro en atender a su hijo y que olvidara lo que vio en esa granja.

Cenaron esa noche y luego se fueron a dormir, Alex con los dos conejos obviamente, a Blaine no le gustaba pero lo dejo ya que había pasado un mal momento, Kurt no decía nada pero lo veía muy triste a Alex.

A media noche el niño se despertó de una pesadilla y fue a la habitación de sus padres.

-Papá... Papi...- llamo Alex al pie de la cama.

Blaine despertó y lo observo medio dormido, Kurt se sentó en la cama preocupado.

-Que sucede bebé?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Tuve una pesadilla, puedo dormir con ustedes?.- pregunto Alex.

-Si ven.- respondió Kurt haciendo lugar entre ellos.

Blaine lo notaba muy mal a su hijo, pocas veces tuvo pesadillas y casi nunca pedía quedarse con ellos, cuando Alex se acostó Blaine lo abrazo al igual que Kurt, les preocupaba esa situación, Alex era un niño muy sensible y ésto lo había afectado mucho.

Dos días después estaban sentados en la sala mirando una película, Kurt había hablado con Grecia sobre el vegetarianismo y ya tenía más idea de cómo podía ser la dieta de Alex, a Blaine le seguía preocupando que Alex no durmiera bien, no había dormido con ellos nuevamente pero Blaine iba a la habitación de su hijo y se daba cuenta que no dormía tranquilo como antes, esperaba que se le pasara pronto y hacían lo posible para distraerlo.

Decidieron viajar a Chicago para pasar un buen momento, fueron a parques nuevos y Alex se divirtió mucho, pero cuando estaban en una plaza con Chad y Grecia divirtiéndose con Alex, Blaine noto a una mujer mirándolos, Alex tenía un cometa que remontaba junto a Chad, y la mujer lo miraba insistentemente, cuando el cometa cayo, Alex fue a buscarlo y la mujer se acerco a él para hablarle, Blaine lo noto y se acercó a ella observándola y cayendo en cuenta de quién era.

-Samantha. Que haces aquí?.-

Ella lo miro y sus ojos se vaciaron de cualquier sentimiento.

-Hola Blaine. Tanto tiempo.- respondió ella.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Ambos se miraban con muy poco agrado.

-Bebé, ve con tu padre.- le pidió a Alex.

-Su padre.- dijo Samantha esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

-Ve.- Blaine miro a su hijo y éste salió con la cometa en la mano hacia donde estaba Kurt.

Observo a Samantha con odio, ella tenía sus ojos fijos en Alex.

-Que quieres?.-

-Ver a mi hijo.- respondió ella mirándolo mal.

-Tu hijo?... Te acordaste que tienes un hijo?... Cuando te drogabas en el embarazo no te acordaste?!...- le pregunto Blaine con furia.

Chad comenzó a acercarse a ellos al ver que la discusión subía de tono.

-No sé de que hablas...- respondió ella.

-No sabes?!... No recuerdas haberte drogado en el embarazo?!... Sabes lo que sufrió Alex con unas pocas horas de vida?... Tú no sabes nada!, porque huiste!, no viste a Alex conectado a aparatos con menos de veinticuatro horas de vida, ni la convulsión que tuvo!, no tuviste miedo de perder a tú hijo!, porque no tienes uno!.- le grito Blaine.

Samantha lo miro con furia y luego vio a Chad acercase, y desvío sus ojos a Alex.

-Está bien ahora?.- pregunto aún con sus ojos en su hijo.

-Que te importa.- respondió Blaine enojado.

-Por favor... No hagan ésto aquí...- pidió Chad. -no frente a él.-

Blaine la miro y a Alex que observaba junto a Kurt y a Grecia.

-Es mi hijo Blaine, y tengo derechos.- le dijo Samantha.

-No tienes nada, y no te le acerques nunca más.- respondió éste.

-No puedes prohibírmelo, tengo derecho a verlo.- dijo Samantha mirándolo a los ojos.

-Tu derecho lo perdiste cuando firmaste el papel, y si quieres verlo, iremos a un juez... Veremos si una prostituta drogadicta puede ver al hijo que vendió antes de nacer.- dijo Blaine observándola con odio. -no te acerques a mi hijo Samantha.-

Se giro y salió caminando hacia su familia, Chad camino detrás de él, Samantha quedó mirándolo y rechinando sus dientes.

Kurt estaba preocupado, hacía años que no veía a esa mujer, Alex se encontraba nervioso mirando a Samantha.

-Vamos.- pidió Blaine enojado.

Grecia tomo las cosas y Kurt la mano de Alex, éste seguía mirando a Samantha, luego lo miro a él y Kurt lo supo, su hijo sabía que esa mujer era su madre.

… … …

Grecia y Chad desviaron el tema lo mas que pudieron, Kurt seguía nervioso, Blaine serio y pensativo, y Alex no hablaba mucho. La situación era tensa para todos, Blaine maldecía por dentro, la aparición de Samantha solo traería desgracia, Kurt miraba a Alex que por momentos lo observaba con la pregunta grabada en su retina, no sabía que decir, que hacer, no podía hablar con Blaine porque estaba continuamente apretando los dientes, intento que la cena fuera tranquila, atendía a Alex como lo hacía siempre pero su hijo estaba extraño, tendría que hablar con Blaine, no quería que Alex estuviera así.

Cuando se fueron a dormir, ya Alex estaba acostado y ellos en su habitación aprovecho para hablar con él.

-Alex lo sabe.- dijo por lo bajo sentado en el borde de la cama mientras doblaba ropa de su hijo.

-Se lo dijiste?.- pregunto serio Blaine y acostado.

-No. Pero lo sabe.- respondió Kurt mirándolo.

Blaine negó con la cabeza.

-Hay que hablar con él, está muy angustiado.- pidió Kurt.

-No, no quiero que sepa nada de Samantha, ella no existe para él.- respondió Blaine enojado.

Kurt lo miro serio, no le gustaba cuando Blaine se ponía así.

Su esposo lo observó y suspiro pesado.

-Lo siento... Pero no quiero que le arruine la vida.- dijo Blaine sentándose en la cama.

-Él merece saber, no podemos ocultarle ésto, como va a sentirse?, como se está sintiendo ahora si no puede preguntarnos porque teme que no le digamos?... Antes que naciera te pedí que no quería que él viviera lo que nosotros vivimos... Él tiene una mamá, aunque ella no sea lo que deseamos, él necesita saber.- le dijo Kurt mirándolo a los ojos.

Blaine sabía que Kurt tenía razón, pero tenía mucho miedo de perder a su hijo. Miro a su esposo, por un momento recordó a ese jóven inseguro pero lleno de amor por un bebé que no conocía, solo por el hecho que era su hijo, y ahora era un padre responsable y mucho más consciente que él de las necesidades de Alex. Blaine miro sus manos pensando, no sabía qué hacer.

Alex estaba sentado en el suelo junto a la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, los oyó discutir, y la duda que tenía ya la había esclarecido, esa mujer que tenía sus ojos, era su madre.

… … …

Al día siguiente Kurt le preparaba el desayuno a su hijo, éste estaba en silencio, triste, Blaine terminaba de alistarse, Grecia se encontraba ayudando a poner la mesa, Chad miraba al niño sabiendo lo que le sucedía.

Blaine se sentó junto a él, y cuando ya todos estaban en la mesa y desayunando decidió enfrentar ésto en familia.

-Me imagino que te estás preguntando quien era esa mujer... La que estaba ayer...-

-Es mi mamá.- lo corto Alex mirando su desayuno.

Blaine se miro con Kurt y el resto de la mesa.

-Si, es tu mamá.- confirmo Kurt.

-Desde que naciste que no sé nada de ella... Se fue del hospital y no volvimos a vernos... Ella y yo... Me dijo que estaba embarazada cuando éramos novios con tú papá, y él... Decimos tener una familia...- explicó Blaine evitando ciertas cosas que Alex no tenia porque saber.

-Se llama Samantha...- dijo Kurt mirando a su hijo.

Alex no decía nada, solo los miraba y los escuchaba.

-Tu... quieres conocerla?.- pregunto Kurt observándolo.

-No se.- respondió Alex.

-Si...- Blaine tomo aire dejando pasar el nudo que se formo en su pecho. -si quieres puedo intentar contactarla y... podemos ir a una cafetería para que hablen... hablemos... Si quieres verla por supuesto.-

-Papi vendrá también?.- pregunto Alex mirándolo.

-Si, si quieres si.- respondió Blaine.

Alex se quedo pensativo, quería conocerla pero tenía miedo.

-Bueno.- respondió el niño.

Blaine tenía la esperanza que no deseara verla, pero ahora debería buscarla, el único lugar que conocía y donde podría estar era su viejo vecindario.

-Ok, luego iré a buscarla y hablaremos... Yo...- Blaine no sabía cómo explicar la situación, no encontraba las palabras. -no hablamos de ésto antes con Kurt porque no sabía si ella algún día aparecería, y... esperaba que fueras más grande para contarte sobre ella.-

Alex asintió con la cabeza, aún seguía con esa mirada triste.

Grecia y Chad no dijeron nada, no querían opinar, sólo Blaine y Kurt podían decidir, más allá que Blaine parecía necesitar hablar con ellos allí, no podían intervenir.

Blaine tomo la mano de su hijo y beso sus cabellos.

-Sólo queremos lo mejor para ti... Si nos equivocamos es porque es difícil para nosotros, deseo que sigamos teniendo la vida que teníamos, los tres juntos, pero no sé qué sucederá y eso... me pone nervioso...-

Alex miro a Kurt y luego abrazo a Blaine, éste sintió la angustia de su hijo, algo que no sucedía desde que era bebé, eso lo puso mal, Kurt se acerco y acaricio los cabellos de Alex, sabía que se sentía así desde que vio a Samantha.

-Todo va a estar bien...- dijo Blaine mirando a su hijo y besando sus mejillas. -quiero que disfrutes de las vacaciones y de los abuelos, no te preocupes por ésto, todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo.-

Alex asintió con la cabeza y miro a Kurt que esbozo una media sonrisa, y luego beso su mejilla.

-Y para eso iremos con Simón y Chad está tarde a mirar esa película de autos que te gusta.- le dijo Kurt sonriéndole.

Alex sonrió y miro a su abuelo apoyando su cabeza en Blaine, éste suspiro sosteniéndolo junto a él, temía perderlo.

-Ok, y yo prepararé una torta.- dijo Grecia esbozando una sonrisa, sabía que Kurt y Blaine estaban preocupados y eso no ayudaba a Alex.

Éste se tranquilizó mucho, le sonrió a su padre y Blaine le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Termina tu desayuno, luego iremos a comprar ropa.- dijo Kurt.

Alex se sentó nuevamente terminando de comer con mas ánimo, Blaine lo miraba con preocupación, Kurt acaricio lo cabellos de su esposo y éste lo miro, esos ojos cristalinos lo llenaron de tranquilidad, si estaban juntos en ésto podrían lograrlo.

Al terminar de desayunar, Grecia, y Kurt fueron a comprar ropa, él y Chad salieron rumbo al viejo vecindario a buscar a Samantha, era un lugar que Blaine deseaba olvidar, junto a ella.

Entro al complejo de departamentos Chad se quedó en el auto, él sabía que Samantha debía estar allí, siempre regresaba allí, busco su departamento recordando la última vez que estuvo frente a esa puerta despintada, cuando llegó respiro profundo antes de tocar, esperó unos segundos y luego escucho los seguros de la puerta y el rostro de Samantha observándolo seria.

-Te aburriste del marica?.- pregunto ella.

-Vengo por Alex.- respondió Blaine.

Samantha cambio el semblante y lo dejó entrar, Blaine observo el departamento, estaba desordenado como siempre.

-Bien, te escucho.-

Blaine la miro y respiro profundo nuevamente, sabía que se arrepentiría de ésto.

-Alex quiere conocerte, quiere saber de ti.-

Samantha parecía otra persona en ese instante, sus ojos parecían brillosos, expectantes, anhelantes, tanto fue su cambio que llego a convencerlo que realmente le interesaba su hijo.

-Él te lo dijo?.-

Blaine la miro.

-Si. Le dije que desde que nació no te vi mas, no necesita saber lo demás... A las cinco estaremos en ésta cafetería...- dijo entregándole un papel. -espero que aproveches ésta oportunidad, depende de él si quiere volver a verte o no... Pero si sucede, si quiere verte de nuevo, será siempre bajo mi supervisión y la de Kurt.-

-Ese también ira?, porque?.- pregunto Samantha en su habitual postura.

-Porque Alex quiere que su padre éste junto a él, y así será... Tú no impones las reglas, no estás en una situación de pedir nada, agradece que Kurt está de acuerdo con ésto porque si fuera por mi jamás verías a mi hijo.-

-Es mi hijo también, salió de mí, no lo olvides.- dijo ella.

-No me olvido, ni olvido cuando me pediste dinero para abortarlo, ni que lo vendiste a sabe dios quien, o que te drogaste en el embarazo y MI hijo casi muere... En que mierda pensabas?, porque hiciste eso?, tanto lo odiabas?... Sabes las consecuencias de las drogas en un bebé, lo que puede sucederle?... No... Tú no sabes nada, no sabes lo que es oírlo llorar sin poder hacer nada, ni que tenga problemas de aprendizaje y necesite ayuda para estudiar constantemente, o que sea introvertido y le digan el rarito... No sabes nada porque no estás ahí, no estuviste allí, y mejor que fue así, porque lo único que evita que te arranque la cabeza es Alex.- le dijo Blaine con tranquilidad.

Ella lo miraba a los ojos desafiante, como si nada de lo que le dijo la afectara.

-A las cinco en esa cafetería...- dijo caminando hacia la puerta -sé puntual, no me voy a quedar a esperarte.-

Blaine salió del departamento sintiendo ganas de llorar, nunca pensó estar nuevamente frente a ella, a esa persona que tanto dañó al ser más importante de su vida.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Estaban los tres sentados en esa cafetería, Alex entre sus dos padres, Kurt intentaba estar tranquilo, Blaine tenía los pelos de punta, habían pedido la merienda para Alex, aunque él no tenía hambre, estaba nervioso, quería conocer a su mamá, nunca pensó en ella pero ahora quería conocerla.

Samantha entró a la cafetería y Alex la miro atento, ella se acerco observándolo pero también a Kurt y a Blaine.

-Hola.- saludo mirando a Alex.

-Hola.- respondió éste.

-Hola Samantha.- saludo sin ganas Blaine.

-Hola.- susurro Kurt.

Ella puso mala cara pero se sentó frente a su hijo.

-Sabes quién soy?.- pregunto Samantha mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Alex asintió con la cabeza.

-Mi mamá.- respondió.

Samantha sonrió aún mas, Blaine jamás la vio sonreír así, parecía una persona diferente.

-Estas muy grande.-

-Tengo ocho años.- dijo Alex retraídamente.

-Y tienes amigos?.- pregunto Samantha con una sonrisa.

-Si, Lili es mi amiga.- respondió Alex.

-Te... Te traje un regalito...- dijo ella sacando un paquete de su cartera.

Blaine y Kurt la miraban sin decir nada, Alex tomo el regalo abriéndolo, era un pequeño auto que parecía de colección.

-Gracias.- dijo Alex mirándola con una media sonrisa.

-Te gusta?.- pregunto ella con esperanza en su tono de voz.

-Si, es como el de la película.- respondió Alex.

-Ya la viste?.- pregunto Samantha.

-Si, hoy la vi con mis papás y mis abuelos.- respondió el niño.

Samantha tenía una mueca y miro mal a Kurt, luego volvió su vista a Alex.

-Y dime, que más te gusta?.- pregunto Samantha mirándolo como si no existiera nada más.

Alex hizo un mohín mirando y jugando con el auto.

-Me gustan los conejos, tengo uno, y mi papá otro, el mío se llama Rufus, y el de mi papá Cartón, porque se comió la caja de cartón para escaparse, papá dice que en vez de conejo es ratón.- contó Alex.

-Vaya...- dijo sonriendo ampliamente Samantha. -y ellos duermen en esa caja?.-

-Deberían... Pero a veces duermen conmigo, en mi cama.-

-Duermen contigo?, y como se comportan?.- pregunto ella.

-Bien, aunque se meten en la huerta de papi, se trepan o se colan por debajo del alambrado, un día Estrellita piso a Rufus y la mordió, ella grito y lo quiso patear pero no pudo.-

-Quien es Estrellita?.- pregunto sonriendo Samantha.

-La cabra de Lili.- respondió Alex.

-Estrellita se llama?.- pregunto ella causándole gracia el nombre.

-Si, Lili se lo puso.- respondió Alex.

Samantha sonrió mirándolo.

-Te gusta donde vives?.-

-Si, vamos siempre a la plaza, y en verano vamos a la playa.- respondió Alex.

-A la playa?, vives cerca del mar?.- pregunto ella.

-Si, en un pueblo, en Caroline Village.- respondió Alex.

Blaine miro a Samantha quien no quitaba sus ojos de su hijo.

-Y la escuela te gusta?.-

-Si, no me gusta estudiar pero la escuela si.-

Ella sonrió ampliamente.

-A mí tampoco me gustaba estudiar.-

Alex sonrió mirándola.

Blaine lo observo, su hijo estaba disfrutando de ésto aunque él lo padecía, y Kurt ni siquiera levantaba la vista de la mesa, esperaba que no durará mucho, pero sabía que era el comienzo, por desgracia, Samantha se instalaría en su vida.

Dos horas estuvieron hablando, Blaine quería irse, Alex le pidió a su madre volver a verse al día siguiente, ella acepto obviamente, Kurt no dijo nada. El regreso a casa de Grecia fue en silencio, Alex estaba sentado en el asiento trasero del auto mirando por la ventanilla, Blaine lo notaba pensativo pero con buen semblante, el que estaba totalmente alejado de si era Kurt, miraba un punto fijo en el auto, aislado de toda realidad, y eso no era para nada bueno. Tomo su mano y éste se sobresalto, Blaine lo miro a los ojos notando esa tristeza que hacía años no veía, no quería que Alex se preocupara pero era él mismo el que estaba preocupado, Kurt retiro su mano y miro hacia afuera, perdido nuevamente.

Blaine se sintió impotente, se imaginaba que Kurt se sentía desplazado, perturbado por la idea que Alex lo dejara de querer, supuso que a la hora de decidir que Alex conociera a Samantha no pensó en lo que significaba eso, sabía que Samantha era un problema pero él era el padre biológico de Alex, en cambio a Kurt siempre le peso no tener lazo de sangre con su hijo.

Cuando llegaron Simón, Chad y Grecia estaban esperándolos, Alex se abalanzo hacia sus abuelos muy feliz, Blaine intentaba no demostrar el desagrado por esas dos horas que paso con Samantha, y Kurt fue directamente al baño.

-Kurt está bien?.- preguntó Simón preocupado al ver a su hijo tan extraño.

-Si, solo... Le duele el estomago, iré a verlo.- respondió Blaine.

Grecia y Chad se miraron sabiendo que algo no andaba bien, Simón intento distraer a Alex que se quedo mirando hacia donde salieron sus padres.

Blaine toco la puerta del baño donde estaba Kurt, éste no respondió, entonces Blaine entro mirándolo, su esposo se encontraba sentado en el borde de la bañadera, con los ojos llorosos y mirando el suelo. Él solo se sentó junto a él y tomo su mano.

Samantha le hizo sentir todo aquello que marco su vida, ese odio, el desprecio, y además lo dejaría sin su hijo, él quería que Alex conociera a su madre, que sintiera ese amor materno que ni él ni Blaine tuvieron, pero había olvidado que ella no lo quería, y que obviamente, Alex la preferiría a ella porque era su madre.

-Él jamás dejara de amarte.- dijo Blaine a su lado adivinando los pensamientos de Kurt. -seguramente sentirá cariño por ella, pero nunca serás tú, y nada de lo que ella diga lo hará pensar diferente.-

-Como sabes?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Porque te ama, eres su papá preferido, él no va a ir a ningún lado sin ti, sin mí tal vez pero sin ti no.- respondió Blaine mirándolo.

Kurt lo observo triste y con sus ojos acuosos.

-Yo quiero lo mejor para él, y si es su mamá...-

-A Samantha le va a durar poco lo buena madre, no es ninguna de las dos cosas, demás a ella la va a ver cuándo vengamos aquí.-

-Y si Alex quiere quedarse con ella?.- pregunto con miedo Kurt.

-No lo hará, no puede estar separado de ti, eso lo sé bien, y además tú tienes la tenencia de Alex, recuerdas ese papel que firmamos cuando él nació, ambos somos los padres, tiene ambos apellidos, y solo tú y yo podemos decidir sobre Alex, y ninguno de los dos lo dejara en manos de Samantha... Si por algún motivo yo no estoy... prométeme que jamás dejaras que Samantha se llevé a nuestro hijo... nunca debes dejarlo con ella sola, es peligrosa Kurt, es capaz de cualquier cosa cuando está drogada... Ella puede hablarle, verlo, jugar con él, pero siempre bajo nuestra supervisión, por más que Alex quiera estar solo con ella o salir al parque, jamás hay que dejarlo sólo con ella, entiendes Kurt?.- preguntó Blaine mirándolo serio.

Kurt asintió limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Y nuestro hijo ahora necesita de nosotros, de nuestro apoyo y comprensión... es nuevo todo ésto para él, hay que acompañarlo y cuidarlo...- dijo Blaine limpiando un rastro de lágrima del rostro de su esposo. -Él te necesita, y a mí, pero más a su papá favorito y comprensivo.- le dio una media sonrisa que Kurt le devolvió tristemente. -sé que es feo tenerla en frente y soportarla, pero no dejes que ella te haga sentir mal, sé fuerte, no dejes que te vea mal porque ella ama dañar a las personas, y más a ti, porque te elegí para formar a mi familia, y porque él te ama más que a mi incluso.-

Kurt lo observo y asintió con la cabeza, miro el suelo asimilando lo que su esposo le dijo, Alex no dejaría de quererlo, confiaría en eso, y si Blaine le pedía que no dejara a su hijo sólo con Samantha, no lo haría, él era su papá, para Alex y para la ley, eso significaba algo, no dejaría que le quitaran a su hijo.

Blaine acaricio su rostro llamando su atención, le sonrió de lado preocupado.

-Entiendes conejito?, solo tú y yo decidimos sobre Alex porque es nuestro hijo, nuestro, no de Samantha, más allá que sea su madre, ella no puede decidir sobre él, nosotros debemos protegerlo, especialmente de ella.- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Kurt asintió comprendiendo, tomo la mano de Blaine apoyándola sobre su rostro mirando a su esposo, Blaine sonrió, y junto sus frentes cerrando sus ojos.

-Tenemos que ser fuertes, te necesito conejito, te necesito fuerte...- Blaine lo miro a los ojos para asegurarse que Kurt entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. -ésto recién comienza, debemos acompañar a Alex y cuidarlo, como lo hicimos siempre, pero ésta vez deberemos protegerlo de él mismo si es necesario, puede que haya cosas que ahora no entienda, y nosotros deberemos guiarlo... Samantha le hablara de todo lo que no queremos que se entere, probablemente intente arruinar lo que formamos porque ella no forma parte de ese mundo, querrá destruir nuestra familia, asique deberemos estar alerta sobre lo que ella habla con él, es muy astuta...- susurro Blaine perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Pero ella querrá lo mejor para él, es su hijo.- dijo Kurt mirándolo.

-Ella quiere lo mejor para ella, crees que quiere tener contacto con Alex porque piensa en él?... No amor, ella piensa en ella, en nadie más, y cuando demuestre quien es, lastimara a Alex, y allí deberemos estar nosotros...-

Kurt recordó cuando Samantha lo dio a luz, como se refirió a Alex, no la entendió en ese momento y no la comprendía ahora, pero suponía que estaba arrepentida, aunque si era como Blaine decía, y él la conocía bien, probablemente no fue buena idea que Alex la conociera siendo aún un niño.

-Lo cuidaremos.- dijo Kurt mirándolo.

Blaine acaricio su rostro.

-Vas a ser fuerte conejito?, no será fácil, pero necesito que seas fuerte, como esa vez cuando me dispararon y debiste cuidarlo sólo, fuiste fuerte, y ahora deberás serlo otra vez.-

Kurt asintió con la cabeza varias veces.

Blaine beso sus labios, tenia terror de lo que podía suceder, de que Samantha pusiera a Alex en contra de ellos, pero lo habían educado bien, y su hijo era muy inocente y los amaba, confiaba en que podrían sobrellevar ésto juntos y con sabiduría.

-Vamos a cenar... Si?.- pregunto mirándolo con una sonrisa aunque opaca.

-Si.- respondió Kurt intentando sonreír.

Blaine sabía que sería muy difícil, pero debían estar preparados para cualquier cosa.

Salieron del baño y Alex se acercó a ellos.

-Te sientes mal papi?.-

Kurt le sonrió y acaricio su rostro.

-No, estoy bien, quieres cenar?.-

-Si, pero estas triste y tienes los ojos rojos.- respondió Alex mirándolo.

Kurt no sabía que responder.

-Es que a papi le cayó mal algo que comió y se lavo el rostro... Vamos bebé, vamos a comprar algo para comer, que quieren comer?.- pregunto tomando de la mano a su hijo, y caminando hacia donde estaban Grecia, Chad y Simón.

-Yo cocinare.- dijo Grecia.

-Ok, entonces le ayudare, y tú me ayudaras.- le dijo a Alex que seguía mirando a Kurt. -amor, le preparamos su comida favorita?.- le pregunto a su esposo.

Kurt asintió con una sonrisa y fue con ellos.

Simón se daba cuenta al igual que Chad que algo sucedía, Grecia se miro con Blaine que negó con la cabeza, no quería que Alex se angustiara, ésto debían enfrentarlo ellos y ya hablarían con su familia luego, primero debía lograr que Kurt se calmara y Alex la pasara bien, luego hablaría con sus suegros, ellos seguramente los ayudarían también.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Habían pasado varios días y ya debían regresar al pueblo, las pequeñas vacaciones habían terminado, se encontraron con Samantha a diario y era desgastante, ella ya sabía que se verían nuevamente dentro de un mes más o menos, Blaine tuvo que darle su número de teléfono ya que ella quería estar en contacto con Alex, Kurt estaba más tranquilo, y él también, solo quería regresar a su hogar y seguir con su vida.

Se despidieron de Simón y de Chad con un abrazo, Grecia mantenía a Alex junto a ella, se notaba que lo extrañaba cuando no estaban allí.

-Adiós papá.- se despidió Kurt de Simón.

-Adiós hijo, cualquier cosa que suceda me llamas.- dijo éste.

-Está bien, pero no te preocupes, en el pueblo las cosas van a regresar a la normalidad, eso dice Blaine.- respondió Kurt a su padre.

-Lo sé, seguro será así... Estaré por allá en unas semanas.- dijo Simón mirándolo con una media sonrisa.

-Te estaré esperando.- Kurt lo abrazo nuevamente con una sonrisa.

Alex se despidió de sus abuelos con un beso y Kurt lo tomo de la mano para ingresar a la zona de embarque, siempre hacían eso, Blaine también lo hacía, a veces había mucha gente en el aeropuerto por eso nunca perdían de vista a Alex.

Llegaron al pueblo y buscaron su auto como de costumbre, Alex estaba agotado, siempre sucedía eso, y mas con el viaje en auto, ellos habían hablado con él y le explicaron de una manera que él pequeño entendiera porque ellos siempre se quedarían en los encuentros con Samantha, a Alex le pareció bien, no le molestaba, de hecho parecía feliz con todo eso, con el encuentro con su madre y poder verse con ella junto a ellos. Blaine supuso que su hijo esperaba una gran familia, algo que no sucedería, Samantha no se integraría a la familia, ni sus abuelos le darían lugar para hacerlo, Grecia no hablaba de ella y Chad y Simón no opinaban sobre ella, solo escuchaban a Alex cuando regresaba de su encuentro con su madre y les contaba todo lo que hablaba con ella.

Llegaron a su casa ya agotados, Alex debía ir al colegio al día siguiente, despertarlo costó mucho y más que cenara. Kurt lo llevo a dormir y luego de asegurarse que su hijo dormía bien regreso a la cocina donde Blaine terminaba de limpiar.

-Imagino que se durmió.- dijo Blaine mirando a su esposo.

-Si, ni siquiera extraña a los conejos.- respondió Kurt.

-Le avise a Benjamín que llegamos y me dijo que los conejos están bien, de hecho me conto que al parecer Cartón se comió las plantas de Loraine, supongo que tendrás que reponerlas.-

Kurt hizo un mueca con su boca, habían dejado los conejos con Benjamín y Loraine ya que Blaine no quiso dejarlos con Anna, supuso que se comerían las plantas de Loraine porque ella no las tenía con una cerca.

-Deseaba tanto regresar.- dijo Blaine cerrando los ojos.

-Yo también. Crees que Alex extrañe a su mamá?.- pregunto Kurt.

-No, la vio unos días y un par de horas, dentro de unos días ni recordara lo que hablaban con ella... Vamos a dormir, estoy destruido.- pidió Blaine.

Kurt sonrió y lo tomo de la mano llevándolo a su habitación, ambos estaban muy agotados, y sabían que la rutina no esperaba y debían estar descansados para enfrentar el día por venir.

… … …

-Asique tu mamá se parece a ti?.- preguntó Lili sentada junto a Alex en el patio del colegio.

-Si, aunque ella tiene el pelo oscuro, papá me dijo que se lo pinta, que cuando era niña lo tenía como yo.- respondió Alex comiendo de un sándwich.

-Y cómo es?, es linda?.- pregunto la niña.

Alex hizo un mohín.

-Supongo que si.-

-Como no sabes?, es como nuestra maestra?.- pregunto la niña nuevamente.

-No, es como la señorita Lewis pero no usa falda... Ni el pelo recogido, y tiene el rostro pintado siempre...-

-Se dice maquillada.- lo corrigió Lili.

-Bueno así, y usa pantalones de cuero, y unos zapatos muy altos, como los del sargento de policía.-

-Zapatos de hombre?.- pregunto Lili mirándolo curioso.

-Pues no, son como esos pero diferentes, es que en Chicago hace mucho, mucho frio y la ropa es diferente que la de aquí.- respondió Alex mirándola.

-Si, la ropa que te regalan tus abuelos son para vestir a Santa Claus... Y ella es buena?.-

-Si, le gustan los videos juegos, y las películas de autos, también tiene tatuajes!, le vi uno en la mano, eran unas letras, no le pregunte... Pero le preguntare que es cuando la vea de nuevo.-

-Cuando la veras de nuevo?.- preguntó la niña.

-Cuando regrese a Chicago.- respondió Alex.

-Porque?, ella no vendrá a verte?.- preguntó Lili intentando entender.

-No, dice que está muy lejos.- respondió Alex mirándola.

-Pero tus abuelos vienen, y viven allí también.- dijo Lili.

Alex la miro de lado pensando.

-Tal vez tiene mucho trabajo, de que trabaja?.-

-No sé, no me dijo...- respondió Alex mirando el suelo.

Lili noto a su amigo triste.

-No te pongas así, seguro podrá venir en algún momento.-

-Es que... Escuche a mis papás hablar... en realidad los escuche discutir cuando la vi por primera vez, y mi papá Blaine no quiere a mi mamá... Tal vez por eso ella no quiere venir.- explico Alex.

Lili lo miro mordiéndose el labio.

-Se le pasara... Mi papá no quiere a mi abuela, la mamá de mi mamá, siempre dice que es una metida y que para ella él es un haragán, y es cierto, mi abuela siempre le dice eso a mi mamá, ellos pelearon a los gritos una vez, mi papá se enojo y se fue con el camión, mi mamá se enojo con mi abuela y ella dijo que no regresaría al pueblo a visitarnos y luego para el cumpleaños de Jimmy regreso... Es normal que se peleen, siempre sucede eso... Pero ahora tienes una mamá y ella siempre va a estar... Aunque... No creo que pueda vivir aquí con tus papas, al señor Kurt no le gusta que le toquen las cosas, y el señor Blaine tiene mal carácter a veces, no quiere a Estrellita.- dijo Lili mirando a su amigo.

-Tu cabra se quiso comer a Rufus.-

-Estaba jugando.- contradijo la niña. -de todas formas, hay papás separados, como los de Max, su papá vive en otra ciudad y él viaja para verlo, o para irse de vacaciones con él, tú te irías a vivir con tu mamá a la cuidad?.-

-Sin mis papás?.- pregunto Alex.

-Si?, con ella solo.-

-No. Sin mis papás no, además mi papá me dijo que ellos siempre debían estar cuando me viera con ella, me dijo que no puedo andar sólo con ella en la ciudad, que no tenía permiso mi mamá para salir conmigo a pasear solos.- respondió Alex.

-Y porque?, es tu mamá, porque no puede salir a pasear contigo sola?.- preguntó curiosa Lili.

-No sé. Pero estaban muy serios, y mi papá Kurt lloro después que nos vimos la primera vez, estaba triste, me dijeron que le dolía el estomago pero sé que no es así, y mi papá Blaine estaba triste también.- explicó Alex mirándola.

-Tu papá lloro y estaba triste?.-

Alex asintió con la cabeza.

-Tus papas son buenos, ellos deben saber porque no quieren que vayas a pasear con tu mamá solo... Una vez vi una película, donde un niño se iba con su papá y la mamá no podía verlo, ella los siguió y luego se llevo al niño y el papá lo buscaba por todo el país y nunca lo encontró, tal vez tus papás tengan miedo que te suceda lo mismo.-

Alex la miro con miedo, nunca se le ocurrió que podía ser por eso que sus papás no lo dejaban estar solo con su mamá.

Lili comió de su sándwich mirándolo.

A los pocos minutos el timbre sonó dando aviso que debían regresar a clases pero Alex estuvo disperso pensando en lo que su amiga le había comentado. Él se había dado cuenta que sus padres no estaban bien con su mamá pero no decían nada, escuchó bien a Blaine enojado porque su madre había aparecido, no la quería, no sabía porque pero sabía que no la quería, y luego cuando Blaine y Kurt hablaron con él y le dijeron que siempre que se encontrarán con su mamá lo harían con ellos, creyó que era porque Blaine no la quería, aunque Kurt no decía nada. De todas formas él no quería estar solo con ella, no la conocía y si sus papás no querían que hablaran con ella a solas, él no lo haría, tal vez Lili tenía razón y sus papás tenían miedo de su mamá.

La maestra le llamo la atención por estar desconcentrado, Lili lo observó adivinando porque estaba así, él solo siguió con su tarea intentando ignorar al resto de sus compañeros que lo miraban.

A la salida Blaine y Kurt lo esperaban, siempre era así y eso le gustaba. Les sonrió y los saludo, se despidió de Lili quien se fue junto a sus hermanos a su casa.

Kurt sonreía y beso su frente, se abrazo a su cintura mirando a Blaine que sonreía, su papá lo calmaba, cuando Kurt le hablaba o simplemente lo abrazaba él se sentía tranquilo.

Amaba a sus padres, no quería que eso cambiara, y sabia que eso no sucedería, que siempre seria así porque sus padres lo amaban y lo cuidaban mucho.

-Iremos a buscar los conejos?.- pregunto Alex antes de subir al auto.

-Mira en el asiento.- respondió Blaine.

Alex miro a través de la ventanilla y ambos conejos estaban en una jaula.

Sonrió y abrió la puerta sentándose junto a la jaula y sacándolos, Blaine entró junto a Kurt sonriendo y mirando a su hijo.

-Porque están en una jaula?.- pregunto Alex.

-Porque se comieron unas plantas de Loraine.- respondió Blaine.

-Ponte el cinturón y déjalos en la jaula hasta que lleguemos a casa.- le dijo Kurt mirándolo.

Alex hizo ésto mismo y Blaine puso en marcha el auto.

-Como te fue en el colegio?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Bien...- dijo Alex mirando los conejos. -mañana nos entregan las computadoras, dijo la maestra que deben ir los padres a retirarlas.-

-Tenemos que ir ambos?, mañana debo ir a hacer arreglos con Benjamín.- pregunto Blaine.

-Voy yo solo, no creo que tengamos que estar los dos.- respondió Kurt.

-Estas seguro que sabes usar esa cosa?, tú papá y yo no tenemos mucha idea de eso.- preguntó Blaine mirándolos por el espejo retrovisor.

-Si, desde primer año nos enseñan, todos sabemos.- respondió Alex metiendo los dedos en la jaula para tocar a los conejos.

-Te extrañaban.- dijo Kurt mirándolo.

-Yo también.- respondió Alex sonriéndole.

-Si hubieras visto como saltaron cuando oyeron la voz de tu padre, parecían la cabra de Lili.- dijo riendo Blaine.

Alex miro a su papá sonriendo, él no era el único que amaba a su papá Kurt.

Ni bien bajaron Alex llevó la jaula con los conejos y se sentó en el suelo de la sala liberándolos.

-Ve a cambiarte de ropa, luego juegas.- pidió Kurt.

Alex cargo los conejos y los llevo a su habitación.

Blaine vio a su hijo con ambos animales y negó con la cabeza sonriendo, se acerco a Kurt y lo abrazo por la espalda hundiendo su nariz en su cuello, éste sonrió abrazando los brazos de su esposo.

-Te dije que regresaríamos a nuestra vida, a la paz de nuestro hogar.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt sonrió, se abrazo más fuerte, luego se giro con una enorme sonrisa para depositar un beso en los labios de su esposo, al que le siguieron varios más.

Alex fue hasta la cocina con ambos conejos en sus brazos, miro a sus papás sonriendo, no cambiaba por nada del mundo a su familia, era feliz así.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Esa mañana el sol estaba oculto tras un manto de nubes negras, todos dormían cuando el celular de Blaine sonó, éste se despertó y miro el aparato, vio el nombre de Benjamín, algo que no podía ser bueno.

-Hola.- susurro Blaine con un peso en su pecho.

-Blaine...- dijo Benjamín con pena y dolor, la angustia se notaba en el tono de su voz y Blaine no necesito nada más, lo supo.

-Cuando sucedió?.- pregunto sentándose en la cama.

Kurt lo miro sin entender pero se sentó a su lado.

-Durante la noche... se quedo dormida... No sufrió...- susurro Benjamín.

-Voy hacia allá.- dijo Blaine.

-Gracias.- la voz de Benjamín se oía tan débil como penosa.

-No me agradezcas, en unos minutos estoy ahí.-

Blaine termino la llamada mirando la manta que los cubría a él y a Kurt.

-Que sucede?.- pregunto su esposo preocupado.

Blaine lo miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Loraine se fue... Murió mientras dormía...-

Kurt comenzó a llorar, Blaine lo abrazo y dejo que sus lágrimas también fluyeran, habían perdido otro ser valioso para su familia.

Se levanto ni bien se sintió con fuerzas, le pidió a Kurt que se quedará para atender a Alex y enviarlo al colegio, luego iría a la casa de Benjamín también.

Esa mañana paso lenta, lúgubre, fría y triste, todo el pueblo se encontró a media mañana en la casa de Benjamín, el entierro seria de tarde, así que Kurt busco a Alex, lo llevo a la casa para comer algo antes de partir al cementerio, Blaine se quedo ayudando a Benjamín en todo lo que se requería, Kurt tuvo que decirle a Alex que Loraine se había ido, que estaba acompañando a Carol, y el pequeño lo comprendió, lloro porque la sentía muy cercana, y ya no estaría.

Luego del entierro fueron a la casa de Benjamín, Alex estaba junto a ellos, Lili se quedo junto a él ya que Anna estaba atendiendo a las personas que llegaban al igual que Blaine, Kurt ayudo con la comida y la bebida, a pesar del dolor que sentía por la pérdida de Loraine. Había hablado con Grecia esa mañana, ella también la apreciaba, y ahora debían enfrentar su partida lo mejor posible, más que nada por Benjamín que estaba sumido en la tristeza.

Alex se quedo sentado en un sillón junto a su amiga y sus hermanos, aunque ellos regresaron a su casa y solo Lili quedó allí. Blaine y Kurt conocieron a los parientes de Loraine y de Benjamín, ellos vivían en CityWell y se quedarían unos días, Blaine estaba muy triste, sabía que ese momento llegaría, era algo inevitable, pero aun así dolía mucho, Anna y Danny se retiraron de noche junto a Lili que estaba muy cansada y Alex ya tenía sueño, aun así se quedo con sus padres hasta la medianoche, a Blaine le preocupaba dejar a Benjamín pero su familia lo acompañaría, eso lo dejo un poco más tranquilo aunque le pidió que si necesitaba algo, lo llamara sin dudar, Benjamín se despidió con un abrazo a ambos y un beso en la mejilla de Alex, les sonrió tristemente antes de que subieran a su auto. Llegar a su casa tomo unos minutos que se tornaron pesados, Alex se dormía en su asiento, no había pedido nada en toda la tarde, se había comportado muy bien, se notaba que también estaba triste, Kurt solo se mantuvo callado, con los ojos acuosos de vez en cuando, y Blaine tenía ese dolor en su alma que lo llevo a llorar nuevamente, en silencio mientras conducía, no quería que Alex lo viera así, Kurt tomo su mano, sintiéndose igual.

Ni bien llegaron Kurt preparó algo para comer mientras Blaine le ayudaba, Alex se había dormido en el sofá, al día siguiente todo en el pueblo estaría cerrado por duelo, así que se quedaría con Kurt y Blaine iría con Benjamín nuevamente.

-Se durmió.- dijo Blaine acariciando los cabellos de su hijo.

-Si, pero debe comer algo.- comento Kurt.

-Bebé, despierta, vamos a comer... Ven...- dijo Blaine acariciando sus cabellos para que Alex despertara. -Cenamos y vas a dormir.-

Alex se despertó a medias, se sentó en el sofá y Blaine beso su frente.

-Vamos a cenar bebé.-

Alex fue a la mesa con mucho sueño, Kurt beso su frente también acariciando sus cabellos, sirvió la comida y cenaron los tres juntos, los conejos iban y venían, seguramente dormirían con Alex, ni la caja, ni la jaula servían, el pequeño se los llevaba a la cama y sino los conejos lo seguían solos.

Alex no termino su comida cuando comenzó a caerse de sueño, así que Kurt lo llevo a dormir, cuando su hijo estuvo bajo las mantas y con los conejos a sus pies y el muñeco entre sus brazos, regreso con su esposo que estaba pensativo mirando la mesa, se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano.

-Crees que Benjamín pueda vivir sin Loraine?.- pregunto Blaine sin levantar sus ojos de la mesa.

Kurt no dijo nada, no sabía que responder a eso.

-Yo no sé si se puede... Perder a alguien que amas... Y seguir... Como se hace?...- pregunto mas para si mismo. Limpio una lágrima solo para que otra apareciera.

Para Blaine, Benjamín era lo más parecido a un padre, un padre especial, por alguna razón se encontraron, Benjamín sin hijos y él si padres, como todo en su vida, su destino cambio cuando conoció a Kurt y le dio una alegría tras otra la vida, pero también éstas pérdidas que son irrecuperables.

-Ella está en el cielo, y de allí lo acompañara.- susurro Kurt mirándolo.

Blaine lo miro y sonrió de lado, deseaba creer en eso. Beso su mano suspirando pesado.

-Vamos a dormir, mañana iré con él...- miro a su esposo a los ojos y le sonrió con tristeza.

Kurt beso sus labios y salieron rumbo a su habitación, con ese dolor en su interior pero con el apoyo de su amor.

… … …

Esa semana fue difícil, Blaine, Kurt junto a los amigos más cercanos acompañaron a Benjamín, un sobrino se quedó con él, pero Benjamín decidió regresar a trabajar para seguir adelante.

-Está seguro Benjamín?...- preguntó Blaine mirándolo, estaba en su casa esperando al primo de Benjamín que había salido a comprar.

-Si, Michael se quedara aquí conmigo, él hace cosas con la alfarería y le haré un horno para que trabaje, pero ya sabes, dinero no le falta, ni a él ni a mí, pero me hará bien trabajar, además no se cuanto lo aguantare, sin su horno es insoportable, esta todo el día haciendo de todo.-

-Es el hijo de su primo no?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si, mi primo tiene cinco hijos, Michael es el mayor, todos sus hermanos tiene un título de algo menos él que se dedico a moldear barro y esas cosas, hablo con Kurt el otro día, le dijo que le haría las masetas, te lo comento?.-

-Si me dijo, a Kurt le vendrá bien algo de ayuda, aunque sea con las masetas...- Blaine vio el auto de Benjamín con su sobrino conduciéndolo.

-Le encanta mirar el programa de caídas, anoche nos reímos hasta las dos de la mañana, nunca me quede despierto hasta tan tarde.- dijo Benjamín sonriendo.

-Me alegro que lo acompañe, parece buena gente.- comento Blaine con una media sonrisa.

-No parece que tuviera cuarenta años, ahora entiendo porque mi primo se lo que quería sacar de encima.- susurro Benjamín al ver a su sobrino bajar del auto.

Blaine palmeo su espalda sonriendo.

-Oye, quieres quedarte a cenar?, compre vino?.- le pregunto Michael a Blaine.

-No gracias, Kurt y Alex me esperan... Te veré mañana...- le dijo a Benjamín despidiéndose y luego miro a Michael. -no beban tanto.-

-No te preocupes, llegara sobrio a trabajar.- le dijo a Blaine despidiéndose con un abrazo.

Blaine subió a su auto y salió rumbo a su casa, le agradaba el sobrino de Benjamín, le hacía bien.

Al llegar Kurt tenía la cena preparada, ayudaba en lo que podía a Alex con la tarea, aunque él no sabía muchas cosas, Blaine lo ayudaba mas, ya habían hablado de eso, Alex tenía una tutora a la que acudían cuando había algo que le costaba mucho, a veces el pequeño se bloqueaba y la psicóloga les recomendó una tutora, pero Alex necesitaba un incentivo, estaba en una edad en la que el colegio no le atraía para nada, cuando la psicóloga hablo con ellos le recomendó a alguno de ellos hacer algún curso para que Alex vea que sus padres se esmeraban en progresar estudiando.

Blaine los observó y Alex le sonrió, Kurt estaba preocupado, él sabía porque, a la hora de la tarea su esposo no sabía cómo hacer.

-Como están?.-

-Bien, estudiando.- respondió Alex a su padre.

-Como está Benjamín?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Mejor, su sobrino es un personaje, le ayuda mucho anímicamente... Te ayudo bebé?.- le preguntó a su hijo.

Éste hizo un mohín y Kurt le cedió el lugar en la mesa.

Le ayudo a hacer la tarea a su hijo y luego cenaron, Kurt estaba preocupado por no poder ayudar a Alex y sabía que a medida que pasaran los años le seria más difícil.

Una vez Alex dormido y en su cama, Blaine se acerco a Kurt ya en su habitación y tomó su mano para hablar con él.

-Que sucede conejito?.- pregunto mirándolo sentado en la cama.

-Es que no sé cómo ayudar a Alex, no soy inteligente y no puedo hacer las cuentas ni ayudarle en lo demás...- dijo Kurt triste.

-Escúchame, tú le ayudas, en lo que puedes pero le ayudas.- le dijo Blaine tomándolo de ambas manos.

-Pero no alcanza, la doctora dijo que debíamos ayudarlo mucho para que él tenga el mismo nivel que los demás niños, si no puedo ayudarlo no será como los demás...-

-Ok, y que te parece si... Terminas el colegio... Los años que no pudiste terminar... Hoy dejaron un papel que pegaron en la vidrial de la ferretería y allí decía que se abrirá un curso para adultos, para terminar el colegio...-

-Ir al colegio con los niños?.- pregunto Kurt confundido.

-No, ir con gente grande, adultos como nosotros, es todos los días de noche, pero en uno o dos años terminarías el colegio y así Alex tendrá más ánimo para estudiar porque su papi va a terminar el colegio, y te será mucho más fácil ayudarlo porque estudiaras lo mismo que él.-

Kurt lo miraba, no estaba convencido de eso.

-Serás un ejemplo para él, un gran ejemplo a seguir, y él estudiará mas porque te verá a ti estudiar, el siempre va a seguirte, y si haces eso él te seguirá.- Blaine lo miraba con cariño, sabía que para Kurt sería difícil pero era la única solución que encontraba.

Miro sus manos entrelazadas con las de su esposo, pensado, si eso ayudaría a Alex, y si sería un ejemplo para él debía hacerlo, aunque tenía miedo.

-Tu vendrás conmigo?.-

-No conejito, yo termine la secundaria en el reformatorio, además debo cuidar a Alex, pero iras con gente que conocemos, son gente del pueblo... Sé que es difícil pero será bueno para Alex y para ti, porque te ayudara mucho.-

Kurt lo miro dudoso.

-Haz ésto, vas un día, si no te gusta lo dejas y ya.- dijo Blaine mirándolo.

-Pero que dirá Alex si empiezo y lo dejo, creerá que él también puede dejar la escuela.- le respondió Kurt.

Blaine sabía que Kurt tenía razón pero no quería que hiciera algo que no le gustaba o le hiciera mal.

-Piénsalo, podemos buscar otra solución, buscar a la tutora para que le ayude todos los días...-

-No, yo lo intentare, iré a la escuela, pero tú me ayudaras verdad?.- preguntó Kurt mirándolo.

-Si mi amor...- le respondió Blaine tomándolo por el rostro. -Siempre voy a ayudarte y estaré esperándote con Alex todas las noches, te lo prometo.-

Kurt sonrió de lado y beso sus labios, Blaine le respondió con mas besos hasta que un último beso se torno más profundo.

-Podríamos...- susurro Kurt.

-Que?, hacer el amor?, espero que si.- respondió Blaine sonriendo.

Kurt lo beso con cariño y entregando su corazón en cada roce de labios, demostrándole todo lo que sentía por su esposo.

… … …

\- Hola señor Kurt.- saludo Lili desde la puerta del colegio.

-Hola como estas, que lindo gorro.- le dijo Kurt.

Blaine la miraba con una ceja alzada y Alex la observaba curioso, la niña tenía un gorro como un muñeco de una cabra, era muy particular.

-Mi mama me lo hizo.- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Ok. Adiós bebé.- se despidió Blaine de su hijo.

Alex se despidió de su padre con un beso y le dio otro a Kurt, y salió junto a Lili hacia el interior del colegio.

-Anna está loca, como le va a hacer eso?.- dijo Blaine a su esposo.

-Es lindo, Alex tiene un conejo de gorro también.- respondió Kurt mirándolo.

-Pero un conejo es más normal, todos los niños tienen conejos en los gorros y renos!, pero una cabra?, una cabra es loquísimo!, como está Anna.- le respondió Blaine.

-A mi me gusto.- le dijo Kurt. -está por llegar el abono, nos vemos después.-

-Ok, pasare a tomar un café...- le dijo Blaine y beso sus labios. -te amo conejito.-

Kurt sonrió y beso nuevamente sus labios.

-También te amo.-

Ambos fueron a sus trabajos y comenzaron su rutina, Alex tenia clases de matemáticas y ese último año se le estaba complicando mucho, le costaba entender, y después de unos minutos dejaba de intentarlo, la maestra sabia que él tenía una tutora y que su nivel era más bajo asique lo ayudaba en todo lo que podía aunque Alex se retraía mucho porque sus compañeros lo miraban.

Luego de la clase Alex se sentó junto a Lili aburrido, había llovido esa mañana y estaba el suelo mojado e incluso con charcos de agua.

-No te pongas triste, yo también odio matemáticas, nadie las quiere, es horrible, mi hermano dice que no deberían existir.- dijo Lili.

-Mi papá dice que es muy importante, y también la escuela, sabes?, mi papá Kurt comenzará la escuela también.- le respondió Alex mirándola.

-Va a estudiar?, aquí?, con nosotros?, no está grande el señor Kurt para eso?.- pregunto Lili.

-No con nosotros, lo hará en la noche con gente grande.- respondió Alex.

-Porque?, él no estudio en un colegio?.- pregunto curiosa Lili.

-Si, pero tuvo un accidente cuando era niño y debió dejar de estudiar.- respondió Alex, recordando que sus papás le contaron que Kurt tenía esas cicatrices que él vio, porque tuvo un accidente en auto de niño.

-Ah!, bueno si él va a estudiar podrá ayudarte, será más fácil, si mis padres estudiaran no me enviarían a hacer la tarea con mis hermanos que son dos burros... Hay algo que no te dije, mi mamá está embarazada... Tendré otro hermano.-

-Va a tener un bebé?.- pregunto Alex.

-Si, que se hará grande y será igual de tonto que mis hermanos.- respondió Lili.

-Vaya!, que tienes en la cabeza?.- pregunto un joven más grande junto a otros dos mirándola.

-Que te importa Aarón Kicken.- respondió Lili sin miedo.

El joven le quito de un manotazo el gorro y se lo aventó a un amigo, Lili se puso de pie y a los gritos intento quitarle el gorro a los jóvenes, éstos reían ya que le llevaban tres o cuatro años y se aventaban en gorro entre ellos hasta que éste cayó a un charco de agua, Alex lo levanto y Lili pateo al que lo aventó ultimo.

-Que haces niña tonta!.- dijo éste empujándola y Lili se cayó sentada al suelo.

-Que le haces a mi hermana?!.- grito Will al ver la escena y corrió empujando al que tiró a Lili.

Los otros dos se le vinieron encima y Jimmy apareció golpeando en el rostro al que golpeo a su hermano, en cuestión de minutos era un revuelta de puñetazos y patadas, cuando la maestra llego necesito la ayuda del conserje para separarlos.

… … …

Kurt estaba sentado en el sofá bebiendo de su taza de café junto a Blaine y a Benjamín que por esos días de frío se cruzaban para tomar un café juntos, eran cinco minutos que compartían ya que Kurt estaba siempre solo en el invernadero, hablaban de todo un poco cuando el celular de Blaine sonó y éste atendió sin mirar quien era.

-Hola... Quien?... Que mi hijo hizo que?!, no, se equivoco de niño, mi hijo no sabe ni cerrar un puño para golpear a alguien... Le digo que se equivoco de Alex...- dijo Blaine convencido.

Kurt lo miraba preocupado, Blaine parecía confundido.

-Está segura... No dije que fuera idiota, estoy preguntándole si está segura que es mi hijo?.- pregunto enojado Blaine.

La mujer hablo unos segundos más y Blaine quedo sin reacción mirando el celular cuando está termino la llamada.

-Que sucede?.- preguntó Kurt muy preocupado junto a Benjamín que lo miraba curioso.

-La secretaria del colegio dice que Alex se vio involucrado en una pelea... que golpearon a unos niños... No entiendo nada... Alex no pudo hacer eso... Él no tiene carácter ni para discutir, ésta mujer está loca.- le respondió Blaine mirándolo.

Kurt dejo la taza y tomo su chaqueta.

-Ve Blaine, yo me arreglo en la ferretería.- dijo Benjamín.

Blaine tomo su chaqueta y salió detrás de Kurt que prácticamente corría hacia el colegio.

-Kurt, te digo que está loca.- le dijo cuando lo alcanzo.

Éste ni lo escucho, entró al colegio y fue directamente hacia la oficina de la directora, allí en la sala contigua estaba sentado Alex junto Lili y a sus hermanos.

-Alex!... Que te sucedió?.- pregunto Kurt entrando a la sala.

-Hola papi, no me sucede nada.- respondió mirándolo.

Kurt se acercó y lo observo cerciorándose que no estaba lesionado.

-Te dije que estaba loca.- le dijo Blaine al notar a su hijo bien, luego miro a los hijos de Anna que estaban golpeados y a Lili con los ojos llorosos. -y a ustedes que les sucedió?, metieron a mi hijo en problemas?.- preguntó adivinando lo que sucedía.

-El tonto de Aarón Kicken tiro a mi hermana al barro.- respondió Will.

Blaine miro a Lili y Kurt se acerco a ella.

-Que te sucedió?, estas mojada.- dijo Kurt.

Lili se abrazo a él y comenzó a llorar, Blaine se acerco y se quito la chaqueta para cubrirla.

Anna entro a las apuradas mirándolos a todos.

-Que sucedió?, porque estas mojada?... Que le hicieron a su hermana?!.- preguntó acusatoriamente Anna a sus hijos mientras se acercaba a Lili y esta se aferraba a ella.

-Nada!, fue Aarón Kicken que la empujo en el charco de barro.- dijo William a su madre.

-Bebe, estas helada... Y a ustedes que les sucedió?.- les preguntó a sus hijos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y solo la miraron en silencio, Anna hizo una mueca imaginándose lo que sucedió, luego miro a Alex y a sus padres.

-Porque están aquí?.-

-La maestra me llamo... Según ella Alex se peleo con alguien.- respondió Blaine.

-Él estaba de pie con el gorro que le quitaron a Lili en la mano, y luego la ayudo a ponerse de pie, no hizo nada...- dijo Jimmy.

-Me está sangrando la nariz.- dijo Will tomándose el rostro.

-Vamos a enfermería.- Anna tomo de la mano a Lili y salió con William hacia la enfermería.

Kurt acaricio los cabellos de Alex y éste lo miro sonriendo.

-Le saque un diente a Aarón Kicken.- dijo Jimmy con una sonrisa triunfadora.

-Te parece bien?, te pueden expulsar por eso.- le dijo Blaine.

Jimmy hizo una mueca restándole importancia.

La maestra y la secretaria aparecieron mientras los otros niños y sus padres salían de la oficina de la directora.

-Donde están tus hermanos?.- le pregunto la secretaria a Jimmy.

-En la enfermería, a Will le sangraba la nariz.-

Ella lo miro mal y luego observó a Blaine y a Kurt.

-Pasen a la oficina por favor.-

Blaine, Kurt, y Alex caminaron hacia la oficina donde estaba la directora.

-Señores...- dijo la directora mirándolos.

-Que se le ofrece señora?.- pregunto Blaine sentándose junto a Kurt en las sillas frente al escritorio con Alex a su lado.

-Pues, como sabrán los niños tuvieron una pelea...-

-Los hijos de Anna tuvieron una pelea, mi hijo no estuvo involucrado.- contradijo Blaine.

-Según quien señor Anderson?.- pregunto la directora.

-Según William y Jimmy, ellos me contaron que Alex estaba de pie a un lado mientras... Peleaban.- respondió Blaine.

-Tenia el gorro de Lili en las manos y la ayudo a levantarse, un niño la tiro al barro, estaba toda mojada.- dijo Kurt mirándola.

La directora miro a la maestra que asintió con la cabeza.

-Alex estaba a un lado con un muñeco en la mano, es cierto.- dijo ésta mirándola.

-Está bien, llévelo a su aula.- le pidió a la maestra.

-Vamos.- dijo la mujer junto a Alex quien le dio un beso a sus padres y salió hacia su aula.

-Lamento haberlos molestado.- dijo la directora.

-Le dije a su secretaria que se equivoco de niño, mi hijo no tiene carácter para discutir, menos para pelear con alguien.- le dijo Blaine poniéndose de pie y Kurt hizo lo mismo.

-Todos dicen lo mismo. Que tengan un buen día.-

Blaine la miro mal y salió junto a Kurt que estaba en silencio, Anna entro a la oficina con sus tres hijos y se despidió de ellos.

-Está loca, se parece a mi celadora en el orfanato, era una mujer muy mala.- dijo Blaine.

-Alex se va a asustar.- comento Kurt.

-Estaba tranquilo, creo que ya conoce a los hermanos de su amiga, espero no se enferme Lili... Agh!... Le deje mi chaqueta, bueno después la paso a buscar.-

-Fue muy lindo gesto ese.- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Estaba helada, encima paga los platos rotos de sus hermanos... Esos le van a traer mucho dolor de cabeza a Danny y a Anna.-

-Te veo luego.- dijo Kurt depositando un beso en los labios de su esposo.

-Ok.- Blaine sonrió mirando a Kurt regresar al invernadero, ya no le daba tanta vergüenza ese tipo de gestos en plena calle, lo que a él le agradaba mucho.

Unas horas después estaban esperando a Alex en la puerta del colegio y éste salió con una sonrisa amplia, Lili le entrego la chaqueta a Blaine y se fue con sus hermanos a su casa, y ellos regresaron a la suya, con esa tranquilidad que les daba la rutina y su pequeño hogar que habían construido con mucho amor.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Habían pasado varios meses y acción de gracias estaba a unos días, Alex se vio siempre que viajaron a Chicago con su madre, ella quería verlo el día de acción de gracias y Blaine accedió, así que mientras Grecia preparaba la cena, él y Kurt estaban en un centro comercial mirando como Alex jugaba en los vídeos juegos con Samantha.

-Parece disfrutar ésto.- dijo Kurt mirando a su hijo a un par de metros.

-Si, ella parece tener ocho años por momentos.- Blaine los observaba mientras bebía una gaseosa.

-Se comporto bien éstos meses, tal vez si quiere bien a Alex.- comento Kurt comiendo un trozo de pizza.

-Ella no quiere a nadie.- dijo Blaine mirándola.

Samantha jugaba junto a su hijo en una máquina, miro de soslayo a Blaine que hablaba con Kurt, observo a su hijo y suspiro pesado.

-Que vas a cenar ésta noche?, sigues con eso de no comer animales?.- le pregunto a Alex.

-La abuela me hizo una cena especial, pero comeré pavo también.- respondió Alex sin desviar la vista del videojuegos.

-El pavo es carne.- le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Si, pero estaba en una bolsa y venia de un mercado, de la fábrica de carnes.- respondió el siguiendo el juego.

Ella sonrió ante la ocurrencia.

-Sabes... Tengo un regalo para ti...- dijo mirándolo.

-Si?.- pregunto Alex con los ojos brillosos.

-Si...- respondió ella mirando hacia donde estaba Blaine. -pero debes venir conmigo porque es muy grande y no pude traerlo...-

-Ir a donde?.- pregunto Alex.

-Aquí, es por allí, cerquita, tus papás ya lo saben, es aquí...- dijo señalando con la mano hacía un pasillo del centro comercial. -ellos te verán desde allí.-

Alex miro a sus padres que lo observaron pero siguieron conversando entre ellos.

-Bien.-

-Ok, ven...- dijo ella tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo por el pasillo, miro hacia atrás notando que Blaine no se dio cuenta que ya no estaban.

Kurt comió una porción de pizza y vio que Alex no estaba.

-No están... No están!.-

Blaine se puso de pie y salió corriendo hacia los juegos.

-Ve por allí.- pidió a Kurt.

Éste salió hacia la zona de juegos buscando con la vista a Alex entre los niños, Blaine corrió por el pasillo y buscó entre las galerías.

-Alex!... Alex!.- grito desesperado.

Kurt se puso muy nervioso, busco por doquier pero no encontró a Alex, se encontró con Blaine a medio camino y se angustio aún más al verlo.

-No está... No está... Se lo llevo!, se llevo a Alex!.-

Blaine tomo su mano pensando en que hacer.

-Señor, sucede algo?.- pregunto un policía a su lado.

-Si, se llevaron a mi hijo... Se lo llevaron de aquí...- dijo Blaine angustiado.

-Bien, tranquilos, díganme qué edad tiene y como estaba vestido?, cual es su nombre?.- preguntó el oficial sacando un anotador.

-Se llama Alex Anderson Hummel, tiene ocho años, tiene lo cabellos rubios...- dijo Blaine nervioso.

-Llevaba un pantalón negro y un buzo verde, no tiene la chaqueta, él tiene ésta altura...- dijo Kurt mostrándole con la mano la altura de Alex.

-Vio a la persona que se lo llevo?.- pregunto el oficial.

-Si, su madre, Samantha Linch, ella no tiene la custodia, ni permiso para llevárselo, solo mi esposo y yo tenemos la tenencia de Alex.- le dijo Blaine.

-Bien, tiene alguna foto de él?, si tiene una foto de ella mejor, sino dígame como es...- dijo el oficial.

Blaine busco en su billetera al igual que Kurt alguna foto de su hijo, mientras el oficial hablaba por su radio dando aviso de la desaparición de Alex.

Samantha caminaba rápido con Alex de su mano por la avenida, éste estaba asustado, ya habían caminado mucho y no sabía a dónde iba.

-A donde vamos?... A donde vamos mamá?.- preguntó angustiado Alex.

-A buscar tu regalo...- respondió ésta mirando la parada de bus.

-No quiero ir a buscarlo, quiero volver con mis papás...- dijo llorando.

Samantha se detuvo mirando hacia un bus.

-Te vienes conmigo y ya, no te preocupes por ellos... No los necesitas...- dijo ésta observando la gente que estaba a su alrededor y los miraban curiosos.

-No!, quiero ir con mis papás!.- Alex recordó lo que su amiga Lili le contó sobre una madre que se llevo a su hijo.

-Basta!, deja de hacer berrinches!.- dijo Samantha sería.

-Quiero ir con mis papás!.- grito Alex llorando. -Quiero ir con mis papás!.- grito intentando zafarse del agarre de su madre.

Ella tiro de él intentado hacerlo subir al bus, no tenía dinero para un taxi asiqué ésta era la única opción, Alex gritaba y lloraba, un policía se acerco a ellos mirando la escena.

-Señora... Que está sucediendo?.- pregunto mirando a Alex.

-Nada, mi hijo que está haciendo un berrinche...-

-Quiero ir con mis papás...- dijo Alex llorando.

-Señora venga por favor...- pidió el oficial intentando hacer que se alejara del bus.

-No, estamos bien.- dijo Samantha tirando de Alex.

El niño se aferro al policía con la otra mano, y éste lo sostuvo, una mujer policía tiro del brazo de Samantha hacia la acera bajándola de los escalones que subió del bus, el policía tomo a Alex por los brazos alejándolo de ella mientras ésta gritaba.

-Quiero ir con mis papás...- susurro Alex llorando.

-Tus padres te están esperando.- le dijo el oficial intentando calmarlo.

Por su lado Blaine camina por toda la oficina, estaban en el centro comercial, en la oficina de seguridad, Kurt lloraba tomando la chaqueta de Alex con fuerza.

-Voy a ir a buscarlo.- dijo Blaine.

-Señor, lo están buscando, necesito que se queden aquí, cuando lo encuentren vendrán aquí.- dijo un oficial de policía.

Chad y Grecia llegaron a las corridas entrando en la oficina.

-Que sucedió?, no lo encontraron?.- pregunto Grecia.

-No, Chad necesito que vayas a su departamento, no tiene donde ir, debe estar allí con él.- pidió Blaine. -no iré yo, y la matare cuando la encuentre.-

El radio del policía sonó y éste se acerco a ellos.

-Lo encontraron, está en camino.-

-Lo encontraron?!, encontraron a Alex?.- pregunto Kurt con los ojos llorosos.

-Si, vienen en camino.- respondió el policía entendiendo la angustia de ambos padres.

Blaine se sostuvo de la pared sintiendo su cuerpo pesado, solo quería ver a Alex, Chad puso su mano en su hombro y él lo miro, Grecia tomo la mano de Kurt, Blaine se acerco a su esposo y tomo su otra mano, si él estaba angustiado no quería ni pensar como estaba Kurt.

La puerta se abrió y un policía apareció con Alex de su mano, éste corrió hacia ellos y ambos lo abrazaron.

-Estás bien?, estás bien bebé?.- pregunto Kurt arrodillado frente a Alex.

Éste asintió con la cabeza llorando.

Blaine noto su muñeca azul, lo abrazo junto con Kurt y beso sus mejillas llorando junto a él.

-Señores, presentaran cargos contra la mujer?.- preguntó un oficial.

-Si.- respondió sin dudar Blaine, miro a Kurt quien seguía aferrado a Alex.

… … …

Samantha quedo en la central de policía, Blaine y Kurt tuvieron que ir a hacer los papeles, no le dejarían pasar ésto, era algo muy grave.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Grecia, Alex estaba callado, Kurt lo llevo a bañarse, Blaine se sentó en una silla dejando allí todo su ser, nunca pensó que Samantha se llevaría a su hijo frente a sus ojos.

-Está loca... Como va a hacer ésto?...- dijo Grecia sentándose junto a él.

-Es mala, siempre lo fue, pero ahora... La matare cuando la vea...- Blaine tenía tanta rabia dentro de él que por momentos creía que explotaría.

-Déjaselo a la justicia, ella no tiene como defenderse de ésto, tú ocúpate de que Alex supere lo sucedido, debe ser horrible que tu propia madre quiera secuestrarte.- dijo Chad sentándose en otra silla.

Kurt regreso a la cocina preocupado.

-Se está bañando.- dijo tomando la mano de Blaine y sentándose junto a él.

-Como está?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Triste.- respondió Kurt.

-Le costará superar ésto... Esa maldita siempre arruinando su vida.- Blaine la odiaba aun mas después de lo que sucedió.

-Intentemos no hablar de ella cuando éste él, no le hará bien, prepararé algo para tomar...- dijo Grecia poniéndose de pie.

Kurt estaba tan agotado como Blaine, le preocupaba su hijo, por cómo se debe estar sintiendo.

-Estás bien?.- pregunto Blaine.

Kurt negó con la cabeza y su esposo lo abrazo, necesitaban apoyarse el uno con el otro.

Alex pareció con el cabello mojado y con la toalla en la mano.

-Ven, yo te seco el cabello.- dijo Kurt.

Alex se sentó junto a él mirando a Blaine.

-Perdón.- dijo por lo bajo.

-Porque me pides perdón?, ésto no fue tu culpa bebé, tú no tienes culpa de nada...- le dijo Blaine.

Kurt lo miro y podía notar la angustia de su hijo.

-Me fui con ella porque dijo que tenía un regalo para mí... Pero luego no quise...- dijo comenzando a llorar. -ella dijo que era en la galería, que ustedes sabían...-

Kurt lo abrazo y beso sus cabellos.

-Bebé...- dijo Blaine tomando su mano. -no tienes culpa de nada, si?, tú madre sabía que no debía sacarte de allí, que no podía llevarte a ningún lado, ella es la responsable, no tú...- miró su muñeca notando los moretones. -ésto te lo hizo ella?.-

Alex asintió con la cabeza.

-No va a lastimarte nunca más, no va a acercarse a ti jamás, yo no lo permitiré, ni papi tampoco.- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Alex comenzó a llorar, se abrazo a Kurt y Blaine beso su mano.

Chad los observaba al igual que Grecia.

-Y ahora... Pensaremos en cosas bonitas...- dijo Grecia. -y para eso te prepare una súper torta, te gusta?.-

Alex miro la torta que sostenía Grecia y sonrió de lado.

-Si, sé que te gusta porque es tu preferida.- dijo ella.

Alex sonrió aún más y Kurt beso varias veces sus mejillas.

Intentaron que el resto de la tarde y la noche sea lo mejor posible, especialmente para Alex que por momentos se quedaba serio y triste, aunque no sería fácil, superarían ésto en familia, como siempre lo hicieron.

… … …

Kurt y Blaine presentaron cargos en contra de Samantha, Blaine estaba indignado, había hablado con el abogado que tuvo que contratar y éste le dijo que el juez envió Samantha a una clínica de rehabilitación, él quería que fuera a la cárcel. No le dijeron nada a Alex, él iba a con una psicóloga desde que llegaron al pueblo ya que se orinaba en la cama, y dormía con ellos, le especialista les dijo que era un proceso que Alex superaría, pero que había que ayudarlo, y ellos prácticamente formaron una burbuja a su alrededor para que nada de lo que estaba sucediendo con su madre lo afectara aún más.

La navidad se acercaba pero Alex no quería ir a Chicago por miedo, así que decidieron quedarse y sus abuelos viajarían para pasar las fiestas con ellos.

-Ponte la chaqueta Chad.- pidió Grecia buscando la suya.

-Aquí no hace frío.- respondió éste jugando a los videojuegos con Alex.

Simón estaba sentado junto a ellos mirando como jugaban, él no entendía nada y siempre perdía.

Grecia fue a buscar una chaqueta para Chad mientras Kurt preparaba ropa de abrigo para Alex, Blaine cuidaba que las pizzas no se quemaran, irían a un pequeño parque que habían inaugurado hacia unos días cerca de su casa y pasarían la tarde allí.

-Alex ven a cambiarte.- pidió Kurt saliendo de su habitación. -ponte lo que te deje sobre la cama.-

-Ok.- respondió el niño.

Kurt se detuvo y lo quedo mirando, sabiendo que Alex se quedaría jugando, éste lo miro y salió hacia la habitación, Grecia dejo la chaqueta de Chad sobre una silla junto a las demás cosas que llevarían al parque.

-Las pizzas ya están.- dijo Blaine sacando una fuente y dejándola sobre una mesa.

-Hay que esperar que se enfríe o se pegara el queso.- pidió Kurt buscando gaseosas y preparando un recipiente para el café caliente y tazas que eran de plástico.

-Vas a llevar todo eso?.- pregunto Grecia al verlo.

-Hace frío.- respondió Kurt.

Grecia no dijo nada, Kurt siempre fue precavido así que no le asombraba.

Alex regreso vestido como le indico su padre, volvió al sofá donde Simón y Chad hablaban de un partido de fútbol.

Blaine espero que se enfriaran las pizzas y comenzó a cortarlas, Kurt término de buscar lo que quería llevar con la ayuda de Grecia, mientras Alex comenzó a jugar nuevamente con su abuelo.

Salieron en ambos autos, Chad, Grecia y Simón alquilaron uno en CityWell para poder movilizarse mejor. Llegaron al parque y recorrieron el lugar, no estaba lejos del pueblo así que era ideal para ellos y el resto de la gente del pueblo. Pasearon por todo el parque hasta que se quedaron en un lugar para disfrutar, Alex jugó con sus abuelos y con sus padres, parecía que nada había sucedido meses antes, él disfrutaba y poco a poco quedaba atrás Samantha.

Esa navidad la disfrutaron en familia, cenaron en la casa en compañía de Benjamín y su sobrino, luego fueron a la plaza donde había fuegos artificiales, allí se encontraron con Anna y Danny, los niños comenzaron a jugar en los juegos y en la playa había una fiesta y más fuegos artificiales.

Blaine y Kurt se quedaron unos minutos abrazados mirando los fuegos artificiales, no eran muchas las navidades que pasaron en el pueblo, y no se arrepentían de eso, fue la mejor decisión, disfrutar de ese momento en familia, en su hogar, junto a la gente que los acompaño todos estos años que les llevó formar su presente.

Alex se acerco corriendo, se abrazo a Kurt sonriendo ya que un hermano de Lili estaba disfrazado de Grinch y correteaba a los niños por la plaza, Blaine acaricio sus cabellos sonriéndole al igual que Kurt, Alex los miro abrazándose aún más a su padre hasta que Lili lo llamo a los gritos cuando tiraron a su hermano en el suelo.

Chad, Grecia y Simón hablaban con Danny y Anna disfrutando de la noche, Alex corrió hacia sus amigos y sus padres lo miraron felices por él, Kurt se apoyo en el hombro de Blaine aún abrazados, Blaine hizo lo mismo en la de él, cerrando sus ojos al igual que su esposo, queriendo detener el tiempo en ese momento, en ese lapso de sus vidas que era su felicidad.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Blaine despertó con mucho calor, ya era verano y se estaba sintiendo, habían viajado por primera vez en meses a Chicago y pasaron allí unos días para que Alex se sintiera a gusto nuevamente, habían regresado el día anterior y estaban agotados.

La luz tenue de su habitación estaba encendida como de costumbre y Kurt dormía profundamente, decidió levantarse y darse una ducha, paso por la habitación de Alex, su hijo había regresado a dormir solo y no se orinaba mas, se sentía mucho mejor y el tiempo, mas la terapia, su acompañamiento y apoyo borraron todo lo sucedido. Él también dormía con una luz tenue, desde que nació dormía así, no se acostumbraba a dormir a oscuras. Lo observó asegurándose que no tenia pesadillas y luego fue al baño, se dio una ducha rápida y volvió a su habitación, allí tenían un climatizador y había otro en la habitación de Alex, al de su hijo siempre lo mantenía al mínimo cuando dormía pero al de su habitación lo graduó para que dé más frío ya que estaba con calor nuevamente.

Se acostó junto a su esposo y escucho un sonido en el jardín de su casa, se sentó en la cama y oyó unas risas, y unos gritos en la calle, Kurt se despertó y lo quedó mirando, Blaine se acerco a su oído para hablarle.

-Ve con Alex, hay alguien afuera.-

Kurt lo miro serio y Blaine salió de la cama, Kurt hizo lo mismo, fue hasta la habitación de Alex y escucho en la ventana de su hijo unas voces.

-Les digo que es mala idea!... Tony!, regresa!.- dijo una voz casi entre susurros.

Blaine la reconoció, busco un sartén para hacer carne y abrió la puerta de entrada observando de frente, claramente, a Jimmy, el hijo de Anna junto a otro joven, éste lo miró con terror, Blaine iba a gritarle cuando un joven apareció de la nada por el pasillo de su casa, e intento correr pero le lanzo el sartén dándole en el cuerpo, el jóven salto el pequeño cerco de material y corrió junto a los a otros dos.

-Te voy a matar Jimmy...- grito Blaine saliendo hacia la calle. -cuando te encuentre te matare!.-

Los jóvenes corrieron en dirección contraria al pueblo, hacia los acantilados, Blaine buscó el sartén que quedó lleno de tierra y entro nuevamente, Kurt estaba mirando desde la sala atento, Blaine cerró la puerta y fue hacia la cocina enojado.

-Matare a Jimmy, y a sus amigos.- dijo lavando el sartén.

-Era él?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Si, él y dos de sus amigos...- fue a la puerta que da hacia el jardín trasero y encontró masetas y flores de Kurt tiradas. -Malditos mocosos.-

Kurt salió para ver lo que rompieron y volvió a entrar detrás de su esposo, éste estaba llamando por teléfono, probablemente a los padres de Jimmy, él fue a la habitación de Alex quien dormía sin darse cuenta de nada.

-Danny?... Soy Blaine, tú hijo estuvo aquí, Jimmy y sus amigos, rompieron mi jardín... Si estoy seguro porque lo vi y me vio...- Blaine negó con la cabeza enojado. -Bien, si lo sé, pero tu hijo pagará lo que rompió... Sé eso, no estoy enojado contigo ni con Anna, pero imagínate que te despiertas a media madrugada con unos jóvenes rompiendo tu jardín... Bien, me parece bien... Ok, hasta mañana.-

Blaine se calmo y miro a su esposo.

-Mañana vendrá Danny, me dijo que Jimmy se está juntando con unos jóvenes que desde hace unos meses se quedan en la playa y ni siquiera duerme en su casa... Pero le haré pagar lo que rompió... Ten por seguro eso, le sacaré la piel del tras...-

-Papi... Que sucede?.- pregunto Alex medio dormido y descalzo cerca de ellos.

-Nada bebé, vamos a dormir.- dijo Kurt caminando hacia él y llevándolo hacia su habitación.

Blaine termino de limpiar y fue a su habitación, Kurt espero a que Alex se durmiera de nuevo y regreso junto a su esposo que estaba pensativo.

-Intenta dormir, no regresaran está noche.- pidió Kurt mirándolo.

Blaine lo observo y decidió hacerle caso, abrazo a su esposo quien se acomodo entre sus brazos, sonrió de lado sintiendo el aroma de su cabello.

… … …

Blaine preparo el desayuno mientras Kurt revisaba que Alex tuviera todo lo que necesitaba para el colegio, tocaron a la puerta y Blaine fue a ver quién era encontrándose con Danny y Jimmy.

-Vaya...- dijo Blaine caminando hacia ellos.

-Hola, vinimos porque Jimmy tiene algo que decirte...- dijo Danny mirando mal a su hijo.

-Lo... Lo lamento, le dije a Tony que no se metiera en su casa pero no me hizo caso... Yo no quería molestarlo señor Anderson.- dijo el joven arrepentido.

-Mmmh!... Y que querían hacer?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo serio.

-Pues... Nada... Solo andábamos por ahí...- respondió Jimmy.

-Él pagara todo lo que rompió.- dijo Danny.

-Yo no rompí nada.- respondió Jimmy.

-Vas a pagar lo que rompieron porque estabas con ellos y eres responsable.- le dijo Danny serio y enojado.

-Vas a trabajar conmigo en la ferretería, y arregladas lo que le rompieron a Kurt en el jardín.- le dijo Blaine.

-Me parece perfecto.- Danny estaba de acuerdo con esa idea.

-Trabajar?.- preguntó Jimmy.

-Si, o quieres terminar en el reformatorio?, mira que yo estuve allí y no es para nada lindo.- le respondió Blaine.

Danny y Jimmy lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Estuviste en un reformatorio?.- pregunto Danny.

-Si, por hacer idioteces como las que hizo Jimmy anoche, y tuve suerte, tú la tienes también, es mejor ocupar tu tiempo en el trabajo que en hacer estupideces con tus amigos.- le respondió Blaine mirándolo a Jimmy.

-Es cierto... Lo que dice Blaine es cierto... Trabajaras con él y harás lo que te pide.- dijo Danny entendiendo el punto.

Jimmy miro mal a su padre.

-Es eso o te mando a trabajar con tu abuela en el campo de maíz, y lo más cercano a un amigo allí será el espantapájaros.- le dijo Danny.

Jimmy no hablo en absoluto, miro a Blaine y luego al suelo.

-Te espero en una hora en la ferretería.-

Jimmy no dijo nada.

Danny golpeo su cabeza para que respondiera.

-Está bien.- dijo el jóven mirando de lado a su padre.

-Gracias Blaine.- le dijo Danny. -créeme que no lo criamos para ésto, lo último que esperaba era que molestara a los vecinos, no se a quien salió.-

-Está bien, te espero en la ferretería.- le dijo a Jimmy y se despidió de Danny con la mano.

Entro a su casa nuevamente y Alex ya estaba desayunando junto a Kurt.

-Jimmy arreglara el jardín y trabajara conmigo en la ferretería.- le dijo a su esposo.

-Porque vendrá aquí a tocar el jardín?.- pregunto Kurt con el seño fruncido.

-Porque su amigo lo rompió y Jimmy estaba con él, además le estoy haciendo un favor créeme, se les fue de las manos a Danny y a Anna, Jimmy terminara metido en muchos problemas.- respondió Blaine sentándose junto a su esposo.

-Y cuando vendrá?.- pregunto Kurt desayunando.

-Ésta tarde.- respondió Blaine bebiendo de su taza de café.

Kurt lo miro serio.

-Créeme, es su responsabilidad y haré que pague, se le van a ir las ganas de molestar.-

-No tiene mermelada papi.- dijo Alex entregándole un pan.

Kurt le puso la mermelada al pan de su hijo y Blaine sonrió negando con la cabeza.

Unos minutos después dejaron a Alex en su colegio y fueron cada uno a su trabajo, Benjamín llego junto con ellos, Blaine le comento lo sucedido y que Jimmy trabajaría allí para compensar lo que hizo, él estuvo de acuerdo, y cuando el joven llego, con cara larga, Benjamín le entrego un delantal para que comience su trabajo.

… … …

Kurt estaba revisando un morral con sus cosas, decidió comenzar ese curso para terminar el colegio, era el primer día y Alex junto a su esposo lo acompañarían. Los nervios no lo habían dejado dormir la noche anterior, iría ese día para ver cómo era eso, pero también sabía que si dejaba sería un mal ejemplo para su hijo.

-No estés nervioso papi, seguro será divertido.- le dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

Kurt sonrió de lado.

-Vivian empezara el curso, y cuando le dije que estarías allí se puso feliz, también estaba nerviosa.- le comento Blaine buscando su abrigo.

-Ella ira con MaryAnn?.- pregunto Kurt.

-No, MaryAnn hizo una carrera en la universidad, Vivían no pudo porque comenzó a trabajar en el mercado y no termino el colegio.- respondió Blaine mirándolo.

Kurt seguía nervioso, miro a su hijo que lo observaba con orgullo.

-Todo estará bien, ya verás que será fácil y pasaran rápido las horas.- le dijo Blaine entendiendo la preocupación de su esposo.

-Y cuando regreses haremos la tarea juntos papi.- Alex le sonreía con mucho entusiasmo.

Kurt no podía decir "no" a eso, su hijo estaba más ilusionado que él.

-Bien, vamos.- dijo sin saber que decir.

Salieron rumbo al pueblo, las clases eran en el colegio y el curso era exclusivo para adultos, allí Kurt se encontró con algunos vecinos y otras personas que no conocía, seguramente del pueblo vecino.

Vivían, la mujer que atendía en el mercado se acerco a saludarlo al igual que a Blaine y a Alex, Kurt se sintió más a gusto cuando comenzó a hablar con ella, la conocía y sabia quien era.

Se despidieron en la puerta como lo hacen con Alex, y luego Blaine se fue con su hijo a su casa, Kurt entro al aula y se sentó junto a Vivían, no eran muchos y eso le ayudo a no estar nervioso, se repetía a si mismo que ésto lo hacía por Alex, para que se sintiera motivado a estudiar y en cierto punto, orgulloso de él.

La primer clase fue fácil, solo hablaron de todo un poco, Blaine y Alex regresaron a buscarlo, su hijo estaba sonriente cuando lo vio, al igual que Blaine, y él se sintió bien, que ésto sería un gran paso para él, y con el apoyo de su familia podría terminar el colegio y sentirse mejor consigo mismo también.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

Ocho años después...

Kurt había perdido la noción de todo, Blaine besaba su cuello y torso mientras lo embestía lentamente, se aferro a su espalda intentando no gemir alto mientras el orgasmo lo golpeaba, Blaine lo miro y apresuro sus movimientos buscando su propio placer que lo sacudió segundos después.

Se quedaron tendidos, inertes, intentando regresar a la realidad de a poco.

-Feliz aniversario amor.- dijo Blaine buscando sus labios.

Se fundieron en un beso tierno y dulce, lleno de ese amor que los unió diecisiete años atrás.

-Feliz aniversario.- susurro Kurt sonriendo.

-Te amo, te amo como ese día que me di cuenta que mi corazón latía por ti.- dijo Blaine mirándolo con amor.

Kurt sonrió enamorado, se fundió en otro beso aferrándose a Blaine mientras dejaba su alma en sus labios.

-Te amo, mucho... mucho.- dijo entre besos.

Se miraron a los ojos y se besaron hasta que se durmieron nuevamente.

Kurt despertó cuando oyó el tv en la cocina, era tarde, se había quedado dormido, Blaine seguía durmiendo, salió de entre sus brazos con cuidado de no despertarlo y se vistió con el piyama, tomo su ropa y salió hacia el baño, luego de ducharse fue hacia la cocina, Alex desayunaba mientras miraba las noticias.

-Hola papi.- saludo mirándolo.

-Hola bebé, me quede dormido, tienes que ir al entrenamiento?.- pregunto a su hijo.

-Si, en un rato... Les prepare café, vamos a come afuera hoy?.- preguntó Alex siguiendo con su desayuno.

-Si, en el local de Anna, ella preparo una torta para nosotros.- le respondió Kurt sirviendo café en su taza.

-Cuantos años cumplen?.- preguntó curioso Alex, ya sabía que era el aniversario de sus padres y hacia un par de años lo festejaban en el pueblo.

-Diecisiete, nos casamos cuando estabas en la panza de tu mamá.- le respondió, luego recordó que no se hablaba de Samantha y miro a su hijo quien solo lo observaba. -lo siento, lo olvide.-

-Está bien, es papá el que no quiere hablar de ella, yo no tengo problema, es mi madre.- dijo Alex.

-Te busco nuevamente?.- pregunto Kurt, hacia un par de meses Samantha lo contacto en Chicago, se le acerco su hijo pero Alex no quiso hablar con ella, luego intento contactarlo por las redes sociales pero su hijo no la acepto.

-Si, crees que debo hablar con ella?.- pregunto Alex mirándolo.

-Si tú quieres... Solo no se vean solos, ella...-

-Lo sé, por eso no quiero verla, pero siento que hago mal en no hablarle.-

-Háblale, por teléfono.- dijo Kurt, no quería que las cosas se dieran así entre Alex y su madre pero ella no había cambiado nada y él temía que intentara algo nuevamente.

Alex suspiro pesado, ya tenía casi dieciséis años, era un adolescente y habían preguntas en su mente que sus padres no podían responder, Blaine enterró a Samantha en vida, no se hablaba de ella, no se hacía referencia a ella, e incluso por unos años pidió una orden de restricción para que no se acerque a ellos cuando estaban en Chicago, Blaine la odiaba, y no era para menos. En la memoria de Alex aun rondaban imágenes, entre realidad y sueños de lo sucedido esa tarde, odiaba pensar en ello, pero la pesadilla regresaba de vez en cuando.

Kurt acaricio sus cabellos provocándole una sonrisa.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, nadie te obliga, no tienes ninguna obligación con ella bebé.-

-Lo sé.- respondió Alex mirando a su padre.

Kurt intentaba buscar en el rostro de Alex algo de Blaine pero no lo hallaba, tenia parecido a Samantha pero no en todos sus rasgos, aunque en el carácter se podía decir que no tenía nada de ninguno de los dos, cuando hablaron con la psicóloga porque Alex tenía problemas para hacer amigos, ella le dijo que podía ser una secuela de lo que le sucedió de bebé, y sus problemas de aprendizaje también, le había costado terminar la primaria, y ahora en la preparatoria era igual, tenía un tutor que le ayudaba, era un asistente terapéutico también. Alex se dio cuenta que no era como los demás desde muy pequeño, y eso lo afecto aun mas, aunque ahora ya de adolescente intentaba tener más amigos, el pueblo era más grande, con mas vecinos nuevos, y se conocían todos, eso no quitaba el hecho que un grupo de muchachos siempre se burlaban de él y la que terminaba a los gritos con ellos era Lili, su mejor amiga.

Se sonrió al verlo desayunar tomando la cuchara como lo hacía Blaine, en esas cosas era igual al padre y en otras a él, le gustaba mirar las noticias o alguna serie que daban para niños, se quedaba con él en el invernadero, no tanto en la ferretería ya que Jimmy siempre le hacía bromas, Benjamín iba de vez en cuando a la ferretería por las tardes, pero ya no era como antes, estaba grande para eso y su sobrino vivía con él asique nunca se encontraba solo.

Anna y Danny pusieron un local de comidas cuando a él lo echaron del trabajo, esos meses fueron difíciles para la familia de Lili, Jimmy era el único que trabajaba hasta que cobraron el juicio por despido y abrieron un pequeño local de comidas que les ayudaba mucho, más que nada en verano cuando no daban a basto e incluso Lili trabaja en sus momentos libres junto a su hermano Will y Jasón el más pequeño.

El invernadero iba bien, los meses de verano eran los más productivos, al igual que la ferretería, con el dinero de la pensión en Chicago enviarían a Alex a la universidad en CityWell, algo que le preocupaba mucho porque su hijo estaría solo allí, Grecia compro otra casa más grande a nombre de él, para que la use de pensión también y ese dinero lo destina a Alex, para lo que necesite en el futuro. Toda su vida giraba en torno a su hijo, y la idea que en un par de años se fuera a estudiar a otra ciudad, lo aterraba.

-Los abuelos vienen?.- preguntó Alex de la nada sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-No, mi papá sigue con lo de la mudanza, Grecia y Chad están de viaje.- respondió Kurt desayunando.

-A donde fueron?.- pregunto Alex.

-Cerca de Chicago, Grecia tiene pensiones por allí, y quería venderlas o arreglarlas.- respondió Kurt.

En realidad Grecia tenía sus bares y quería venderlos para comprar propiedades, ya estaban cansados de esa vida y era más tranquilo el alquiler de habitaciones.

-Papá y tú se conocieron en una de sus pensiones no?.- preguntó Alex recordando lo que le contaron sus padres.

-Si.- respondió recordando ese día. -tu papá llegó a la pensión y me miraba extraño.-

-Estaba enamorado de ti, eso me dijo él.- dijo Alex con una media sonrisa.

-No desde el principio, eso fue después.- respondió Kurt.

-Y... Como sabías que estabas enamorado?.- preguntó curioso Alex.

-Porque lo sentí aquí.- respondió Kurt tocándose el pecho. -y era algo lindo, no era feo ni doloroso, era muy lindo lo que sentía, tanto que no quería que Blaine se fuera, quería estar siempre con él.-

Alex lo miro pensativo, le sonrió de lado y luego observo la mesa.

-A ti te sucedió eso también?.- pregunto Kurt al ver extraño a su hijo.

-No.- se apresuro a decir Alex negando con la cabeza.

-Es lindo sentirse así, si te sucede algún día puedes decírmelo y a tu papá.- le dijo Kurt al ver que su hijo estaba nervioso.

-Está bien.- respondió Alex terminando de desayunar.

Blaine apareció despeinado, en bóxer, descalzo y medio dormido.

-Que hora es?.- preguntó desde la sala.

-Tarde, ve a bañarte.- le pidió Kurt.

Blaine salió hacia el baño bostezando.

Alex río por lo bajo.

-Olvido que es día de semana.-

-Si, de todas formas no iremos a trabajar.-

Alguien toco la puerta y Alex busco su bolso de entrenamiento.

-Adiós papi.-

Kurt lo acompaño a la puerta y vio a Lili esperándolo en la salida de la casa con su equipo de entrenamiento.

-Hola señor Kurt.- saludo la joven.

-Hola.- respondió éste levantando la mano.

Alex le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre y salió junto con su amiga hacia el centro deportivo.

Kurt entró nuevamente y se sentó en la mesa esperando a Blaine, mientras pensaba decidió preparar el desayuno para su esposo, aunque la duda lo asaltaba una y otra vez.

-Y Alex?.- pregunto Blaine acercándose a él.

-Se fue al entrenamiento.- respondió Kurt.

Blaine lo abrazo por la espalda y beso su cuello.

-Quería prepararte el desayuno pero me dormí.- susurro entre besos.

-Yo también me dormí, Alex estaba desayunado solo.-

-Ya puede desayunar solo.- dijo Blaine continuando con los besos en el cuello de su esposo.

-Sabes?, estaba extraño, creo que le gusta alguien.- comento Kurt.

-Alguien?, le gusta Lili?, espero que sea Lili.- dijo Blaine colocándose a un lado de su esposo y se sentó para desayunar.

-Porque Lili?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Porque se conocen desde bebés... Además es buena muchacha, más allá de la madre loca que tiene. Imagínate que sea la otra, Mandy, la nueva... Eso sería una masacre, Lili la mata.- respondió Blaine.

-No entiendo porque.- dijo Kurt, realmente no entendía a que se refería Blaine.

-No tengo nada con la otra chica, pero Lili está enamorada de Alex desde toda la vida.- explico Blaine. -y Lili tiene su carácter, te imaginas lo que sería eso... Danny me pregunto si Alex la invitara a ese baile que están organizando en el colegio... Él prefiere que vaya con Alex.-

-Danny te dijo eso?, cuando?.- preguntó Kurt observándolo.

-Ayer, paso a comprar algo y me pregunto... Él se da cuenta que Lili está enamorada y Alex pues... No sé si le tiene miedo o le gusta.- respondió Blaine comenzando a desayunar.

-Porque le va a tener miedo?, crecieron juntos, son amigos de toda la vida.- dijo Kurt confundido.

-Por como es Lili, yo también le tendría miedo, ella lo arrastra a todo lo que hace, y Alex no dice que no, así que o le tiene miedo o le gusta, no hay mucho mas.-

Kurt no dijo nada, tenía sentido así como lo planteaba Blaine.

-Ya tiene edad para enamorarse, y pues Lili tiene mi voto.-

Kurt sonrió ante el comentario de su esposo.

-Cuando le preguntaste si le gustaba alguna chica o chico del colegio él no respondió.- dijo Kurt.

-Dijo que le gustaban las chicas, y con la única que sale a todos lados es con Lili.-

-Pero y si le gusta la otra, la nueva?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Lili terminara agarrándose de los pelos con ella, como Anna con la pelirroja, como era?, Gloria?.-

Kurt lo miro mal recordando a esa mujer y como le coqueteaba, Blaine sonrió y beso sus labios varias veces.

-Estoy seguro que nuestro bebé elegirá bien... Y hablando de bebés... Pensaste lo que te dije?.- le pregunto Blaine comiendo una tostada.

-Si, pero no sé, es mucho trabajo, además es mucho dinero.- le respondió Kurt.

-No es tanto, tenemos lo de las pensiones... Y piensa que sería lindo tener otro bebé, uno de tu propia sangre, ya tenemos a Alex y seria hermoso tener un pequeño Kurt, créeme que sueño con eso, además a Alex le gustara tener un hermanito.-

-No le preguntamos.- dijo Kurt.

-Le preguntaremos si quieres hacerlo.-

Blaine quería convencer a Kurt de ser padres nuevamente pero esta vez de él y por medio de un vientre donado, era costoso pero sería una alegría nueva y él soñaba con tener un hijo de su esposo.

-Vi páginas en internet, le use la computadora a Alex, si quieres podemos hacer una cita y que nos expliquen como es, quieres?.-

Kurt lo miro dudoso, él no sabía si era una buena idea, un bebé era mucho trabajo y había que empezar de cero ya que él se olvido de todo, no recordaba ni como cambiar un pañal.

-Yo quiero ser papá de nuevo, de un bebé tuyo.- le dijo Blaine.

Kurt lo observo con ternura, Blaine lo miraba con una sonrisa llena de amor y eso le lleno el corazón.

-Está bien, pero haremos una cita para saber que es y cuanto saldrá, hablaremos con Alex, a ver que dice.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine lo beso con emoción.

-Te amo, veras que todo saldrá bien, y seremos papás nuevamente.-

Kurt sonrió, Blaine estaba muy ilusionado con eso.

Volvió a besarlo y se concentro en desayunar junto a su esposo, ese día era para ellos.

… … …

-En serio, Lamat no sabe lo que es una pelota.- dijo Lili mientras regresaban a sus hogares.

-No le tiene miedo a la pelota, es porque lo pateas a él.- comento Alex mirándola.

-Ahg!, que niña!, no se aguanta una patada.-

Alex sonrió de lado, su amiga tenía un carácter particular.

-Entonces irán al local de comidas?, mi mamá preparo algo?, de quien es el cumpleaños?.- pregunto Lili.

-Es el aniversario de mis padres.- respondió Alex.

-Ahh, ok... Oye, emm... Iras al baile?.- pregunto Lili sin mirarlo.

-No sé, no creo.- respondió nervioso Alex.

-Porque no?.- preguntó Lili deteniéndose.

-Pues, para que iría?.- Alex la observó sin saber que decir.

-No sé, para lo que vamos todos, además... Puedes ir conmigo, sino tendré que ir con Max Litton y es un baboso.- dijo ella caminado nuevamente.

-Porque tendrías que ir con él?.- preguntó Alex.

-Porque me pidió ir con él y le dije que si tú no querías ir conmigo iría con él.- le respondió ella.

Alex la observo extrañado.

-Le dijiste eso?.- pregunto caminado junto a ella.

-Si, es la verdad, no me agrada él pero sola no puedo ir, prefiero ir contigo, tú no quieres?.- pregunto mirándolo seria.

-Emm... Bueno... Cuando es?.- pregunto Alex cuando ya llegaban a su casa.

-Dentro de unas semanas...- respondió ella. -entonces... vamos juntos... Mi mamá me está haciendo un vestido, es muy lindo.-

-Llevaras vestido?.- preguntó Alex.

-Claro, es una fiesta, todas van con vestido...- respondió Lili como si fuera una obviedad. -te veo esta tarde entonces, hoy termina la serie.-

-Si, te espero en casa, pero nos veremos en el local de comidas verdad?.-

-Si, tendré que trabajar, nos vemos allí, adiós.- se despidió Lili dándole un beso en la mejilla a Alex antes de entrar a su hogar.

-Adiós.- dijo Alex, y salió camino a su casa.

Kurt y Blaine estaban sentados en el jardín, en los bancos que hizo Blaine con mucha ayuda de Benjamín, Alex los observo desde la cocina, estaban abrazados y susurrándose cosas, sonrió porque siempre los encontraba así, él era uno de los pocos jóvenes que podía decir que sus padres nunca se separaron o estaban divorciados, ellos vivían sus matrimonio como si no pasara el tiempo.

-Hola.- saludo mirándolos.

-Hola bebé, que tal estuvo el entrenamiento?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Bien.- respondió acercándose a ellos y depositando un beso en la mejilla de cada uno. -me voy a bañar así vamos a comer.-

-Ok. Todo está bien?.- preguntó Kurt notándolo extraño.

-Si, bueno, Lili quiere que vayamos al baile, le dije que si, llevará un vestido.- respondió Alex.

Blaine se quedo sorprendido, Kurt solo lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Bien, tendrás que comprarte ropa linda.- le dijo Kurt.

Alex asintió con la cabeza con una media sonrisa, y salió hacia el baño, Blaine sonrió emocionado.

-Va a tener su primera cita.- susurro con el corazón saltando de emoción.

-No, va a ir a un baile nada mas.- dijo Kurt mirándolo.

-Sabes cuantas cosas hice en mi primer baile?...- se quedo pensando y recordando ese momento de su vida. -le daré preservativos.-

\- Blaine...- susurro Kurt observándolo serio. -es un baile nada mas.-

-Si hace la mitad de lo que yo hice los necesitará.- dijo su esposo.

-No le digas nada de lo que hiciste...- Kurt estaba molesto, no quería que su hijo siguiera ese tipo de ejemplos. -además que hiciste para necesitar preservativos?, tenias dieciséis años también.-

-Si, pero deje de ser virgen a esa edad.- le respondió Blaine.

Kurt se puso de pie mirándolo.

-No quiero que Alex sepa esas cosas, él es un niño, no le darás ningún preservativo y le diremos que solo baile... O lo que sea que hagan... Nada de... Lo otro.-

Blaine lo miro reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-Ok, lo que digas.- abrió los brazos para que Kurt regresara con él como hasta hacia dos minutos.

Éste lo miro aún con rastros de su enojo pero se sentó nuevamente y Blaine volvió a abrazarlo, sonrió apoyándose en su pecho. No le gustaba cuando su esposo hablaba de Alex como si fuera un adulto o uno de esos jóvenes que deambulaban ebrios en las calles durante la madrugada, Alex seguía siendo un niño, no tenia maldad y por si solo no se le ocurriría hacer alguna cosa extraña.

-Estas enojado?.- pregunto Blaine.

-No.- respondió sin mirarlo.

-Estas seguro?.-

Kurt suspiro y lo miro a los ojos, Blaine lo observaba con una ceja alzada.

-No, pero no hables de esas cosas, Alex no es como tú a esa edad, ni como ningún otro niño.-

Blaine le sonrió de lado.

-No, no lo es, él es más parecido a ti en eso, pero no es un niño, es un adolescente que querrá experimentar todo lo que pueda y es mejor acompañarlo a ignorar lo que hace.-

Kurt no dijo nada, en eso Blaine tenía razón.

Beso sus labios y Kurt sonrió de lado, Blaine acaricio su rostro con suavidad mirándolo con amor, Kurt era sumamente inocente y aunque él tampoco creía que Alex fuera a hacer algo impropio seguía siendo un adolescente que debía ser guiado para que sea un hombre de bien.

-Ya estoy, nos vamos?.- preguntó Alex mirándolos desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Si.- respondió Blaine y depósito un último beso en los labios de Kurt antes que éste se pusiera de pie.

… … …

Almorzaron en el local de Anna, Lili trabaja allí y sus hermanos, habían ocupado una mesa y estaban los tres juntos cuando Anna trajo una torta con un "Feliz Aniversario", luego les regalo otra para que llevaran a su casa.

-Gracias Anna, estaba deliciosa la torta y toda la comida.- agradeció Blaine.

-Si, estuvo deliciosa.- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

-De nada, me alegro que les gustara, y espero que disfruten su aniversario.-

-Eso haremos.- respondió Blaine.

-Hasta luego.- se despidió Kurt.

Los tres salieron rumbo a su auto pero Lili salió del local llamando a Alex.

-Quieres que vayamos a la playa?.- le preguntó la joven. -yo ya termino aquí.-

-Bueno, te espero.- respondió Alex.

Blaine sonrió y miro a Kurt que oculto una sonrisa.

-Me quedo esperando a Lili.- les dijo Alex a sus padres.

-Ok, no llegues tarde.- dijo Kurt y entro al auto.

Blaine sonrió ampliamente mirado a su hijo que lo observó extrañado.

Salieron rumbo a su casa y ahora que Alex no estaría ellos aprovecharían para amarse, mientras su hijo ingresaba nuevamente al local de comidas en espera de su amiga.

Kurt guardo la torta que les regalo Anna en la heladera, Blaine lo abrazo por la espalda provocándole una sonrisa y beso su cuello.

-No pienso dejarte ir, hasta que lleguemos a la cama.- susurro Blaine.

Kurt se dio vuelta y lo beso con ansias.

Varias horas después llegaron Lili y Alex a la casa, encendieron el tv y Alex preparo jugos para ambos.

Kurt despertó luego de su maratón amorosa y fijo sus ojos en los de Blaine que lo observaba con una sonrisa.

-Estas despierto?.-

-Si, desperté hace un rato pero quería verte dormir, como cuando estábamos en la pensión, recuerdas?.- pregunto Blaine con sus ojos brillantes.

-Si. Cuando no queríamos que Chad escuchara.- respondió Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Para mi escuchaba y no decía nada.- dijo Blaine.

-Si hubiera oído algo me lo hubiera dicho.- Kurt abrazo más a su esposo repasando con su nariz su cuello. -Alex llego.-

-Si, pero no escuchara, esta con Lili.- dijo Blaine disfrutando de las caricias de su esposo.

-Como sabes que esta con Lili?.- preguntó Kurt mirándolo.

-Porque está la música de esa serie que miran ellos, hoy termina creo.- respondió Blaine abrazándolo más. -Vamos?... O quieres repetir?.-

Kurt sonrió y lo miro a los ojos nuevamente.

-Vamos a bañarnos.-

Alex se sentó junto a su amiga con los jugos y unas masas, comenzaron a ver la serie muy entretenidos, Blaine paso al baño junto a Kurt y se ducharon juntos, luego salieron y los saludaron, Kurt sirvió de la torta que les regalo Anna y comieron mirando la serie, aunque Kurt no entendía mucho, le gustaba ver a su hijo disfrutar con su amiga, miro su mano entrelazada a la de Blaine mientras éste estaba atento a la tv, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo, era hermoso ese momento, único y hermoso.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

Habían terminado de trabajar y regresaron a su casa, Alex se iba a la playa con Lili, siempre salían con algunos compañeros en vacaciones.

Alex se sentó en un tronco mirando a Dante, era un compañero que siempre lo molestaba, Mandy los invito y se sentó junto a él, Lili estaba cerca en otro tronco mirándolos con desgano.

-Vaya, el niñito salió de la cueva, tus papis no vinieron?.- le preguntó Dante a Alex.

Él miro hacia el suelo, no le agradaba que le hablaran así.

-Aún te cambian el pañal?.-

Alex se puso de pie y se fue hacia la salida que llevaba a la plaza.

-Alex!.- llamo Mandy.

-Oye descerebrado, no sé porque le dices eso si eras tú el que llevaba pañal en cuarto año porque se hacía pis encima.- le dijo Lili a Dante.

Todos rieron mirando al joven, Lili salió detrás de Alex que estaba caminando hacia su casa.

-Ey!... Me esperas?, corrí mucho en el entrenamiento, no quiero correr aquí también.- dijo Lili cerca de él.

Alex se detuvo mirando el suelo.

-No le hagas caso a ese tonto, se cree muy divertido cuando no lo es.- dijo Lili caminado junto a él.

-No sé porque todos quieren juntarse con él.- susurro Alex.

-Yo no quiero juntarme con él, es amigo de Mandy, a mi no me agrada.- respondió ella.

Alex la miro sin decir nada.

-Mandy no es como él.- le dijo a Lili.

-No, pero es su amiga... Sabes que comienza otra temporada de El cielo purpura?, quieres verla?, en casa están mis hermanos, no puedo ver tele.-

-Vamos a mi casa, mis papás están allí pero no miran tv.- dijo Alex de mejor ánimo.

-Bueno.-

Llegaron a la casa y Kurt y Blaine los saludaron, se sentaron en el sofá con el control remoto en la mano.

-Quieres quedarte a cenar Lili?.- preguntó Kurt mirándola.

-Si, claro.- respondió la joven con una sonrisa.

Kurt sonrió y comenzó a preparar la cena para los cuatro, Blaine los miraba con una sonrisa.

-Me agrada ésto.- susurro a su esposo.

Kurt lo observo y luego a los jóvenes, escondió una sonrisa y miro a su esposo.

Cenaron los cuatro y luego Alex y Blaine llevaron a Lili a su casa.

Al día siguiente comenzaban las clases nuevamente, Alex iba al colegio y Blaine y Kurt a trabajar, luego almorzaban en su casa, cuando Alex estaba de vacaciones entrenaba de mañana pero cuando iba al colegio entrenaba de tarde, y luego tenía que regresar con su tutor al colegio, cuando entendía bien lo que le costaba y hacia la tarea, podía irse, entonces se quedaba con Kurt en el invernadero hasta que regresaban a su casa.

Los fines de semana aprovechaban para salir a pasear, Alex iba con ellos hasta que Lili se desocupaba y lo pasaba a buscar, para ir a la playa o miraban algo allí en la casa.

Había un cine pequeño que funcionaba los fines de semanas, para que Kurt pudiera estar en la sala sin miedo, debieron mirar varias películas en su casa con la luz de la sala apagada pero con la de la cocina encendida, cuando entró al cine y vio las luces encendidas no tuvo miedo, pero cuando las apagaron se tomo de la mano de Blaine, la pantalla era grande e iluminaba todo, asique se relajo y pudo disfrutar de la película.

Blaine estaba muy feliz, adoraba su vida, su familia, su hijo, su esposo, pero quería tener otro hijo, y a pesar de que lo habían hablado con Kurt unas semanas atrás, él quería comenzar con las entrevistas con los profesionales.

-Podemos llamar y pedir un turno.- dijo Blaine mientras le ayudaba a Kurt con sus plantas en el jardín de su hogar.

-No lo hablamos con Alex.- respondió Kurt observándolo.

Blaine miro hacia la sala donde estaban Lili y su hijo mirando la tv.

-Bueno podemos hablarlo hoy cuando Lili se vaya.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt lo miro y siguió regando las plantas.

-De verdad conejito... Es algo hermoso un hijo, ambos lo vivimos, porque no vivirlo de nuevo?.-

-Ya estamos grandes no te parece?.-

-Hablas en serio?, no tenemos cuarenta años, conejito podemos ser los mejores papás aún a ésta edad... Yo también tengo muchos miedos, pero deseo ser padre de un hijo tuyo.-

Kurt lo observo a los ojos y sonrió de lado.

-Hablaremos con Alex para contarle ésto, quiero que él éste de acuerdo.-

-Ok, ésta noche hablaremos con él.- dijo Blaine sonriente.

Tocaron a la puerta y Alex atendió.

-Hola.- dijo Mandy.

-Hola.- saludo Alex mirándola.

-Quieres venir a la playa?.- preguntó la joven.

-Emmm... No, estoy mirando una película con Lili.- respondió él.

Mandy miro hacia adentro observando a Lili quien la miraba mal.

-Que miran?.- pregunto entrando a la casa.

Alex no dijo nada, y se quedó observándola.

-Días de viento.- respondió seria Lili.

Mandy se sentó en el sillón mirando a Alex.

-Puedo mirarla con ustedes?.-

-Emmm... Si claro.- respondió Alex cerrando la puerta y se sentó entre Lili y Mandy.

-Como estas Lili?.- pregunto la joven.

-Bien.- respondió ésta seria y sin mirarla.

Mandy se acerco mas a Alex observándolo con una sonrisa, éste se puso de pie nervioso.

-Quieres jugo?.- le pregunto a Mandy.

-Si, claro.- respondió está.

Alex salió hacia la cocina muy nervioso, Kurt y Blaine entraron observándolo y a las jóvenes que se miraban mal.

-Ésto se va a poner feo.- susurro Blaine.

Alex estaba preparando jugo bajo la mirada de sus padres, Kurt lo notaba nervioso, busco algunas galletas para llevárselas a las jóvenes.

-Hola Mandy.- saludo Kurt.

-Hola señor Kurt.- saludo la joven amablemente.

Blaine apareció detrás de su esposo con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Mandy.-

-Hola señor Blaine.- dijo ésta.

-Aquí tienen galletas.- Kurt dejo la fuente sobre la pequeña mesa.

Alex apareció con los jugos para ambas jóvenes, Lili se notaba desconforme, él se sentó en otro sillón individual, Blaine noto que no quería estar junto a las jóvenes adivinando porque era eso. Kurt comenzó a hacerle preguntas a Mandy sobre su familia, ellos llegaron hacia casi un año pero tenían una huerta en su casa y pasaban seguido por el invernadero, a él le caían bien.

Paso una hora de la película pero ninguno estaba disfrutándola, Lili menos que nadie ya que parecía se había arruinado su noche, Alex estaba nervioso porque Mandy lo miraba constantemente, Kurt y Blaine se quedaron en la cocina limpiando y observándolos.

-Debo regresar a mi casa, tengo que estar a la hora de la cena, me acompañas Alex?.-

Éste no sabía que responder, no quería dejar a Lili allí para acompañar a su otra amiga.

-Yo te llevo, en el auto es más rápido.- dijo Blaine. -así le pregunto a tu papá si quiere que le lleve las maderas que pidió.-

La joven lo miro con desilusión, pero se puso de pie ya que no había opción.

-Adiós Lili.- saludo mirando a la joven con cierto disgusto en su tono de voz.

-Adiós.- respondió Lili mirándola de soslayo.

-Adiós Alex, nos vemos mañana.- le dijo al joven con una sonrisa.

-Si, hasta mañana.- se despidió Alex.

La jóven se despidió de Kurt y Blaine la llevo a su casa, Kurt vio cuando Alex se sentó junto a Lili mirándola de soslayo, ésta tenía muy mala cara.

Se sentó en el sofá donde antes estaba su hijo mirando la película, Alex seguía nervioso aunque intentaba disimularlo, a la que se notaba el malestar era a Lili.

-Compre la ropa para el baile.- le dijo Alex a Lili.

-Y que te pondrás?.- preguntó ésta curiosa.

-Quieres ver?.- preguntó Alex con una sonrisa.

-Si.- respondió Lili sonriente.

Alex miro a Kurt quien fue a la habitación de su hijo, estaba muy contento que su pequeño fuera a un baile, su primer baile.

Le llevo una funda a su hijo, Alex la abrió y le mostró a su amiga un saco azul oscuro muy elegante, un pantalón negro de vestir, y una camisa blanca.

-Los zapatos me los envía mi abuela desde Chicago.- dijo Alex a su amiga.

-Vaya, es muy lindo, te va a quedar muy bien.- le dijo Lili sonriendo.

-De que color es tu vestido?.- le pregunto Kurt a la joven.

-Es rosa.- respondió ella.

-Entonces harán una linda pareja.- respondió Kurt.

Ambos jóvenes se sonrieron con las mejillas rojas.

Kurt llevó nuevamente el traje a la habitación para guardarlo, Alex se quedo hablando con Lili hasta que llego Blaine y la acompañaron a su casa.

Al regresar Kurt ya deseaba irse a dormir porque era tarde pero Blaine quería que hablaran con su hijo.

-Hay que hablar de eso que hablamos.- le dijo Blaine a Kurt.

-Ahora?, tengo sueño...- respondió Kurt.

-Que cosa?.- pregunto Alex mirándolos junto a ellos.

-De algo importante que estuvimos hablando con tu papá, queremos tener otro hijo, uno de Kurt.- respondió Blaine.

Alex se puso serio y miro a su padre, Kurt lo noto mal, no le agradaba la noticia.

-No te gustaría tener un hermano?.- le preguntó Kurt a su hijo.

-Pues... Porque quieren tener otro hijo?.- preguntó Alex mirándolos.

-Porque es lindo, un hermanito, un pequeño Kurt, cuando naciste... Cuando te tome en mis brazos fue algo mágico, algo que no se repitió en mi vida, tú fuiste todo, y lo sigues siendo, pero esa sensación cuando te sostuve por primera vez fue un sueño y quiero que nuestra familia vuelva a vivir eso.-

Alex no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirando el suelo.

-No quieres?.- pregunto Kurt.

Alex lo miro un poco triste.

-No lo sé.-

Blaine noto que estaba angustiado, y Kurt también al verlo así.

-No te dejaremos de querer porque tengamos otro hijo.- dijo acercándose a él y acariciando su cabellos, podía adivinar lo que pensaba Alex. -Kurt no ama a nadie más como a ti, y eso no cambiara, estoy seguro que si tenemos otro hijo serás su héroe, porque siempre es así, el hermano mayor es siempre el héroe, además, ni tu papá ni yo tuvimos hermanos y yo quiero eso para ti, que tengas un hermano, alguien con quien contar cuando tu padre y yo ya no estemos, alguien con quien no compartirás lazo de sangre pero si de corazón como tú y Kurt. Quiero que tengamos algo de él...- le dijo a su hijo mirándolo con cariño. -te amamos y eso no va a cambiar nunca, jamás.-

Alex lo miro y a Kurt, sonrió de lado, su padre se acerco y beso sus cabellos.

-De verdad crees que te puedo dejar de querer?.- pregunto Kurt.

-No.- respondió Alex. -…y… cuando van a tenerlo?.-

-Aun no hablamos con los especialistas, pero mañana mismo comienzo a llamar.- respondió Blaine emocionado.

-Los abuelos saben?.- pregunto Alex.

-No, aún no, hablaremos con ellos cuando tengamos algo más conciso, hay que citarnos con los especialistas primero, y ver cuánto cuesta eso.- respondió Blaine.

-O sea que no será pronto.- dijo Alex.

-No, la mayoría tarda muchos meses en consultas.- respondió Blaine a su hijo.

Alex asintió con la cabeza entendiendo, miro a Kurt quien le sonrió y se abrazo a él, Kurt lo abrazo como cuando era pequeño, habían cosas que no cambiaban.

… … …

El día del baile llego y Alex estaba muy nervioso.

-Quieres usar el perfume de tu papá?.- preguntó Kurt mientras acomodaba la corbata de su hijo.

-Si. No me veo mal verdad?.- Alex temblaba de los nervios.

-No, te ves muy lindo, todo un hombre.- respondió emocionado Kurt.

Blaine entro a la habitación de su hijo con varios perfumes.

-Hay todos éstos.-

-Quiero usar el tuyo papá.- le dijo Alex.

-Cual?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo.

-El que usas siempre.- respondió Alex terminado de acomodarse el saco.

-Ok.- dijo Blaine entregándole el pequeño frasco. -estoy tan emocionado... Te pasare a buscar cuando acabe, a las once no?.-

-Si.- Alex respiro profundo mirando a sus padres.

-Todo saldrá bien, ya veras, iremos a buscar a Lili, y los dejaremos en el club... Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, te ves muy guapo.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt le sonreía lleno de orgullo también.

-Ok, vamos.- pidió Alex.

-Espera, tómale una foto Blaine.- pidió Kurt.

-Si! La foto!.- dijo éste saliendo a su habitación.

-Se va a hacer tarde.- Alex seguía nervioso.

-Vamos a la sala a tomar la foto.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine fue tras ellos y tomo varias fotos con una cámara, estaba muy feliz al igual que Kurt, fueron al auto y salieron hacia la casa de Lili para ir a buscarla.

Anna los hizo pasar porque quería sacar fotos de ambos jóvenes, cuando Lili apareció Alex se quedo mirándola hipnotizado, estaba hermosa, más que eso, era una princesa.

Anna les saco varias fotos juntos, Danny estaba allí mirándolos, tenía una sonrisa cuando miraba a Lili.

-Es igual a la madre.- dijo a Danny. -también fuimos al primer baile juntos... Confió en que Alex se comportara.-

Blaine lo miro y sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Alex se comportara, es la primera vez que va a un lugar así solo, además, no tiene idea que es comportarse mal.-

Eso dejó más tranquilo a Danny, los hermanos de Lili solo miraban, parecía que Anna los tenia castigados.

-Vamos.- dijo Lili ansiosa.

-Si.- respondió Blaine. -a las once la traemos de nuevo.- le dijo a Danny y a Anna.

Salieron con Kurt, Alex y Lili hacia el club del pueblo, allí estaban los maestros recibiendo a los estudiantes, despidieron a su hijo y a Lili con una sonrisa, se sentían muy felices por éste momento que estaba viviendo su pequeño.

Alex y Lili llegaron a la puerta y ésta paso su brazo por el de Alex tomándolo por sorpresa pero sonrió sintiendo una emoción muy grande invadiendo su pecho, miro hacia donde estaban sus padres y éstos lo miraban sonrientes. Ingresaron con una sonrisa al notar los globos y la decoración, habían muchos jóvenes allí, a Alex le agrado el ambiente, no era estridente, ni bullicioso, eso le agradaba, no le gustaba la música alta, ni los lugares donde había mucha gente.

Mandy llego junto a un joven que era compañero de ellos, ella no parecía estar muy feliz, le había preguntado a Alex si quería ir con ella al baile pero cuando Alex le dijo que iba con Lili, a Mandy no le gusto nada.

-Hola.- saludo Mandy cuando se acerco a ellos sola, había dejado a su pareja en la puerta.

-Hola.- saludo Alex con una sonrisa aún con Lili aferrada a su brazo.

-Hola Mandy, lindo vestido.- dijo Lili mirándola.

Ésta la observo seria.

-Gracias, el tuyo también es lindo... Y tú estás muy guapo Alex.- le dijo al joven que le sonrió apenado.

Unas jóvenes se acercaron a Mandy y ella se debatía entre ir con sus amigas o quedarse con Alex, Lili al notarlo decidió actuar rápido.

-Alex me acompañas?...- le pidió a su amigo.

-Si.- respondió éste sin saber a dónde debía ir.

-Adiós Mandy.- se despidió de ella y camino con Alex hacia el centro del club.

Mandy se quedo mirándolos y salió con sus amigas al otro extremo del lugar. Alex no sabía que debía hacer, no sabía que se hacía en una fiesta así.

-A donde querías ir?.- le pregunto a su amiga.

-A... Pues, la maestra Sandy estaba aquí y quería saludarla, pero se fue. Ella es muy amable con nosotros.- respondió Lili mirándolo.

Alex allí noto que su amiga estaba maquillada, se veía muy hermosa.

-Emmm... Yo no la vi.-

-Crees que cante alguien, parece que va a tocar una banda, tal vez sea la de la escuela.- dijo Lili.

-Una banda?.- preguntó perdido Alex.

-Una orquesta, la que toca en los juegos, tal vez toquen aquí.- explico Lili.

-Te gusta esa música?.- preguntó curioso.

-No, es un asco, pero si tocan algo aquí será lindo seguro.-

-Y... Hay que bailar?... Yo no sé bailar.- dijo Alex.

-No te preocupes, solo te mueves así.- Lili comenzó a mover su cintura haciendo que el vestido se moviera graciosamente.

Alex río mirándola.

-Ven, vamos a ver que tienen para comer.-

Ambos salieron a la mesa de comidas, sería una noche muy divertida.

Kurt y Blaine se quedaron mirando una película, se preguntaban todo el tiempo si su hijo la estaría pasando bien, si se divertía, eso ponía nervioso a Kurt pero Blaine lo calmaba llenándolo de besos.

Antes de las once estaban en la plaza esperando a Alex, salieron todos los jóvenes en el horario indicado y su hijo junto a Lili sonriendo, se notaba que estaba feliz.

-Hola!, como la pasaron?.- pregunto Blaine cuando ambos jóvenes subieron al auto.

-Genial!, estuvo muy lindo.- respondió Lili con una sonrisa.

-Y tú, como la pasaste?.- le pregunto Kurt a su hijo.

-Muy bien, fue muy divertido, toco la orquesta, bailamos con Lili, y comimos muchas tortas de chocolate.- respondió Alex con una sonrisa.

-Bailaste?.- pregunto Kurt mientras Blaine lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Si, Lili me enseño.- respondió sonriendo Alex.

Kurt miro a la joven que tenía una sonrisa de lado a lado.

Se miraron con Blaine y sonrieron.

Llevaron a Lili a su casa mientras los jóvenes hablaban de la noche que habían pasado, estaban muy felices. Dejaron a la joven con sus padres y regresaron a su casa, Alex les contó todo lo sucedido, desde que entraron hasta el mal humor de Mandy que termino peleando con sus amigas.

-Porque pelearon?.- pregunto Kurt mirando a Alex que estaba de pie y caminando de un lado a otro.

-No sé, no le pregunte, hable con ella cuando entramos pero después no la vi mas, la oí discutir porque Lili se quedo mirándola, había mucha gente para ese momento y la orquesta estaba tocando la música de una película que Lili había visto y me la estaba contando... aunque no me acuerdo que película era, Lili conocía todas las canciones y me habló de todas.-

Blaine y Kurt lo miraban atentamente, su hijo estaba muy entusiasta.

-Tomaste algo?.- le pregunto Blaine, aunque sabía que no les darían alcohol y Alex no tenia olor a alcohol, estaba muy enérgico en ese momento.

-Gaseosas, y un jugo de cereza que preparo la profesora Luisa, era muy dulce, me tome como diez vasos de ese.- respondió Alex.

-Si, me parecía.- respondió Blaine imaginando que se tomo todo lo que tenia azúcar y él no estaba acostumbrado a eso.

-Y que comieron?, a parte de las tortas de chocolate.- preguntó Kurt.

-Sándwich, las galletitas que hace Anna y tartas.- respondió Alex sonriendo.

Kurt se sorprendió de todo lo que comió su hijo, miro a Blaine quien sonreía observándolo.

-Ve a darte un baño que ya es tarde, mañana llegan tus abuelos.- dijo Blaine.

-Si, mañana dormiré en la sala?.- preguntó a sus padres.

-Si, mañana iré a buscar el sofá cama que me regalo Benjamín y dormirás allí, ya veremos cómo organizamos la sala, así no tienes que dormir en un colchón en suelo.- respondió Blaine. -ve a bañarte.-

Alex fue hacia el baño pero salió en seguida y entro a su habitación para buscar su ropa primero.

-Tiene más azúcar en su organismo que todo del alcohol que tenía yo en mi primer fiesta de curso.- dijo Blaine mirando a Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Eso le puede hacer mal.- Kurt bostezo cansado.

-No, está feliz, no hizo nada de lo que se pueda arrepentir, a menos que el sándwich que se comió sean de cerdo o conejo, ahí si que se sentirá mal... Por cierto, Benjamín me dijo que ya están los conejitos para ir a buscarlo, vamos mañana?.-

-Temprano, porque hay que pasar a buscar el sofá cama que nos regalo Benjamín antes que lleguen mi papá, Chad y Grecia.- dijo Kurt. Habían planeado, luego de algunos años que ya no tenían conejos porque los anteriores murieron hacia un tiempo, volver a regalarle a su hijo una mascota para su cumpleaños.

-Ok, vamos a dormir, ya está nuestro bebé en casa.- le dijo Blaine acercándose a su esposo y depositando un beso en sus labios con amor.

Kurt sonrió y salieron hacia su habitación, Alex se estaba bañando, y seguramente se iría a dormir también, esa noche no la olvidaría jamás.


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

Fueron a buscar los conejos, eran dos, uno blanco y otro marrón que eligió Kurt, luego se dirigieron a la casa de Benjamín, él les regalo un sofacama que tenía desde hacía años pero estaba en perfecto estado, vivía con su sobrino que le hacía masetas y artesanías para que Kurt vendiera en el invernadero, Benjamín ya estaba muy grande para trabajar pero hacia algunas cosas con madera para vender, y ayudaba a Blaine en alguna ocasión.

-Gracias Benjamín, vendrán a comer torta?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Si claro, durante la tarde iremos, tus padres ya llegaron?.- pregunto Benjamín.

-No, llegan al medio día.- respondió Kurt.

-Mi suegro le tiene miedo a los aviones, así que viajan todos juntos.- comento Blaine mientras se aseguraba que estuviera bien amarrado el sofacama al tráiler que le prestó Benjamín.

-Y Alex?.- preguntó el hombre mayor.

-Duerme.- respondió Kurt.

-Bebió mucho anoche?.- preguntó el sobrino de Benjamín.

-Todo lo que tenía azúcar, no les dieron alcohol.- respondió Blaine.

-En serio?, porque un grupo de muchachos se quedo en la playa y estuvieron haciendo idioteces en la plaza, incluso colgaron el calzón de alguien en una de las luces.- comentó el hombre.

Blaine y Kurt lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Pues, nosotros fuimos a buscar a Alex y a Lili a la hora que salieron y estaba todo bien.- dijo Kurt.

-Esos seguro fueron los muchachos que se juntan en el desfiladero, los amigos de Mandy, ese Dante o algo así que se burla de Alex, él y sus amigos estuvieron pintando los bancos de la plaza la otra vez, vinieron a comprar pintura en aerosol y los saque de la ferretería, le prohibí a Jimmy que les venda pero es el padre de ese tonto es el que las compra y se las entrega.- comento Blaine.

-Te dije que eran ellos, ya había sucedido antes, si no dieron alcohol en la fiesta, seguro que esos jóvenes lo compraron para tomarlo después.- comentó Benjamín.

-Eso hubiera hecho yo.- dijo inconscientemente Blaine.

Ambos hombres lo miraron con curiosidad.

-Cuando tenía esa edad hacia eso. No por nada termine en un reformatorio.- dijo observándolos.

-Estuviste en un reformatorio?.- preguntó el sobrino de Benjamín.

-Si, por robarme un auto, el del director del orfanato.- respondió Blaine asintiendo con la cabeza.

El sujeto se quedo sorprendido, Benjamín ya conocía la historia y no le dio importancia.

-Por eso le está encima todo el tiempo a Jimmy.- le dijo Benjamín a su sobrino.

-Pues a ese le falto poco, con esos amigos que tenia, uno término en la cárcel, ayer me entere en el mercado.- comento éste.

-El que me rompió las plantas en casa, Anna me lo dijo ayer.- Kurt recordó la conversación con su vecina cuando fueron a buscar a Lili.

-Ese no sabe lo que le espera.- dijo Blaine. -nos vamos, tenemos el regalo de Alex en el auto.- le mostró la caja con ambos conejos.

-Huh!, son para comer?.- pregunto el sobrino de Benjamín.

Kurt lo miro consternado.

-No.- respondió Blaine riendo. -Alex es vegetariano.-

Miro a Kurt que observaba mal a hombre.

-Los esperamos en casa, vamos amor.- dijo Blaine caminando hacia la puerta del auto.

Kurt se despidió de ambos con una sonrisa y salió hacia el auto.

Blaine condujo con cuidado hasta su hogar, a Kurt no le gusto para nada el comentario del sobrino de Benjamín, no tenía nada de gracioso.

Ni bien llegaron entraron el sofacama que era pesado, lo dejaron en la sala y descansaron un rato, debían mover los muebles para que quedara bien, y eso les llevo su tiempo, Kurt recordó que habían dejado a los conejos dentro del auto y fue a buscarlos, mientras Blaine preparaba el desayuno de su hijo.

-Menos mal no hace tanto calor.- dijo Kurt entrando con la caja con los conejos.

-Que tal si se los dejamos en la cama?, se va a llevar una gran sorpresa .- preguntó Blaine con una sonrisa.

Kurt sonrió ante la idea y fueron juntos a dejarle el regalo, Alex dormía sin reparo, su habitación era ordenada en lo que Kurt podía mantenerla ordenada, ellos pusieron los conejos sobre la cama y estos iban y venían pero Alex no despertaba.

-Vamos, ya despertara.- susurro Blaine.

-Y si los aplasta?.- preguntó preocupado Kurt.

-No los aplastara, no te preocupes, vamos a preparar el desayuno.- respondió Blaine.

Salieron a la cocina y prepararon el desayuno, Alex no había despertado, y decidieron despertarlo ellos, regresaron a la habitación de su hijo quien seguía durmiendo, los conejos daban vueltas sobre la cama y Blaine tomo uno y lo puso en el rostro de su hijo riendo por lo bajo, Kurt sonrió cuando su hijo despertó limpiándose el rostro y miro al conejo que le caminaba encima.

-Que?... un conejo...- dijo Alex observándolo bien y sentándose en la cama.

-Cuidado que allí hay otro.- advirtió Kurt al notar que su hijo no vio al que estaba a un lado de él.

-Conejitos.- dijo Alex tomándolos a ambos con una sonrisa.

-Feliz cumpleaños bebé.- saludo Blaine besando sus cabellos.

-Feliz cumpleaños.- dijo Kurt tomando su rostro y besando su mejilla.

-Gracias, hacia mucho no teníamos conejos, muchas gracias.- les dijo a ambos sonriendo.

-Dieciséis años...- Blaine se emocionaba mucho en cada cumpleaños de su hijo, no podía creer lo rápido que crecía.

Kurt acaricio sus cabellos igual de emocionado.

-Los quiero mucho.- les dijo Alex a ambos.

-Y nosotros a ti bebé.- le respondió Kurt.

-Cámbiate que ya está el desayuno.- dijo Blaine sonriéndole.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y Kurt acomodo unos cojines en el nuevo sofacama.

-Tal vez sea más cómodo para Simón dormir allí.- dijo Blaine mirando a su esposo.

-Si, eso estaba pensando, crees que Alex se moleste?.- preguntó Kurt.

-No, le dará igual mientras duerma con los conejos.- respondió Blaine comiendo unas galletas.

Kurt término de acomodar el mueble y fue con su esposo.

Alex se estaba lavando los dientes, un conejo apareció por la sala, el otro estaba con él en el baño.

-Que nombre les pondrán?.- pregunto Blaine ya que los conejos eran de su esposo y su hijo.

-No sé.- respondió Kurt.

-Son niños no?, no me fije, espero que ambos sean del mismo sexo o tendremos una conejera pronto.- dijo Blaine mirando a Kurt.

-Luego nos fijamos.- respondió éste.

Alex salió del baño con el conejo en la mano, lo acariciaba con una sonrisa.

-Como los llamaremos?.- preguntó a su padre.

-No sé, que nombre quieres ponerles.- preguntó Kurt.

-Mmmh...- Alex miro el conejo que tenía en su mano, era marrón claro como su traje cuando era niño. -chocolate?.-

Blaine sonrió mirando a su esposo.

-Bueno, y a éste?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Copito, como la nieve porque es blanco.- respondió con entusiasmo Alex.

-Me gusta.- dijo Kurt sonriendo y tomando el conejo blanco. -Hola Copito.-

-Ok, bienvenidos Chocolate y Copito.- dijo Blaine mirando a ambos animales. -ahora, que vayan a comerse todo en el jardín y así desayunamos que tengo hambre.-

Kurt le entregó el conejo a su hijo y éste los llevo al jardín.

-Chocolate y Copito.- susurro Blaine riendo.

Kurt sonrió feliz, Alex regreso y vio el sofacama.

-Esta lindo.- dijo acercándose.

-Si, pero estábamos pensando que tal vez es más cómodo para mi papá dormir allí, no te molesta dormir en el sillón?.- pregunto Kurt a su hijo.

-No hay problema.- respondió Alex. -Hay torta?.- pregunto esperanzado.

Blaine fue a la heladera y saco la torta helada para su hijo.

Éste sonrió ampliamente y Kurt también.

-Es un ritual ésta torta.- dijo Blaine colocándola sobre la mesa.

Alex adoraba su cumpleaños porque sus padres lo consentían en todo.

Le habían comprado ropa y un celular, Alex no tenía uno, tal vez para los demás muchachos eso era lo principal en sus vidas pero para Alex no, aunque se alegro cuando abrió el paquete y comenzó a usarlo.

Al mediodía llegaron sus abuelos, Kurt estaba muy feliz de ver a su padre, a veces no podían viajar tan seguido y su padre había estado algo enfermo, le preocupaba su salud, trabajo de limpieza en una fábrica y eso le perjudico su salud.

-Otra vez conejos?.- pregunto Chad mirando a los animales en brazos de Alex mientras bebían un batido en la cocina.

-Si, Chocolate y Copito.- respondió Alex sonriéndole.

-Ok.- Chad sabía que su nieto era un niño sin maldad y ni idea tenia del mundo ya que sus padres lo tenían en una burbuja, pero le preocupaba cuando tuviera que enfrentar la realidad.

Grecia negó con la cabeza mientras preparaba el almuerzo con Blaine.

-Y dime... Ya tienes novia?.- le pregunto Simón a Alex.

-No.- respondió nervioso Alex.

Simón se miro con Chad y Grecia que también miraba a su nieto volvió a su trabajo.

-Le gustan las chicas?.- pregunto Grecia por lo bajo a Blaine.

-Si, creo que su amiga, pero como es Lili...- dijo éste pero Kurt entro a la casa con verduras en su mano.

-Hay que cerrar la huerta.- le dijo a su esposo.

-Yo sabía que su lugar favorito seria tu huerta, a los otros les encantaba también.- comento Blaine siguiendo con su trabajo.

Kurt comenzó a lavar las verduras mientras Grecia preparaba una masa.

-Me regalaron un celular.- dijo Alex a sus abuelos.

-Vaya, ya era hora, a tu edad debías tener uno.- dijo Chad.

Alex hizo un mohín acariciando los conejos.

-Lili me hizo una cuenta en Instagram pero no se cual es la contraseña, ella la sabe.- dijo Alex a sus abuelos.

-De tu cuenta de Instagram?, ella tiene tu contraseña?.- preguntó Chad.

-Si, yo no la recuerdo.- respondió él.

-Que raros que vienen los muchachos ahora.- dijo mas para si mismo Simón.

-Es que ella si tiene celular, yo no entiendo eso, o sea si lo entiendo pero era solo para jugar, ahora que tengo uno le pediré la contraseña.-

Grecia miro a Blaine sin creerlo, éste le hizo un gesto con el rostro, era obvio que el carácter que no tenía Alex lo tenía Lili.

-Quieren ver las fotos del baile?.- pregunto Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Si!, el baile!, hay mas fotos?, o son las que me enviaron?.- preguntó Simón.

-Anna me envió las que sacamos en su casa.- respondió Blaine buscando su celular y se lo entrego a Chad.

-Vaya, que guapo!, y la niña es muy linda también.- dijo éste ultimo y le mostró las fotos a Simón, Grecia se acerco para mirarlas.

-Hacen linda pareja.- dijo Grecia mirando a su nieto.

Alex tenía las mejillas rojas hasta las orejas, miraba los conejos que mantenía en su regazo y sus abuelos escondieron una sonrisa.

-Y como la pasaste?.- pregunto Chad.

-Muy bien, me encanto!, bailamos con Lili y comimos muchas tortas.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bailaron?.- pregunto Grecia con una sonrisa.

-Si, ella me enseño, conoce muchas canciones, todas las que toco la banda.- respondió con entusiasmo.

-Vaya... Y que mas hicieron?.- pregunto con picardía Chad.

Kurt lo miro sabiendo hacia donde iba esa pregunta.

-Nada. Mis papás nos fueron a buscar a las once y llevamos a Lili a su casa.- respondió Alex.

-En serio?, a las once los fueron a buscar?, como quieren que tenga novia si se termina la noche a las once?.- pregunto Chad a Blaine y a Kurt.

Simón comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras Alex los miraba atento.

-Era la hora en que terminaba la fiesta.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine no dijo nada, solo oculto una sonrisa.

-Ninguna fiesta termina a las once de la noche, que es eso?, tú fuiste a alguna fiesta que terminara a las once Blaine?.- pregunto Chad indignado.

-Yo tengo prohibido hablar de eso. Ni de sexo.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt lo observo mal y Grecia sonrió negando con la cabeza.

Chad miro a Kurt.

-En serio?, tiene dieciséis años.- dijo Chad.

Kurt no dijo nada, pero miro serio a Chad, él no quería que Alex aprendiera todo lo que Blaine y Chad aprendieron a esa edad.

-No puedes tenerlo en una burbuja, le vas a hacer daño, él es un adolescente que debe vivir su juventud.- dijo Chad.

-Es un niño.- contradijo Kurt lavando las verduras.

-Que hacías a los dieciséis años?.-le pregunto Chad a Simón.

-Me tatué el nombre de mi banda preferida.- respondió Simón mostrando su brazo.

-Yo empecé a fumar, tabaco entre otras cosas.- dijo Chad.

Kurt lo miro consternado, Alex abrió los ojos al oírlo y Blaine comenzó a reír.

-Pues yo solo cocinaba y estudiaba.- dijo Grecia para aplacar la situación.

-Yo me robe un auto y me dieron una paliza antes de mandarme al reformatorio.- dijo Blaine. -les gane a todos.- río por lo bajo al ver el rostro de Kurt.

-Ves?, todos vivimos la juventud, a nuestra manera.- dijo Chad.

-Y tu papi?, que hacías a los dieciséis.- le pregunto Alex a Kurt.

Éste lo miro sin saber que responder, esos eran años que era mejor olvidar.

-Tu papá se comportaba muy bien, era como tú, igual, si hubiera tenido un conejo, seguramente no lo hubiera dejado nunca.- dijo Grecia, miro a Kurt y acaricio su rostro. -era un niño muy bueno, sereno, educado, sumamente responsable, jamás me dio un problema...- ella sonrió observando a los ojos a Kurt. -el mejor hijo.-

Kurt le sonrió de lado con sus ojos cristalinos.

-Entonces ya sabemos a quien salió Alex.- dijo Chad.

-Eso siempre lo supe.- comento Blaine cambiado de tema.

-Si, pues... No te gusta ninguna muchacha?.- pregunto Simón a su nieto.

-No.- respondió Alex.

-Ninguna?... Y un chico?.- preguntó nuevamente.

-No. Me gustan las chicas pero ninguna de aquí.- respondió Alex con decisión.

-Y quien te gusta?.- pregunto Chad.

-Una actriz, de mi serie preferida.- respondió Alex sonriendo.

-Una actriz...- susurro Blaine negando con la cabeza.

Kurt siguió con su trabajo mirando a Grecia con una sonrisa, ésta lo miraba de igual manera.

-Bueno, a mí me gustaba una actriz también, creo que a todos nos gustaban las actrices a esa edad.- comento Simón.

Se quedaron hablando hasta el almuerzo, luego llego Lili con sus hermanos y más tarde Mandy, pasaron una linda tarde y decidieron recorrer el pueblo cuando bajo el calor, cenaron en el local de Anna, y durante la noche Lili se quedo a mirar una serie con Alex.

Le encantaba ver a su familia completa, a su hijo disfrutar de sus abuelos, de sus amigos, a su esposo mirarlo con una sonrisa como lo hacía Blaine en ese momento, y de esa vida tranquila que llevaban allí.


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23

-Que quieren qué?.- preguntó Grecia mirándolos.

Estaban sentados en la cocina, Alex dormía en el sillón.

-Un bebé, otro hijo queremos tener.- respondió Blaine con una sonrisa.

Chad miro a Kurt quien no decía nada, estaba frente a ellos mirándolos.

-Están seguros de ésto?.- pregunto Chad.

-Si, lo hablamos con Alex también.- respondió Blaine.

-Y tú qué dices?.- preguntó Simón a Kurt.

\- Blaine quiere un bebé, y es linda la idea.- respondió éste.

Estaban un tanto sorprendidos, se sentaron a desayunar y aprovecharon a contarle lo que querían hacer.

-Ya hable con unas clínicas, dos están en Chicago así que acordamos una cita para hablar con los especialistas, iremos con Kurt y veremos de qué trata todo eso.- les explico Blaine.

-Si, a fin de mes iremos.- dijo Kurt.

-Ok... Y cuando seremos abuelos?.- pregunto Simón.

-Falta mucho...- respondió sonriendo Blaine. -ésto puede llevar años, es el principio nada más.-

-Están seguros verdad?.- preguntó nuevamente Chad.

-Si. Un hijo es lo mas importante en el mundo, lo supe cuando tuve a Alex en mis brazos y otro bebé será otra bendición para nuestra familia, yo no tuve hermanos, ni padres, y creí que nunca desearía tener eso, pero aquí, construyendo nuestra familia, tuve padres, un hermosos hijo, amigos que son como hermanos, y quiero que Alex tenga su familia completa, que tenga un hermano de Kurt, porque él se merece eso, al igual que Kurt, recuerdo lo que sufrió cuando Alex nació y creía que no lo querría porque no tiene su sangre, y yo sé lo que se siente tener un hijo que es parte de ti, quiero que Kurt sienta eso.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa mirándolos a todos pero especialmente a su esposo.

Kurt sonrió de lado, la idea de un bebé de él le estaba agradando, además ya que Alex estaba de acuerdo lo dejo tranquilo y con ansias de empezar con las citas medicas.

-Bien. Entonces aquí estaremos, seremos abuelos de nuevo.- dijo Simón asimilando la idea.

Grecia sonrió al ver la sonrisa de Kurt, era verdad lo que decía Blaine, Kurt se merecía esa familia al igual que él y Alex.

El celular de Alex sonó con una música muy particular, una que evidentemente Lili configuró, el joven se despertó y miro el aparato, lo dejó en su lugar fijando su vista en su familia sentados en la mesa.

-Buen día.- saludo medio dormido.

-Hola.- dijo Chad mirándolo con gracia.

-Ve a lavarte el rostro que ya está el desayuno.- le dijo Blaine.

Alex se desperezo y salió hacia el baño, los conejos lo siguieron y Kurt sonrió al recordar que los anteriores conejos también lo seguían donde fuera que iba.

-Menos mal que es sábado y no tiene clases.- susurro Blaine.

-A la tarde tiene un juego, a las cinco.- dijo Kurt poniéndose de pie para prepara el desayuno de su hijo.

-Porque se le dio por jugar al fútbol soquer?.- pregunto Simón a su yerno.

-Porque Lili juega allí.- respondió Blaine.

-Esa niña es la novia no?.- pregunto Simón con picardía.

-No, por ahora no.- respondió Blaine. -es que hay otra chica.- dijo por lo bajo a su suegro.

-Mandy se llama.- comento Kurt mirándolos.

-Oh!, ya, y no sabe con cual salir?.- pregunto Chad.

Grecia se sorprendió al escuchar todo eso.

-No, no es tan así, creo que a Alex le gusta Lili pero no se anima a decirle, la otra está detrás de él pero con ella... Las cosas no son como con Lili, de hecho fue al baile con ella y a la otra le dijo que no.- explico Blaine.

-Lili siempre viene a mirar series o películas con él, Mandy no.- dijo Kurt dejando el pan sin los bordes como le gustaban a su hijo.

-Mandy tiene a esos amigos... los que se juntan en la playa, se burlan de Alex.- comento Blaine.

-Esas juntas no son buenas para una joven.- dijo Grecia.

-Si, eso le dijimos.- respondió Kurt.

Alex regreso con ambos conejos en sus manos, saludo a sus abuelos y a sus padres, y dejó a los conejos en el jardín.

-Quien te llamaba por teléfono?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Lili, dice que su hermano se peleo con Freddy Liberman anoche y parece que Danny se enojo mucho. Will estaba en la plaza con Jasón y Freddy comenzó a molestarlo, se pelearon, y le rompieron un diente.- respondió Alex comenzando a desayunar.

-Esos niños... Le van a traer muchos dolores de cabeza a Danny y a Anna.- comento Blaine negando con la cabeza.

-Vaya...- susurro Grecia.

-Ese Freddy es amigo tuyo?.- pregunto Chad a Alex.

-No, mi amiga es Lili y Mandy, tenía otro amigo, Jonh Sánchez pero se mudo a CityWell el año pasado.- respondió Alex comiendo.

-Y no tienes más amigos?.- pregunto Simón.

-En el colegio si, tengo dos compañeros mas con los que me hablo siempre.- respondió Alex mirándolos.

Chad miro de soslayo a Simón, era evidente que Alex necesitaba más amigos hombres.

-Quieren almorzar en el local de Anna?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Si, me gusta la comida que hacen, quien cocina allí?.- preguntó Grecia.

-Anna y Danny, Lili también a veces.- respondió Kurt.

-Vamos a la playa ahora?.- pregunto Alex terminando de desayunar.

-No, hace mucho calor.- respondió Blaine. -además tienes que descansar, no tenias juego hoy?.-

-Si, a las cinco.- respondió Alex.

-Bueno descansa.- dijo Blaine.

-Van a ir a verme?.- preguntó con una sonrisa Alex a sus abuelos.

-Por supuesto.- respondió Simón.

-Tienes el cabello largo, quieres que te lo corte?.- preguntó Grecia a su nieto.

-No gracias, voy a dejármelo así, me gusta.- respondió Alex sonriendo.

-Tiene los risos del padre.- dijo Blaine con orgullo.

Alex sonrió, era cierto, se dejó el pelo más largo que lo de costumbre y los risos crecieron por si solos así que decidió dejarse el cabello más largo.

-Ok, jugamos a los videojuegos?.- pregunto Simón.

Todos lo miraron extrañados.

-Me compre uno para jugar con él asique vamos a jugar.- respondió ante las miradas.

Grecia río y Chad sonrió mirándolo.

-Ok, te dejare elegir el jugador.- le dijo Alex a su abuelo.

Éste sonrió y Chad negó con la cabeza, Simón hacia sus intentos para ser un abuelo actualizado.

...

Luego del almuerzo en el local de Anna y su esposo, acompañaron a Alex a su juego de fútbol, él tenía de compañeros de juego a algunos compañeros de colegio y eso le hacía más fácil el trato ya que se llevaba bien con casi todos.

El polideportivo era nuevo y grande, luego de su juego regresaron a su hogar, Alex se ducho y salieron al parque que estaba junto a la playa para relajarse.

-Te patearon mucho?.- pregunto Grecia sentada en una silla reclinable.

-No, a veces algunos patean fuerte, otros no.- respondió Alex.

-Te gusta eso, es... Parece que te gusta.- le dijo Chad, era curioso que a su nieto le gustara ese deporte.

-Si, me gusta.- respondió Alex mirándolo sentado en el suelo y comiendo un sándwich.

-Y tu amiga?, porque hay jovencitas jugando con ustedes?.- pregunto Simón, era la primera vez que lo veía jugar a su nieto.

-Porque es mixto, todos los equipos son mixtos... Y la mayoría le tienen miedo a Lili, ella si golpea fuerte.- dijo sonriendo.

-Si ya lo vi, era un tanque de guerra, los pasó por encima, parece que tiene mucha energía esa niña.- dijo Chad sentado junto a Grecia.

-Es un poco violento.- comento Simón. -para una joven es... No sé si es un juego para que lo jueguen juntos, los muchachos tenían mucha más fuerza.-

-No se trata de la fuerza sino de lo que hagas con ella, y que tan rápido seas.- respondió Alex a su abuelo.

Todos se quedaron mirándolo al oír esa respuesta, Kurt sonrió orgulloso de su hijo, él era la mejor versión de él y Blaine, de eso estaba seguro.

-Vaya.- dijo Chad mirándolo. -es cierto, totalmente cierto, ésta generación es mucho más inteligente que la nuestra, realmente me sorprenden.-

-Hacías algún deporte abuelo cuando eras joven?.- preguntó Alex.

-Si, correteaba jovencitas y salía huyendo de los padres que me perseguían con sus armas.- respondió Chad con una sonrisa.

Alex río al oírlo.

-Yo corría carreras, en el colegio fui a varias competencias.- dijo Simón mientras bebía jugo.

-De verdad?.- pregunto Kurt a su padre.

-Si, era bueno, hasta que termine el colegio y ya se acabo todo.- respondió éste.

Blaine escuchaba con atención todo, él no podía ni decir que hacía a esa edad ya que robaba autos, billeteras y cualquier cosa que éste a su mano, no era ejemplo de nada, menos para su hijo.

-Nosotros jugamos con otros colegios también.- dijo Alex.

Unas jóvenes pasaron cerca de ellos y miraban Alex con insistencia, lo saludaron con la mano mientras le sonreían y éste les devolvió el saludo. Obviamente ésto no paso desapercibido por la familia que miraban curiosos, Kurt sonrió por lo bajo, y Blaine se sentía orgulloso, sus abuelos se sonrían al ver que su nieto era popular entre las jóvenes.

-No sé cómo no tienes novia, ni una, no digo dos o tres pero una al menos.- dijo Chad sonriendo.

-Que clase de consejo es ese?, como va a tener varias novias?.- preguntó seria Grecia.

-Por favor!, míralo, es un joven muy guapo, todas esas jovencitas se mueren por él, además la juventud es para disfrutarla...- le respondió Chad y luego se dirigió a Alex. -deberías seguirlas y pedirles su número de teléfono.-

-Ya tengo su número de teléfono.- dijo Alex.

-Y por que no las llamas?.- preguntó a su nieto.

-Para que?, las veo todos los días en el colegio.- respondió Alex mirándolo.

-Como para que?.- pregunto Chad.

-No le des malos consejos, él es un joven educado.- le reprendió Grecia.

-Educado si, pero no tiene idea de la suerte que tiene.- dijo Chad.

-Ya, Alex sabe lo que hace.- dijo Blaine. -además él tiene que estudiar, no andar con una y otra, si quiere ser abogado debe estudiar.-

-Abogado?.- pregunto Simón, solo sus padres sabían que quería estudiar.

-Si, estuve pensando y me gustaría ser abogado.- respondió Alex.

-Hasta hace unos años quería ser policía.- dijo Blaine, esos años ellos realmente esperaban que fuera un capricho y nada más.

-Policía... si lo recuerdo...- comento Chad.

-Ser policía es riesgoso.- dijo Simón ignorando a lo que se dedicaban ellos.

-Si, bien, hablando de otra cosa...- Grecia sonrió mirando a Kurt. -al final compre la pensión, y estará a tu nombre hasta que Alex cumpla la mayoría de edad.-

-Para que quiero una pensión?.- pregunto Alex.

-Para pagar tus gastos, lo que necesites, la habitación que alquilaremos cerca de la universidad, la universidad... Es para tu futuro, para que no te falte nada.- le respondió Grecia con una sonrisa.

-Y papi no puede hacer eso?, yo no entiendo nada.- pregunto Alex mirando a su padre.

-Yo lo haré hasta que seas mayor, luego veremos.- respondió Kurt.

Blaine veía a su hijo con una sonrisa, él era más parecido a su esposo, incluso en las inseguridades.

-Quiero saber algo, al final extenderán el pueblo?.- pregunto Simón.

-Si, están haciendo casas al éste e incluso comenzaran a hacer casas en nuestra calle, no sé cuándo pero ya lo dijeron en la reunión vecinal.- respondió Blaine a su suegro.

-Van a tener más vecinos.- comento Grecia.

-Si, aunque me gusta como está.- dijo Blaine con una mueca.

-A mí también me gusta así, es tranquilo.- comento Kurt.

Alex reviso su celular y Chad se acercó a él.

-Estas solicitado?.- pregunto con gracia.

-Es Lili.- respondió Alex mirándolo.

-En serio esa Lili no es tu novia?.- le preguntó a su nieto.

-No, es mi amiga.- respondió Alex.

-Ok.- dijo Chad un poco desanimado, él notaba que Alex era muy retraído y no vivía lo que se supone un adolecente debería vivir.

-Déjalo en paz, o Kurt se enojara contigo.- le dijo Grecia molesta.

-Kurt lo metió en una burbuja y eso malo, quien lo cuidara en la universidad?, sus padres no estarán allí y se lo van a comer crudo.- le dijo Chad por lo bajo.

Grecia lo miro mal y luego a Alex que hablaba con Simón, ella creía lo mismo que Chad, Alex estaba muy sobre protegido y eso tampoco sería bueno para él.

Pasaron toda la tarde allí y regresaron a su casa, Simón, Chad y Grecia se quedarían una semana más asique tenían varios días para disfrutar, aunque Alex esa noche no podía dormir, busco su celular y miro el último mensaje que recibió, y suspiro pensativo, un "te amo hijo" aparecía en la pantalla, su madre le pidió su número de teléfono y ahora que tenia celular, le había enviado varios mensajes, él no sabía si decirle a sus padres, sabía que Kurt lo entendería pero Blaine no, se enojaría mucho y no quería eso, pero a la vez necesitaba hablar con su madre, la extrañaba.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

Pasaron varias semanas antes que Alex decidiera decirles que tenía contacto con Samantha, y fue exactamente como lo suponía, Blaine no lo tomo nada bien.

-No lo entiendes verdad?, ella es peligrosa Alex!, es manipuladora, mala, es una maldita!.- grito Blaine.

-Basta.- lo corto Kurt, sentado junto a Alex y tomando su mano. -es su madre, no lo olvides.-

Blaine miro a Kurt que parecía enojado con él, Alex observaba sus manos tristemente.

Miro hacia la puerta de salida, no sabía qué hacer para que Alex entendiera el error que cometía al hablar con su madre.

-Ella no te quiere.-

-No le digas eso.- le reprendió Kurt.

-Es la verdad, crees que un mes en recuperación hace ocho años la hizo recapacitar?, o la hizo ser mejor persona?, no!, querrá llevarte por el mismo camino que anda ella, arruinarlo como lo hizo con su vida.-

-Ni tu ni yo podemos prohibirle que la vea, es su madre.- le dijo Kurt.

-La veras?.- pregunto sin creerlo.

-Quiero... quiero verla cuando vayamos a Chicago...- respondió nervioso Alex.

Blaine se paso las manos por la cabeza y camino hacia un lado y hacia otro.

-Quiere ver a su madre Blaine, es importante para él.- dijo Kurt notando lo angustiado que estaba su hijo.

Blaine lo miro y respiro profundo, Alex no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

-Ella es mala...- dijo calmándose y acercándose a su hijo. -te hizo daño una vez y lo hará nuevamente.-

-Pero ya no tengo ocho años, no puede llevarme a ningún lado.- respondió Alex mirándolo.

-Es cierto, pero querrá que sigas su ejemplo, ella usa drogas, cosas que en tu vida viste, aquí solo ves cerveza cuando yo compro y la bebo solo, ella vive drogada y alcoholizada, con gente a su alrededor que es peor que ella, crees realmente que dejaría que mi hijo se acerque a alguien así?... Siempre te pido que no tengas amistad con esos jóvenes que beben en la playa y hacen desmanes, porque son mala influencia, sé de que hablo Alex, yo fui uno de ellos, o crees que termine en un reformatorio porque era un jóven modelo, así conocí a Samantha, bebiendo, me robo cada vez que pudo, hasta tuve que hacerme un ADN para estar seguro que eras mi hijo.-

\- Blaine.- lo reprendió Kurt.

-Quiere ver a la madre?, pues debe saber quién es... Ella no es Lili, ni Anna, ni Mandy ni su madre, no es Grecia, no es como ninguna mujer que conoces, y ella querrá llevarte a ese infierno en el que vive.-

-Solo quiero hablar con ella, tú y papi van a estar ahí.- le dijo Alex.

-Si estoy frente a ella la matare.- susurro Blaine.

-Yo estaré contigo.- le dijo Kurt.

-Te odia lo olvidaste?.- le pregunto Blaine.

-Él quiere verla y yo estaré allí.- le respondió Kurt.

Blaine se miro con su esposo y luego a su hijo, éste lo miraba con angustia en sus ojos, eso lo hizo sentirse muy mal, Alex no tenía la culpa de la madre que tenia, y él no podía dejar a su hijo y a Kurt en manos de Samantha.

-Bien... Yo iré, pero a la primera que haga Samantha, no la ves nunca más en tu vida Alex, no la dejare lastimarte o a nuestra familia otra vez.-

Alex asintió con la cabeza con los ojos lloroso.

Kurt beso su mano, no quería verlo así, sabía que Blaine tenía razón, pero su hijo necesitaba ver a su madre, y él lo acompañaría.

Blaine sentía su corazón romperse, Alex estaba angustiado y él tenía el peor deber del mundo, mostrarle una realidad de la que lo protegió todos éstos años. Se acerco a él y lo abrazo, no lastimaría a su hijo, no sabía que sucedería, pero Samantha no le haría daño a su hijo, ya una vez cruzo la línea de lo moral, y por su familia lo haría de nuevo.

… … …

Alex se sentó junto a sus padres en el centro comercial, se encontraría con su madre pero en otra mesa, llegaron a un acuerdo con sus padres y se quedaría cerca de ellos pero en otra mesa para hablar con su madre a solas.

Samantha apareció por la galería principal y Alex se puso de pie, miro a sus padres y Kurt le dio una sonrisa mientras Blaine miraba serio la mesa, fue hasta su madre y se detuvo frente a ella.

-Hola.- saludo sin acercarse, Samantha estaba muy diferente a su último recuerdo de ella.

-Hola.- dijo ésta acariciando su rostro.

-Vamos a sentarnos por allí.- pidió Alex señalando con la cabeza una zona cercana a donde estaban sus padres.

Samantha fue con él mirando mal a Kurt y a Blaine, se sentó en una mesa frente a su hijo y le sonrió.

-Eres un hombre.-

Alex sonrió de lado evitando su mirada.

-Sé que hice mal las cosas antes, no debí... No pensé con claridad... lo siento, por todo.- se disculpó Samantha.

-No debiste. No sé porque querías separarme de mis padres.- le dijo Alex serio.

-Quería tenerte conmigo, pero hice todo mal, lo entendí después... Espero puedas perdonarme.-

Samantha parecía realmente arrepentida, Alex suspiro entendiéndola, o intentaba hacerlo, tomo su mano por encima de la mesa acariciando los dedos de su madre, realmente era muy diferente a lo que recordaba, pero esa sensación al tocarla no la olvido. Le sonrió de lado y vio una lágrima escapar y recorrer la mejilla de ella, esos ojos tan idénticos a él eran lo que por muchos años lo atormentaron, pero ahora le transmitían otra cosa, una calidez muy diferente a todo lo que conocía.

Blaine los miraba atentamente, Kurt también lo hacía, estaban en completo silencio, un silencio que se instalo desde que Blaine se entero que Alex hablaba con su madre y Kurt lo sabía y no le había contado, no estaba enojado con su esposo, pero si desilusionado, Kurt jamás le oculto algo, ni tampoco Alex, y Samantha logro eso, que le guarden secretos a él.

-Sigues enojado?.- preguntó Kurt mirándolo triste.

Blaine no dijo nada, miro sus manos mientras doblaba una y otra vez una servilleta de papel.

Kurt fijo sus ojos en su hijo, no quería que su esposo estuviera así con él pero sabía que Alex necesitaba a su mamá mas allá de quien fuera ella.

-No estoy enojado contigo, pero si decepcionado.- dijo mirándolo a los ojos. -Porque me ocultaste que Alex se hablaba con Samantha?.-

-Él me lo contó porque sabía que te enojarías, y decimos decírtelo juntos... Tú te enojas mucho cuando se habla de Samantha.- respondió Kurt.

-Y te parece que no tengo razones?.- pregunto serio Blaine.

-Si, pero él quiere verla, hablar con ella, lo necesita.- respondió Kurt.

Blaine se quedo en silencio, observó a Alex hablar con su madre, estaba sonriendo, tranquilo, cómodo. No entendía porque la necesitaría, quien necesitaría de Samantha, nadie querría una madre como ella, era preferible ser huérfano como él.

Suspiro profundo ante ese pensamiento, él era huérfano, odio tanto a sus padres cuando se entero que lo abandonaron que se juro nunca desear tener padres y nunca los tuvo, Samantha era como sus padres, ella abandono a Alex o peor, lo vendió antes de nacer, y lo cambio por dinero cuando nació, pero Alex no era él, ellos lo criaron de otra manera, con valores que él no conoció de niño, no tenía necesidad de odiar a nadie porque ellos siempre lo cuidaron, protegieron y amaron de tal manera que jamás guardo rencor ni pregunto porque. Ese era su hijo, su orgullo, y evidentemente Alex necesitaba lo único que ellos no podían reemplazar, una madre.

Cayó en la cuenta de lo que le sucedía a su hijo, algo que ni él por no tener padres, ni quererlos; ni Kurt por tener a Grecia, vivieron. La necesidad de una madre.

-Entiendo que necesite a su madre...- dijo mirando a su esposo. -pero tengo miedo de lo que Samantha pueda contarle de nuestra vida anterior, de lo que hacíamos, y que él nos odie por eso, por engañarlo, por no contarle...- Blaine suspiro pensativo. -no puedo evitar que ella lo lastime, porque lo hará, solo podemos enseñarle que esa vida anterior que todos tuvimos fue un error del que estamos arrepentidos...-

-Yo no quiero que le hablemos de eso.- dijo Kurt serio.

-Ni yo, pero si ella habla deberemos sentarnos con él para aclararle la situación, nosotros no seremos los malos de la película.- respondió Blaine.

-Crees que el piense que somos malos?.- pregunto Kurt angustiado.

-No, es inteligente y sabe que su madre no es de fiar, menos después de lo que hizo, pero va a querer ponerlo en nuestra contra, espero que él nos pregunte a nosotros antes de sacar una conclusión, espero con todas mis fuerzas que ella no arruine a nuestra familia.-

Kurt entendía a Blaine, aunque Alex era feliz con ver a su madre, él no pensó que Samantha podría contarle lo que hacían antes de que naciera y eso le dio miedo, no quería perderlo.

Se tomo las manos nerviosamente, él le ayudo a Alex a poder ver a su madre pero jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza, la idea que Samantha hablara de ellos y de su vida anterior.

Blaine lo observó y supuso lo que le sucedía, suspiro profundo, Kurt era muy inocente como su hijo. Tomo sus manos sobre la mesa y se miraron a los ojos.

-Nuestro hijo fue educado por nosotros, debemos confiar en lo que hicimos con él, en el joven que es, y debemos hacer mucho hincapié en que vaya a la universidad y estudie para ser alguien, porque así él tendrá la cabeza ocupada en su futuro y no en las idioteces que hace Samantha...- llevo las manos de su esposo a sus labios depositando un beso en ellas. -somos su ejemplo a seguir, más allá que necesite a su madre en su vida, él tiene una familia, a nosotros, y deberemos mantenernos firmes con su educación o ella lo llevara por el mismo camino que tomo.-

-No pensé en nada de eso cuando él me dijo que quería ver a su madre... No pensé...- dijo Kurt negando con la cabeza.

-Lo sé... Lo sé conejito... Porque eres muy bueno, al igual que Alex pero Samantha es mala, y ella piensa en todo... Pero si llega ese momento, confió en que Alex nos preguntara, y allí hablaremos de lo que necesite saber, no más de eso, entiendes?.-

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, Blaine le sonrió de lado y deposito un beso en sus labios.

Alex vio ésto y sonrió, pensó que sus padres estaban peleados pero al parecer no era así.

Samantha los observo, vio a Blaine apoyar su frente en la de Kurt y luego lo beso, hizo una mueca y se giro rápidamente.

-Que asco.- susurro inconscientemente.

Alex la miro serio.

-No es un asco, se dan besos porque se aman, están casados.- le dijo a su madre.

-Si, pero no es normal, son dos hombres.- respondió Samantha como si fuera una obviedad.

-Si es normal, solo es diferente, como yo, como mi papá Kurt.- dijo Alex.

-Ese no es tu padre, no tiene tu sangre.-

-Si es mi padre...- dijo serio y en tono bajo, no le gustaba que hablara así de Kurt. -es mi papá y lo amo... Él es el que me hacia dormir cuando no podía, o se queda conmigo cuando estoy enfermo, él me hace todas las comidas que quiero, o les corta los bordes al pan...- señalando el sándwich que tenia frente a él. -papi me entiende y me ama porque soy su hijo, tenemos los mismos gustos, y me siento seguro y tranquilo con él, también con papá, pero con mi papá Kurt es diferente, él es diferente como yo... Sabes?, tengo una doctora que me habla de todo ésto, ella me explico muchas cosas.-

-Una doctora?, porque?, que clase de doctora es?.- preguntó Samantha.

-Una que me habla, y yo le habló, desde niño la veo, antes solo jugábamos, y ahora ella me ayuda a entender algunas cosas, pero no como mi tutor, él me ayuda con la tarea del colegio.- explico Alex.

-Porque tienes que ir con esa gente?, yo nunca necesite de nada de eso... no entiendo porque te envían con ellos.-

-Porque mi medico lo recomendó... Él me explico... Porque me costaban algunas cosas... Y es porque usaste drogas en el embarazo.- le dijo Alex mirándola.

-Lamento haberlo hecho, era joven y estúpida... Pero estas bien, eres un joven sano, sigues siendo vegetariano?.- pregunto ella evitando el otro tema.

-Si, me gusta así.- respondió Alex.

-Eso es sano, y que deseas hacer cuando acabes la preparatoria?, podrías mudarte aquí, podríamos mudarnos juntos.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-No... No voy a mudarme aquí, voy a ir a la universidad, en CityWell, estudiare para ser abogado... O tal vez doctor, papá dice que aún puedo elegir, que lo puedo pensar bien.-

-Vaya... O sea que no nos podemos mudar juntos.- dijo ella.

-No mamá. No te conozco.- contesto él.

Samantha lo observo unos instantes.

-Eso lo podemos cambiar.- dijo ella tomando su mano.

Él sonrió de lado. Eso llevaría tiempo aunque realmente quería conocer a su madre.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

Regresaban de la cita con el especialista en fertilidad y Blaine estaba visiblemente entusiasta, Kurt le sonreía a su lado dentro del auto, desde que salieron del consultorio que su esposo no dejaba de hablar de todo lo que explicó el doctor, él había entendido la mitad pero básicamente solo debía dejar una muestra de semen en un frasco y ya, el resto lo hacían los doctores aunque les costaría todo lo que tenían ahorrado y eso le preocupaba.

-Dijo que tenía un setenta y cinco por ciento de efectividad, es mucho, yo creo que debe ser el mejor del país.- comento Blaine conduciendo el auto.

-Es muy costoso, dijiste que habían más doctores para ver, tal vez alguno cueste menos.- le dijo Kurt.

-Si, pero no iremos con el que cueste menos solo por eso, que tal si no es tan eficiente y tenemos que hacerlo más de una vez, nos costara mas.- le respondió Blaine.

-Podemos ver los otros y luego decidimos.- dijo Kurt mirándolo.

Blaine estuvo de acuerdo en eso.

Llegaron a la casa de Grecia y vieron el auto de Simón, Kurt siempre se alegraba de verlo, se habían quedado en Chicago hasta ese día para ir a la cita con el especialista pero debían regresar al pueblo, Alex se encontró con Samantha casi todos los días y eso los dejo nerviosos. aunque parecía que su relación con su madre seria tranquila.

Entraron a la casa con una sonrisa, Alex hablaba con Simón y con Grecia en la cocina, Kurt se abrazo con su padre a quien no veía desde el viaje anterior.

-Como estás papá?.- pregunto Kurt sonriente.

-Muy bien, ya estoy instalado en el departamento, deben ir, justo lo estaba invitando a Alex.- le respondió Simón.

Su nieto sonrió y Blaine saludo con un abrazo su suegro.

-Iremos con gusto.- le respondió éste.

-Y como les fue?.- preguntó Grecia a Kurt y a Blaine.

-Bien, el médico nos explicó todo y nos dijo que él tenía un setenta y cinco por ciento de probabilidades de efectividad, es mucho para éste tipo de procesos.- explico Blaine emocionado.

-Pero cuesta mucho.- dijo Kurt sentándose junto a su padre.

Blaine hizo una mueca.

-Pero hay otros doctores no?.- pregunto Grecia.

-Si, tenemos cita con ellos también.- respondió Blaine.

-O sea que eso del bebé no será pronto.- dijo Alex.

-No te gusta la idea de un hermanito?.- preguntó Simón a su nieto.

Alex hizo un mohín.

-Tú siempre serás el mimado.- dijo Grecia acariciando el rostro de éste.

Alex le sonrió de lado, Blaine lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Y Chad?.- preguntó Kurt.

-En el taller ese donde va siempre.- respondió Grecia. -te quedas a comer Simón?.-

-Si por supuesto.- respondió éste.

-Te gusta tu trabajo papá?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Si, es muy tranquilo, solo reviso que las puertas de las oficinas estén cerradas y camino como loco por todo el edificio con el otro cuidador, es realmente tranquilo.- respondió Simón.

-Al menos no estás con esos químicos que te perjudicaron tanto.- comento Blaine.

-Si, unos meses allí y aun tengo que hacerme análisis de sangre todos los años, de saber que eran tan perjudicial esas cosas no habría aceptado el trabajo.- dijo Simón negando con la cabeza.

-Pero estas bien verdad?.- pregunto Kurt preocupado.

-Si, el doctor me dijo que tendría alergias el resto de mi vida, que me hacían los análisis para controlar que no me salga alguna cosa rara pero dan por descontado que eso suceda, estuve allí casi tres meses por suerte.- respondió Simón.

-Deberían estar prohibidas esas empresas.- comento Blaine.

-Lo están, pero parece que el gobierno no está interesado en hacer que la ley se cumpla.- respondió Grecia.

Chad ingreso con una sonrisa a la casa, Blaine supuso que había hecho algún buen negocio.

-Hola a todos!, como estas Simón?.- preguntó Chad saludando.

-Bien y tú?, como estas?.- respondió éste con una sonrisa.

-Genial, acabo de vender el auto de Grecia, ese que nadie quería... Aki lo hizo en realidad.-

-De verdad?, era una reliquia.- comento Blaine.

-Como haces para vender los autos como si nada?.- preguntó Simón a Chad.

-Conozco a muchas personas que tienen talleres de autos y siempre necesitan repuestos.- respondió Chad sentándose junto a su nieto. -hay que enseñarte a conducir, tus padres a tu edad ya sabían.-

-Papá estuvo enseñándome pero me da miedo, el auto es como un dinosaurio.- comento Alex.

-Oye, ese auto era de mi padre sabias?.- le preguntó Grecia.

-Es de antes de la existencia de los dinosaurios.- susurro Chad.

Grecia lo miro mal.

-A mí me gusta el auto.- dijo Kurt.

-Funciona bien, tampoco es como si fuéramos a correr carreras con él, además me ofrecieron un montón de dinero por el, un coleccionista, pero dijimos que no, ese auto es de la familia.- Blaine sonrió con orgullo.

-Yo te enseñare, le enseñe a Kurt, y es el mejor conductor del país, si hubieras visto como volaba...- dijo Chad pero se detuvo al recordar que habían cosas de las que no se debía hablar.

-Papi conducía rápido en la cuidad?.- preguntó Alex mirando a Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Si, cuando debía comprar el pan.- respondió Grecia observando a Chad.

-A qué edad aprendiste a conducir?.- pregunto Simón a su hijo.

-Como a los quince, no recuerdo bien.- respondió Kurt.

-Si, esa edad tenias.- dijo Chad.

-Me hubiera gustado enseñarte.- Simón se lamentaba muchas cosas, muchos momentos que no pudo vivir con él.

-Pero podemos enseñarle a nuestro nieto.- le dijo Chad a Simón con una sonrisa.

-Me gusta eso.- concordó Simón.

-Luego de ir al departamento del abuelo podemos salir a dar una vuelta?.- pregunto Alex mirando a sus padres.

Blaine miro a Kurt quien hizo un mohín con una media sonrisa.

-Ok, pero tengan cuidado.- les pidió a ambos hombres.

-Si, no te preocupes.- le dijo Chad.

-Ya está el almuerzo.- dijo Grecia.

Alex sonrió ampliamente, cuando sus padres intentaban enseñarle a conducir, Kurt se ponía nervioso y terminaba discutiendo con Blaine y él no se animaba a hacer mucho.

Almorzaron en familia y luego salieron hacia el departamento de Simón, Grecia, Kurt y Blaine regresaron en un auto, y Simón junto a Chad salieron a dar una vuelta con Alex al volante, él estaba muy feliz por salir con sus abuelos, ellos eran los mejores abuelos de todo el mundo.

… … …

Salieron con Alex a comprar una torta para Grecia, era su cumpleaños y Blaine quería regalarle algo.

-Mira quienes están allí!.- dijo Blaine mirando unos hombres cerca de ellos. -Hey!.-

Aki se giro y aunque habían pasado algunos meses de la última vez que se vieron, sabía bien quién era.

-Hola!.- saludo cuando Kurt, Blaine y Alex llegaron a ellos.

Se abrazaron con Blaine y Aki miro a Kurt y a Alex con atención.

-Los recuerdan?.- le pregunto a sus amigos. -Es Kurt y Blaine.-

Los hombres los miraban atentos, y Blaine junto a Kurt a ellos.

-William?... Alan... son William y Alan!.- le dijo Blaine a su esposo.

-No puedo creerlo.- dijo William. Se acerco a ellos les dio un abrazo a cada uno, algo que a Kurt le sorprendió.

-Vaya, hace muchos años que no sabía nada de ustedes.- dijo Alan sin moverse de su lugar y observo a Alex con curiosidad.

-Es nuestro hijo, Alex... Ellos son... Viejos amigos...- le dijo Blaine a su hijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola.- saludo tímidamente Alex.

-Hola.- dijo William mirándolo y a Kurt.

-Si, recuerdo cuando eras una cosita de éste tamaño cuando te vi por primera vez.- dijo Aki mostrando con sus manos el tamaño que tenia Alex cuando era un bebé.

Alex sonrió, Kurt no decía nada, casi no reconocía a los hermanos, estaban muy diferentes.

-Pasaron veinte años de la última vez que nos vimos, ustedes... Me dijo Aki que se mudaron al sur.- comento William.

-Diecisiete, unos meses más tal vez, es el tiempo que llevamos casados con Kurt.- respondió Blaine con una sonrisa, le alegraba ver a sus viejos amigos. -y ustedes?, que hicieron de sus vidas?.-

-Anduvimos de una ciudad a otra, hace una semana que estamos aquí.- respondió William.

-Y tus hijas?, deben estar grandes.- pregunto Blaine.

-Soy abuelo, tres veces ya.- respondió William con una sonrisa.

-Wow!, yo espero no serlo por un par de años, Alex debe ir a la universidad primero.- comento Blaine mirando a su hijo con una sonrisa.

Kurt sonrió de lado, Alan lo observaba de una manera extraña, tal vez como siempre lo había hecho, solo que ahora él veía las cosas diferentes.

-Se parece a ti, tu hijo se parece a ti.- le dijo Alan a Blaine.

-Si, tiene mis risos.- dijo éste mirando a Alex. -y tú?, tienes hijos?.-

-No.- respondió Alan.

Blaine noto lo cortante que era y supuso que no había cambiado nada.

-Porque no nos juntamos esta noche en el bar?, le diré a Chad y podríamos recordar viejos momentos.- pregunto Blaine.

Kurt no dijo nada porque no tenía pensado volver a ese bar.

-Si, hace mucho no veo a Chad.- comento William.

-Le diré que nos vemos allí, ahora debemos buscar una torta para Grecia, me alegra verlos, realmente hacia mucho que quería saber de ustedes.- les dijo Blaine sonriendo.

-Nos vemos ésta noche.- dijo William palmeando la espalda de Blaine.

Aki hizo lo mismo antes que Blaine, Kurt y Alex siguieran camino hacia la tienda.

Estaba emocionado, Alex le pregunto a ambos como habían conocido a sus amigos y Blaine le contó que vivían en la pensión donde conoció a Kurt.

Éste estaba en silencio, pensando, le traía muchos recuerdos ese encuentro reciente, algunos lindos y otros no tanto.

Una vez en la casa de Grecia y luego de cenar y comer de la torta que habían comprado, Chad y Blaine salieron hacia el bar, Kurt no quiso ir, prefería quedarse a mirar una película con Alex.

El bar estaba diferente, Grecia lo había remodelado, ya no había muchachas dando vueltas dentro, solo alguna que vendía cigarrillos y las que servían los tragos, aunque seguían las apuestas por el póker.

William estaba sentado junto a su hermano, Aki bebía una cerveza mientras sonreía, Chad negó con la cabeza ni bien los vio, Blaine sintió un deja-vu en ese momento, era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado.

-Ey!.- dijo Chad a William y Alan.

William se puso de pie y se abrazo con Chad, hacia mucho no se veían, Alan hizo lo mismo con una sonrisa, Blaine los saludo a los tres y se sentó en la mesa, le sirvieron una cerveza y las anécdotas de todo lo vivido comenzaron a llenar el ambiente, llevándolo a ese día que se cruzó con Chad en la calle y lo invito a participar en la banda, cuando entró a esa pensión y sintió ese aroma y que ahora recordaba al hablar de aquellas situaciones que compartió con esos hombres ya entrados en años, con canas y surcos en sus rostros que cambiaban su fisonomía pero no su talento para embaucar a quienes querían, él oyó cada aventura que sus amigos vivieron luego que tuvieron que dejar Chicago entre las balas, él les contó cómo llegaron a Carolina del Norte y su llegada al pueblo, su regreso a Chicago para buscar a su hijo y lo que vivieron con Alex, obviamente era el que tenia las anécdotas menos divertidas, él ya no vivía de lo ajeno y la vida en familia no era una aventura como la vida que tuvieron los demás.

-Asique ahora eres un hombre de trabajo.- comento Alan con una media sonrisa.

-Si, la ferretería es un ingreso de dinero, es la única que hay en el pueblo.- respondió Blaine.

-Vaya, quien iba a decir que te convertirías en un hombre de familia...- dijo William. -aunque debo reconocer que siempre lo sospeche, tú y Kurt eran... diferentes... No me mal interpretes, solo que siendo jóvenes y estando en pareja, supuse que formarían su familia, Kurt es alguien que se notaba deseaba una familia.-

-Si, Kurt fue quien... me impulso a reconocer a Alex, a ser padre, no fue fácil, nos casamos en el pueblo, en la playa en realidad, y para ser honesto yo no quería regresar a Chicago, por ningún motivo quería dejar esa vida que llevábamos, mas después de lo que le sucedió a Chad... nos costó al principio, pero cuando nació Alex y luego de superar el ataque de pánico que tuve al darme cuenta que era padre, todo salió bien, regresamos a nuestro hogar y los días se fueron volando, los años, y ya no me imagino otra vida que no sea esa, no recuerdo ni como se enciende un auto sin llaves.- confeso sonriendo Blaine.

Aki sonrió ampliamente al recordar algo.

-Si, cuando los vi en la calle con su pequeño realmente me di cuenta que esa era la vida a la que estaban destinados, tienen una familia.-

-Saliste de éstas calles, de esa prisión a la que nos destinamos sin darnos cuenta.- dijo Chad con una media sonrisa triste.

-Es cierto.- dijo William asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Y pronto seré abuelo de nuevo.- comento sonriendo Chad con más ánimo.

-Como es eso?.- preguntó Aki desconcertado como así también los hermanos que lo miraban sin entender.

-Kurt y yo estamos buscando un especialista en fertilidad para ser padres con un vientre subrogado, queremos tener un bebé de él.- respondió Blaine con una sonrisa.

-Wow!, eso es una gran noticia.- dijo William.

-Increíble.- comento Alan casi mas para si mismo.

-Si, espero sea pronto, dicen que eso lleva mucho tiempo.- dijo Blaine con esperanza.

Aki levantó su vaso frente a sus amigos.

-Porque seas padre nuevamente y pronto.- dijo con una sonrisa mostrando todos sus dientes.

Todos hicieron lo mismo con una sonrisa, Blaine sonrió lleno de emoción, eso esperaba también.

Las horas pasaron y las copas también, ya de madrugada sus amigos se retiraron y Chad se quedo con él, tenía que levantar la recaudación. Blaine se puso de pie y salió hacia afuera intentando que no se notara su trastabilleo, no bebía así desde hacia veinte años, y obviamente se notaba, Chad estaba en la administración con los empleados, él se quedó apoyado en una pared con sus ojos cerrados intentando no dormirse, pero una voz lo saco de su estado llamando su atención.

-Cuando te vi no creía que eras tú... Aunque no cambiaste nada, sigues siendo un borracho idiota.-

Blaine miro al sujeto que se le hacía conocido pero no recordaba de donde.

-Y tú quien eres?.-

-Estas tan ebrio que no me reconoces?, a Kurt lo recuerdas?.- pregunto el sujeto.

Blaine cayó en cuenta quien era, y su semblante cambio.

-Todd.-

-Si, evidentemente la memoria te funciona, aunque... no me dijiste si recuerdas a Kurt.- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, me case con él.- dijo levantando la mano y mostrando su anillo de bodas. -hace diecisiete años que somos felices.- Blaine quería borrarle la sonrisa de un solo golpe pero no estaba en condiciones.

-Oh!... Mira!, que bien...- dijo con ironía Todd. -y dime estas aquí borracho hasta los pies porque eres feliz?, seguro que a él le atrae ésto?, porque hasta donde recuerdo le gustaban otras cosas.-

Blaine no soporto más y le tiro un golpe que acertó de casualidad.

-Maldito idiota!, no te voy a permitir que hables así de Kurt!, es mi esposo!...- grito justo en la cara de Todd antes que éste recobrara su postura y le diera un golpe en la mandíbula, luego todo se fue a negro.

\- Blaine...- escucho a lo lejos. - Blaine?... Eres idiota?, porque lo golpeaste?...-

La voz de Chad se hacía más nítida y también su rostro sobre él.

-Me golpeo primero.- dijo Todd tomándose la mandíbula.

-Lárgate, hablaremos de ésto luego.- dijo amenazante Chad y volvió su atención a Blaine. -puedes oírme?, te puedes levantar?.-

-Maldito...- susurro con dolor de cabeza. -le voy a arra... Arrancar la... cabeza...- Intento incorporarse pero no pudo, su boca sangraba y le dolían los dientes. -Lo matare... no hablara de Kurt de nuevo...-

Chad le ayudo a incorporase aunque el estado de ebriedad mas la confusión por el golpe, no dejaban a Blaine hablar coordinadamente ni mucho menos moverse.

-Vamos a casa... A Kurt no le va a gustar ésto...-

-Kurt es mi esposo... MI ESPOSO!.- grito hacia la puerta del bar donde Blaine suponía que estaba Todd. -ese... ese es... un atrevido idiota...- dijo a Chad mientras éste le ayudaba a caminar hacia el auto. -me dijo que Kurt... que era un borracho infeliz... no que el borracho era yo y que Kurt era infeliz... Y que le gustan otras cosas... QUE SABE ESE QUE LE GUSTA A KURT?!.- grito enojado. -MALDITO IDIOTA!...- dijo queriendo regresar al bar.

-Basta Blaine!, Todd se fue y tu estas ebrio!, Kurt va a matarte y a mí también.- le dijo enojado Chad intentando llegar al auto con él.

-Se va a enojar?...- preguntó Blaine. -no, él me va a entender... Éste es un idiota!... Me golpeo!... Me golpeo en el rostro!...- le dijo a Chad mostrándole donde le dolía.

Chad logro meterlo en el auto y suspiro pesado, Blaine seguía hablando y despotricando, subió por el lado del conductor y salió hacia su hogar, Kurt se enfadaría, definitivamente ésto no le gustaría nada.

Al llegar a la casa intento que Blaine no hiciera ruido, más que nada porque Alex dormía en la sala contigua a la cocina y lo escucharía, algo que sucedió ya que Blaine no dejaba de hablar.

-Papá?...- pregunto Alex medio dormido. -que te sucedió?.-

-Bebé... tu duerme...- le dijo a su hijo haciendo un ademan con la mano para que su hijo volviera a la cama.

-Nada, no le sucede nada, bebió un poco de más... No es nada.- respondió Chad llevándolo a su habitación.

Kurt se levanto al oír que algo sucedía y se encontró con Blaine con el labio sangrando y murmurando cosas.

-Que te sucedió?.- le pregunto a su esposo.

-Conejito... El idiota de Todd me golpeo!... El muy maldito dice que no eres feliz!, que demonios le pasa a ese estúpido?!.- le respondió a su esposo apoyándose en la pared para llegar a él.

-Estas borracho?.- le pregunto al verlo así y lo confirmo cuando Blaine llego cerca suyo y pudo sentir el olor a alcohol.

-No, me golpeo... Te lo estoy diciendo.- le respondió Blaine.

Kurt lo miro serio y a Chad, luego observo a Alex que los miraba preocupado.

-Que le sucede a papá?.-

-Nada.- respondió serio Kurt mirando a su esposo.

-Te enojaste?, te digo que el idiota me golpeo... me dejo en el suelo y te enojas conmigo?.- pregunto Blaine sin creerlo.

-Vamos al baño... Te darás un ducha...- le dijo Kurt ayudándolo a caminar.

-No necesito una ducha... Quiero ir y decirle a ese quien es tu esposo...- Blaine no quería moverse.

-Duerme en el sofá.- le dijo Kurt dejándolo allí de pie y caminado hacia su habitación.

Chad giro sus ojos y los cerro luego negando con la cabeza.

-Kurt!, a donde vas?...- pregunto Blaine mirando hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones.

-Cierra la boca o Grecia nos echara a ambos, vamos al baño... Te darás una ducha y te prepararé café...- dijo Chad llevándolo al baño.

-Kurt ya no me quiere... No me quiere...- susurro con tristeza Blaine.

-Vamos Blaine que no estaré toda la noche contigo, a Kurt se le va a pasar...espero.- dijo Chad mientras entraba al baño con Blaine.

Alex se quedo mirando a su padre con inquietud, nunca lo vio así antes y le preocupaba.

Se recostó esperando que Blaine saliera del baño pero solo Chad salió y le pidió que siguiera durmiendo, y él se quedo dormido al cabo de uno minutos.

Al día siguiente Kurt se levanto recordando lo sucedido con Blaine, éste estaba dormido en un sillón de la sala, Alex descansaba en su cama y él estaba enojado.

Fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, no le gustaba que Alex viera así a su padre, y a Blaine le pidió muchas veces que no bebiera alcohol pero evidentemente no le hizo caso.

-Hola.- susurro Blaine cerca de él. Se despertó y escucho a Kurt en la cocina, quería disculparse, y como supuso su esposo estaba muy molesto. -Lamento lo de anoche...-

Kurt no lo miraba, solo siguió con su trabajo.

-Lo siento...- susurro a su lado mientras se a cercaba a él. -fui un tonto... Me perdonas?...-

Kurt lo observó de lado aún serio y molesto.

-Créeme que aprendí la lección... No vuelvo a tomar nunca más.- le dijo mirándolo.

-Alex te vio así, que ejemplo es ese?.- preguntó Kurt sin mirarlo.

-Lo sé, hablare con él luego... no me di cuenta que había bebido tanto... Lo siento, te prometo que no volverá a suceder...- dijo Blaine, sabía que a Kurt no le gustaba que bebiera, menos aparecer borracho.

Kurt se giro para mirarlo y noto el enorme moretón en su rostro y su labio lastimado.

-Que te sucedió?.- preguntó preocupado, la noche anterior no estaba así su esposo.

-Todd tiene una buena derecha.- respondió Blaine haciendo un gesto con sus labios, abriendo la herida.

Kurt no dijo nada, fue a la heladera y saco hielo, lo puso en un repasador y se lo coloco a Blaine en su rostro.

-Te duele?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Un poco, aunque si me duelen los dientes y la cabeza, cuando me di cuenta estaba en el suelo.- respondió Blaine tomando la mano de su esposo mientras lo miraba a los ojos. -me perdonas?.-

Kurt solo lo observó unos instantes sin decir nada.

-Te prometo que no sucederá de nuevo.-

-No volverás a beber y a pelear con nadie?.- le pregunto Kurt.

-Nunca más.- respondió Blaine con cara de niño bueno.

A Kurt le ganaba el corazón su esposo, le preocupaba lo que Alex pensara, que le perdiera el respeto por ésto.

-Hablaras con Alex, no quiero que crea que está bien beber.- le dijo a Blaine.

-Si, eso haré cuando despierte.- respondió éste.

Blaine mantuvo su mano junto a Kurt mirándose a los ojos.

-Porque peleaste con Todd?.-

Blaine suspiro pesado.

-Es un idiota, me vio borracho y me preguntó si te hacia feliz así, que él sabía que lo que te gustaba era otra cosa.-

-Él no sabe que me hace feliz, tú si.- dijo Kurt mirándolo a los ojos.

-Si, lo sé, y ésto no te hace feliz... No tengo excusas... Fui más tonto que Todd, me... saco de quicio... Caí en su provocación, y termine dando pena en el suelo, borracho y golpeado.- respondió Blaine apenado.

-No quiero verte así de nuevo.- Kurt entendía a su esposo pero ésto no era un buen ejemplo para su hijo.

-No volverá a suceder... Me perdonas?.- preguntó Blaine sacando con su mano la de Kurt y besándola. -me perdonas conejito?.-

Kurt sonrió de lado, y beso su mejilla.

Blaine sonrió también pero su labio volvió a abrirse.

-Está sangrando.- dijo Kurt poniendo el hielo nuevamente en su labio.

-Si supieras lo que me duelen los dientes, creo que me aflojo un par, se ve que hace ejercicios Todd.- susurro Blaine.

-No hables más de él. Dejo de existir para mí el día que me di cuenta que no quería a nadie más que a ti en mi vida, asique bórralo tú también.- le dijo Kurt serio.

-Tienes razón.- Blaine se sentía un tonto, su esposo tenía toda la razón del mundo.

Alex apareció por la puerta mirándolos.

-Estas lastimado papá?.- pregunto mirando a Blaine.

-Hola bebé, es solo un golpe, pero vamos a hablar de ésto, ven siéntate.- pidió a su hijo.

Alex se sentó en la mesa sin entender que sucedía, Kurt se acerco y beso sus cabellos, regreso a la mesada para continuar con el desayuno.

-Anoche en el encuentro con mis viejos amigos bebí alcohol, más de lo permitido...-

-Que es nada.- agrego Kurt mirando serio a su esposo.

-Exacto... y... Me encontré con alguien desagradable con el que tengo un problema... Normalmente no lo hubiera escuchado pero como fui un tonto y bebí, caí en su trampa de provocaciones y terminamos discutiendo... Nada de lo que éste orgulloso, le prometí a tu padre no beber y no cumplí, pero de ahora en más no volveré a hacerlo.-

-Porque te golpeo?.- pregunto Alex curioso.

Blaine lo miro y sabia que debía responder.

-Discutimos, él dijo cosas que no debía de tu papá y me enoje, lo golpee, pero obviamente él no había bebido.- explico Blaine.

-Conoce a papá el que te golpeo?.- pregunto Alex asombrado.

Y ahí estaba la pregunta que Blaine no quería responder.

-Es el ex novio de tu padre. Un completo idiota.- dijo sin más.

Kurt lo miro serio y a su hijo.

-Pero no justifica nada de lo que hice.- término de decir Blaine.

-Se pelearon por papi?.- pregunto su hijo mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

-Tengo problemas de celos.- Blaine no sabía que responder, así que dijo la verdad.

Alex oculto una sonrisa, sus padres no entendían que le causaba gracia.

-Te estás burlando de mi?.- le preguntó Blaine con sorpresa.

-No.- respondió negando con la cabeza Alex. -es que... No pensé que eras celoso de papi... Es... Extraño...-

-No es la primera vez que me cruzo con ese tonto, pero no hay que hacer lo que yo hice, nunca, ni beber ni arreglar las cosas a los golpes, me entiendes?.-

Alex asintió varias veces serio y miro a Kurt quien negaba con la cabeza.

-Ve a lavarte el rostro que ya casi esta el desayuno.- pidió Kurt a su hijo.

Alex se puso de pie y salió hacia el baño cruzándose con Grecia, ésta depósito un beso en su mejilla sonriéndole y siguió camino hacia la cocina.

-Buenos días.- saludo Grecia.

-Hola.- dijo Kurt mirándola con una media sonrisa.

Blaine intento sonreír pero solo logro que le sangrara nuevamente el labio.

-Y a ti que te sucedió?.- pregunto a Blaine.

-Me cruce con Todd en tu bar.- le respondió éste.

-Vaya, algunas cosas no cambian.- dijo seria Grecia.

-Fui un idiota.-

-Si. Eso seguro.- Grecia se sentó en una silla y Chad apareció por la puerta mirándolos.

-Hola... Como estas?, te sigue doliendo el orgullo?.- le pregunto a Blaine con una sonrisa justo cuando Alex regresaba a la cocina.

-Me duele más que eso...- respondió mirando a su hijo. -podemos cambiar el tema?.-

-Alex es grande, ya es un hombre, y algún día tenía que saber que su padre no sabe pelear, además de que es un completo idiota que no sabe tratar con otros idiotas.- le respondió Chad con una sonrisa y tomando una manzana de la mesa.

Kurt lo observó pero no dijo nada, Blaine tampoco respondió, esa era una gran verdad.

El desayuno transcurrió como de costumbre, no se hablo más del tema por el resto del día, y aunque Kurt estaba en silencio con él, un beso en la comisura de los labios de Blaine selló la conciliación entre ellos.


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26

Viajaron varias veces a Chicago hasta que comenzaron el tratamiento con un especialista, Kurt se hizo algunos análisis de sangre aunque odiaba eso, Blaine le pidió que lo mirara mientras le sacaban sangre esa vez, luego tuvo que dejar una muestra de esperma en un recipiente pero Blaine se tuvo que quedar afuera y Kurt tardo casi una hora dentro del consultorio hasta que salió con la muestra.

Pasaron las fiestas en Chicago, Alex se vio cada día con Samantha y ella parecía más estable, había comenzado a trabajar en una perfumería, hacia meses que no consumía nada y eso enorgullecía a Alex, aunque él quería que sus padres pudieran entablar una relación con Samantha pero para Blaine eso era imposible, Kurt estaba dispuesto a hablar con ella, y hasta se saludaban, Blaine por el contrario solo la miraba sin hablarle, con intenciones de sacarle los ojos por momentos. Por eso Alex no tensaba la situación, se conformaba con que lo dejaran hablar con su madre en la cafetería o en el parque siempre con ellos cerca.

Para el cumpleaños de Kurt viajaron a Chicago para pasar unos días allí y cuando menos lo esperaban Blaine recibió un llamado que cambiaría sus vidas.

-Hola!.- dijo Blaine cuando atendió el teléfono.

Kurt lo observaba pensado que era alguien del pueblo, Blaine quedo sin habla por un momento hasta que se despidió de quien estuviera hablando con su mirada perdida.

-Que sucede?.- pregunto Kurt preocupado, todos miraban a Blaine con curiosidad.

Éste se acerco a Kurt con una media sonrisa.

-Seremos papás, vamos a tener otro bebé...- le dijo sonriendo y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Kurt sonrió y Blaine lo abrazo con fuerza, Grecia se emociono mucho al igual que Simón y Chad, Alex solo miraba serio, no pensó que se daría tan rápido todo ésto.

-No estás feliz?, vas a tener un hermanito!.- le dijo Simón a su nieto.

Alex hizo una mueca y Blaine lo miro con atención, Kurt no había notado nada porque Grecia lo estaba felicitando.

Se acerco a su hijo que estaba sentado, lo abrazo y beso sus cabellos.

-Nadie te quitara el lugar de hijo mayor y el mimado de la familia... Ahora tendrás una responsabilidad muy grande, serás un ejemplo a seguir para tu hermano o hermana, serás su héroe.- le dijo a su hijo.

-Héroe?.- pregunto Alex confundido.

-Si, escuche que para los hermanos más pequeños el hermano mayor es un ejemplo a seguir, hará lo que tú hagas, irá a donde tu vayas, y querrá ser lo que tú seas.- le respondió con una sonrisa Blaine. -y te amara incondicionalmente, como Kurt y yo.-

Alex lo miraba atento, Kurt se acerco y beso sus cabellos acariciándolos, había escuchado lo que le decía Blaine y entendió que su hijo no estaba muy feliz con la noticia.

-Siempre vas a ser el bebé.- dijo Kurt.

Éste sonrió de lado mirándolo.

-Ahora te gusta, dentro de unos años o cuando tengas novia no estarás tan feliz, vendrás a decirnos, "ya soy grande papá".- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

-Él no será grande.- Kurt estaba seguro de eso y abrazo a su hijo mientras sonreía.

-Si, cuando quiera salir con la novia deberás repetirlo en voz alta...- le dijo Blaine. -bien, vamos a festejar!, un nuevo integrante de la familia está en camino!.-

Blaine estaba muy emocionado, todos lo estaban, Alex sonrió cuando Kurt deposito un beso en su mejilla, no quería sentirse mal pero temía que su papá no lo quisiera como antes, aunque evidentemente Kurt no dejaría de amar.

… … …

Esa semana fueron a ver a la mujer que llevaba al bebe en su vientre, ellos la habían elegido meses antes, tenían una buena relación y hablaban por teléfono seguido. Estaban muy felices, a pesar que debían regresar al pueblo, esa sensación de felicidad los acompañaba constantemente.

-Todas las maletas están cerradas?.- pregunto Kurt a su esposo.

-Si, ya las revise.- respondió éste mirando los boletos de avión.

Kurt fue a la sala y reviso las maletas para asegurarse.

-Ya las revise Kurt!.- le grito Blaine desde la cocina sabiendo que estaba haciendo su esposo.

-Eso dijiste la última vez y se abrió antes de meterla en el avión.- susurro Kurt revisando el equipaje.

Alex estaba enviándose mensajes con su madre de la que se había despedido una hora antes, Chad llegó con Simón para despedir a la familia en el aeropuerto, saludo a Kurt y se quedo hablando con él, mientras Grecia salía de su habitación con un paquete en las manos y se lo entrego a su nieto.

-Ésto es para ti, para tus gastos, no compres tonterías, y toma...- dijo entregándole otro paquete. -tus galletitas preferidas.-

-Gracias abuela.- dijo Alex y depósito un beso en su mejilla.

Blaine miraba todo con una media sonrisa, su hijo era el más consentido de la tierra, de eso no tenía dudas.

-Bien, ya nos debemos ir.- dijo a su hijo. -guarda eso en tu bolso, en la maleta no.- le pidió a Alex.

Éste hizo eso mismo y guardo su celular, fueron a la sala donde saludaron a Simón y salieron todos al aeropuerto.

Las despedidas eran siempre igual, en especial para Kurt, subieron al avión y partieron a CityWell, allí debían buscar su auto y partir al pueblo, siempre era el mismo viaje, solo que cuando llegaron al pueblo se encontraron con una obra en construcción cerca de su casa, algo que cuando se fueron no estaba. Alex estaba dormido y Blaine manejaba mientras miraba con Kurt las casas que se estaban construyendo.

-Son cuatro?.- pregunto Blaine.

-No tres... esa da al fondo de la casa de Anna.- respondió Kurt.

-No sé si me gusta tener tantos vecinos.- comento Blaine estacionando el auto en su casa, ya era de noche y no había luz en la calle, como siempre, pero esa construcción prácticamente frente a su casa no le agradaba.

-Pero recién la están construyendo.- dijo Kurt mirando a su hijo y moviéndolo. -despierta Alex, ya llegamos.-

El joven se desperezo y se quito el cinturón de seguridad, Kurt bajo junto a Blaine, éste último abrió la puerta de su casa y encendió las luces.

-Son casas como las nuestras, las levantaran rápido.- dijo caminando hacia el baúl del auto donde estaba Kurt abriéndolo.

-Que es eso?.- pregunto Alex mirando que habían maquinas frente a su casa.

-Están haciendo una casa, cerca del pueblo hay otras dos.- respondió Kurt.

Alex tomo su maleta mirando hacia la construcción con curiosidad.

-En vez de hacer mas casas porque no ponen luces en las calles, o la arreglan, los cráteres que hay pueden confundirse con los de la luna.- dijo Blaine con molestia.

Kurt entro a la casa con una maleta, detrás de él su hijo y Blaine con la suya, la casa estaba cálida, hacía frío para esa época, aun así llovía mucho.

-Le avisaste a Benjamín que llegamos?.- pregunto Alex a Blaine.

-No, ya le aviso, de todas formas a los conejos los buscaremos mañana.- respondió éste.

-Llamare a mi mamá.- dijo Alex caminando hacía su habitación.

-Hay que cenar, no vayas a dormirte.- pidió Kurt.

A Blaine aún no le agradaba que su hijo hablara tan seguido con Samantha, pero Kurt tenían razón cuando le decía que a Alex le hacía bien hablar con su madre y hablar de ella, al menos con él.

Kurt se acerco a su esposo, lo abrazo y lo beso en los labios con una sonrisa.

-Seremos papás.- dijo emocionado.

-Si, y tendremos un bebé igual a ti.- respondió Blaine besándolo con amor.

Kurt no podía dejar de sonreír, se sentía muy feliz, podía respirar felicidad al igual que Blaine.

-Sabes, estoy pensando que aprovechare estos meses antes del nacimiento para darnos amor, luego nos esperan seis años mas de hacer el amor en el baño.- susurro en el oído de Kurt.

Éste se mordió el labio mirándolo con picardía, a Blaine le encantaba cuando su esposo estaba en sincronía con él, desde el primer día que hicieron el amor no dejo de desearlo y hasta ahora a pesar de ser padres y de una vida rutinaria ese deseo aún existía.

-Ya vamos a cenar?.- preguntó Alex acercándose a ellos.

-En un ratito.- respondió Kurt besando por última vez a su esposo en los labios y dedicando su atención a preparar algo para comer. Blaine se apoyo en la mesada mirándolo con una sonrisa enamorada, Kurt lo observaba de lado por momentos sonriendo también.

Alex giro los ojos y se recostó en el sofá, saco su celular del bolsillo de su jean y le envió un mensaje a Lili.

Kurt comenzó a hacer la cena con ayuda de Blaine, estaban agotados por el viaje como Alex que se durmió en el sofá sosteniendo su celular.

-Bebé, vamos a cenar.- dijo Kurt despertando a su hijo.

Alex se levantó con sueño y fue con Kurt a la mesa.

-Recuerdas como eran esos días?, cuando nos levantábamos cinco veces por noche para cambiar pañales y preparar mamaderas... Y pensar que volveremos a eso.- dijo Blaine con una media sonrisa.

-Tanto se levantaban?.- pregunto Alex comiendo.

-Si, y mas, dormir dos horas era una bendición.- respondió Blaine a su hijo.

Éste los observo atento, sonaba a una pesadilla.

-Y además dormiste con nosotros hasta los seis, y si fuera por Kurt aún dormirías en nuestra cama.-

Alex negó con la cabeza, su padre exageraba cuando quería.

-No me crees?, si no dormiste solo antes fue porque Kurt no quiso, cuando tenias cinco te llevaba a dormir la siesta a tu habitación y cuando te dormías Kurt te sacaba de la cama y te acostaba en la nuestra, o miento?.- le pregunto a su esposo.

Éste siguió comiendo, miro a su hijo que lo observaba extrañado y suspiro pesado.

-Te podía suceder algo allí solo.- le dijo Kurt.

Blaine miro a su hijo quien entendió que su padre Blaine no era el extremista, sino Kurt.

-Y con el bebé que harán?, donde dormirá?.- pregunto esperando que no sea con él.

-Conmigo, como tú cuando eras bebé.- le respondió Kurt a su hijo.

-Hasta los seis probablemente.- comento Blaine cenando.

Kurt no lo miro pero sabía que sería así.

Alex oculto una sonrisa y siguió comiendo, al día siguiente debía ir a clases y estaba agotado, su celular sonó y miro el mensaje, era Mandy que le preguntaba si había llegado, él le respondió y sus padres lo miraban curiosos.

-Es tu mamá?.- le pregunto Kurt.

-No, es Mandy.- respondió Alex.

-Termina de comer y ve a dormir.- dijo Blaine.

Alex siguió cenando, realmente tenia sueño, así que ni bien termino de comer, se despidió de sus padres y se fue a dormir, Blaine y Kurt se quedaron limpiando y luego se acostaron no sin que Blaine pasara por la habitación de su hijo para asegurarse que descansaba bien.

-Está dormido?.- preguntó Kurt bostezando y acostado en la cama cuando Blaine entro a la habitación.

-Si.- respondió éste acostándose. -sé que dije que podríamos darnos amor pero realmente estoy destruido.-

Kurt sonrió con sus ojos cerrándose del sueño.

-Te amo.- le dijo abrazándolo.

Blaine sonrió y beso sus labios.

-Yo también te amo conejito, hasta mañana.-

-Hasta mañana.- dijo Kurt apoyando su rostro en el pecho de Blaine, éste lo abrazo dejándose llevar por el sueño.

La vida había cambiado para ellos, aunque la rutina seguía, cada momento que pasaba seria uno menos para la llegada de su pequeño hijo.


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27

-Alex no tengo todo el día, tardas más en arreglarte que mi madre.- le dijo Lili afuera de la casa de éste.

-Yo no tengo la culpa que se me enrede el cabello.- se quejo él.

Lili giro los ojos mientras caminaban hacia el centro deportivo.

-Se viene tormenta.- dijo mirando la construcción frente a la casa de su amigo.

Éste miro hacia arriba notando el cielo despejado.

-Donde están las nubes?.- pregunto Alex.

-Hay viento del mar, ese trae tormentas siempre, notaste que no volvieron a trabajar?, dejaron la casa a medio hacer, también las otras.- comento Lili a su amigo.

-Si, mi papá dijo que tuvieron un problema con el permiso para edificar, no estaba habilitado y algunos vecinos hicieron la denuncia, mi papá entre ellos.- respondió Alex.

-Porque?.- pregunto Lili sin entender.

-No quiere vecinos, dice que será un problema.- respondió Alex mientras caminaban por la calle junto a su amiga.

Lili asintió comprendiendo.

-Y como sigue lo de tu hermano?.-

-No se sabe si es niño o niña, no se deja ver en los estudios, mis papás hablan todos los días con Edith, la mujer que lo lleva en el vientre, ya falta menos para que nazca, sabes?, la última vez fui con ellos a verla y me dejo tocar la panza.- le dijo Alex a su amiga.

-Si?, y sentiste algo?.- pregunto con una sonrisa Lili.

-No, nada, papi si, parece que se mueve cuando él la toca.- respondió Alex.

-Porque es el padre, el bebé lo sabe.- comento Lili.

-Si, no sé quien le dijo a mi papá que debía grabarle algo con su voz para que el bebé lo escuche y mis padres están enviándole audios a Edith todo el tiempo.-

-Mi mamá se lo dijo.- Lili sabia eso porque lo había escuchado.

-La primera vez que mis papás tocaron la panza de Edith lloraron toda la tarde, no sé qué tiene de espectacular.- comento Alex.

-Seguramente cuando estabas en la panza de tu mamá era igual.- le dijo Lili.

Alex no sabía de eso, nunca hablo con sus padres de cuando estaba en la panza de su madre, si sabía que Kurt guardaba los cds de las ecografías de Samantha y que estaba igual de emocionado que ahora cuando lo esperaban a él.

Entraron al centro deportivo para comenzar con el entrenamiento, Blaine y Kurt estaban terminando de pintar la cuna que fue de Alex, la tenían en el garaje pero la llevarían a la cocina cuando estuviera lista.

Regresaron de Chicago el día anterior, ya era verano, habían pasado el mejor aniversario de sus vidas con la primer ecografía donde podían ver nítidamente al bebé, ninguno de los dos dejaba de ver ese video, Alex cumplía diecisiete años esa semana y ellos querían hacerle algo especial ya que lo notaban con poco humor con la idea de un nuevo bebé.

-Deberíamos dejar que lleve el auto para salir con Lili.- comento Blaine mientras terminaba de pintar los últimos retoques a la cuna.

-Para ir a donde?.- pregunto Kurt limpiándose las manos con un trapo.

-A donde quiera, ya tiene edad y sabe conducir.- respondió Blaine cerrando la lata de pintura.

-El pueblo está a cinco cuadras.- comento Kurt mirándolo.

-Si, pero le hará bien salir en el auto, no sé, a dar una vuelta.- dijo Blaine guardando todo en una caja de madera. Miro a Kurt que lo observaba serio, sabía que estaba malinterpretando las cosas. -quiero que sienta que tiene autonomía, que confiamos en él... Que puede salir solo con el auto.-

-Confiamos en él.- dijo Kurt.

-Si, pero tiene diecisiete años y nunca salió solo del pueblo, es frustrante para cualquiera eso, quiero que sienta que puede ir y venir a donde quiera, además... Éste año termina la preparatoria, el año entrante estará en la universidad solo, como va a valerse si aquí siempre estamos encima de él todo el tiempo?, necesita aprender a arreglárselas solo, no es algo que me guste pero debemos empezar a dejar que vuele, o el golpe que se dará en el suelo será muy grande.-

Kurt no dijo nada, entendió a lo que Blaine se refería, no recordaba que éste era el último año de su hijo con ellos, con tantas cosas que sucedieron tan rápido, el tiempo voló y su hijo también lo haría. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y se tomo con fuerza las manos, Blaine se acerco a él y lo abrazo, supuso que Kurt había olvidado por completo la universidad de Alex.

-Él podrá hacerlo, pero debemos ayudarlo, éste es su nido, y siempre estaremos para él, pero hay que enseñarle todo lo que debe saber un joven para salir al mundo.-

-Es un niño Blaine.- dijo llorando Kurt abrazado a su esposo. -no quiero que se vaya.-

-Pero debe irse...- Blaine se alejo de él para mirarlo a los ojos. -le espera un futuro hermoso, y allí debe empezar, es el lugar indicado... Yo hable con algunas pensiones para jóvenes pero no me agradaron, Grecia quiere alquilar un departamento pero sé que a Alex no le gustara estar solo, y a mí tampoco me gusta eso, así que cuando fui a buscar repuestos la semana pasada, pase por una casa donde se alquilan habitaciones, la dueña es una señora que es viuda y solo le alquila a personas responsables, está a dos cuadras de la universidad, y es un lugar cómodo, tiene pocas habitaciones pero son muchachos de pueblo los que alquilan así que le dije que me dijera si alguno se iba, si dejaba su habitación, yo la quería reservar para Alex... Sé que no lo hablamos pero con todo lo del bebé no quería que te pusieras así, además aun no llamo la señora, no sé si tendrá lugar pero es una buena opción.-

Kurt no dejaba de llorar, no quería que su hijo se fuera pero Blaine tenía razón.

-Lo educamos para que sea mejor persona que nosotros, y lo es, ahora es tiempo que descubra lo que puede hacer.- le susurro Blaine. -además estamos un par de horas nada más de CityWell, iremos cuando queramos.-

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y Blaine limpio sus lágrimas, lo abrazo y beso sus cabellos, él extrañaría a su hijo también, pero no quería pensar en ello.

… … …

El cumpleaños de Alex llego y lo festejaron en el pueblo como de costumbre, sus abuelos llegaron de Chicago ese mediodía, cumplía diecisiete años y Kurt no dejaba de pensar en lo que Blaine le había dicho, le sería muy difícil dejar ir a Alex, pero debía hacerlo.

-Y que vas a estudiar en la universidad?, ya lo decidiste?.- pregunto Chad a su nieto.

-No, iremos con mis papás en unas semanas para ver como es y que puedo estudiar, pero la verdad no se.- respondió Alex.

-No querías ser abogado?.- pregunto Simón sentado junto a él en la cocina.

-Si, pero es muy difícil.- respondió Alex.

Grecia miro a Kurt que estaba triste.

-Y doctor?, no hablaste de eso?.- le pregunto Chad curioso.

-Si también pero son carreras difíciles y pues, quiero trabajar en el pueblo, para ser doctor me enviaran a otro lado.- respondió Alex, él había averiguado algunas cosas en internet y sabia que con sus bajas calificaciones le sería muy difícil estudiar esas carreras.

-Él no quiere estudiar eso porque cree que no podrá, pero si puede hacerlo.- dijo Blaine bebiendo de su refresco.

-Kurt me ayudas con algo?.- preguntó Grecia poniéndose de pie.

Blaine y el resto la miraron y a Kurt que la siguió a la habitación, aunque no notaron lo triste que estaba, Blaine sabía a que se debía.

-Que te sucede?.- le preguntó Grecia una vez que estuvieron en la habitación solos.

Kurt se sentó en la cama tomando sus manos.

-Alex se irá en unos meses, y lo extrañare.- dijo con una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla.

-Pequeño, Alex debe hacer ésto, y tú como Blaine deben acompañarlo, será difícil pero él cuenta con ustedes, solo no podrá.- le dijo Grecia sentándose junto a él.

-Si, pero estará lejos.-

-Como crees que me sentí cuando Blaine y tú tuvieron que dejar Chicago?, pasaron meses antes de que pudiéramos vernos y fue muy difícil, Alex estará a un par de horas, puedes ir a verlo cuando quieras, además él vendrá los fines de semana.- le dijo Grecia.

-Lo sé, pero no será igual. Lo extrañare.- Kurt comenzó a llorar y Grecia lo abrazo.

-Él piensa trabajar aquí, así que deben acompañarlo, será difícil pero lo lograra con su ayuda, debes apoyarlo y sé que estas triste, y lo extrañaras, aun así, no olvides que son su sostén, sin ustedes no va a lograrlo.-

Kurt asintió con la cabeza varias veces.

-Y ahora ve a lavarte el rostro y disfruta del cumpleaños de tu hijo.- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Kurt sonrió de lado y salió hacia el baño, Grecia se quedo pensando, aliso su regazo y se puso de pie para ir a la cocina nuevamente.

Alex reía por algo que estaba contando Chad, Blaine la miro y ella noto esa mirada triste en él también, les sería muy difícil ésta nueva etapa de la vida de su hijo.

Kurt intento no pensar en nada más que en el cumpleaños de su pequeño, Alex estaba feliz con sus regalos y con su familia, Lili y Mandy llegaron durante la tarde al igual que Benjamín, Danny y Anna junto con sus hijos.

Ese día y los siguientes lo disfrutaron en familia, solo pensando en ese momento.

Chad se encontraba bebiendo una cerveza junto a Blaine, Simón bebía de otra sentado con ellos en el jardín, ya era de noche y se dispusieron a disfrutar de las bebidas mientras Kurt y Grecia se preparan unos batidos. Alex se sentó junto a su padre y éste le sonrió y lo abrazo.

-Ya está grande el muchacho.- comento Chad mirando a su nieto. -Kurt esta raro, es porque se va a la universidad?.- pregunto a Blaine.

Éste hizo una mueca y asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo extrañaremos pero debe ir y hacer una buena carrera, la que quiera pero debe estudiar.- dijo Blaine acariciando los cabellos de su hijo que solo lo miraba.

-No quiero que papi esté triste.- respondió Alex.

-Estaremos tristes porque creces muy rápido pero felices porque serás un hombre de bien, queremos que tengas todo lo que no tuvimos tu padre y yo, y ya es hora de que empieces tu camino, nosotros estaremos a tu lado, siempre.-

Alex sonrió con un dejo de tristeza.

Chad sirvió un poco de cerveza en un vaso y se lo entrego a Alex.

Éste lo tomo mirando a Blaine.

-Pruébala, pero solo eso, no quiero que bebas.- le dijo su padre.

Alex bebió un poco pero hizo un gesto de asco que les causó gracia a todos.

-Es fea.- dijo dejando el vaso en el suelo.

-Bueno, una cosa menos de la que preocuparme.- comento Blaine.

Simón río por lo bajo al igual que Chad.

-De verdad no pensaste que quieres estudiar?.- le pregunto éste último a su nieto.

-Pensé que podía estudiar turismo, o botánica, me gustan las plantas y esas cosas.- respondió Alex.

-Eso hará muy feliz a Kurt.- comento Blaine. -pero debes elegir lo que tú quieras, no lo que nos guste a nosotros, no lo olvides.-

-Si lo sé, mire por internet y Turismo es una carrera corta, botánica no pero es linda también, además que ya sé muchas cosas, y papi me puede ayudar con algunas otras, él sabe mucho de plantas.- dijo Alex con entusiasmo.

-Ok, pero no elijas una carrera por nosotros.- volvió a aclarar Blaine.

-Si ya se papá, me lo dijeron cien veces, elegiré lo que a mí me gusta.- dijo Alex.

-Ya esta grande, si quiere eso es porque sabe lo que desea.- comento Simón.

Grecia y Kurt se sentaron junto a ellos con sus refrescos y observándolos.

-Dile a tu padre lo que deseas estudiar.- pidió Blaine a su hijo.

-Estaba pensando en estudiar botánica o turismo.- le dijo Alex a Kurt.

-Que es botánica?.- pregunto éste.

-Está relacionado con las plantas.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt sonrió, eso le hubiera gustado estudiar a él.

-Turismo también es lindo, y como somos un pueblo costero eso puede ayudar a que consigas trabajo.- le dijo Blaine a su hijo.

-Si, por eso me gusta.- respondió Alex con una sonrisa.

Kurt sonrió ampliamente, veía feliz a Alex, eso era lo más importante, que su hijo fuera feliz.

… … …

Despidieron a su familia que regresaba a Chicago y volvieron a su rutina, Alex tenia exámenes y estudiaba con Lili todo lo que podía, la muchacha se quedaba hasta tarde en su casa estudiando con él, en su hogar se hacía difícil estudiar con tanta gente. Luego Blaine y Alex la acompañaban de regreso, no era lejos pero Blaine desconfiaba de esa zona despoblada y más de noche.

Durante el día siempre estaban haciendo alguna actividad, pero a veces se tomaban unas horas para caminar por la playa Lili y Alex.

-Jacob Sullivan se rompió el brazo, parece que cayó sobre unas rocas, ésta tarde lo llevaron al hospital, vimos el auto de su padre allí.- comento Lili sentada junto a Alex en la playa.

-Si?, que hacía en las rocas?.- pregunto el jóven.

-Alguna idiotez como sus amigos...- respondió Lili.

Alex se quedó pensando, esos jóvenes siempre hacían tonterías, y terminaban en problemas.

-Le gustas a Mandy, te lo dijo?.- preguntó de la nada Lili.

Alex la miro un tanto sorprendido.

-No.- respondió mirándola de lado.

-Si ella quisiera ser tu novia que le dirías?.- pregunto Lili sin mirarlo.

-Que no, es mi amiga.- respondió Alex.

-Yo también soy tu amiga...- susurro Lili. -pero me gustas también.-

Alex la miro y aunque ella no lo miraba podía notar sus mejillas sonrojadas. No sabía que decir, se puso nervioso y sus manos comenzaron a sudarle.

-No vas a decir nada?.- le preguntó Lili.

-Que quieres que diga?.- preguntó nervioso.

-Nada. Olvida lo que te dije.- respondió ella sin mirarlo.

-También me gustas.- reconoció Alex por primera vez.

Lili lo miro y le sonrió, Alex sonrió apenado, pero era cierto lo que decía.

-Ok.- dijo ella esperando alguna otra reacción en su amigo.

Alex solo sonrió de lado y miro la arena jugueteando con ésta.

Lili suspiro pesado mirando hacia el cielo, ésto llamo la atención de Alex y la observo en silencio, Lili lo observo y se acerco a él depositando un beso en sus labios, Alex se sorprendió ante ésto pero le gusto el beso, Lili sonrió y volvieron a besarse.

Al parecer un nuevo amor estaba naciendo.


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28

Alex llegó más tarde de lo habitual y con una sonrisa de lado a lado, Kurt revisaba unos estudios que le había enviado Edith, al parecer el bebé estaba bien, Blaine preparaba la cena mientras escuchaba las noticias de una tormenta.

-Se viene otro huracán, tendremos que cerrar la ferretería y el invernadero con maderas.- le dijo a su esposo, éste lo miro pero siguió leyendo los papeles.

Alex se sentó junto a Kurt sonriéndole, Blaine lo miro con una ceja alzada, parecía que nadie lo había escuchado.

-Lili y yo estamos de novio.- les dijo a sus padres quienes lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Como?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Si, le pedí que fuera mi novia... Nos... Nos besamos.- dijo Alex con una sonrisa enorme.

-Ya era hora.- dijo sonriente Blaine.

Kurt sonreía también, se notaba que estaba enamorado su hijo.

-Me alegro, Lili es una buena niña.-

-Yo sabía que sería ella, pero dime...- dijo Blaine sentándose junto a Kurt. -que sucedió?.-

-Pues... Lili me dijo que le gustaba y yo le dije que me gustaba también... Ella me dio un beso y pues terminamos besándonos... Luego le pregunte si quería ser mi novia y me dijo que si.- contó sonriente Alex.

-Claro que iba a decir que si, está enamorada de ti de toda la vida.- dijo Blaine.

-De toda la vida?.- preguntó Alex.

-Es una forma de decir, ustedes se conocen de bebés, y estas enamorado?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Si.- respondió Alex.

-Awwww... Mi bebé está enamorado.- dijo Blaine acercándose a él y abrazándolo.

Kurt sonrió al ver la cara de Alex.

-Voy a decirle a tus abuelos.- Blaine comenzó a buscar su celular.

-La comida se va a quemar.- dijo Kurt a su esposo y luego tomo la mano de su hijo. -estoy muy feliz por ti y por Lili.-

-Lo sé papi, y tenias razón, se siente algo lindo aquí.- dijo Alex tocando su pecho.

Kurt sonrió y Blaine también.

Tuvo que contar con detalles todo lo que sucedió con Lili, y esa noche se durmieron tarde, Blaine le envió varios mensajes a Chad y a Simón para darle la noticia, cada cosa que le sucedía a su hijo era noticia para su familia.

… … …

Caminaron por la universidad mirando todo, Kurt se sentía incomodo, habían jóvenes por doquier, yendo y viniendo, algunos los miraban y otros ni los notaban, Alex tenia folletos en sus manos al igual que Blaine, una consejera le indicaba los lugares comunes de la universidad, les hablo de las carreras más requeridas, las que eran presenciales y las que eran a distancia, las cargas horarias y las facilidades que ofrecía la universidad.

Recorrieron las instalaciones y luego los alrededores, Blaine aprovecho para pasar por la casa de la señora que alquilaba habitaciones, no entraron, solo se la mostró a Kurt y a su hijo, pero también buscaron otras habitaciones que pudieran estar disponibles, aunque debían reservarlas muchos meses antes.

-Que te parece?, te gusta?.- pregunto Kurt preocupado mientras caminaban de nuevo al auto.

-Si, es diferente a la preparatoria, es más grande y hay mucha más gente.- respondió Alex.

-Y que te parecen las carreras?, tengo quince folletos que leeremos para saber de que tratan.- dijo Blaine.

-Me sigue gustando turismo, y botánica.-

-Bueno, aún hay tiempo para que te decidas, no te apresures, hay tiempo.- dijo Kurt mirándolo.

Blaine lo observó atento, Alex debía ir pensando bien que quería estudiar, porque solo quedaba un año para preparar todo.

Subieron al auto y Alex comenzó a leer los folletos, Kurt estaba en silencio, Blaine lo notaba preocupado, tomo su mano y Kurt le sonrió de lado, hablaría cuando pudiera con él.

Alex estaba entusiasmado, todo el viaje hablo de la universidad, de las carreras, de todo ese mundo nuevo que quería conocer, ni bien regresaron como aún era de tarde fue al local de comida de Anna para contarle a Lili todo lo que había en la universidad, Blaine quedo solo con Kurt y aprovecho para hablar.

-Estas preocupado?, no te gusta ese lugar para que vaya Alex?.- le pregunto a su esposo.

-Hay mucha gente, como hará amigos?, además... Él se tendrá que quedar a dormir en esas habitaciones, quien le va a hacer la comida?, el desayuno?, Alex no podrá hacer todo solo.- respondió preocupado Kurt.

-Por eso hay que ayudarlo a independizarse, de apoco le enseñaremos como arreglarse solo, pero estaremos a un par de horas, y existe el teléfono.-

-Y si le sucede algo?, hay mucha gente, es como Chicago, si le hacen algo Blaine... No quiero que se mude allí.- dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

-Sé lo que sientes, también me sucede, pero él debe hacer ésto, él quiere hacerlo, solo hay que prepararlo.-

Kurt no estaba seguro, tenía tanto miedo que lastimaran a su hijo que no podía pensar con claridad.

-Él se sentirá seguro si estamos con él, siempre fue así, y si se siente mal o amenazado, o no está a gusto le diremos que lo iremos a buscar y ya.-

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, entendía y sabia que sería el primero en ir a buscar a su hijo si algo no le gustaba.

Blaine lo beso con amor, y seco sus lágrimas con sus manos.

-Él cuenta con nosotros, se apoya en nosotros, y lo acompañaremos como lo hemos hecho siempre, Alex quiere estudiar Botánica porque creció entre plantas gracias a ti, porque eres su ejemplo a seguir, y seguramente trabajara en el invernadero, terminara teniendo un reino vegetal allí...- dijo sonriendo.

Kurt sonrió de lado y se abrazo a él.

-Nosotros debemos acompañarlo pero dejarlo volar, es muy difícil pero tendremos que hacerlo, además, estaremos cambiando pañales y el tiempo se pasara volando, cuando nos demos cuenta ya habrá terminado la carrera.- dijo Blaine abrazándolo más fuerte.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza más tranquilo.

-Y ahora, hay que pensar que ropa compraremos para el bebé, porque como siga sin querer mostrase, llegaremos al parto sin saber que es.- comento Blaine acariciando su rostro.

-Verde y amarillo, tengo la ropa de Alex cuando nació, compraremos más de esos colores.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine beso sus labios, él hacía tiempo que intentaba hacerse la idea que su pequeño debía empezar a caminar solo, y quería que tuviera ésta oportunidad, la que ellos no tuvieron.

Decidieron seguir con su rutina, Blaine preparo algo para comer mientras Kurt limpiaba la habitación de Alex que siempre parecía que un tornado había pasado por allí, los conejos ya estaban grandes y deambulaban por todos lados, la ropa limpia se encontraba en el armario porque él la acomodaba pero la sucia solía encontrarla tirada en cualquier rincón, Kurt despotricaba a veces con su hijo por eso, Blaine hacia lo mismo y nunca encontraba nada.

Acomodo lo que podía, escucho el celular de Blaine y fue a la cocina.

-Viene con Lili a cenar.- dijo a Kurt.

Éste sonrió, le agradaba que su hijo estuviera de novio con Lili, lo veía feliz y a ella también.

… … …

Llegaron a Chicago y la cuidad se estaba vistiendo para Halloween, Alex quería estar para la fecha festiva en su pueblo, habían planeado disfrazarse con Lili como los personajes de una película de terror y Anna ya había hecho los trajes.

-... Me llamo ayer, dijo que tenía contracciones pero hoy estaba bien, de todas formas iremos con Blaine a su casa luego, ella dice que es normal faltando tan poco días para que nazca el bebé pero me preocupa.- dijo Kurt a Grecia mientras acomodaba sus maletas en el armario.

-Es normal, a... A la madre de Alex le paso lo mismo.- le dijo Blaine a su lado y ayudándolo.

-Pero dio a luz ese día.- le respondió Kurt mirándolo.

Blaine hizo un gesto con sus labios, eso era cierto.

-Pero la cesárea es dentro de una semana.- dijo Grecia sentada en la cama.

-Si, aunque él medico dice que se puede adelantar, que las fechas son aproximadas, y siempre se adelantan, por eso pusieron esa fecha para la operación.- respondió Kurt preocupado.

-Pero también dijo el doctor que eran normales las contracciones, que está todo bien, no nos pongamos nerviosos, hace dos semanas también tuvo contracciones, hay que esperar tranquilos, Edith está tranquila, es su tercer hijo, ella sabe.- le dijo Blaine.

Hacía días que Kurt estaba con los pelos de puntas, llamaba dos voces al día a Edith para preguntarle como estaba, si le dolía algo, o necesitaba alguna cosa, ella ya tenía dos hijos con su esposo y sabia como eran los últimos días del embarazo pero Kurt no se calmaba. Blaine se sentía tranquilo, confiaba en Edith y su experiencia.

Alex no soltaba su celular, se enviaba mensajes continuamente con Lili, quedaron en verse con Samantha al día siguiente, sus padres lo acompañarían aunque ésta vez seria en su departamento, ella se había mudado a otro vecindario, más céntrico, y menos peligroso, allí si podía invitar a su hijo, en el otro departamento Blaine nunca lo dejaría ir.

-Ya deja ese aparto, esa muchacha no desaparecerá, ven, cuéntame, fuiste a ver las carreras en la universidad otra vez?, ya decidiste que quieres estudiar?.- pregunto Chad invitándolo a la mesa de la cocina.

Alex guardo su celular y fue con su abuelo.

-Si, empezaré Botánica, hay un laboratorio y un invernadero, como el de papi pero más grande y con calefacción propia, debo saber cosas de biología, que está en la carrera también, son cuatro años, y tendré un tutor especial, en la universidad hay profesores que son tutores también así que papá me inscribirá para que me ayude un profesor, creo que le llaman asistencia educacional, o institucional, no sé, pero mi psicóloga y mi doctor deben entregar un papel para eso.- respondió Alex.

Chad no dijo nada, no sabía que a qué se refería su nieto pero recordó que para tener un tutor para la preparatoria, Blaine y Kurt debieron pedir un papel al médico también.

-Ok, y viste alguna habitación, alquilaras algo allí?.- preguntó a su nieto.

-Papá está en eso, quiere que me quede en una casa de una mujer viuda que alquila habitaciones, dice que es acogedor, no se, no fuimos a hablar con ella, dijo que llamara cuando se desocupe alguna, de todas formas también vimos un pequeño departamento y una pensión, aunque no sé, no me gustaría vivir solo.-

-Prefieres vivir con gente?.- preguntó Chad.

-Si, solo es triste.- respondió Alex.

Chad entendió a lo que se refería, toda la vida estuvo rodeado de gente que lo amaba, no tenía idea de cómo enfrentarse a esa nueva vida que le esperaba.

-Me están enseñando a hacer comidas, ya sabía hacer algunas cosas porque a veces Lili me enseña, y aprendí a usar el lavarropas, Anna me enseño a planchar, aunque no tengo idea para que, en casa nadie usa ropa planchada, cada vez que necesitábamos planchar algo papi sacaba la plancha que tiene guardada, pero eso sucedió tres veces creo... Lili dice que debo aprender a manejarme solo, sé que puedo, sus hermanos no saben hacer un batido, ni una pizza pero yo si...-

-Pero...- dijo Chad esperando a que siguiera.

-No sé, los voy a extrañar mucho, nadie va a prepararme el desayuno como papi lo hace, a quien le preguntare si está bien lo que hago?, como voy a saber si está bien?... Papá incluso me cambio la lámpara que tenía para dormir, sé que era infantil los dibujos pero me gustaba, él trajo dos nuevas de la ferretería, una la puso en mi habitación, es linda, con una luz celeste, la otra la guardo y me dijo que la llevara a CityWell y la use en la habitación que alquile, él no me lo dice pero sé que es porque no quiere que se burlen de mi.- explico Alex.

-Porque se burlarían de ti?.- preguntó sin entender Chad.

-Porque no puedo dormir a oscuras, papi dice que es su culpa porque él tampoco puede dormir a oscuras, y desde que soy niño duermo con una lámpara que tiene diferentes formas.- respondió Alex a su abuelo.

-Ah, si, Kurt no duerme sin luz.- recordó Chad. -pero tú estas grande, eres un hombre, no puedes dormir con lámpara toda tu vida, que dirá tu novia cuando se quede a dormir contigo.-

-Porque se quedaría a dormir Lili en mi casa?, vive a dos calles.- le preguntó Alex.

-Pues... Como porque?...- pregunto Chad mirándolo sorprendido. -sabes?... Como... Tus padres te hablaron del sexo no?.-

-Si.- respondió avergonzado Alex. -ya sé eso, me hablaron hace años y en la escuela también, papá me dejo preservativos en los bolsillos del jean, a papi mucho no le gusta hablar de eso pero papá siempre sale con el tema, me dijo que si dejaba embarazada a Lili, Danny me mataría.-

-Bueno, es mejor saberlo, ustedes son jóvenes, las hormonas y todo eso, tu padre sabe de esas cosas, siempre tenía mujeres a su alrededor, no estaba solo nunca.- dijo Chad.

-Papá tuvo muchas novias verdad?.- preguntó Alex.

-Novias... Novias no le conocí, las mujeres con las que salía eran... Mujeres... Siempre salía con una diferente del bar, recuerdo eso, luego dejo de salir, ni al bar iba, y después me dijo Kurt que tenían algo, en algún momento a tu padre dejaron de gustarle las mujeres... Ahora que lo pienso... Tu padre tampoco salía al bar, se quedaba en la pensión... Con Blaine...- Chad miro fijo un punto cayendo en la cuenta de lo que sucedía en esa época. -pero que idiota soy, estos se acostaban en la pensión bajo mis narices.-

Alex lo quedo mirando, ni siquiera quería pensar en sus padres de esa manera.

-No lo puedo creer.- dijo Chad.

-Que cosa no crees?.- preguntó Blaine entrando a la cocina con Kurt detrás.

-Cuando vivamos en la pensión tú y Kurt se acostaban allí?.- pregunto serio Chad.

Blaine no sabía que responder, miro a Alex que estaba serio y sorprendido.

-Porque hablas de esas cosas?.- le preguntó Kurt a Chad serio.

-Porque?...- dijo Chad y miro a Alex. -él es grande y sabe bien de éstas cosas, tú y Blaine me tiene que responder, yo confiaba en que tú te quedabas en la pensión y no te veías con el idiota de Todd pero se acostaban con Blaine bajo mis narices verdad?.-

-Es necesario ésto ahora?.- preguntó Grecia al oír a Chad, entró a la cocina para preparar café.

-Si.- respondió Chad mirándola.

-Pues si, dormíamos juntos en la pensión.- confesó Blaine.

Kurt lo miro molesto.

-Que?, es verdad?, éramos jóvenes, y pues... Nos gustábamos, pensé que lo sabías?.- preguntó Blaine.

-No puedo creerlo.- respondió Chad mirando hacia el techo.

Kurt estaba muy avergonzado frente a Alex, nunca hablaban de estas cosas en su casa y no le gustaba hablarlas frente a su hijo.

-Bien, basta con el interrogatorio...- dijo Grecia dejando las tazas sobre la mesa. -esos años quedaron atrás y ahora debemos hablar del bebé, hay que comprar pañales, ropa, las cosas que necesitaremos para estos días, y para que lleven, aun no se sabe que sexo tiene el bebé así que hay que seguir comprando colores neutros.-

-Mañana tiene una ecografía, esperemos se deje ver bien.- dijo Kurt sentándose junto a su esposo.

-Ok...- dijo Grecia mirando a Chad que parecía ofendido, éste la observo y suspiro pesado, Grecia tenía dos dagas en sus ojos, no le gustaba cuando Chad se ponía así de testarudo. -ya se te paso?... Bien... Tienen nombres?.- pregunto a Blaine y a Kurt cambiando el semblante.

-Votamos y el hermano gano, se llamara Tomas si es niño y Elizabeth si es niña.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

Alex sonrió ampliamente, semanas antes eligieron los nombres y él gano la elección, ya los había elegido con Lili.

Kurt sonrió mirando a su esposo.

-Llevara ambos apellidos también.- dijo mirando a Grecia.

-Me gustan los nombres.- comento Chad, con una media sonrisa.

-Y ya está la cuna en la sala, usaremos algunas cosas que guardamos de Alex y él prometió prestarle el muñeco al bebé.- dijo Blaine mirando a su hijo, éste sonrió de lado.

-Que muñeco?.- pregunto Chad perdido.

-El conejo que Blaine me regalo cuando éramos novios, yo lo lleve al pueblo y se lo di a Alex, y ahora él se lo dejara al bebé.-

-Aún duerme con él.- comento Blaine mirando a su hijo.

-Eh? Duermes con un muñeco?...-le pregunto a su nieto.

-Si, bajo mi almohada.- respondió Alex. -papi también dormía con él.-

Chad miró a Kurt quien le sonreía a su hijo, negó con la cabeza imaginando que así debía ser.

Blaine y Kurt habían hecho una lista de todo lo que necesitarían para la llegada de su bebé, repasaron con Grecia todo mientras tomaban el café, faltaba mucho menos para el nacimiento de su hijo y hacia meses ansiaban éste momento y sus corazones saltaban de emoción en la espera.


	29. Chapter 29

Capitulo 29

Estaban en la sala de imágenes, era la última ecografía y Blaine y Kurt se encontraban con Edith y el médico mirando el monitor.

-Bien, todo está perfecto y... Aún quieren saber el sexo?.- pregunto el doctor.

-Si.- respondió ansioso Blaine.

El médico los miro y Kurt sonrió ampliamente junto con Blaine.

-Es un niño.-

Kurt estaba muy feliz al igual que su esposo, Blaine tomo su mano con fuerza, Edith sonreía al verlos y al bebé.

-Tomás... Él es Tomás.- dijo Kurt emocionado.

-Hola Tomás.- saludo el médico mirando el monitor. -te esperamos para dentro de una semana.-

Era un momento muy emocionante para ambos, el doctor los felicito y le dio a Edith las instrucciones para los próximos días hasta la fecha de la intervención.

Ellos la llevaron a su casa y antes de irse ambos dejaron un beso en la panza de la mujer, ella era muy sensible y amable, por eso la habían elegido para que llevara a su hijo en su vientre.

Zumbando de felicidad llegaron a la casa de Grecia con la bella noticia, Alex ya estaba habituado a la idea de un hermano, no le molestaba, Grecia, Chad y Simón habían rejuvenecido veinte años esperando la llegada de su nuevo nieto, compraban cada cosa que veían, algunas, como sucedió con Alex, lo usaría cuando fuera más grande.

Kurt buscó un cartel que había comprado, con el nombre de Tomás para colgar en la puerta de la habitación cuando naciera su bebé, estaba más que feliz, recordaba cuando Alex nació y como se sentía en ese entonces, también recordó que Blaine no lo acompañaba mucho, no como ahora que tenía una felicidad muy visible.

Le llego un mensaje al celular, Anna lo felicitaba por que tendrían un niño, miro extrañado el mensaje preguntándose como sabia eso.

\- Blaine...- dijo caminado hacia la cocina. -Anna me envió un mensaje, me felicita por que tendremos un niño, como supo eso?.-

-Yo le envíe un mensaje hace unos minutos.- respondió su esposo con una sonrisa.

-A todo el pueblo en realidad.- dijo Alex mirándolo.

Simón y Chad observaban a Blaine curiosamente.

-Lo envíe al grupo, es más fácil.- explico Blaine.

-Hay gente en ese grupo que no conocemos.- le dijo Kurt a su esposo.

-Bueno, ellos también saben que tendremos un niño y se llama Tomás.- Blaine se puso de pie y beso en los labios a Kurt. -vamos a almorzar afuera, y así festejamos.- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Papá no olvides que ésta tarde iré al departamento de mamá.- le dijo Alex a su padre.

-Lo sé, Kurt y yo iremos y veremos qué lugar es ese.- Blaine cambio el semblante, no le agradaba tener que dejar a su hijo solo con Samantha en un lugar que no conocía, pero Kurt le insistió en que era solo una visita, Alex no se quedaría allí. -solo será una hora.-

-Dos.- contradijo Kurt mirándolo serio.

-Ok, dos, pero me llamas enseguida si ves alguna cosa extraña o te incomoda algo.- le pidió a Alex.

-Si papá.- respondió él con una sonrisa, sabía que eran por demás protectores sus padres, pero Blaine tenía una obsesión con su madre, no creía que había cambiado y se había alejado de los malos hábitos.

Grecia entro a la cocina con un libro de cuero, lo puso sobre la mesa captando la atención de todos.

-Ésto debí dártelo hace años, pero recién hace unas semanas lo encontré en una librería, es un álbum, mi familia tenía uno...- recordó con añoranza. -y sé que ustedes guardan todas las fotos de Alex, así que, podrán armar su propio álbum, y ahora con imágenes de Tomás.- les dijo a Blaine y a Kurt.

Éste último se acerco a ella observando el libro junto a Blaine, lo acaricio y lo abrió, miro a Blaine con una sonrisa.

-Le pondremos nuestros apellidos afuera, gracias Grecia.- le dijo Blaine.

-De nada.- respondió ella.

Chad noto como Kurt se emociono y se puso de pie.

-Bien, tengo hambre, vamos a almorzar?.-

-Aun no prepare nada.- respondió Grecia.

-Vamos a comer afuera, quiero que festejemos todo... lo bueno que nos está sucediendo, ésta felicidad que compartimos en familia.- dijo Blaine y tomo la mano de Kurt para besarla.

-Bien, vamos.- Simón se puso de pie junto a Alex, todos buscaron sus abrigos y salieron hacia un local de comida cercano a la casa de Grecia.

Unas horas después Blaine, Kurt y Alex se encontraban frente a la puerta del nuevo departamento de Samantha, Alex toco esperando que su madre abriera y ella apareció con una sonrisa.

-Hola.- dijo abrazando a su hijo.

-Hola mamá.- saludo Alex con una sonrisa.

-Hola Samantha.- saludo Kurt, aunque tenía sus reservas con la mujer, el trato entre ellos había cambiado mucho.

-Hola.- saludo ella mirándolos a ambos con una sonrisa que se expandió aun más cuando miro a su hijo. -entren por favor... Estuve haciendo arreglos... Compre algunas cosas nuevas...- dijo dejándolos pasar y mostrándole a su hijo un espejo antiguo, y un pequeño sillón. -son de segunda mano pero están en buen estado.-

-Son lindos mamá.- dijo Alex mirando todo.

Kurt entro observando el departamento al igual que Blaine, éste estaba serio, notaba a Samantha diferente, pero los cambios en ella duraban poco, solo quería asegurarse que no influiría negativamente en su hijo, lo que ella hiciera de su vida no le importaba siempre y cuando no lastimara a Alex.

Samantha hablaba de todas las cosas que había comprado, se las mostraba a Alex, Kurt solo miraba, parecía un departamento pequeño, sencillo, y limpio, estaba ordenado y olía bien, también notaba que Samantha se vestía mejor y tenia buen semblante.

Ella acaricio el rostro de Alex mientras le sonreía, Kurt y Blaine estaban a unos pasos de pie en medio de lo que sería la sala.

-Te pasare a buscar en dos horas.- le dijo Blaine a su hijo.

Samantha respiro profundo dejando pasar su evidente molestia, Blaine la miro a los ojos serio.

-Adiós bebé.- se despidió Kurt.

Alex le sonrió y Samantha abrió la puerta para que se retiraran.

-Hasta luego.- dijo ésta.

-Hasta luego.- repitió Kurt saliendo del departamento.

Blaine no dijo nada, solo le dio una mirada de advertencia a Samantha la cual ella devolvió de la misma manera, había cosas que no cambiarían nunca.

Kurt camino junto a Blaine en silencio hasta las escaleras, era en el segundo y último piso donde vivía Samantha.

-Es lindo el departamento.- comento Kurt.

-Mmmh!.- murmuro Blaine serio y con desagrado.

-Creo que cambio.- dijo Kurt notando el malestar de su esposo, llegaron a la puerta y salieron hacia el exterior. -se ve diferente, tal vez entendió que éste es el camino para estar cerca de Alex.-

-Ésto le va a durar poco, cuando vuelva a consumir venderá hasta lo que tiene puesto y seguramente perderá éste departamento.- dijo Blaine serio y mirando hacia donde estaba la ventana del departamento de Samantha.

-Alex dijo que ésta haciendo terapia para salir de las drogas, está trabajando, y tiene buen semblante.- comento Kurt caminado con él hacia el auto.

-Hace treinta años que consume drogas, crees que en unos meses la van a sacar de eso?.- le pregunto Blaine.

-No sé, pero el amor por Alex puede ayudarla.- respondió Kurt abriendo la puerta del auto.

Blaine suspiro pesado, Kurt era muy inocente, pero por el bien de su hijo esperaba que fuese así. Entro al auto y lo encendió, miró la ventana donde estaba su hijo y su madre suspirando nuevamente.

-Veremos conejito, mientras tanto no le sacare los ojos de encima.-

Salieron hacia la casa de Grecia donde les esperaba una lista de cosas para comprar, si Tomas llegaba antes debían estar preparados.

… … …

-Papá, le dije a Lili que estaría allí en Halloween.- dijo Alex a Blaine mientras éste ponía el asiento para bebés en el auto.

-Pues esperemos que tu hermano nazca bien, eso es lo primero.-

-Papi quiere quedarse un mes.- le dijo Alex.

Blaine suspiro pesado.

-Tomás no puede viajar antes del mes, no podemos regresar antes de eso, nacerá el dos de octubre, y si todo sale bien y tu hermano está bien, regresamos a fin de mes.- le respondió Blaine mirándolo.

Alex bufo molesto, era su primer fiesta de Halloween de novio con Lili y la última ya que el año entrante estaría en la universidad.

Blaine lo miro entendiendo que su hijo evidentemente ya tenía una vida aparte.

-Haremos ésto, si todo sale bien, pero todo, todo, el veintinueve salimos para el pueblo, aún no sé cuándo tendremos el control con el médico, así que no sabemos cuándo nos dirá que puede viajar, ni siquiera nació Alex, no puedo organizar nada.-

-Pero si todo sale bien el veintinueve regresamos?.- pregunto esperanzado Alex.

-Lo hablare con tu padre.-

Alex se conformaba con eso, esperando que su padre aceptara regresar antes de fin de mes.

Blaine siguió con su trabajo, Alex entro a la casa de su abuela mientras ésta cocinaba una tarta.

-Papi y el abuelo regresaran para el almuerzo?.- preguntó Alex a Grecia.

-Si, Chad llamo y dijo que regresaran a esa hora, Simón tenía consulta a las once pero están atrasados al parecer.- respondió Grecia.

-El abuelo está bien no?.- preguntó preocupado Alex.

-Si, seguramente es algo de rutina, Chad y yo también debemos hacernos exámenes de vez en cuando.- respondió Grecia, Simón debía controlarse dos veces por año y el último control no había salido como esperaba y el médico le pidió regresar a otra consulta, por eso Kurt y Chad lo acompañaron.

Blaine entro mirándolos.

-Que sucede?.-

-Están atrasados en la clínica, llegaran para el almuerzo.- respondió Grecia.

-Ok.- dijo Blaine, miro a su hijo que estaba serio. -Ve a ordenar el desastre que tienes en la cama Alex.- pidió para quedarse solo con Grecia.

Éste salió haciendo una mueca con el rostro, Blaine se apoyo en la mesada limpiando sus manos con una servilleta.

-Chad te llamo?.- pregunto por lo bajo a Grecia.

-Si, dijo que estaban esperando.- respondió ésta.

-Debí ir con Kurt.- Blaine estaba tan preocupado como su hijo.

-Está bien, veras que no es nada, Simón no tiene síntomas de tener algo grave.- dijo Grecia mirándolo.

-Solo un resfrío de tres meses, no es normal eso...- comento Blaine.

-Los doctores dijeron que no tenía nada, solo que los análisis no dieron como esperaban, tal vez necesite tomar algún medicamento pero estará bien.-

Blaine suspiro pesado, el último tiempo Simón había enfermado de una gripe y ya no volvió a recuperarse como debía. Alex regreso y se sentó mirando su celular, Blaine lo observo pensando que su hijo vivía en otro planeta, o tal vez estaba creciendo y se negaba a aceptarlo.

-Puedes ir a comprar pan, lo olvide.- pidió Grecia.

-Ok, vamos bebé.- dijo Blaine a su hijo.

Alex guardó su celular y salió con su padre hacia la tienda.

Cerca del mediodía Simón, Chad y Kurt regresaron con una torta para el postre, traían buen semblante y eso tranquilizo a Blaine y a Alex.

-Me pico diez veces y el brazo ya parecía un globo, me dijo que le hice alergia a un metal, no sé bien cual, así que debo tomar un medicamento, otro mas...- comento mientras almorzaba Simón junto a los demás. -los pulmones están sanos, según el médico le tengo alergia al cambio de clima... O algo así, la cosa es que el resfrío es alergia... Debo hacerme otro control en dos meses.-

-Si, dijo que no puede usar perfumes, ni ningún producto en aerosol, y que tenga cuidado con el aire acondicionado, y las plantas.- dijo Kurt mirando a su esposo.

-Y todo es por los productos de la fabrica?, cuantos años mas tendrás que cuidarte?.- pregunto Blaine a su suegro.

-De por vida, y probablemente tenga más alergias.- respondió Simón.

-Bueno mientras sea eso nada más se puede controlar, debes cuidarte eso si.- comentó Grecia mirándolo.

-Si, es que mi vecina tiene un gato y pues, me pica todo cuando estoy en su casa.- dijo Simón.

Todos lo miraron curiosos.

-Como cantas veces vas a la casa de tu vecina?.- preguntó Chad.

Simón los miro y se limpio la boca con una servilleta, carraspeo su garganta sintiéndose un poco nervioso.

-Tenemos... Tenemos una relación con mi vecina, Susan se llama...-

Blaine levanto la cejas ante esa confesión, Grecia se sorprendió pero Chad no, solo sonrió con picardía, Alex sonrió entendiendo que su abuelo tenía una novia, el único que no entendió fue Kurt que lo miraba atento.

-Una relación?, una amistad?.- pregunto Kurt.

-No... Si... Bueno no, es algo más que una amistad.- respondió Simón observándolo.

-Es tu novia abuelo?.- pregunto con una sonrisa Alex.

-Algo así.- respondió Simón.

Kurt lo miraba serio, pensando.

-Te casarás con ella?.-

-Que?, no, claro que no.- respondió Simón.

-Es casada?.- pregunto Chad.

-No, es viuda.- respondió Simón mirando a Kurt que parecía no haber tomado bien la noticia.

-Bueno, te hace feliz?.- pregunto Grecia.

-Si, no es algo serio...- respondió Simón con sinceridad.

-Pues si te hace feliz, a nosotros también...- dijo Blaine y miró a su esposo. -verdad?.-

Kurt suspiro y sonrió de lado.

-Si, quiero que seas feliz papá.-

Simón sonrió tranquilo, hacia meses que estaba en una relación con su vecina pero no se animaba a decírselo a su hijo.

-Queremos conocerla...- dijo Blaine y Kurt lo miro atento. -así que cuando quieras puedes presentarla.-

Simón sonrió, miro a su hijo que le sonrió, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, le diré entonces.-

-El abuelo tiene novia.- dijo Alex sonriendo.

Chad y Grecia rieron al ver el sonrojo de Simón, Kurt sonrió y Blaine también.

… … …

Esa mañana se levantaron muy temprano, Alex desayuno medio dormido, Kurt y Blaine eran un manojo de nervios, Chad bostezaba y Grecia preparaba café para llevar.

-Hay una máquina expendedora de café en la clínica.- le dijo Chad.

-Es horrible ese café.- respondió ésta.

Kurt dejo las llaves en la mesa y regreso a buscar algo a la habitación de donde salía Blaine con el bolso para llevar a la clínica.

-Esta todo?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Si, lo revisamos cuarenta veces, está todo... Intenta estar tranquilo, si?, hay que ir a buscar a Edith en dos horas, estamos bien de tiempo.- dijo Blaine mirándolo.

Kurt se mordía el labio constantemente, Blaine dejo el bolso a un lado y lo tomo por el rostro.

-Falta menos para tener a nuestro bebé, solo unas horas, pero debes estar tranquilo, no es fácil, yo estoy temblando pero si Edith nos ve nerviosos ella se pondrá nerviosa, y recuerda que el bebé siente todo...- le susurro y luego deposito un beso en sus labios. -todo saldrá bien.-

Kurt suspiro mirándolo a los ojos, Blaine parecía tranquilo aunque era real que le temblaban las manos, pero sus palabras lo tranquilizaron.

Depósito un último beso en los labios de su esposo y tomo el bolso para ir a la casa de Edith ya que esa mañana nacería Tomás.


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30

Edith estaba tranquila, Kurt y Blaine presenciarían el parto, se encontraban a su lado mirando todo, especialmente al médico que comenzaría con la intervención. Kurt sentía que su corazón se salía de su cuerpo, tomo la mano de Blaine y la de Edith quien le sonrió, ella entendía lo especial que era él, Blaine no sacaba su vista del médico y de las enfermeras que iban y venían, los nervios lo consumían por dentro, lejos quedo la poca tranquilidad que aparentaba, ambos tenían las prendas necesarias para estar en la cirugía y a la expectativa de lo que estaba por suceder, el médico y sus asistentes comenzaron a trabajar, Blaine estaba más cerca de ellos pero no se animo a mirar, se encontraba aterrado para ese momento.

Solo unos minutos después vio cuando el médico levanto a Tomás, y oyó el llanto estridente de su hijo, una enfermera lo cubrió y él junto a Kurt se acercaron a su bebé como lo pidió el médico, la enfermera apoyo a Tomás en los brazos de Kurt y éste dejo de llorar, ambos lo acariciaron con adoración, era hipnotizante mirarlo, sentirlo, tocarlo, algo mágico. El médico les pidió que cortaran el cordón umbilical y Blaine lo hizo, llevaron a Tomás a una sección donde lo limpiarían y lo revisarían, mientras ellos lo observaban.

Toda su atención giro en su bebé, Kurt no dejaba de sonreír al igual que Blaine, su pequeño Tomás estaba con ellos.

Alex se encontraba en la sala de espera junto a su abuela y sus abuelos, estaba nervioso, nadie salía a decir nada y ya había pasado una hora, todos parecían tranquilos menos él.

-Familia Anderson-Hummel.- dijo un enfermero que salió de una oficina.

Todos se pusieron de pie mirándolo y éste se acerco a ellos.

-Pasen por favor.- pidió abriendo una puerta cerca de ellos.

Los cuatro pasaron a un pasillo donde siguieron al enfermero y éste abrió otra puerta.

En ella estaba el cartel con el nombre Tomás, ni bien entraron vieron a Blaine sentado junto a Kurt con el bebé en sus brazos.

-Hola.- susurro Grecia acercándose a ellos con una sonrisa.

Simón, Chad y Alex se acercaron junto a ella mirando al bebé, era muy pequeño, parecía dormido y tranquilo.

-Hola.- susurro Kurt.

-Como esta?, es tan hermoso...- susurro Grecia mirando a Tomás con una sonrisa enorme.

-Bien, muy sano, todo salió bien, es... Perfecto.- respondió Kurt emocionado mirando a su pequeño hijo.

Blaine noto que Alex solo observaba sin acercarse mucho, le sonrió y lo tomo de la mano.

-Ven, siéntate aquí.- pidió levantándose y cediéndole el lugar a su hijo.

Alex se sentó junto a Kurt mirando a su hermano, Blaine le sonrió a su esposo y éste coloco a Tomás en los brazos de su hijo.

-Tómalo despacio, no aprietes pero sostenlo con firmeza.- dijo Blaine sosteniendo las manos de su hijo.

-Es muy pequeño y liviano.- dijo Alex con miedo de que apretar demasiado.

-Si, y es tu hermanito.- respondió Kurt observándolos a ambos.

Alex sonrió y miro a Tomás, luego observo a sus abuelos que sonreían al igual que sus padres.

Suspiro sintiendo una emoción muy grande, le gustaba esa sensación.

… … …

Lo días pasaron con mucha felicidad, Kurt y Blaine tuvieron que comenzar de cero con la atención de Tomás, no recordaban como se cambiaba un pañal, pero eran inmensamente felices, luego de las dudas de Kurt por ser padres a esa edad y ya diecisiete años después, volvía a sentir su corazón desbordar alegría, como cuando Alex era un bebé, nuevamente tenía un hijo en sus brazos.

Simón disfrutaba de Tomás como no pudo hacerlo con Alex en sus primeros días de vida, Chad y Grecia también lo hacían, con una alegría plantada en sus corazones como cuando nació su primer nieto.

Llevaron a Tomás a hacer los controles y todo estaba bien, ya casi tenía un mes de vida, pasaba tan rápido el tiempo como sucedió con Alex, solo que en ésta ocasión el invierno se acentuó y Blaine temía que Tomás se enfermara.

-Conejito tengo los pasajes.- dijo Blaine con los papeles en la mano.

Kurt no quería irse aún, pero los primeros fríos se hacían sentir y Alex ya estaba resfriado.

-Los pañales no entran en la maleta.-

Blaine miro los paquetes de pañales y negó con la cabeza.

-Llevemos un par, son solo unas horas.-

Kurt metía la ropa doblada de Tomás en la maleta extra que llevaban, el pequeño estaba con Grecia quien lo mecía mientras intentaba hacerlo dormir, Alex se encontraba con Simón y Chad comprando víveres, regresarían al pueblo al día siguiente, ya era fin de mes y Alex estaba mas que ansioso para regresar.

-Alex se fue con Samantha?.- preguntó Blaine ayudando a su esposo.

-No, esta con mi papá y Chad comprando en el mercado, creo que ira después a ver a la madre, para despedirse.- respondió Kurt.

A Blaine no le gustaba que su hijo pasara muchas horas solo con la madre, a pesar que confiaba en él, varias veces Alex le contó que salieron con Samantha a pasear al centro comercial cuando debía estar con ella en su departamento, esa clase de cambios de planes lo ponían nervioso, él dejaba a su hijo con desconfianza con ella, y esas salidas imprevistas le traían malos recuerdos.

-Por suerte nos vamos, detesto que éste con él a solas.- susurro Blaine.

-Es la mamá, y se comporto bien todos éstos meses.- le dijo Kurt mirándolo.

-Mmmh... A ver cuando muestra su verdadero rostro, espero que no haga una idiotez, ella cree que no me doy cuenta pero sé que quiere algo mas.- dijo Blaine molesto.

Kurt no dijo nada, desde el primer día en que Alex volvió a verse con Samantha, su esposo despotricaba en su contra, ya era habitual, especialmente cuando su hijo tenía que verse con ella.

Grecia los miro desde la puerta de la habitación.

-Ya se durmió, es un ángel pero sin tu "na na, na na", no se duerme.- le dijo a Kurt.

Éste sonrió, él no sabía cantar canciones y así como con Alex solo canturreaba alguna melodía pero al parecer era más efectiva que cualquier canción de cuna.

-Es su voz, lo mismo sucedía con Alex, aún sucede.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

-Aún haces dormir a Alex?.- pregunto Grecia con el seño fruncido.

-No, Alex duerme solo.- respondió Kurt.

-Pero cuando se enferma Kurt se sienta junto a él y esta "na na, na na" hasta que se duerme.- le dijo Blaine mirándola.

Grecia levantó las cejas y miro a Kurt.

-Porque no iba a cantarle?.- preguntó éste observándola.

-No sé, porque tiene diecisiete años y una novia?, si se casa te irás a su hogar a cantarle?.- le preguntó Grecia.

-Alex es un niño, como va a casarse.- respondió Kurt, no le gustaba cuando comenzaban a hablar como si su hijo fuera un adulto.

Grecia giro los ojos con un suspiro de derrota, regreso a la cocina donde Tomás dormía en una cuna, Blaine río por lo bajo, conocía a su esposo y sabia que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión.

Almorzaron todos juntos, Tomás era muy tranquilo pero igualmente ni Kurt ni Blaine le sacaban los ojos de encima, se dormía en los brazos de Kurt y así como sucedió con Alex, su voz lo tranquilizaba.

El que no estaba tranquilo era Blaine, dejó a su hijo en la casa de Samantha para que se despidiera de ella, lo dejo en la puerta de su departamento no sin mirar por sobre la madre de Alex para asegurarse que no había nadie más, ni nada extraño, Samantha lo miro molesta al notar ésto, pero no le importo, quería estar seguro de que su hijo no corría riesgo allí, luego se despidió de Alex y regreso a su auto.

Odiaba a Samantha y sabia que de alguna manera quería arruinar lo que construyeron con Kurt, estaba seguro de eso.

En la casa de Grecia su esposo y su hijo lo esperaban, Simón lo sostenía en brazos hipnotizado, experimentaba este abuelazgo de una manera muy especial, por momentos le caía alguna lágrima, le susurraba a Tomás y sacaba fotos todo el tiempo.

-Disfruta de él como no lo hizo con Kurt.- comento Chad de pie junto a Blaine, en la cocina mientras lo miraba. -me dijo que soñaba que era Kurt por momentos, como nunca pudo sostenerlo cuando era bebé... No me imaginó lo que debe ser tener un hijo y no poder acercarse a él... Su tía nunca lo dejo verlo, le recriminaba que por su culpa la madre de Kurt murió, que si él no hubiera aparecido en su vida, ella seguiría viva... Era un monstruo esa mujer, trababa Kurt como a un animal, no entiendo porque no dejo que Simón se hiciera cargo de él si ella no lo quería.-

Blaine suspiro observando a su suegro.

-Ella quería castigar a Kurt por haber nacido... Me llevó tiempo entenderlo, pero me di cuenta que ella odiaba a Kurt porque su madre murió dándolo a luz y por eso lo castigaba...- comentó Blaine con tristeza.

Kurt entro en la cocina mirando a su padre con su hijo, se sonrieron mutuamente y siguió camino hacia ellos.

-Las maletas están completas, Grecia está buscando un algo para guardar lo que quedo afuera, Alex a qué hora regresa?.- pregunto Kurt a su esposo.

-En una hora y media lo voy a buscar.- respondió Blaine mirando el reloj.

-Está bien.- dijo mirando nuevamente a Simón que le tarareaba una melodía a su nieto.

-Lo va a extrañar mucho.- comento Blaine mirándolo también.

-Todos lo extrañaremos, asique probablemente estemos por el pueblo muy pronto.- le dijo Chad.

Kurt sonrió mirándolo y a Blaine.

-Espero que así sea, me hubiera gustado quedarnos más tiempo pero Alex me está comiendo la cabeza para regresar al pueblo, quiere estar para Halloween, él y Lili se prepararon unos trajes, disfraces, algo así.- dijo Blaine.

-Son disfraces, van a ir a la fiesta que habrá en el club del pueblo así, y maquillados, me mostró en una foto como querían ir.- comento Kurt.

-Una fiesta?, no sabía nada de una fiesta.- dijo Blaine mirándolo atento.

-Me lo comento hoy en la mañana, pensé que había hablado contigo de eso.- le respondió Kurt.

-Agh! Ésto es idea de Lili, estoy seguro, hablare con Alex, porque no me dijo nada?.- se preguntó molesto Blaine.

-Tal vez porque estas todo el tiempo yendo y viniendo, despotricando con su madre y pendiente de Tomás, él está con el celular continuamente, con la que mas habla es con la novia.- dijo Chad mirándolo.

Blaine no dijo nada, solo lo observo y suspiro pesado.

-Tienes razón, soy un mal padre, lo deje de lado.-

-No digo eso, es solo que están ocupados en otras cosas y él tiene su vida de adolecente.- le respondió Chad.

-Si pero a Kurt le dijo y a mí no.- contradijo Blaine.

-Estoy seguro que te dirá, tal vez lo olvido.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine se sentía mal, él no quería que su relación con Alex cambiara, pero estuvo concentrado en otras cosas desde que nació Tomás.

Grecia apareció con una maleta pequeña, miro a Simón que caminaba de un lado a otro con su nieto y fue hacia Kurt.

-Encontré ésta, te servirá para lo que falta guardar.-

-Gracias.- respondió Kurt tomado la maleta.

-Quieren café?.- pregunto la mujer buscando la cafetera.

-Si, quedaron masas de hoy a la mañana?.- pregunto Chad.

-Tu glucosa estaba al límite lo olvidas?.- le pregunto Grecia.

-No, pero una galleta no hará la diferencia.- respondió Chad sentándose en una silla.

-Come de las mías, no tiene azúcar.- dijo Kurt sentándose junto a él.

Chad asintió con la cabeza, Blaine se sentó a un lado de su esposo y tomo su mano, éste le sonrió con amor, Simón se acerco y dejo con cuidado a Tomás en la cuna.

-Se durmió, es un angelito.- dijo sentándose junto a Chad.

-Cuando despierte tres o cuatro veces durante la noche te llamare para que lo hagas dormir.- le dijo Blaine sonriendo.

-Tantas veces despiertan?.- preguntó asombrado Simón.

-Si, Alex despertaba a cada rato, dormía más de día que de noche.- respondió Kurt.

Simón se quedo sin palabras, definitivamente él disfrutaba de la mejor parte.

Tomaron el café tranquilos hasta que Tomás despertó y Blaine fuera a buscar a Alex, no menciono que sabía lo de la fiesta esperando que su hijo se lo contara.

-Mañana a la noche estaremos en el pueblo no?.- pregunto Alex de camino a la casa de Grecia.

-Si, mañana estaremos allí.- respondió Blaine conduciendo el auto de Chad.

-Nos invitaron a Lili y a mí al baile de Halloween, papi me dijo que podía ir, puedo verdad?.- pregunto Alex mirándolo.

Blaine suspiro aliviado, lo miro y sonrió de lado.

-Si puedes ir, tienen los trajes verdad?.-

-Si.- respondió Alex sacando su celular y se lo mostró a su padre. -así iremos vestidos, y maquillados, Anna va a ayudarnos, ya hizo la ropa, se ve genial verdad?.-

Blaine quedó impresionado, la foto era de una pareja que estaban disfrazados de la muerte o algo similar, muy bien maquillados y bien vestidos.

-Es un concurso o algo así?.- pregunto Blaine mirando por donde conducía.

-No, es una fiesta que hacen en el club pero habrá una votación, como la reina y el rey de la fiesta, no lo sé, no vamos por eso, queríamos estar disfrazados de lo mismo para ir por las calles con sus hermanos, a la fiesta nos invitaron ayer.- respondió Alex.

Blaine le sonrió con cariño.

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea verdad?, sé que estoy un poco enfocado en Tomás pero tu padre y yo siempre estaremos para ti, siempre... Lo que quieras decírmelo puedes hacerlo, lo que te preocupe, lo que desees... Eso no cambiara nunca, siempre estaremos para ti.- le dijo Blaine.

-Lo sé papá.- le respondió Alex con una sonrisa.

Blaine acaricio sus cabellos.

-Mi bebé esta grande, ya tiene novia, te irás a la universidad y te estaré llamando a cada rato, tenlo por seguro... Tienes una agenda propia, ya no te quedas a mirar el programa de bloopers con nosotros.- dijo con una mueca Blaine.

-Voy a buscar a Lili a esa hora.- respondió Alex con una sonrisa.

-Lili, van bien las cosas con ella verdad?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si.- respondió Alex con una sonrisa.

-Mmmh... Pues, aunque son dos niños, si en alguna ocasión... Deciden dar un paso más en su relación... Sabes que podemos hablar de eso... Tu padre no es de... Tocar esos temas... Pero yo sé lo que es... Estar con una mujer.- dijo Blaine sin saber si era el momento o no de hablar de eso.

-Ok.- respondió nervioso Alex.

-Entiendes no?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si, ya entendí papá.- respondió Alex un poco avergonzado.

-Bien. Ya eres grande para ciertas cosas, te hablamos de las relaciones sexuales hace años...-

-Ya entendí papá, cuando sea el momento hablare contigo de eso.- le dijo Alex sin mirarlo.

-Cuando llegue el momento no te acordaras de mí, ni de tu padre, ni de nada de lo que digamos, solo espero, por tu bien, que uses preservativos, o te acordaras de mí el resto de tu vida.- le dijo serio Blaine.

Alex no dijo nada, solo suspiro pesado. Blaine lo observo y Alex lo miro girando sus ojos.

-Sé todo eso, además Lili y yo no pensamos esas cosas papá.-

-Eso lo sé, muy bien lo sé, no piensas, y luego te arrepientes de no haber pensado.- le respondió Blaine.

-Papá te pasaste la casa de la abuela.- dijo Alex mirando hacia atrás.

Blaine se maldijo internamente y detuvo el auto para dar marcha atrás.

-Que no está prohibido hacer eso?.- pregunto Alex.

-No, no sé, bueno aquí no hay policías, no daré toda la vuelta por unos metros.- respondió Blaine.

Alex oculto una sonrisa y bajo del auto cuando su padre se estaciono.

Ni bien llegaron comenzaron a prepararse para el día siguiente, regresarían a su hogar con el nuevo integrante de la familia.

Esa noche les costó dormirse, Tomás dormía entre ellos, Kurt lo recostaba de lado y lo abrazaba como lo hacía con Alex cuando era bebé, Blaine recordaba bien eso, él no podía dejar de mirarlos, eran su vida, todo su mundo eran Kurt y sus dos hijos.

Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano y se prepararon para salir, eran muchas horas de viaje y eso les preocupaba. Se despidieron de su familia entre abrazos fraternales y alguna lágrima furtiva, Simón estaba extrañándolos antes de que partieran.

Subieron al avión y como era de esperar Tomás ni se entero de nada, Alex se durmió porque lo habían levantado muy temprano, Kurt solo deseaba llegar a su hogar al igual que Blaine. Ni bien llegaron notaron la humedad de la cuidad, Blaine y Alex llevaban las maletas mas grandes y Kurt llevaba a Tomás en los brazos, llegaron al auto y subieron todo al baúl, Kurt coloco a Tomás en el asiento que habían puesto antes de viajar a Chicago y luego se sentó junto a él, Alex iba de acompañante de Blaine, éste intento encender el auto pero no arranco.

-Que le sucede?.- pregunto Kurt.

-No lo sé, lo deje bien antes de viajar.- respondió intentando encenderlo nuevamente.

Al no tener respuesta salió y abrió el capot, parecía que todo estaba bien, fue adentro nuevamente e intento encenderlo pero no sucedía nada.

-Es la batería?, se le acabó verdad?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Espero que no, deje las luces apagadas, todo apagado, no se puede descargar sola, gasolina tiene, maldita sea...- dijo Blaine saliendo del auto nuevamente.

-Cuida a tu hermano.- pidió Kurt y bajo del auto, Alex lo miro y a Tomás quien dormía.

-Todo está bien, no sé que tiene.- dijo Blaine mirando los cables.

Kurt toco los cables notándolos fríos.

-Es la humedad, están húmedos, intenta encenderlo pero no cortes.- pidió Kurt.

Blaine volvió a su asiento e hizo como le dijo su esposo, espero unos segundo pero no sucedió nada, Kurt le pidió que lo hiciera de nuevo y esta vez encendió.

-Menos mal tú lo entiendes.- dijo Blaine.

-Hay que llevar a revisarlo, un día no encenderá mas.- respondió Kurt cerrando el capot y entrando en el auto.

Blaine condujo tranquilo hacia el pueblo, tanto Alex como Tomás se durmieron, al llegar Kurt despertó a Alex mientras Blaine abría la puerta de su hogar con algunas maletas.

-Ayuda a tu papá con las maletas bebé.- pidió en un susurro Kurt, mientras desabrochaba los cinturones del asiento de Tomás.

-Ok.- respondió Alex desperezándose.

Salió del auto y saco dos maletas del baúl, entro a la casa mientras Blaine salía de nuevo, dejó las maletas en la sala y tomo las suyas para llevarlas a su habitación, las dejo a un lado de la cama y le envió un mensaje a Lili avisándole que había llegado, regreso a la sala donde estaba su padre dejando mas maletas y Kurt entraba con Tomás y se sentaba en una silla de la cocina dejando el bolso del bebé sobre la mesa.

-Quedo una en el baúl.- dijo Blaine a su hijo.

Éste salió hacia el auto y saco la última maleta, miro hacia el frente notando nuevas maquinas de construcción, regreso a su hogar y dejo las maletas junto a las demás.

-Hay maquinas nuevas allá en frente.- le dijo a sus padres.

-En frente?.- pregunto Kurt mirándolo.

Alex asintió con la cabeza sentándose junto a él observado dormir a su hermano en brazos de su padre.

Blaine fue hacia la puerta y la abrió mirando, negó con la cabeza entrando a la casa nuevamente.

-No entiendo porque insisten en llenar el pueblo de casas, estábamos bien antes.-

-Puedes lavar la mamadera?.- le pregunto Kurt a su esposo ignorando su comentario.

Blaine busco la mamadera dentro del bolso y comenzó a lavarla.

-Tengo hambre.- dijo Alex mirando a Kurt y apoyando su cabeza en la mesa y cerrando los ojos.

-No te duermas, ya voy a hacer la cena, en mi armario hay una manta celeste, y otra de conejos, tráemelas así recuesto a tu hermano en la cuna.- pidió Kurt acuñando a Tomás.

Alex abrió los ojos y salió hacia la habitación de sus padres.

-La leche que usábamos con Alex no existe más, ésta huele extraño, como a medicamento.- dijo Blaine preparando la mamadera de su hijo.

-Es otra fórmula, no le hizo mal hasta ahora...- dijo dejando a su hijo en la cuna.

Alex entró con las mantas en la mano y se las entrego a su padre.

-Gracias.-

-De nada, ya cenamos?.- pregunto Alex con hambre.

-Un minuto Alex.- respondió Blaine buscando las cacerolas.

Kurt cubrió a su hijo ya que no habían encendido la calefacción y fue a hacer ésto mismo, mientras Blaine preparaba algo para comer.

Cenaron luego de unos minutos, estaban exhaustos, cuando Alex cayó en la cama ni siquiera recordó responderle a Lili el último mensaje que ésta le envió, Kurt llevo a Tomás a la cama luego que bebiera su mamadera y Blaine se acostó mirando a su bebé, fue a la habitación de Alex y lo cubrió con otra manta ya que hacía frío, beso sus cabellos, encendió la lámpara con luz celeste y apago la de la habitación, regreso con su otro hijo y su esposo, se coloco su pijama y se acostó también asegurándose que Tomás descansaba bien.

-Duerme?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si.- respondió Kurt, miro a su hijo recostándose con cuidado a su lado. -A veces...- dijo en un susurro. -siento que el tiempo volvió atrás, cuando Alex era bebé.- miro a su esposo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabecita de Tomás.

-Si, es así, solo que nuestro bebé más grande está durmiendo en otra habitación.-

-No quiero que pase el tiempo.- dijo Kurt con emoción en su voz.

-Yo tampoco, quiero vivir en ésta alegría el resto de mi vida.- Blaine le sonrió y tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de Kurt. -te amo, mucho más que antes, no creí que eso se podía pero es así, soy padre nuevamente gracias a ti, como la primera vez.-

Kurt no dijo nada, solo sonrió.

Esa noche se durmieron sintiendo el aroma de su bebé mezclado con el de su hogar, ese lugar que nuevamente, era testigo de su felicidad.


	31. Chapter 31

Capitulo 31

Oyó un sonido fuerte y los vidrios vibrar, el sonido era un motor, estaba seguro de eso, uno de una máquina grande que en ese momento comenzó a hacer un sonido estridente.

-Maldita sea!.- dijo Blaine levantándose enojado aunque con cuidado por su bebé, quien dormía a su lado junto a su esposo.

Kurt escuchó el sonido y puso la mano sobre Tomás que estaba despertando.

-Que es eso?, otro huracán?.- pregunto perdido.

-No...- respondió Blaine colocándose una chaqueta abrigada. -son esos imbéciles con sus maquinas.-

-Papá... Qué es eso?.- pregunto Alex medio dormido de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación matrimonial.

-Las maquinas esas...- respondió Blaine saliendo hacia la puerta de salida.

Alex fue tras él y Kurt se levanto dejando su almohada en su lugar para resguardar a Tomás.

-No salgas que hace frío.- le dijo a su hijo.

Éste se quedo mirando a Blaine que fue enojado directo a la obra.

-Oigan!, OIGAN!.- grito Blaine a un hombre que lo miro extrañado.

-Que desea?.- pregunto el sujeto.

-Pueden apagar esa cosa?.- preguntó Blaine con enfado.

-Disculpe?, no lo oigo.- dijo el hombre intentando oírlo.

-QUE APAGUE LA MIERDA ESA!.- grito mas enojado Blaine señalando la máquina que hacia tanto ruido.

El sujeto le hizo una seña al que manejaba la máquina para que la apagara y se dirigió hacia él.

-Que sucede señor?.-

-Tengo un hijo recién nacido, esa cosa no puede estar aquí haciendo ese sonido, parece un tren!.- respondió Blaine.

-Lo lamento, es la única que tenemos por ahora y necesitamos terminar ésta etapa.- dijo el hombre.

-Cuanto va a durar ésto?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Dos semanas.- respondió el sujeto.

-No pueden hacerlo en otro horario?.- preguntó Blaine esperando llegar a un arreglo.

-No, en éste horario trabajamos y si me permite seguiremos trabajando.-

El sujeto se giro y regreso a donde estaba la maquina, ésta comenzó funcionar haciendo ese sonido infernal nuevamente.

Blaine se giro enojado y regreso a su hogar, Kurt y Alex miraban desde la puerta.

-Dice que ésto durará dos semanas.- respondió a la mirada cuestionadora de su esposo y de su hijo. -como mierda se supone que dormiremos con ese sonido?.- agrego entrando a su hogar.

Kurt cerró la puerta y Alex se sentó en una silla aún con sueño, Blaine fue hacia la habitación notando a Tomás inquieto, no volvería a dormirse, eso era seguro.

-Y que haremos?.- pregunto Kurt entrando detrás de él a la habitación.

-Comprare tapones para todos.- respondió Blaine levantando a Tomás para acunarlo ya que comenzó a llorar.

-Pero él no puede usar eso.- dijo Kurt haciendo alusión a su pequeño hijo.

-Hablaremos con el médico, aunque sea para que duerma en la mañana... Sabía que éstos idiotas traerían problemas, no sé como consiguieron el permiso para seguir construyendo.- Blaine seguía enojado.

-Ve a ducharte, yo le preparare una mamadera y tal vez se calme.- le dijo Kurt, la maquina dejo de funcionar y respiro profundo deseando que no vuelva a hacer ese sonido.

-Ok, espero que eso sirva.- Blaine le entrego a su pequeño a su esposo y se quito la chaqueta.

Kurt tomo una manta y envolvió a Tomás con ella, lo llevo a la cocina mientras Blaine entraba al baño, Alex estaba dormido en la silla.

-Bebé, ve a la cama e intenta dormir un rato más.-

Alex bostezo y salió hacia su habitación.

Tomás había dejado de llorar, lo coloco en su cuna y comenzó a hacer la mamadera, no tardo mucho en prepararla pero su hijo comenzó a llorar de nuevo cuando la maquina empezó a funcionar nuevamente, el sonido lo había despertado.

Le dio de comer con un dolor de cabeza que se estaba acentuando, escucho maldecir a gritos a Blaine, y Alex apareció en la cocina nuevamente.

-No puedo dormir.-

Kurt lo miro sin saber qué hacer, serian días largos.

… … …

Halloween llegó y Alex se encontraba en la casa de Lili preparándose para salir a la calle junto a su novia y los hermanos de ésta, Kurt y Blaine estaban allí también, y cuando Alex y Lili se presentaron en la sala, quedaron impresionados con el maquillaje y las vestimentas de ambos jóvenes.

-Madre mía...- susurro Blaine. -están geniales.-

-Dan miedo.- dijo Kurt mirándolos atentamente.

-Ese es el punto, personalmente los maquille para que queden impresionante.- dijo Anna.

-En serio van a dar miedo.- Danny sonreía al verlos y luego a sus otros hijos que estaban disfrazados. -Oh... Pero si es Jasón... Disfrazado de Jasón... Esa es mi motosierra portátil?.-

-Necesito un arma.- respondió el menor de sus hijos.

-Llevaras el cuchillote que hice, deja eso.- reprendió Anna.

-Se nota que es de utilería mamá.- se quejo el niño.

-Entonces no llevas nada.- le respondió ésta.

El pequeño dejo la motosierra y tomo el cuchillote de utilería.

Blaine sonreía al ver a su hijo disfrazado, saco su celular y comenzó a sacarles fotos.

-Lejos quedo el disfraz de conejo...- comento mirándolo.

Kurt lo observaba impresionado, si no fuera su hijo le daría miedo.

Alex y Lili se sacaron todas las fotos que pudieron y luego salieron a recorrer las calles, después irían a una fiesta en el club del pueblo, Blaine le pidió que le llame para ir a buscarlos, esperaba que lo disfrutara.

-Bien, miramos una película?.- pregunto Anna.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza y Kurt solo miraba, no le gustaban las películas de miedo así que esperaba que fuera una película para reír.

Alex y Lili recorrieron todo el pueblo con Will y Jasón, y otros niños amigos de éste último, luego regresaron a la casa de Lili para dejar a sus hermanos y volvieron al pueblo, Blaine y Kurt los acompañaron para ver cómo era esa fiesta, parecía una más de las tantas que se hacían para esa fecha en el club. A Kurt le daban miedo las decoraciones, caminaron con Blaine pero regresaron a su casa ya que estaban agotados.

A media noche Alex le envió un mensaje a su padre y Blaine fue a buscarlos con el auto, el pueblo se lleno de jóvenes disfrazados y realmente la noche de brujas parecía en su esplendor.

-Como estuvo la fiesta?... qué es eso?.- pregunto mirándolos a ambos ya que traían una corona cada uno de color negra y con puntas.

-Fuimos los reyes de la fiesta, y nos dieron ésto.- respondió Alex con una sonrisa y mostrándole un cetro de madera tallada, con una calavera en la punta, mientras se sentaba junto a su padre y cerraba la puerta del auto.

-Wow!...- dijo impresionado Blaine. -es... es... Espeluznante.- susurro.

-Si, esta genial.- Lili parecía muy entusiasta en el asiento de atrás.

-Ok...- Blaine le dio marcha al auto pero freno de golpe cuando un muchacho que parecía mal herido cayó sobre el capot. -Que mierda!.- dijo abriendo la puerta para salir y ayudar al joven.

-Papá es una broma.- le dijo Alex tomándolo del brazo para que no bajara.

Blaine miro al joven que le sonrió, y luego se puso de pie para salir caminando.

-Maldita sea, que susto me dio, de verdad me lo creí.- dijo cerrando la puerta y mirando al joven. -espero no encontrarme con otra sorpresa en el camino.-

Kurt los esperaba con Tomás recostado en su pecho, se había sentado en el sillón mientras miraba un programa de comidas, se sentía agotado y tenia sueño, pero el que decidió no dormir, era su pequeño hijo.

Alex entro a la casa con una sonrisa enorme.

-Hola papi.- saludo Alex acercándose a él.

-Hola bebé, que es eso?.- pregunto Kurt mirando la corona.

-Me coronaron rey de la fiesta y a Lili reina.- respondió Alex sentándose junto a él.

-Vaya, ya la llevaron a su casa?.- pregunto Kurt mirando con impresión el cetro y la calavera.

-Si, estaban todos los amigos de Jasón allí, no creo que duerma.- respondió Alex.

-Mmmh...- dijo Kurt mirando de lado el cetro.

-Te gusta?, esta genial.- pregunto Alex mostrándoselo más de cerca.

Kurt negó con la cabeza y evito mirarlo.

-Déjalo en tu habitación, no lo quiero ver por aquí.- pidió Kurt.

Alex negó con la cabeza, a su padre le daban miedo esas cosas.

Blaine entro suspirando.

-El loco ese me dejo pintura en el auto...- se sentó frente a su esposo dejando las llaves del auto y la del garaje en la pequeña mesa. -puedes creer que cuando regresábamos de la fiesta, un loco se tiro encima del auto, parecía lastimado, le sangraba el rostro y tenía como el ojo afuera...- dijo recordando con impresión. -y resulto que era un bromista, salió caminando muy sonriente... Que locos están.-

Kurt lo miro consternado, oyó un pequeño ronquido a su lado y era Alex que se había dormido.

-Bien, se término la noche para él.- comento Blaine mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-La nuestra recién comienza.- dijo Kurt haciendo alusión a su otro hijo quien parecía no querer dormirse.

-Yo lo duermo, ve a descansar...- pidió a su esposo mientras se acercaba a Alex y lo despertaba. -ve a dormir bebé.-

Alex bostezo y beso la mejilla de Kurt y luego la de Blaine. -hasta mañana.-

Kurt sonrió, y se limpio el maquillaje del rostro.

-Dejara todo eso en la almohada.- comento Blaine y tomo a Tomás de los brazos de su esposo para hacerlo dormir.

Habían regresado a esas noches interminables y caminatas eternas para hacer dormir a su pequeño, pero aun así, no se arrepentían de ese milagro que tenían en sus brazos en ese momento.

… … …

El pueblo se extendió por la costa, con el transcurso de los meses más casas aparecieron, aunque no todas se vendían, ellos no tenían vecinos aún, algo que agradecían, el invierno llegó sin hacerse esperar, lentamente los planes para la navidad llegaron con él, Tomás crecía sano, lleno de atenciones por parte de sus padres, Alex pasaba más tiempo de lo usual con Lili lo que a Blaine lo mantenía alerta.

-No es mi primer cita papá, ya tuvimos muchas con Lili.- dijo Alex a su padre mientras Blaine lo miraba atento.

-Lo sé, pero uno nunca sabe cuando sucederán las cosas, tú y Lili son jóvenes y hormonales, así que llevaras ésto todo el tiempo en tu billetera...- dijo entregándole una caja de preservativos. -lleva algunos y úsalos porque son para eso, si Lili llega a quedar embarazada, Kurt se muere, yo me voy a querer matar y Danny querrá matarte a ti... Úsalos Alex, no querrás ser padre tan pronto, solo hace falta que no se cuiden una sola vez para que eso suceda.-

Alex estaba colorado hasta las orejas, tomo la caja y la guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Si necesitas mas, yo tengo o tu padre, en el cajón que está al lado de nuestra cama siempre hay, y en la caja que esta sobre el mueble del baño también.-

-Porque hay tantos?.- preguntó curioso Alex.

-Porque tu padre y yo siempre nos cuidamos...- le respondió. -Aunque seamos dos hombres y ninguno se pueda quedar embarazado, hay que cuidarse igual, tu padre y yo teníamos una vida... Sexual activa antes de conocernos, y pues con tu madre no me cuide y ya ves lo que sucedió, tu padre siempre se cuido, aun así nos hicimos controles de sangre y esas cosas, pero seguimos usando preservativos, es mas higiénico y...-

-Está bien, no quiero saber.- se apresuró a decir Alex.

-Úsalos, de verdad lo digo, por ti, por ella, úsalos.-

Blaine no sabía si Alex entendería o si seguiría su consejo pero debía hacerlo, estaban solos en la cocina ya que Kurt dormía con Tomás, él aprovechó para tener esa conversación con su hijo, a Kurt no le gustaba hablar de esos temas pero Alex debía tomar conciencia de lo que sucedería si no se cuidaban con Lili.

-Tú y ella?.- pregunto con cautela mirándolo a los ojos.

-No papá.- respondió vergonzoso Alex.

-Ok... Pero ya sabes, llévalos contigo siempre, escuchaste?.-

-Si papá te oí.- respondió girando sus ojos Alex.

-Espero te acuerdes cuando llegue el momento.- dijo en un suspiro Blaine.

Alex lo miraba sin decir nada, estaba incómodo se notaba pero esa conversación debían tenerla.

-Vamos a preparar el desayuno, tu hermano es un reloj.- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Papá... Gracias.- le dijo Alex mirándolo.

-No me agradezcas, quiero lo mejor para ti, y mientras pueda protegerte de todo lo malo y evitar que tomes decisiones equivocadas, estaré siempre detrás de ti, aunque te resulte pesado y fastidioso. Ese es mi deber de padre, y porque quiero lo mejor para ti.-

Alex le sonrió y Blaine beso sus cabellos.

-Ven, prepara el café que yo haré la mamadera.- dijo a su hijo con una sonrisa.

Kurt apareció con Tomás en brazos ya cambiado, su rostro demostraba que no había dormido nada, y definitivamente su humor tampoco.

-Hola... Buen día.- saludo Blaine y se acerco a su esposo para tomar a Tomás y darle la mamadera.

-Hola.- dijo secamente Kurt y fue a ayudar a Alex con el desayuno.

-Hola papi, yo haré el desayuno.- le dijo su hijo al verlo con semejante semblante.

-Siempre hago yo el desayuno.-

-Siéntate amor, Alex quiere consentirte.- pidió Blaine sabiendo que Kurt no estaba de mucho humor.

No dijo nada y se sentó, más bien se dejo caer en la silla, no podía pensar del dolor de cabeza que tenia, los ojos le ardían, hasta los dientes le molestaban, se sentía cansado y sin ánimo, Tomas estuvo despierto hasta la madrugada, Blaine lo hizo dormir pero luego despertó y aunque no lloraba, él no estaba tranquilo hasta que no se durmiera, algo que sucedió a las cuatro de la mañana, cuando Kurt cerró los ojos, la alarma de Alex sonó y luego durmió unos minutos más antes que su hijo despertara nuevamente.

No recordaba sentirse así antes, aunque probablemente con Alex le deber haber sucedido más de una vez, pero en éste momento solo quería dormir y no pensar en nada más.

-Amor?.-

Miro a su esposo que estaba alimentando a su hijo y luego noto el desayuno en la mesa, comenzó a comer sintiendo que ni el tenedor cortaba el pan, luego noto que tenía una cuchara en la mano, por alguna razón se lleno de angustia y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas.

-Estas bien papi?.- le pregunto Alex.

-Conejito, ve a dormir si?.- pidió Blaine con cariño.

-No puedo...- respondió limpiándose una lágrima. -llegan las masetas...-

-Yo las recibo, las dejo dentro y ya, estas cansado amor, no dormiste nada, descansa o terminaras enfermando, yo me hago cargo, no te preocupes.-

-Pero y Tomás?.- le pregunto mirándolo.

-Lo llevo a la ferretería como hacía con Alex, ve a dormir, te dejaremos el desayuno aquí, para que después desayunes, ve conejito.- dijo Blaine con amor, Kurt estaba destruido realmente.

Miro a Alex con culpa.

-Luego lo comeré.-

-Está bien papi, ve a dormir.- Alex sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sonrió ante eso, miro a Tomás y beso su cabecita, y luego beso los labios de su esposo.

Se puso de pie y fue hacia su habitación, se metió en la cama e intento dormir.

-Papi.- llamo Alex desde la puerta. -toma, para que duermas bien.- su hijo se acerco y le entrego el conejo que una vez fue de él.

Sonrió llevándolo a su nariz.

-Gracias bebé.- dijo sonriéndole.

Alex le sonrió de nuevo y salió de la habitación, él se aferro a ese muñeco y cerro sus ojos, aunque el cansancio seguía allí, el dolor de cabeza había menguado, y ese aroma lo llevo a esos años cuando Alex era niño, y el sueño lo abrazo acogedoramente.

Blaine preparó a Tomás mientras Alex limpiaba lo que uso para hacer el desayuno, paso por su habitación para asegurarse que su esposo dormía y luego salió rumbo al pueblo con sus dos hijos en el auto.

Kurt despertó cuando escucho a Alex en la cocina, estaba desorientado, no sabía cuanto había dormido pero se sentía mejor. Se levanto y fue a la cocina donde estaban sus hijos y su esposo almorzando.

-Hola papi.- dijo Alex sonriendo al verlo con la almohada impresa en su rostro.

-Hola conejito.- saludo Blaine con Tomás en los brazos.

-Buen día, qué hora es?.- pregunto dejando un beso en la frente de Alex y fue a saludar a su esposo y a su hijo de la misma manera.

-Pasado el medio día, fuimos con Alex a comprar algo para comer y cocinamos, dormiste bien?.-

-Si, hacia mucho no dormía así.- respondió con sinceridad Kurt sentándose junto a Blaine y tomando la mano de Tomás. -Como se comporto?.-

-Muy bien, un ángel, él deja su "modo diablito" para la noche cuando queremos dormir nosotros.- respondió Blaine con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su pequeño hijo.

Alex se puso de pie y le sirvió el almuerzo a su padre.

-Gracias.- dijo Kurt.

-Estas de mejor humor?.- pregunto con una sonrisa Blaine.

-Si, dormir me hizo bien.- respondió Kurt.

Alex miro a su padre quien dio un suspiro.

-Que bien, porque recibí las macetas y... Estaban todas rotas, el del transporte dijo que el seguro las cubre pero no encontré las boletas de la compra.- dijo Blaine observándolo con una mueca.

Kurt lo miro serio, y luego a la comida.

-No te preocupes, haremos el reclamo y llegaran las nuevas la semana que viene.- dijo Blaine sabiendo que su esposo estaba enojado.

-Porque las rompieron?, no tendré macetas hasta que me traigan las nuevas si es que no están rotas también.- pregunto Kurt mirándolo.

-Dijo que es largo el viaje y estaban mal embaladas, si quieres pedimos el dinero y compras en otro lado, o le pides a Michael muchas más, y te saldrán menos porque no te cobrará el transporte.- le respondió Blaine.

Se quedo mirándolo y pensando que era lo que más le convenía.

-Le pediré el dinero y le pagare a Michael, pero necesitare de varios modelos y de diferentes materiales, no sé si podrá hacerlas.-

-Le preguntaremos, seguro puede.- dijo Blaine.

Alex los miraba, cuando salió del colegio su padre estaba cargando a Tomás en el canguro y discutía con los hombres del transporte, las cajas de macetas estaban abiertas y él sacaba pedazos de éstas pidiendo explicaciones. Se imagino que no sería una linda noticia para su padre cuando despertara, pero Blaine sabia dar noticias, al menos a Kurt.

-Yo aprobé mi examen.- dijo para alegrar la tarde de su padre.

-Si?, eso es muy bueno.- Kurt sonrió ampliamente mirándolo.

-Si, nuestro bebé es súper inteligente, me lo dijo Anna, Alex tiene las mejores calificaciones.- agrego con orgullo Blaine.

Kurt sonrió aun más.

-Pues estudio mucho mas, así no será tan complicada la universidad.- respondió Alex.

El rostro de Kurt decayó, el tema de la universidad lo evitaba, no quería ni pensar en ello.

-Ese es mi bebé.- dijo Blaine aun sabiendo que era doloroso pensar, en que quedaban pocos meses para que su hijo se fuera a la universidad. -Bien, éste bebé se durmió, así que se va a la cama.-

Kurt beso la cabecita de su hijo antes que Blaine lo lleve a la cama.

Alex termino de almorzar con él, le hablaba de todas las cosas que harían con Lili ese fin de semana, lo escuchaba y no podía creer que su hijo hubiera crecido tanto, Blaine llego a su lado y se sentó para terminar de almorzar, él solo lo miro sintiéndose afortunado, tenía una familia hermosa, algo que alguna vez soñó de niño, era una realidad hoy en día.


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32

Los meses pasaron rápido, la navidad los encontró en el pueblo junto a toda su familia, Alex término la preparatoria y las ultimas semanas de su hijo en la casa comenzaron a correr.

Estaba recostado con Tomás a su lado dormido, Alex se acerco y se recostó junto a él, hacia semanas que hacía eso, no quería decirlo en voz alta, pero se daba cuenta que su hijo quería estar cerca de ellos, especialmente con él, ya que a veces solo se recostaba cuando hacia dormir a Tomás y terminaba dormido él también.

Luego de una hora de hablar sobre las plantas nuevas, se quedaron dormidos, los tres, Kurt, Tomás y Alex, cuando Blaine fue a recostarse se encontró con su hijo mayor ocupando su lugar, le resulto tan tierna esa imagen que saco su celular y les saco una foto, Tomás dormía entre ellos mientras Kurt tenía su mano sobre él como lo hacía con Alex cuando tenía esa edad, y éste ahora estaba durmiendo en su lugar tranquilamente.

Se retiro hacia la sala mirando la imagen en el celular, se sentó en el sofá pensando en que haría cuando su hijo fuera a la universidad, no quería sentir ese vacío que poco a poco aparecía en su pecho, ni quería imaginar lo que estaba sintiendo Kurt.

Intento que esas últimas semanas fueran lindas, pasaban todo el tiempo que podían juntos, pero poco a poco, hora tras hora, día tras día, ese tiempo preciado se iba sin poder detenerlo, hasta que el día llego, y debieron llevarlo a CityWell para regresar sin él.

Alex había estado en silencio todo el viaje, al igual que Kurt, Blaine intentaba hablar de lo que fuera, el silencio lo torturaba, al llegar a la cuidad vecina Alex cambio de humor y cuando conoció a sus compañeros de pensión estaba más animado.

Kurt recorrió la casona mirando cada espacio, no parecía conforme, la dueña les hablaba de todos los servicios que brindaba en su casa pero solo Blaine la escuchaba.

-Tienes la comida que te prepare?.- preguntó Kurt cargando a Tomás en el canguro, estaba de pie en la que sería la nueva habitación de su hijo.

-Si papi, la señora dijo que puedo dejarla en la heladera con mi nombre.- respondió Alex.

-Y la lámpara?, donde la pondrás?.- pregunto Kurt mirado todo.

-En esa mesa, junto a la cama.- respondió éste sacando la lámpara de una caja. -aquí, ves?, queda bien.-

Kurt miraba todo, especialmente si las paredes tenían humedad o algún hongo.

-Papi, es linda la habitación.- dijo Alex mirándolo.

-Tiene que mirar si hace frío o si se llueve, si tiene humedad, o si la cama es cómoda, es usado el colchón?.- pregunto Kurt levantando las sabanas.

-No se papi.- dijo Alex girando sus ojos.

-Son ásperas estas sabanas, usa las que trajimos.- pidió Kurt.

Alex sonrió.

-Ok.-

Kurt lo miro y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No llores papi, estamos a unas horas de distancia, y si algo no me gusta los llamare como me pidieron.- dijo Alex.

-Llámanos, no importa la hora, si algo sucede nos llamas por favor.- pidió Kurt al borde de las lágrimas.

-Si papi.- Alex se acerco y lo abrazo.

Blaine entro a la habitación y vio la escena, él también estaba triste pero no quería que su hijo se quedara angustiado.

-Bueno bebé, ya nos vamos.- dijo Blaine.

-Que?, aún es temprano.- Kurt no quería irse, se separó de su hijo pero lo miraba triste.

-Hay horarios aquí amor, y Alex debe acomodar sus cosas y ponerse cómodo, me dijo la señora McYale que hay un local de comidas vegetarianas aquí a la vuelta así que hambre no pasaras, usa la tarjeta que te di, y el dinero guárdalo en la caja que te compre, y lleva la llave en el colgante ese, no la dejes aquí y menos en tu billetera, no te das una idea de lo fácil que es robar una billetera, al menos con el colgante es más difícil.-

-Si papá, me lo dijiste unas veinte veces.- le respondió Alex.

-Y llama, envía mensajes para que sepamos como estas, o te llamare a cada cinco minutos.- le dijo Blaine.

-Ok.- respondió Alex.

-Yo llamare cada cinco minutos y Kurt cada tres.- le dijo a su hijo.

-Está bien papá, los llamare y les enviare mensajes.-

Blaine lo miro a los ojos y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Cuídate, no salgas de noche, no hables con gente extraña, ni te juntes con muchachos de mala vida...- susurro preocupado, se separo y acaricio sus cabellos. -Si te sientes incomodo no dudes en llamarnos, o si sucede algo, lo que sea.-

-Está bien papá, no estés triste, llamare todos los días, a ambos, y me cuidare como me pidieron, no los quiero ver tristes, Tomás se pondrá mal, y papi llorara toda la semana, el viernes los llamare para que me vengan a buscar, de todas formas un bus sale dos veces al día al pueblo.-

-Si pero llamamos y vendremos, no regreses solo.- pidió Blaine.

-Está bien.- dijo Alex y abrazo a Kurt que intentaba en vano no llorar. -te enviare fotos de como acomodare las cosas, y si me hacen falta algo te aviso papi.-

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y beso su mejilla cuando se separaron, Alex se despidió de su pequeño hermano y Blaine tomo la mano de su esposo para salir de la habitación, en el camino cruzaron miradas con los compañeros de Alex y se despidieron de la dueña de la casona, Alex los despidió con la mano y cuando ellos regresaron al auto él respiro profundo mirando a los jóvenes que estaban allí.

Volvió a su habitación y decidió comenzar a acomodar sus cosas, pasaría muchas horas allí, asique debía hacerse a la idea de que sería su nuevo hogar.

Kurt lloraba en silencio, Blaine detuvo el auto a un lado de la carretera.

-Conejito Alex estará bien, está en un lugar seguro, y él sabe cuidarse.-

-Va a extrañarnos.- susurro Kurt.

Blaine miro a Tomas que dormía tranquilamente.

-Si, y nosotros a él pero es necesario ésto, nuestro bebé está en la universidad, y nos habituaremos a que regrese los fines de semana y en las vacaciones, veras que todo saldrá bien...- respondió mirándolo. -además, tenemos que ocuparnos de Tomás, él también nos necesita, mucho... Alex estará bien y se sentirá bien si nos ve bien a nosotros...-

Kurt se limpio las lágrimas y miro hacia Tomás, era verdad lo que decía su esposo, pero le llevaría mucho tiempo hacerse la idea que su pequeño no estaría en su casa.

Blaine puso en marcha el auto y siguió camino hacia el pueblo, sabía perfectamente que ese vacío en su corazón, no se iría pronto.

Alex por su parte termino de arreglar la ropa en el pequeño armario y miro como había quedado la habitación, le saco una foto para enviársela a su padre y luego le envió un mensaje y otro a Lili.

Respiro profundo y fue hacia la sala, allí estaban dos de sus compañeros de vivienda, uno de ellos, Jean, si mal no recordaba el nombre, se encontraba leyendo un libro y el otro, Claud jugaba ajedrez solo.

Él no sabía si acercarse a ellos así que solo mantuvo su distancia mirando la sala y el mobiliario.

-Oye, nuevo, Alex no?.- pregunto Jean.

-Si, Alex.- respondió mirándolo pero sin acercarse.

-Tienes dos padres?, o uno era tu tío?.- le pregunto curioso el joven.

-Tengo dos padres.- respondió Alex.

-O sea que son gays.- dijo Jean.

-Si.- Alex sabia que habían personas a las que no les gustaban las personas gays, esperaba que sus compañeros no fueran así.

-De dónde vienes?.- le pregunto Jean.

-De Caroline Village.- respondió Alex.

-Eso es un pueblo?.-

-Si, es un pueblo, está a una hora de aquí, es un pueblo costero.- respondió Claud mirándolos. -es curioso que una pareja gay viva en un pueblo, bueno en realidad nunca escuche de eso, tu naciste allí?.- pregunto a Alex.

-No, nací en Chicago, mis padres son de allí también.- respondió Alex con nerviosismo.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y notaron el pequeño temblor en Alex y lo retraído que era.

-Aquí nadie es homofóbico, así que nadie va a darle importancia a eso.- dijo Jean.

-Que vas a estudiar?.- pregunto Claud.

-Botánica.- respondió Alex aun de pie sin acercarse a ellos.

-Es una carrera eso?.- preguntó Jean perdido.

-Si, quiero trabajar con mi padre en su invernadero y mejorar el tratamiento de las plantas.- respondió Alex.

Ambos jóvenes lo observaron notando que no era un niño tonto, más bien muy inteligente.

-Sabes jugar al ajedrez?.- le pregunto Claud.

Alex negó con la cabeza.

-Ven, es un buen pasatiempo, necesitaras uno si no quieres quemar tu cerebro en un libro.- dijo el joven volviendo la vista a su juego.

Alex se acerco a él y se sentó en la silla frente a la mesa.

-Tu que estudias?.-

-Psicología, voy en segundo año de mi carrera, tu comienzas mañana?.- pregunto Claud observando su juego.

-Si.- respondió a secas Alex.

-Mmmh, no hablas mucho verdad?...- pregunto mirándolo.

Alex no dijo nada, solo bajo la mirada.

-Si, cuando llegue era igual, pero me habitué a éste lugar, soy de Conection, sabes dónde queda?.- preguntó mirándolo.

-No.- respondió Alex con sinceridad.

-Nadie sabe, es un pueblo rural que no aparece ni en los mapas, está a tres horas de aquí y allí solo hay vacas e hierba seca, así que soy el privilegiado que puede ir a la universidad.- respondió el joven.

-Yo soy el único de mi familia que estudiara en la universidad.- dijo Alex.

-Bien, me gusta la gente tranquila, aquí todos somos de estudiar mucho, valoramos el trabajo de nuestros padres, su sacrificio para que lleguemos aquí, no pareces un joven de fiestas así que nos llevaremos bien, siempre y cuando comprendas las limitaciones que algunos tenemos.-

-Que tú tienes.- aclaro Jean mientras leía su libro.

-Ok, la mía...- dijo Claud mirándolo y luego observo a Alex. -a veces se me da por bailar.-

-Bailar?.- pregunto perdido Alex.

-Sufro de epilepsia, así que si me ves convulsionando en el suelo, no me vayas a pisar.- le respondió Claud.

Alex lo miro serio.

-No te preocupes, no es contagioso.- le dijo Claud en forma de burla.

-Eso lo sé, yo sufrí una convulsión cuando nací, y por eso tengo problemas de aprendizaje y para relacionarme con los demás...- respondió Alex. -eso me dijo mi doctora, es psicóloga.-

Claud lo miro con atención, Jean también lo observaba ya que escucho lo que dijo.

-Bien, tomas alguna medicación?.- preguntó Claud.

-No, fue solo esa vez porque mi mamá uso drogas en el embarazo.- respondió Alex.

-Ok... Sabes que eso que te sucede puedes revertirlo, o mejorarlo, con esfuerzo.- agrego Claud entendiendo la situación de Alex.

-Si, lo sé, siempre me esfuerzo mucho.- dijo mirándolo.

Claud cambio su postura con Alex, ya no estaba tan a la defensiva en su trato, comenzó a explicarle lo básico con respecto al ajedrez, Alex se sentía más a gusto a medida que pasaban las horas, no estaba Lili con él y le costaba entablar alguna conversación o una amistad, pero lo intentaría, esos jóvenes se parecían a él, al menos lo trataban bien.

Aún así, luego de cenar con ellos y con la señora McYale, llamo a sus padres y por primera vez durmió en una cama que no era la suya, ni la cama que ocupaba en la casa de su abuela, encendió la luz celeste y sintió la falta de sus padres, su beso de las buenas noches, o cuando iban a ver si estaba dormido, escuchaba el sonido de los autos afuera y el silencio de la casona, respiro profundo y sintió su celular vibrar, era Kurt dándole las buenas noches y eso lo tranquilizo, le respondió a su padre y cerro sus ojos intentando dormir. Su nueva vida ya había comenzado y debía ser valiente para vivirla con comodidad.

… … …

Un año después...

-Papá... Papá...- repetía Blaine frente a su hijo quien lo miraba sentado en su silla para comer, mientras agitaba el conejo de Alex y que ahora era de él. -vamos, dilo, papá...-

Kurt pasó por su lado buscando una taza y las galletas preferidas de su hijo.

-Papá... Cuando vas a hablar bebé?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Con Alex paso lo mismo, hablara cuando quiera.- respondió Kurt sirviendo leche en la taza.

-Y el otro bebé?, no saldrá de su habitación?.- preguntó Blaine mirando de lado a Kurt.

-Está estudiando, pusiste el lavarropas?.-

-Si, trajo mas ropa que nunca, que diablos hace?, correr todo el día?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo.

-Hace calor, se baña a cada rato.- respondió Kurt llevado la taza y las galletas a su hijo.

Blaine observó a Tomás que sonreía tirando de las orejas del conejo.

-Es indestructible ese muñeco.- dijo sonriéndole.

Kurt regreso y miro el lavarropas para saber cuánto le faltaba, Tomás grito y se estiro hacia él, Kurt le sonrió y lo levanto de la silla para cargarlo.

-Papá quiere que hables pero tu solo quieres jugar verdad?.- pregunto Kurt a su bebé.

-Si, eso y comerse el papel.- dijo Blaine.

-Volvió a hacerlo?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Se lo saque de la boca, es muy rápido con esas manitos.- respondió Blaine tomando una mano de su hijo y besándola.

Alex apareció con evidente cansancio, y con la taza y las galletas en la mano, se sentó en la silla frente a su padre dejando las cosas sobre la mesa.

-Te ves fatal.- dijo Blaine. -Porque no sales un poco?, ve con Lili a dar una vuelta.-

-Tengo mucho que estudiar, y me duele la cabeza.- respondió Alex.

-Con más razón, ve a despejarte, en ese estado no podrás estudiar.-

Kurt lo miraba preocupado, en esas épocas de exámenes, Alex estudiaba mucho y a veces hasta hablaba dormido del estrés que tenia.

-Si, la llamare a ver si quiere que vayamos a dar una vuelta.- dijo Alex mirando como Tomás se metía una pata del conejo en su boca. -no puede jugar con otro muñeco?.-

-Ese es su preferido, como lo era para ti.- respondió Kurt.

-Lo va a babear todo.- dijo Alex sacando su celular para enviar un mensaje a Lili.

-No más que tú.- respondió Blaine sabiendo que a su hijo no le agradaba que Tomás fuera el nuevo dueño del conejo.

Alex envió un mensaje y espero la respuesta sentándose cómodo en la silla, Blaine y Kurt lo miraban y luego se observaron entre ellos, Kurt se sentó frente a él sosteniendo a Tomas que estaba de pie en su regazo.

-Bebé, sucede algo más?, hay algo que te preocupa además de el estudio?.- pregunto Blaine a su hijo.

-No.- respondió éste con cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

-Que sucede?, sabes que puedes contarnos lo que sea.- dijo Kurt sabiendo que algo angustiaba a su hijo.

Alex respiro profundo y comenzó a jugar con su celular.

-Es que tengo que aprobar éste examen o perderé el semestre, el anterior no salió muy bien.- respondió Alex.

-Pero dijiste que lo habías aprobado.- dijo Blaine mirándolo.

-Aprobé pero no me alcanzan los puntos para aprobar la materia, debo aprobar éste con más del setenta y cinco por ciento para no perder el semestre.- explicó Alex.

-Es mucho eso?.- preguntó Kurt sin entender.

-Mas de la mitad.- respondió Blaine. -hablaste con tu tutor?.-

-Si, él me dio esos apuntes para que complemente con lo que ya tengo... No quiero perder el semestre, me atrasare un año...- se lamento Alex.

-Mira, si te atrasas no importa, pero si te sobrecargas y te presionas de ésta manera, te bloquearas y no podrás estudiar, debes tranquilizarte, si no te alcanza para aprobar pues ni modo, pero no te presiones demás porque te hará daño, luego no podrás concentrarte como sucedió cuando ibas a la preparatoria, recuerdas?, querías aprobar con el mejor puntaje para poder ingresar bien a la universidad y luego no podías estudiar porque no te podías concentrar, recuerda lo que dijo la doctora, "tómalo con calma, aunque te tome tiempo, llegaras, pero no te presiones porque es peor."- le recordó Blaine a su hijo.

-Te hará mal Alex, tendrás que tomar pastillas para dormir de nuevo.- le dijo Kurt.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero perder éste semestre, recién comienzo.- susurro Alex.

-Y ésto te sucederá varias veces, así que tómalo con calma.- pidió Blaine. -inténtalo, no te presiones, eso no funciona.- dijo tomando su mano por sobre la mesa.

-Ok.- respondió Alex mirándolos. Su celular vibro y vio el mensaje de Lili. -iré buscarla al local.-

-Quieres llevar el auto?.- pregunto Blaine cuando Alex se puso de pie.

-No gracias, caminaré. Los veo luego.- respondió despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla de cada uno de sus padres.

Alex salió y Blaine se quedo mirando la puerta pensando, giro hacia donde estaba Kurt y el también se encontraba con la mirada pérdida.

-Estará bien, se exige mucho pero seguramente ésto le servirá para tomar las cosas con calma.- comentó Blaine.

-Se enfermara como la ultima vez, estuvo dos días en cama por el dolor de cuerpo que tenia.- respondió Kurt preocupado.

-Hablare con Lili para que hable con él.- dijo Blaine esperando que Alex los escuchara.

Tomás grito fuerte y Kurt acaricio sus cabellos mirándolos y sonriéndole aunque aún con esa preocupación dentro de él.

-Intentemos que hoy y mañana sean para distraerse un poco.- Blaine se puso de pie y fue hacia el lavarropas. -recuerdas cuando se mudo a la casona?, al día siguiente llamo para que llevemos la almohada porque la que había allí no le gustaba...- dijo sacando la ropa.

-Eran feas esas almohadas y el colchón también.- comento Kurt jugando con Tomás.

Blaine saco las sabanas y las fundas de las almohadas del lavarropas.

-Si, y al parecer pasaremos cuatro años lavando ropa todos los fines de semanas.-

-El lavarropas de allá deja la ropa sucia, y el jabón huele horrible.- dijo Kurt.

-A quien habrá salido tan mañoso.- susurro Blaine sacando más ropa.

Kurt lo escucho pero no dijo nada, a él le gustaba que su hijo trajera la ropa para lavar.

Tomas reía mirando a Blaine y éste se acerco para hacerle muecas, la risa del pequeño hizo sonreír a Kurt que lo sostenía en su regazo.

-Come papel...- dijo Blaine besando sus mejillas y volvió a su trabajo, luego saco la ropa a tender, hacía calor y se secaría pronto.

Ellos pasaban sus días así, pendientes de alguna llamada o mensaje de Alex y atendiendo a Tomas que crecía rápidamente, aunque el que los llenaba de preocupación era Alex, pero esperaban que su hijo pudiera tomarse con calma las cosas.

Lili se quedo a cenar esa noche, Tomas se durmió temprano y ya que Alex y Lili se quedaron viendo una película en la sala, ellos aprovecharon para sentarse en el jardín y beber algo fresco mientras se relajaban, luego Alex y Blaine llevaron a Lili a su casa, al regresar todos se iban a dormir, aunque Kurt se levantaba para asegurarse que su hijo dormía bien, besaba sus cabellos y regresaba a su habitación, extrañaba mucho a Alex cuando no estaba y esos días él intentaba disfrutar de su pequeño, se acostumbro a eso, tuvo que hacerlo, los primeros meses lloro a diario, pero luego tuvo que hacerse la idea que Alex tenía que estar en la universidad porque era lo mejor para su hijo, y él debía apoyarlo, y así lo hizo, pero de la manera que podía lo protegía, lo cuidaba, aunque fuera grande nunca dejaría de hacerlo.


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33

Kurt estaba sosteniendo a Tomás para que caminara, Blaine se encontraba sentado en el suelo esperando a ver si su hijo iba hacia él, Tomás quería gatear pero Kurt lo ponía de pie, el pequeño gritaba mirando su muñeco y luego observo a Blaine.

-Papapapapapapapa... Papapapapapa... Papá.- dijo mirándolo y sonriéndole.

Blaine abrió los ojos grandes y sonrió ampliamente.

-Dijo papá... Dijo papá.-

Kurt beso sus mejillas y lo miro brindándole una sonrisa.

-Papá... Papapapapa...- empezó a gritar riendo.

Kurt reía mientras lo sostenía, Blaine se puso de pie y se acerco a ellos para besar las mejillas de su pequeño.

-Mi bebé dijo papá, nos dijo papá.-

Blaine estaba a punto de llorar cuando Tomás se estiro hacia el conejo y Kurt lo soltó, el pequeño dio unos pasos hasta el sofá para llegar al muñeco y lo tomo con una sonrisa.

-Papá.- dijo Tomás mirando el conejo.

-Le dijo papá al conejo?.- preguntó Kurt observándolo.

-Camino!... Lo viste?, camino!, hablo y camino al mismo tiempo.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

-Pero le dijo papá al conejo.- repitió Kurt.

-No importa eso, debe ser porque paso mucho tiempo moviendo el conejo frente a él y repitiendo papá, lo importante es que hablo y camino!, todo al mismo tiempo!, será un niño prodigio!, ya verás.- dijo buscando su celular. -di papá otra vez!.-

Kurt lo miro serio, y luego a su bebé que intentaba caminar hacia él, sonrió y abrió sus brazos para recibirlo, Tomás sonrió cuando llego a él mientras sostenía el muñeco.

-Grabe todo... Mi bebé camina y dice papá.-

Blaine se acerco y lo lleno de besos, se sentó en el suelo y junto con Kurt intentaban que siguiera caminado.

… … …

Tomás tenía cuatro años y una fascinación por los conejos como sucedió con Alex a esa edad, usaba un disfraz de conejo casi todo el día, su cumpleaños había pasado pero nadie podía sacárselo, cuando debían bañarlo era un griterío y los berrinches más escandalosos de la historia.

Se quedaba con Kurt en el invernadero todo el día, solo cuando éste debía viajar al otro pueblo a buscar alguna mercadería especial, Blaine lo llevaba a la ferretería, y los fines de semana intentaban salir en familia con Alex, pero ese sábado su hijo saldría con Lili y ellos decidieron ir al parque solos para disfrutar de la tarde, aunque no todo salió como esperaban.

-Vamos al hospital.- dijo Kurt entrando a la casa y camino directo al refrigerador para sacar hielo.

-Ese maldito me rompió la nariz.- Blaine se sostenía el rostro, la nariz le sangraba y le dolía.

Tomás fue a la habitación de sus padres pero se detuvo frente a la habitación de Alex.

-Hola Lili.- dijo con su pequeña voz.

Se oyó el golpe de la puerta cerrándose y Tomás fue con sus padres que estaban desorientados con lo que escucharon.

-Papi, Alex cerró la puerta... Lili estaba durmiendo con él y cerró la puerta cuando me vio.- se quejo Tomás con Kurt.

Éste lo miro y a Blaine adivinando lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Vamos al hospital, no me deja de sangrar.- dijo Blaine intentando desviar la atención de Tomás.

-Pero papá...-

-Vamos bebé que a papá le duele la nariz.- dijo Kurt tomando las llaves del auto para salir nuevamente.

Fueron al hospital y desde allí le enviaron un mensaje a Alex avisándole donde estaban, su hijo mayor se presento solo en la sala de urgencias preocupado.

-Que sucedió papi?.- pregunto al ver a Kurt.

-Estábamos en el parque y alguien aventó una pelota directo en el rostro de Blaine, le rompieron la nariz, está adentro de la sala con el médico.- explico Kurt observándolo.

Alex miro hacia donde estaba la sala y luego a su hermano.

-Porque no te quedas con Tomas así yo entro con tu padre.- pidió Kurt.

-Si.- respondió Alex.

Tomás estaba jugando en el suelo con unos autos, Kurt iba a entrar en la sala cuando Blaine salía con un vendaje en su nariz.

-Me rompió la nariz el muy maldito.- dijo Blaine.

-Ya podemos regresar a casa?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Si, fuiste a la recepción?.- preguntó Blaine, sonaba extraño al hablar, parecía que tenia las fosas nasales tapadas.

-Si, ya hice todo.- respondió Kurt.

-Ok.- dijo Blaine y miro a Alex que lo observaba preocupado.

-Puedes creer que un idiota me rompió la nariz con la pelota.- le dijo a su hijo.

-No se debe decir idiota.- lo reprendió Tomás.

-Si, no se debe decir.- dijo Kurt mirando a su esposo acusatoriamente.

-Encima me reprenden.- se quejo Blaine caminando junto a su familia hacia la salida del hospital.

Kurt condujo de nuevo a la casa con sus hijos y su esposo, Blaine despotricaba ya que le dolía el rostro, al llegar a su hogar, Kurt le ayudo a Blaine a cambiarse de ropa porque se le dificultaba, Tomás quedo al cuidado de Alex que estaba más al pendiente de los mensajes que se enviaban con Lili que de su hermano.

Ya entrada la noche y después que Tomás se durmió, Alex pretendía irse a dormir pero Blaine lo detuvo.

-Tu padre y yo queremos hablar contigo.-

Alex no dijo nada, se sentó nuevamente esperando a su padre. Blaine lo miraba sin decir nada, Kurt regreso y los observó, se sentó junto a Blaine, habían cosas que aclarar.

-Que sucedió hoy?, porque estaban aquí si debían estar en el cine?.- preguntó Blaine.

Alex se puso nervioso y miro la mesa.

-Íbamos a salir, pero... Le estaba mostrando mis apuntes a Lili...- respondió Alex. -y... Pues las cosas tomaron otro rumbo... Y terminamos haciendo el amor.- dijo casi en un susurro.

Kurt no dijo nada, miro a Blaine quien no se sorprendió, él sabía que eso sucedería.

-Se cuidaron?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si.- respondió sin mirarlos Alex.

-De verdad se cuidaron?.- preguntó Kurt serio.

-Si, nos cuidamos.- respondió Alex avergonzado.

-Bien, eso es lo importante...- Blaine suspiro aliviado, miro a Alex pensando que su hijo ya era un hombre.

-Con Lili queremos casarnos.- dijo Alex sin mirarlos.

-Que?.- pregunto Kurt con el seño fruncido.

-Lili está embarazada?, espera, cuantas veces ustedes... Esta no fue la primera vez?.- preguntó alarmado Blaine.

-No está embarazada y si fue la primera vez, para ambos.- respondió Alex nervioso.

-Entonces porque se quieren casar?.- pregunto Kurt sin entender.

-Porque nos amamos.- respondió Alex como si fuera una obviedad.

-Bueno, si se aman, pero para casarse falta que te recibas, compres una casa, y tengas un trabajo.- dijo Blaine serio.

-Eso me llevara años, Lili y yo queremos casarnos el año entrante.- respondió Alex mirándolos.

-No, son dos niños.- dijo Kurt contundentemente.

-Porque?, tú y papá tenían nuestra edad cuando se casaron.- respondió Alex observando serio a su padre.

-Eso fue diferente.- le dijo Kurt mirándolo a los ojos, no dejaría que su hijo hiciera algo así siendo un niño.

-Que es lo diferente?.- preguntó Alex.

Kurt iba a responder pero Blaine tomo su mano, oponerse no los llevaría a ningún lado, eso lo sabía bien.

-Bebé, no hay razón para que no se casen más que por el hecho que para mí y tu padre son dos niños, pero la única razón por la que no debes hacerlo ahora es por que debes recibirte, te queda un año nada mas, y ese año lo pueden usar para buscar un hogar, porque deberán comprar una casa y vivir solos, y luego que te recibas tendrás trabajo con tu padre en su invernadero y en la universidad como ayudante del laboratorio, pediste ese puesto hace un año, y te dieron la oportunidad de practicar allí porque tienes buena calificaciones... Trabajaste muchísimo para ésto y es lo que te dará una oportunidad para darle algo mejor a tu familia, a la que formes con Lili...- dijo Blaine mirándolo serio.

Alex no dijo nada, su padre tenía razón en eso.

-Sabes...- dijo Blaine mirando a Kurt sabiendo que su esposo no estaría muy de acuerdo con lo que iba a decir. -sabes porque tu padre y yo elegimos venir a éste pueblo a formar una familia?.-

-Porque Chicago era un lugar violento.- respondió Alex observándolos.

-Si, pero todas las ciudades son violentas... Tu padre no sabía la existencia de éste lugar, fui yo el que compro la casa, quería venirme a vivir aquí solo, quería dejar a tu padre en Chicago.-

Alex lo miro serio y a Kurt quien fijo sus ojos en la mesa.

-En Chicago vivíamos de una manera... diferente, muy diferente, pero estaba enamorado de tu padre, por eso me quedaba en la pensión, hasta que malinterprete una situación, tu padre quería decirme que me quería y yo pensé que quería a su ex, esa noche junte mi dinero, esperé toda la noche hasta que abrió la inmobiliaria y compre ésta casa para mí, iba a tomar mis cosas y dejar la pensión... Iba a dejar Kurt... Pero él... Cuando fui a buscar mis cosas, él me dijo lo que sentía y me di cuenta que estaba equivocado...-

-Y luego se vinieron aquí?.- pregunto Alex.

-No, no le dije a tu padre lo que hice, Samantha me dijo lo del embarazo, eso si se lo dije a Kurt... La razón por la que estamos aquí es porque unos hombres querían hacerle daño a Kurt, querían matarlo y a mí porque estaba con él, de hecho tuvimos que huir de Chicago en el instante que nos atacaron en la pensión e hirieron a tu abuelo Chad.-

Alex quedo sin habla, miro a su padre y a Kurt que se ensombreció y solo miraba la mesa fijamente.

-Porque querían lastimar a papi?.- preguntó angustiado.

-Porque una persona cometió un delito y tu padre lo vio, no cometiendo el delito pero si lo vio donde supuestamente no estaba... Un sujeto mato a su esposa y dijo que se suicido, en realidad él estaba con ella y la mato, Kurt lo vio cuando se asomo por la ventana y él sujeto creyó que lo vio asesinando a su esposa, lo cual no fue así pero éste sujeto decidió buscarlo... Quería matarlo. A todos de hecho, y Chad nos defendió, él salió herido, y Kurt y yo debimos tomar lo que pudimos e irnos de Chicago por miedo... No podía permitir que dañaran a tu padre... Y ésta casa era lo único que tenia... Al principio seria unos meses, pero luego supimos que ese sujeto fue a la cárcel por lo que le hizo a su esposa, y tú estabas por nacer, e hicimos de éste lugar nuestro hogar... Para que crezcas libre y seguro... Tu padre y yo trabajamos día a día para eso, él en el invernadero con Carol y yo en la ferretería con Benjamín, nos casamos cuando supimos que éste era nuestro hogar, cuando estuvimos seguros del futuro que tendríamos, del que queríamos construir... Te cuento ésto, porque quiero que te des cuenta que casarse es solo un paso, si amas a Lili le darás el futuro, el mejor futuro, trabajaras a diario para tener una casa para ella, para que sus hijos estudien y sean mejor que tú porque serán tu orgullo y no te permitirás que pasen alguna necesidad...- Blaine suspiro pesado mirándolo a los ojos. -Si la amas, si realmente crees que es el amor de tu vida, estudia, termina tu carrera, y compra una casa linda, dale un futuro contigo, yo no tuve esa oportunidad, pero Benjamín me dio la posibilidad de trabajar con él al igual que Kurt con Carol, y así pudimos darte ésta vida, a ti y a Tomás... no te equivoques, elige lo mejor para tu futuro porque así podrás darle lo mejor a Lili.-

Alex era un hombre, y ya era hora de tratarlo como tal, no quería que su hijo equivocara el camino, esperaba que entendiera que era lo mejor para él.

Su hijo lo observo en silencio, Kurt tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Blaine tomo su mano, se miraron mutuamente con todos esos recuerdos dolorosos, pero sabiendo que dejaron muy atrás esa vida.

Kurt suspiro sintiéndose sostenido por su esposo como sucedió siempre, miro a Alex quien parecía pensativo.

-Hablare con Lili, tienes razón papá.- le dijo a Blaine y luego miro a Kurt, se puso de pie y deposito un beso en la mejilla de cada uno. -los amo.-

Se fue a su habitación y Blaine y Kurt se quedaron solos sentados en silencio.

-Tomara la mejor decisión.- susurro Blaine.

Kurt se apoyo en su hombro sin decir nada, solo suspiro esperando que así sea.

… … …

Los meses pasaron y efectivamente Lili y Alex se comprometieron pero dejaron su casamiento para cuando Alex terminara su carrera, eso dejó más tranquilos a los padres de ambos jóvenes.

Blaine y Kurt fueron a buscar a Alex a la universidad, cuando regresaron Blaine comenzó a preparar la cena mientras Kurt separaba la ropa que era de Alex para lavarla, Tomás, que ya tenía cinco años, fue a la habitación de su hermano mientras éste sacaba sus libros de su maleta, el pequeño se sentó en su cama mirándolo.

-Que quieres Tomás?, no toques mis cosas.- le dijo mirándolo serio.

Tomás no respondió, solo lo observo con esa mirada tan idéntica a Kurt, se parecía mucho a su padre, en muchos aspectos.

-Que quieres?.- le pregunto cambiando el tono de voz.

-Jugar a los autitos.- respondió Tomás.

-Bien, ve a buscarlos.- dijo Alex terminando de sacar sus cosas.

Tomás fue a un mueble de Alex y sacó dos autos a control remoto.

-Tienes tus juguetes en mi habitación?.- Alex bufo por lo bajo. -ven vamos.-

Tomás sonrió y le entrego un auto a Alex quien lo tomo y salieron hacia la sala, se sentaron en el suelo para jugar un rato.

A Kurt le gustaba verlos así al igual que a Blaine aunque por momentos parecían ambos de la misma edad.

-Quiero dormir con Alex.- pidió Tomás luego de cenar.

-Conmigo porque?.- pregunto perdido.

-Porque no te ve nunca, te extraña, te hace dibujitos todos los días para que los veas.- respondió dijo Kurt mirándolos.

-Si ya los vi.- dijo sin ganas Alex.

-Déjalo que duerma contigo, no te va a morder.- le dijo Blaine levantando las cosas de la mesa.

Alex miro a Tomás y termino accediendo.

Kurt le puso el piyamas de conejos y lo llevo a la cama de Alex, éste estaba enviándose mensajes con Lili y solo le dejo lugar a su lado hacia la pared para que su hermano no cayera de la cama. Tomás se acostó con una sonrisa y Kurt lo arropo, Alex llevaba un piyama con conejos también, Kurt se los compraba en Chicago cuando viajaban a ver a sus abuelos, se despidió de ambos y dejo la luz celeste encendida.

-No te vayas a hacer pis en mi cama.- le advirtió Alex a su hermano.

-Tú no te hagas pis.- respondió Tomas sonriéndole.

Kurt regreso con el conejo.

-Toma bebé, duerman bien.- Kurt beso la frente de ambos y Alex miro el conejo entre las brazos de su hermano negando con la cabeza.

-Ese conejo era mío antes.- reprocho Alex.

-Es mío.- dijo Tomás abrazándolo más.

Alex bostezo y cerro sus ojos queriendo dormir, y lo logro por un momento, ya que en la madrugada Tomás despertó y se sentó en la cama.

-Papi...-

Alex lo miro medio dormido.

-Que te sucede?.-

-Quiero ir con papi.- susurro Tomás.

-Ya duérmete.- pidió Alex cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

-Quiero ir con papi.- dijo Tomás a punto de llorar.

Alex suspiro cansado y se levanto, cargo a su hermano que sostenía al conejo entre sus brazos, y fue a la habitación de sus padres quienes dormían tranquilamente.

-Papá... Papi!.- llamo dejando a Tomás sobre la cama de sus padres.

-Que?!, que sucedió?.- pregunto Kurt sentándose alarmado mientras Blaine se apoyaba en sus codos para mirarlos.

-Quiere dormir contigo.- respondió Alex regresando a su habitación.

Tomás trepo hasta Kurt y se acostó entre sus padres, Blaine volvió a dormirse mientras Kurt abrazo a su hijo que sostenía al muñeco. Unos minutos después todos estaban dormidos nuevamente.

Al día siguiente Alex se fue a buscar a Lili luego de desayunar, ya que era sábado decidieron descansar en su hogar pero fueron a almorzar al local de comida de Anna, y allí estuvieron a esa hora, Lili trabajaba con su familia en el local todo el día, pero cuando Alex estaba en el pueblo aprovechaban para salir, al mediodía almorzaban todos juntos en ese lugar y luego salían a dar una vuelta. A veces Tomás insistía tanto que Lili y Alex debían llevarlo con ellos a pasear, al igual que cuando se quedaban en la casa de éste a mirar alguna película, el pequeño siempre estaba con ellos.

Antes de fin de año viajaron Chicago, Grecia, Chad y Simón siempre los esperaban ansiosos, intentaban viajar seguido pero dependían de los días en que Alex tenía menos carga horaria o exámenes.

-Hola mi bebé.- saludo Grecia mientras abría sus brazos para recibir a Tomás que corrió hacia ella.

Chad y Simón saludaron a su nieto y a Blaine y Kurt con una sonrisa, Grecia también lo hizo y beso las mejillas de Alex quien sonreía feliz, necesitaban esos días para despejarse, en especial Kurt y Blaine que venían de discusión en discusión desde hacía varios días.

Luego que llegaron a la casa y dejaron las maletas en la habitación, se sentaron en la cocina de la casa de Grecia para ponerse al día, Alex les contó sobre cómo iba en la universidad mientras Tomás estaba sentado en el regazo de Chad jugando con un juguete que le regalo éste, Simón notaba que algo sucedía entre Blaine y Kurt ya que ambos estaban sentados lejos uno del otro y ni se miraban, cuando llego la hora de almorzar, Blaine quiso ir a comprar una torta que era una tradición en la familia, y Simón aprovecho para hablar con Kurt.

-Que sucede con Blaine?.- pregunto cuando éste fue a la cocina a buscar algo para Tomás.

-Nada, porque?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Están distanciados, algo sucede.- respondió Simón.

Kurt titubeo un poco y luego miro hacia la sala donde estaban Grecia y Alex.

-Discutimos, mucho, Blaine quiere que Tomas duerma en la habitación de Alex pero yo no quiero.-

-Pues, tal vez deberían llegar a un acuerdo no te parece?, no pueden pelear por eso, además Tomás es grande...-

-Es un bebé.- contradijo Kurt mirándolo.

-Un bebé que necesita su espacio.- dijo Simón con cautela, sabía que su hijo tenía mucho apego con el pequeño, lo mismo sucedió con Alex.

-Pero no para que duerma solo, es muy pequeño para eso.-

-Es cierto, pero necesita su espacio, no puede dormir con ustedes para siempre.-

Kurt suspiro y miro hacia otro lado, Simón en estos años aprendió que su hijo tenía su carácter y cuando se trataba de sus hijos, los únicos que lo hacía entrar en razón eran Grecia o Blaine.

-Estoy seguro que si te sientas a hablar con él podrán llegar a un arreglo, no estén distanciados, ustedes son una familia, una bella familia, y se aman, tú y Blaine nacieron el uno para el otro.-

-Pero se pone testarudo, yo no voy a sacar a Tomás de nuestra cama porque llora.- dijo Kurt.

Simón lo miraba ocultando una sonrisa, la pelea que tenían su hijo y su esposo era realmente muy singular.

-Bien, probablemente si Tomás llora, Blaine no lo dejara en otra habitación, pero el niño necesita su espacio, Alex lo tuvo porque él no?.-

Kurt no dijo nada, en eso su padre tenía razón.

Blaine entro con la torta y miro a su suegro y a su esposo.

-Hace calor.- dijo dejando la torta en la heladera.

-Si, el verano no se hace esperar.- dijo Simón.

Kurt salió hacia donde estaba Grecia con Tomás llevando un jugo de su hijo, Blaine lo miro con algo de tristeza, no le gustaba estar enojado con su esposo.

-Hablen las cosas, Kurt tiene una forma de ser muy especial, pero llegaran a un acuerdo.- le aconsejo Simón.

Blaine suspiro mirándolo, él deseaba eso pero Kurt se cerraba y nadie podía convencerlo.

Chad ingreso observándolos con curiosidad.

-Que sucede?.-

-Estos que están distanciados.- respondió Simón haciendo alusión a Blaine y a su hijo.

-Kurt y tú?, pero porque?.- pregunto Chad.

-Kurt no quiere que Tomás tenga una cama en la habitación de Alex, está cerrado en que debe dormir con nosotros.- explicó Blaine.

-Es un bebé, pero bueno, necesita una habitación también.- razono Chad.

-Es lo que le digo pero no me escucha, no quiere que compre una cama, y Alex tampoco ayuda, no quiere a Tomás en su habitación, están todos en mi contra.- dijo Blaine con en seño fruncido.

-Alex es grande, se casara pronto, esa habitación será para Tomás de todas formas, y con Kurt... Sabes cómo es, no lo contradigas, compra la cama, ponla en la habitación de Alex y Tomas ira a jugar allí, él solo se mudara de cama cuando quiera, lo mismo sucedió con Alex...- le dijo Chad. -no pelees con Kurt, sabes cómo es, luego llora una semana, es cuestión de dejar que el tiempo transcurra nada más.-

Blaine lo miro y luego al suelo, no quería estar así con Kurt era verdad, esperaba llegar a un acuerdo y poder volver a la normalidad.

-Salgan a dar una vuelta y arreglen sus cosas, no quiero verlos así todo el fin de semana, se supone que es para estar en familia pero no así, distanciados.- le pidió Chad.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza y fue a la sala donde estaban Kurt, Grecia, Alex y Tomás.

-Kurt, necesito que me acompañes a... Comprar algo.- dijo Blaine.

Su esposo lo miro y a Grecia que no entendía nada, se daba cuenta que Blaine quería hablar a solas con él. Se puso de pie y Blaine salió hacia la puerta de salida, Kurt tomo una chaqueta y salió tras él.

Grecia miro a su nieto y a Chad que se acercaba a ellos junto a Simón.

-Que sucede?.- pregunto Grecia.

-Tienen que hablar.- dijo Chad.

-Es por lo de la habitación de Tomás, papá quiere que duerma en mi habitación y papi no quiere, yo tampoco quiero.- dijo Alex sentado en la que era su cama.

-Ya estas grande Alex, colabora un poco, tu hermano debe dormir en tu habitación, no hay más lugar, y está grande para dormir con sus papás.- dijo Chad a su nieto.

Alex se quedo en silencio, no le agradaba la idea que Tomás le robara su habitación.

Kurt iba junto a Blaine en el auto, éste no tenía pensado un destino, solo quería arreglar las cosas con su esposo.

-No quiero estar así contigo... Te extraño, mucho.- dijo Blaine observándolo de lado.

Kurt no lo miraba, él tampoco quería estar así con su esposo, pero no dejaría que Tomás durmiera solo en otra habitación.

-No es que no quiera que Tomás duerma con nosotros... Que deja-vu...- susurro. -Ya pasamos por ésto con Alex... Deseo que Tomás tenga un espacio propio como lo tiene Alex, él necesita eso, y cuando quiera se irá a dormir allí, pero comprare la cama para que juegue allí y no en la cama de Alex...-

-Él no quiere que Tomás se quede en su habitación.- dijo Kurt mirándolo.

Blaine detuvo el auto para hablar tranquilo con su esposo.

-Alex está celoso, él se ira y esa habitación quedara sola.- respondió Blaine.

-Pero vuelve los fines de semana.-

-Él se ira... se casara y se ira, y probablemente en unos años seremos abuelos y solo Tomás se quedara con nosotros... Hasta que forme su propia familia también...-

Kurt se angustio al tomar noción de eso, Blaine tenía razón.

-Quiero disfrutar de nuestro hijo, de ambos, pero sé que Tomas necesita su espacio y nuestra cama no lo es, Alex tenía su habitación, sus juguetes allí, su cama, su espacio, Tomás necesita eso.- le dijo a Kurt. -y yo necesito a mi esposo, a mi compañero...- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Kurt se mordió el labio, Blaine se acerco a él en busca de un beso y Kurt no se negó, él también necesitaba eso, necesitaba a su esposo, su amigo, ese amor que lo sostenía siempre. Sumió sus dedos en el cabello de Blaine, perdiéndose en ese beso conciliador, lleno de amor, mientras disfrutaba de esas sensaciones que lo dejaban en una nube. Cuando se separaron Blaine acaricio su rostro con una sonrisa, y volvió a besarlo con la misma ternura.

-Podremos... salir ésta noche?, solo nosotros...- pidió Kurt cuando se separaron.

-A donde quieres ir?.- pregunto Blaine acariciando su rostro.

-A ese motel que solíamos ir.- respondió Kurt.

Blaine sonrió con picardía.

-Hace más de un mes que no hacemos el amor, por supuesto que quiero ir allí, llamare para pedir una habitación.- respondió Blaine depositando otro beso en sus labios, pero Kurt lo tomo por la nuca profundizando el beso.

-Te amo.- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Yo también te amo conejito.- respondió Blaine.

Se dieron un último beso y Blaine puso el auto en marcha, regresarían a la casa de Grecia con una gran sonrisa.


	34. Chapter 34

Capitulo 34

Salieron a dar una vuelta ya que al día siguiente regresarían al pueblo, Tomás iba de la mano de Kurt mientras Alex y Blaine caminaban junto a ellos mirando los locales de comidas.

-Era por aquí, lo vi cuando pase con el auto.- dijo Blaine observando los carteles.

-Como era el local?.- pregunto Alex.

-Amarillo, con letras grises, decía heladería y chocolatería en grande.- respondió Blaine sin dejar de mirar los carteles.

Kurt solo caminaba ya un poco cansado, habían dejado el auto a unas cuadras porque Blaine decía que el local estaba cerca pero parecía que por ese lugar no era, Tomás sostenía el conejo mirando todo, no parecía cansado pero él si lo estaba, la noche anterior salieron con Blaine y fueron al motel, hicieron el amor y al día siguiente se levantaron temprano ya que Tomás despertó y los despertó a ellos. Miraba las casas notando que algunas le eran familiar, no recordaba el lugar, pero algunas casas si, y luego un aroma particular, pasaron frente a una panadería que le era conocida, aunque no recordaba de donde, siguieron caminando hasta que vio una casa que definitivamente conocía, las escaleras hacia la puerta de madera y esa ventana que daba a la calle lo dejaron inmóvil, miro el callejón junto a la casa y como si fuese una mala broma del destino aun había un contenedor de basura, y allí su realidad desapareció, el silencio y un olor nauseabundo lo inundaron, un sonido lo hizo girarse observando la noche, y luego a unos hombres frente a él, no escuchaba lo que decían, si es que hablaban o solo hacían muecas, no lo sabía, lo tomaron por los brazos y lo arrastraron a la oscuridad donde taparon su boca para golpearlo, solo sentía eso, dolor, mas dolor del que sentía cuando su tía lo golpeaba, no entendía nada de lo que le sucedía, de lo que estaban haciendo, porque sentía tanto dolor?, porque sus costillas parecían salir de su cuerpo?, su cabeza era un zumbido y todo estaba negro, sabía que lloraba porque le dolía la garganta y un grito salió de su boca al sentir el primer corte, y algo que perforo su cuerpo una y otra vez hasta que no sintió nada más y todo desapareció, solo quedo el silencio, el frío, y el dolor.

-Kurt!... Kurt!... Que sucede?, háblame Kurt!.- dijo Blaine fuerte y claro frente a él mientras tomaba su rostro.

Miro sus ojos y soltó el aire que contenía dentro, su rostro ardía y las lágrimas no se detenían, le dolían las manos mientras las apretaba con fuerza, Blaine las tomo con las suyas y él se aferro a ellas como si quisiera no perderse nuevamente.

-Que sucede amor?, que sucede?.- pregunto Blaine preocupado mirándolo consternado.

Kurt viajo de los ojos que lo observaban hacia el contenedor detrás de su esposo, Blaine miro hacia atrás sin entender que veía Kurt hasta que regreso su atención a su esposo, a ese temblor que lo sacudía, al terror en su mirada y ese dolor que hacía años no veía, a ese Kurt que estaba temeroso con un arma en la mano, cuando apuntaba a un sujeto que lo molestaba y Chad intentaba convencerlo que soltara el arma, ese miedo que luego supo a que se debía, fue entonces cuando se giro nuevamente para ver el contenedor y la casa frente a él, y lo supo, estaba en ese lugar que se llevo de Kurt todo su ser. Regreso sus ojos a su esposo intentando dejar pasar su propio dolor.

-Éste es solo un lugar, tú ya no estás aquí, estás conmigo, con nuestros hijos, en nuestra vida en el pueblo, superaste ésto recuerdas?, ya no eres ese niño, eres un hombre, un padre, mi esposo, ya no hay nada de que temer, no pueden hacerte daño, no pueden.- le dijo Blaine sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. -estas... frente a un lugar que representa lo más doloroso de tu vida...- dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas al ver lo abatido que estaba su esposo. -pero conmigo, y con tus hijos, no estás solo...-

Kurt parpadeo un par de veces liberando sus ojos de las lágrimas, recordó que sostenía a Tomás de la mano pero ya no estaba, miro hacia un lado donde estaba Alex cargando a su hermano, lo miraban preocupados, sin entender nada. Suspiro tomando noción de esas miradas, de su esposo sujetando sus manos, en algún momento soltó a su hijo y se perdió en esos recuerdos que no sabía que existían.

-Vamos con nuestra familia...- dijo Blaine captando su atención. -no perteneces aquí, sino con nosotros.-

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y Blaine soltó sus manos para limpiar sus lágrimas.

-Siempre estaré aquí, y tu familia.- dijo Blaine sujetando su rostro.

-Lo sé.-

Su voz era rasposa, pero segura como se sentía ahora, seguro de sus pasos hacia sus hijos, y de ese aroma que lo calmo definitivamente, el perfume de su hijo, ese aroma del que se lleno cuando lo levanto en brazos y acuno en su pecho como cuando era bebé, esa versión de él más pequeño y que protegería como lo hizo con Alex. Blaine lo abrazo por los hombros y tomo la mano de Alex que no entendía que había sucedido pero su padre parecía más calmado, así caminaron por donde habían llegado, Kurt miro hacia atrás, pero ésta vez no sintió dolor, se aferro mas a Tomás y siguió su camino, no regresaría a ese lugar, él tenía una nueva vida por la que vivir, Blaine tenía razón, él ya no estaba allí, no era ese niño, ya no.

… … …

Pasaron muchos meses desde que pisaron Chicago por última vez, Kurt le contó a Blaine lo que había recordado, éste quería que fuese a ver un psicólogo y tardo varias semanas en pedir una consulta aunque solo fue eso ya que se sintió incomodo al hablar de algo tan importante con alguien que no conocía, así que decidió no volver a ir.

Alex terminaba su carrera y harían una fiesta en su casa, pero quería festejar con sus abuelos en Chicago, fue así que decidieron viajar y preparar una reunión familiar, entre comidas preparada por Kurt y Grecia, regalos y lindos momentos, Alex estaba más que feliz, había visitado a su madre esa mañana y aunque fue extraño ya que ella estaba diferente, él se sintió bien de compartir éste momento con ella aunque sea a solas.

Unos días después y luego de haber comprado media tienda de ropa Alex, Blaine y Tomás fueron a comprar las galletitas favoritas de Kurt y de Alex, pero no las encontraban en el local y tuvieron que recorrer todo hasta que dieron con ellas.

-Aquí están.- dijo Alex.

Blaine suspiro aliviado, ya tenía hambre al igual que Tomás. Iban por el pasillo de lácteos cuando a Alex se le antojo comprar helado, en ese momento Blaine oyó un grito y un disparo.

-Que fue eso?.- pregunto Alex escuchando con atención.

Blaine sabía bien que era, y sólo atino a tomar a su pequeño hijo a cuestas, y a Alex de la mano para llevarlos al final del pasillo cuando escucho mas gritos y otro disparo, se sentó en el suelo e hizo sentar a Alex detrás de él mientras cubría a Tomás con su cuerpo, Alex no entendía que sucedía pero estaba tranquilo, Blaine solo rogaba que los ladrones se fueran de allí pronto pero en vez de eso un sujeto con una arma y de la edad de su hijo apareció por el pasillo mirándolos, Blaine trago saliva sujetando con más fuerza a sus hijos, otro sujeto le grito al que estaba mirándolos, éste desvío sus ojos hacia donde lo llamaban y volvió a mirarlos pero se fue por donde vino. El silencio que transcurrió después fue eterno, una mujer hablaba pero él temía que alguno de los ladrones reapareciera por ese pasillo nuevamente hasta que un empleado llego por otro pasillo.

-Señor ya se fueron, le hicieron daño?.- le preguntó acercándose a ellos.

Blaine respiro profundo y beso la cabeza de Tomás, miro a Alex acariciando su rostro y cerro sus ojos aliviado, nunca pensó que viviría una situación así, menos con sus hijos.

Regresaron a la casa de Grecia con la mercadería, ni bien llegaron se sentó en una silla con todo el peso del mundo sobre él, Kurt lo miro sin entender y Alex dejo las bolsas sobre la mesa, Tomás se arrodilló sobre una silla para abrir una bolsa de galletas.

-Que sucedió?.- pregunto Chad que estaba sentado a su lado.

-Entraron a robar al local.- respondió Blaine.

-Están bien?.- pregunto Kurt mirándolos.

-Si, papá nos hizo sentar en el suelo y uno de los ladrones nos vio pero no hizo nada.- respondió Alex sentándose junto a su padre.

Grecia entro a la cocina observándolos.

-Y que sucedió?.- pregunto Chad.

-Nada, se fueron... Tenía la edad de Alex, era un niño, como nosotros...- susurro Blaine.

-Papá tienes más de cuarenta y cinco años.- dijo Alex mirándolo.

Blaine y Kurt lo miraron junto con Chad y Grecia, Alex no sabía que sus padres hacían lo mismo que ese joven ladrón cuando tenían su edad.

Intento pasar ese mal momento, pero un mal presentimiento que se acentuó después de ese episodio, lo ponía nervioso, quería creer que era por el robo, pero muy en su interior sabia que se trataba de Alex, por eso desde que llegaron a Chicago no lo dejaba solo, no había visto a su madre desde hacía unos días porque no la podía contactar y eso lo aliviaba de cierta manera, creía que ese mal presentimiento se debía a algo que ella podía hacerle.

Blaine no era de creer en esas cosas, pero nunca antes le había sucedido, y esa noche algo lo hizo sentarse en la cama mientras Kurt y Tomás dormían, sentía esa opresión en el pecho, decidió ir a ver a Alex para asegurarse que estaba bien en el mismo instante que escucho sonar el celular de su hijo, Kurt despertó y lo quedo viendo.

-Que sucede?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Shhh...- pidió Blaine colocándose el dedo índice en sus labios e intentando escuchar cuando Alex atendió la llamada insistente.

-Hola... Si soy su hijo, quien habla?...-

Blaine estaba atento con el corazón saliéndose del pecho.

-Qué?... Que mi mamá qué?...-

Pudo oír la voz de su hijo quebrada y salió hacia esa habitación, miro a Alex que lloraba sosteniendo el celular, se acerco a él y sin decir nada lo abrazo sintiendo esa angustia que lo inundo y sobrepaso, llevándolo a querer llevárselo lejos para protegerlo del dolor, de algo inevitable que lastimaba a su pequeño.

El amanecer los encontró en el hospital, Blaine firmo los papeles y se hizo cargo de los gastos, Kurt sostenía de la mano a un abatido Alex, hacia unos instantes había entrado a una habitación con sus padres para despedirse de su madre, la habían encontrado muerta en la calle con una sobredosis, y ahora debían preparar todo para el entierro.

Kurt no sabía cómo evitarle ese dolor a su hijo, era una pérdida irreparable, que lo marcaría de por vida.

Salieron del hospital para ir a la casa de Grecia y preparase para el entierro, Alex no dejaba de llorar y su tristeza era la de toda la familia, lo abrazaron e incluso Tomás le brindó su cariño y Alex se aferro a su hermano llorando, ellos eran su consuelo.

Unas horas después la enterraron en el cementerio de Chicago, todos ellos estaban allí, su pequeña familia estaba apuntalándolo, pero ese dolor lo lastimaba por dentro.

Al llegar la noche Blaine le pidió que durmiera un poco, todos se acostaron y cuando Tomas se durmió Kurt fue con Alex que era acompañado por su otro padre, Blaine beso sus cabellos y fue a la habitación a cuidar su otro hijo, Kurt se sentó junto a Alex, éste lo miraba con los ojos llorosos recostado en su cama, Kurt beso sus cabellos y comenzó a tararear esa melodía que los hacía dormir a sus hijos mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, Alex lloro hasta quedarse dormido, con esa tranquilidad que le transmitía su padre.

… … …

Diez años después...

-Si metes los dedos en la torta te los cortaré Sean.- dijo Lili a su hijo de ocho años, éste la miro y giro sus ojos, salió caminando hacia el sofá y busco el control remoto.

Kurt oculto una sonrisa al oírla, tomó la torta y la guardo en el refrigerador, Blaine entro a la casa con Grace, su pequeña nieta de tres años en los brazos mientras le sonreía a su esposo.

-Ya sabe abrir la puerta de la huerta, metió los pequeños dedos y movió el seguro, es más astuta que yo.-

-Si, en casa hace lo mismo, es un peligro dejarla sola.- dijo Lili preparando un batido de frutas.

Blaine acerco a Grace a Kurt que depósito un beso en su mejilla y ésta sonrió, ella era la viva imagen de Lili como Sean de Alex.

Grecia les sonreía y le hacía señas a la pequeña que la miraba sonriente, era su segunda bisnieta y la princesa de la casa.

Tomás entro a la cocina y saco una bolsa de galletas que llevo al sofá, se sentó junto a su sobrino que buscaba algo para ver en la tv.

-Te juro que no se a quien salió, solo hace eso, come y mira tv, la nueva noticia es que no quiere ir a la universidad, tiene las mejores calificaciones del colegio, es el programador del club de nerds que fundó y quiere trabajar con Kurt en el invernadero.- dijo con molestia Blaine sentándose con la pequeña en sus brazos junto a Grecia.

-Es la etapa, mis hermano a esa edad no querían ni bañarse, al menos no golpea a nadie.- comento Lili.

-Siguen mal las cosas con Jasón?.- pregunto Kurt a su nuera.

-Mi padre lo envió con mis abuelos al campo, imagínese lo que va a durar allí, se vendrá caminando.- respondió Lili.

-Los niños de ahora son diferentes.- comento Grecia. -Kurt a esa edad era muy tranquilo, y me ayudaba en todo.-

Alex entro a la casa de sus padres con bolsas de mercadería, miro a su hermano e hizo una mueca.

-No me ayudes gracias.- dijo a su hermano.

Tomás ni lo miro, tenía su atención en su nuevo blog sobre robots caseros.

Detrás de él ingresaron Simón y Chad con mas bolsas, fueron directo a la cocina para dejarlas sobre la mesa.

-Es el maldito infierno allá afuera.- dijo Chad sentándose al igual que Simón, Kurt les sirvió agua fresca para que bebieran.

-Estas eran no?.- preguntó Alex a su esposa, haciendo alusión a las bolsas.

-Si.- respondió ella mirando el contenido de las mismas y sacando bandejas con comida.

-No era necesario que cocinaras tu sola.- dijo Kurt.

-Es su cumpleaños Kurt, no va a cocinar usted, y a Blaine no lo veo cocinando.- respondió ella.

-Yo sé cocinar.- se defendió Blaine.

-Ok, quería consentirlo, es su cumpleaños e hizo mucho por nosotros.- dijo Lili a Kurt.

Éste sonrió de lado un poco avergonzado.

-Es verdad, siempre cocinas.- dijo Grecia mirándolo.

Chad comenzó a juguetear con Grace, ésta le sonría y Blaine la bajo al suelo para que fuera con él.

-Ella es un solcito.- dijo Chad subiéndola a su regazo.

-Pues cuando se despierta a media noche parece un eclipse.- comento Alex sentándose junto a su padre.

-Ah!, tú y tu hermano no dormían de noche, a veces cuando eras un bebé si no salía a dar una vuelta en el auto no te dormías.- le dijo Blaine.

-Bueno era un bebé, Tomás también lloraba de noche.- respondió Alex.

-Todos los bebés lloran de noche.- dijo Grecia.

-Yo espero que quiera dormir sola antes de los seis años.- comentó Lili guardando la comida junto a Kurt.

-Si es como el padre, saldrá a los seis...- respondió Blaine mirando a su hijo. -el otro salió a los siete, pensé que nunca lo haría, y es hasta el día de hoy duerme la siesta en nuestra cama.-

-Aún?, pero si tiene quince años!.- dijo Alex sorprendido.

-Mira...- Blaine buscó en su celular una foto y se la mostró a su hijo, en ella estaba Kurt con Tomás de bebé y Alex durmiendo en su cama ya con dieciocho años.

Alex miro la imagen avergonzado y Lili pidió ver la foto, así que el celular de Blaine paso de mano en mano y todos veían lo que parecía una tierna imagen pero que a Alex le avergonzaba.

-Está en la sangre, ustedes no salieron de nuestra cama antes de los seis.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt sonrió al ver a su hijo rojo como tomate.

-Y aquel?...- pregunto Simón haciendo alusión a Tomás. -que hará al final?, seguirá con la electrónica?.-

-No, quiere trabajar con Kurt.- respondió Blaine a su suegro.

-Con papi trabajo yo.- dijo Alex serio.

-Es bastante grande el invernadero no te parece, además él tiene que ir a la universidad, y luego... Si quiere trabajar con Kurt que lo haga.- respondió Blaine.

-El huerto orgánico es idea mía.- dijo Alex.

-Nadie va a tocar tu huerto.- le respondió Kurt. -él quiere trabajar mejorando la refrigeración, el año que viene iremos a la universidad a ver si le gusta alguna carrera.-

Blaine miraba con gracia a su hijo, Alex no superaba su etapa de "celoso" y de vez en cuando discutía con Tomás por alguna tontería, Alex vivía a media cuadra de la casa de Blaine y Kurt, así que normalmente iba y venía cuando quería, al igual que Lili de la casa de sus padres, pero Alex trabajaba con Kurt en el invernadero desde que terminó la carrera, y juntos expandieron el invernadero e hicieron una huerta orgánica, él por su lado seguía trabajando en la ferretería junto a Will y a Jimmy quienes estaban casados y con varios niños.

Lili termino los batidos y comenzaron a preparar el almuerzo, la casa estaba llena de gente, Chad, Grecia y Simón se quedaban unos días allí, y tanto Tomás como Alex disfrutaban de sus abuelos como así también los hijos de éste.

Llego la hora de almorzar y Alex fue a lavarse las manos, Tomás estaba buscando el cargador de su celular y Alex aprovechó para mirar cómo se encontraba la que fue su habitación.

-De quiénes son esos pósters?.- pregunto mirando los carteles de una banda de música que habían pegados en una pared.

-MXC, es un cantante, Maxence se llama, hace covers de Elvis.- respondió Tomás mirándolo.

-Mmmh!... Cuando vivía aquí nunca se me hubiera cruzado por la cabeza colgar algo así.- dijo Alex, aunque le gustaba como estaba la que fue su habitación.

-No te gustaba la música, papá me dijo.- Tomás comenzó a buscar una prenda entre sus ropas, él era sumamente ordenado.

-Si me gustaba... Algunas canciones... Eres igual de ordenado que papi.- le comento mirándolo.

-Si, es hereditario.-

Tomás levanto la almohada para acomodarla y Alex logro ver su antiguo conejo.

-Ese es mi conejo.- le dijo a su hermano.

-Tú qué?, no, éste es MI conejo, papi me lo dio a mi.- le respondió Tomás.

-Primero fue mi conejo.- dijo Alex tomándolo de la cama.

-Devuélveme mi conejo, PAPÁ! ALEX ME ESTA MOLESTANDO!.- grito Tomás para acusar a su hermano.

Kurt escucho e iba a ver qué sucedía pero Lili lo detuvo.

-No se moleste, yo voy a ver qué sucede.- dijo con una sonrisa que tranquilizo a Kurt pero hizo sonreír a Blaine.

Lili fue a la habitación de su cuñado y se encontró a su esposo tironeando un muñeco de las manos de su hermano.

-Que está sucediendo?.-

Alex le quito el conejo a Tomás mirando de lado a su esposa.

-Me quito mi muñeco!.- dijo Tomás señalando el conejo.

Lili miro a su esposo sin creer que por eso era la pelea.

-Era mío primero, papi me lo regalo a mi.- se defendió Alex.

-Es de Kurt ese conejo?.- pregunto Lili.

-Era de él, pero me lo dio a mi.- respondió Tomás mirando a Alex.

-Dame eso...- Lili le quito el conejo a su esposo y fue hacia la sala, ambos hermanos la siguieron y ella se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba su suegro. -Kurt, sus hijos quieren devolverle el muñeco, ya que es una parte de ellos y especialmente suya, quieren devolverle el gesto.-

Kurt sonrió y tomo el muñeco de las manos de Lili, ésta se giro y miro seria a Alex y a Tomás y éstos sonrieron sin saber que mas hacer.

-Ese es tu muñeco?.- pregunto Chad mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Si, Blaine me lo regalo cuando éramos novios.- respondió Kurt llevando el conejo a su nariz para sentir ese aroma a recuerdos.

-Que lindo que se lo devuelvan, ya era hora que regresara a su dueño.- dijo Blaine sabiendo que por el muñeco debieron pelear y que Lili se los quito.

-Gracias.- dijo Kurt mirando a sus hijos. -Es el regalo más lindo que me hicieron, dos veces.- agrego con los ojos llorosos.

-Sus hijos lo aman mucho.- Lili lo miraba con ternura y luego miro a ambos hermanos.

-Mucho.- afirmo Alex.

-Muchísimo.- dijo Tomás con una sonrisa.

Todos sonrieron al escucharlos, Kurt estaba emocionado sosteniendo el muñeco, alguien tocó a la puerta y Sean miro por la ventana.

-Abuelo!, es el señor que tiene otro invernadero como el del abuelo Kurt.- dijo Sean desde donde estaba.

Kurt salió para atenderlo mientras Blaine fue a la ventana y lo miraba detrás de las cortinas.

-Estas espiándolo?.- pregunto Chad.

-No, pero ese no tiene límites, no sabe que es el cumpleaños de Kurt y que estamos todos aquí?.- respondió molesto Blaine.

-Papá odia a Dave, está celoso.- dijo Tomás caminando hacia el baño.

-No es cierto.- contradijo Blaine y se miro con Chad que obviamente sabía que era así.

-Eres celoso de Kurt?.- pregunto Simón con una sonrisa sin creerlo.

-No, confió en él.- respondió Blaine pero volvió a mirar a Kurt por la ventana.

-Si es celoso, cada vez que Dave pasa por el invernadero, detrás aparece papá.- comento Alex.

-Ve a lavarte las manos Alex que vamos a comer.- dijo Blaine caminando molesto hacia la cocina.

Alex se miro con sus abuelos y ocultaron una sonrisa.

Kurt regreso con un regalo que le trajo Dave, y muy sonriente.

-No quiso entrar?.- pregunto Blaine conociendo la respuesta.

-No, dijo que estaba de paso.- respondió Kurt dejando el regalo sobre un mueble.

-Que raro...- susurro Blaine con cierta molestia.

-Lo extraño es que Dave nunca tuvo pareja, siempre esta solo.- comento Lili.

-Tal vez espera un gran amor.- dijo Chad burlándose de Blaine, ya que éste lo miro mal.

-Como sea, almorzamos?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Si...- respondió Grecia sacando del horno la comida preferida de Kurt.

Ese cumpleaños fue el mejor de su vida, así lo sintió él, esa noche fueron a las afueras del pueblo, al parque donde habían jugos y ellos iban seguido, todos se sentaron para observar una película que emitían en un gran muro, Blaine aprovecho y se llevo una pequeña caja que tenía desde hacía años escondida, fue a un lugar donde la gente del pueblo arrojaba a un enorme contenedor, las cosas que no le servían, y abrió la caja mirando el arma que trajo de Chicago hacia más de treinta años, y el papel del análisis de ADN que se hizo para saber si Alex era su hijo. Tomo el papel y lo arrojo al contenedor, luego tomo el arma que estaba descargada pensando en todo lo que ésta representaba de su pasado, miro a su familia que disfrutaba de la película y volvió a mirar el arma, la empuño intentando recordar que se sentía tener un arma en sus manos y se dio cuenta que ya no lo recordaba, que ese Blaine quedo tan lejos, y a pesar que en muchas ocasiones su pasado se convirtió en realidad, lograron junto con Kurt mantener esa familia que habían formado. Lanzo el arma al contenedor sacándose un peso de encima, nada lo llevaría a esa vida porque eligió otra.

Se giro y camino hacia Kurt quien reía mirando la película, eso le recordó a ese joven que conoció en una pensión en Chicago, perdido en su propio mundo y lo amo así como era, y ahora, después de todos esos años juntos lo amaba aún más. Se sentó a su lado y Kurt lo miro sonriente, con ese brillo que traslucía su alma, y sintió esa sensación nuevamente, la misma que sintió cuando lo vio por primera vez.

-Te amo.- dijo Kurt sonriéndole.

-También te amo conejito.- Blaine lo beso en los labios y luego Kurt apoyo su rostro en su hombro.

Para Kurt ya no había oscuridad en su vida, solo luz, una luz que lo llenaba día a día, que se transformaba en felicidad y podía palparla, una calidez en su cuerpo que ocupaba todo su ser, y que cada día crecía mas y mas.

_Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por acompañarme y leer cada historia que escribí, ésta en especial está basada en mi novela Ian y con éste capitulo cierro esta trilogía, y ya no habrán mas adaptaciones a fanfic. Aquí comencé a publicar, con mi precioso Klaine, y fue una alegría tras otra adaptar mis novelas a fics, pero como cada uno de mis personajes, en el transcurso de sus historias deben cerrar un circulo, el mío acaba aquí, fanfiction me dio todo lo que un lector puede buscar, y aquí deje volar mi imaginación que no tiene límites hoy por hoy, algunas de mis novelas no están adaptadas y los invito a leerlas, como las nuevas que comenzaran dentro de unos meses, saben que en mis redes sociales van a encontrarme, y allí publico cada novedad. Las historias que están publicadas en fanfiction estarán disponibles siempre ya que no tengo planeado cerrar mi cuenta._

_Gracias nuevamente, y espero leer sus comentarios y que puedan disfrutar de mis nuevos proyectos._


End file.
